The Danger Zone
by xhpduhx
Summary: Students at Hogwarts deal with the effects of the Second Wizarding War during the 97-98 school year. Violent professors, missing friends, new educational material, romantic interests, and the return of the DA; this year is gonna be intense.
1. The World We Love Forever Gone

The World We Love Forever Gone.

**Warnings: **_Violence. Gore. Rape. Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. AU (slightly), but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 1 'Start of Term'

_Monday September 1, 1997_

The gust of air around Neville as he crossed from the Muggle world into the Magical one served as a welcome comfort, cooling and calming him, even in the smallest of ways. He took a deep breath as he watched many families bustling about the platform, preparing to send their children off to school for another year.

To an outsider, it would seem chaotic, of course the platform always did seem that way, but it would just appear to be normal for the mothers to be worrying over their children's attire, fathers lifting trunks into the compartments, older siblings helping, students milling about, greeting each other after a long summer without seeing each other. But to those who _knew_, those who had been there when there was a large ruckus in the corridor in the middle of the night, when the Headmaster had been found, _dead_, when the Dark Mark had appeared over the tallest turrets in the castle that was their school, to those who had read even just the headlines of the newspaper over the summer, those who had listened in to evening shows on the wireless, to those who were _insiders_, the scene at Platform 9 ¾ was obviously anything but normal.

The mothers whispering hurried warnings and instructions to their children to stay out of harm's way and keep their heads down, fathers glancing surreptitiously around for any sign of people who liked to practice certain _shady_ types of magic, older siblings worrying about how they'll protect the young ones this term, students bustling about, exchanging stories of horror from their summers. To an insider, all of this was noticeable, and Neville Longbottom was an insider, so when he caught sight of this scene on the beloved platform which once served, _and should still,_ he thought viciously, as a gentle and thrilling reminder that they were off to another fantastic and educational year at school, when none of this was any longer applicable, it did nothing more than depress him slightly.

"Come on then, dear." Gran Longbottom scurried past her grandson once she was through the barrier, tugging the sleeve of his jumper as she approached the train.

Neville shook himself, and pushed his trolley over to a set of doors on the train. He stopped a few meters away from it, and turned solemnly to his grandmother. She gave him a small watery smile.

"Now, now." She started, adjusting the collar of his white button-up which peaked out from under his blue jumper. "Let's have a good year, shall we?"

Neville gave a small smile in turn, thinking that it was going to be anything but 'good'.

"We can't have the son of '_Frank and Alice Longbottom, top Aurors in their day',_ with such a sad, defeated look on his face, eh?" His gran asked, smiling wider now.

He nodded, his smile growing in return. She always liked to remind him that his parents hadn't given up, that they were brave to the very end, that they were relentless in their resistance of Voldemort, and that he should be as well, if he wanted to live up to his name. When he was younger, it didn't ever improve his mood, only serving as a reminder that he truly wasn't as powerful as either of his parents, seeing as he was practically a squib and all; but ever since the end of his fifth year, when he had fought alongside Harry and the others in the Ministry, trying to protect his godfather, and ending up dueling with Death Eaters, specifically one 'Crazy Insane Ass Bitch' who had been there, she had been so proud of him, telling him he truly was as brave as her son and his wife had been, and it always worked in stirring his heart and giving him hope. And to think that during the battle, when he had broken his father's wand he had thought she'd be nothing more than angry with him, when really she had flung her arms around him, proclaiming that she would waste no time buying a brand new one from Ollivander for him; he had earned it, after all.

"Right."

"Good then." She slid her hands up to cradle his face, and stared into his eyes for a moment. Then she sighed. "It won't be easy, it won't be fun, and it'll the most trying of times the world has ever come to see."

_Way to ruin my mood, Gran, _he thought.

"But you'll get through it, you're strong." She looked around the platform, as did he, out at the many innocent, frightened, and nervous faces. She snapped her attention back to her grandson, and he looked intently back to her.

"I'll protect them, Gran. I won't stand by and let things happen. I'll be the Gryffindor I am. With or without help."

He watched as her eyes filled with tears, and her hands squeezed his face gently, affectionately, proudly. "You truly are your parents' son, Neville." And with that a single tear traced its way down her right cheek. She shook her head slightly, and patted his face between her hands lightly. "There now." She stepped away, clearing her throat. "You'd better get on that train, mm?"

He nodded, smiling. For his Gran, sentimental moments had always been avoided like the plague. She thought herself too rough for things like that, though Neville knew better. So he knew she would get slightly upset about it, but hugged her tightly anyway.

"I love you, Gran." He whispered in her ear. "I'll make them proud." And with that he let her go, grabbed his trunk from the trolley, and jumped up and into the train. He walked down the corridor to an empty compartment, placed his trunk in the rack above his head quickly, then stuck his head out, and waved goodbye to his Gran, who was standing with wet eyes, smiling shakily at him, and waving as well. He smiled. Then, he saluted her like the soldier did in that American Muggle movie they had watched over the summer, 'Saving Soldier Something-or-Other'. They had both thought it silly, so when he did it, he saw her let out a small laugh. Then the train's horn sounded, and he ducked back into the compartment to the sound of the door opening. He looked up and saw Ginny and Luna there.

"Hey." Ginny said. She looked tired, bags under her eyes, _obviously she hasn't been sleeping_.

"Hey." He answered. He stepped forward, taking Luna's trunk from her.

"Thank you, Neville. That's very kind." She said, in her dreamy voice.

He smiled at her, and hoisted it into the rack. He knew had he tried to grab Ginny's, she'd have hexed him six ways to Sunday at such an obvious act committed from the idea that because she was a girl she couldn't have done it, and then proceeded to do it herself. So he didn't bother.

"Where's the Golden Trio, Gin?" Neville asked over his shoulder.

"Don't know to be honest." She huffed.

Neville spun around, and stared at her. "What happened?"

"They're safe, and on some mission. That's all I know."

"Oh."

When they were all seated, they stared at each other through thick silence. There wasn't much to be said. They were all thinking the same thing. _It's going to be a long, and hard year._

!*!*!*!

Terry Boot stopped half way down the corridor to take a breath. His damn trunk was heavy! Of course, if he could just lighten it with a simple spell- wow. He lifted a hand and smacked himself on the forehead. For a Ravenclaw he was an idiot. He'd been in the magical world for thirty minutes now, and should have lightened it already! He quickly cast the spell, and experimentally tugged it. He smiled at its weightlessness, and continued on down the corridor.

A door to his right slid open, and he ran into whoever it was that was coming into the hall.

"Ouch. Oh, I'm sorr-" The person had stepped on his foot, but he had knocked them unbalance and sent them falling against the door, so he quickly went to apologize. That is, until he saw who it was.

"Mudblood." Draco Malfoy muttered, his nose in the air as he snarled down at Terry. "What are you doing on the train, Boot? Shouldn't you be in Azkaban for your filthy blood?"

Terry clenched his fist at his side. Malfoy was a real pain in the ass, but if he got him in trouble- no. He just had to stick to his story. To his plan. To his lie. He almost smiled, but thought better of it. "Piss off, Malfoy. I'm not a muggle-born." He moved to walk around him but was stopped when a pale arm extended out in front of him.

"Oh?" Malfoy asked, eyes narrowed and eyebrow arched. He was obviously unconvinced. "I don't think so-"

"Look, Malfoy." Terry shoved his arm out from in front of him, and took a few steps forward before turning around and continuing. "If the toad in charge of the Muggle Born Registration Committee can clear me, and proclaim the validity of my family tree, then you shouldn't have anything to challenge. Piss off."

"Yeah." Terry was startled as a friendly hand was placed on his shoulder, and he heard Anthony Goldstein's voice from behind him. "Piss off, Malfoy."

Malfoy gave them each looks of disgust before turning his back to them.

"Come on." Anthony grabbed Terry's trunk, and walked back the way Terry had been headed. "We're in a compartment down here."

"Thanks, Tony." Terry thanked his best friend, who sent him a dazzling smile over his shoulder.

"Stephen's in here with us." He commented.

Terry nearly stumbled over his feet. Anthony laughed.

"I-is he really?" he asked, mentally berating himself for the stutter.

"Oh yeah." Anthony said. "He even asked me for you."

Terry blushed. "You're a prat, you know that?"

Anthony just chuckled, sliding open a door to the right and walking in. Terry took a deep breath, collecting himself so as not to look dumb in front of the object of his affection for the past two years, before walking into the compartment.

"Hey guys." He said. He saw Mandy Brocklehurst first, who flashed him a large smile.

"Hey Terry."

Padma Patil waved at him from beside her, but his view of the other bench was obscured by Anthony and his trunk, which was being lifted to the rack above. When he finally got it in, he peered around his friend, and saw the beautiful boy, Stephen Cornfoot, his perfect dark hair falling in waves around his flawless face, his hazel eyes glinting with happiness, and yet his face looked tired, creases in his forehead, and small wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. Still, he looked as attractive as ever, his broad shoulders and muscled arms nearly begging for Terry to lay his hands on them. Only he wouldn't. Because he couldn't. Not because he didn't want to. Because, Merlin did he want to.

"Hey Terry." Stephen said as Anthony sat between the girls, leaving Terry to sit beside him.

"Hey." He said, sitting and exchanging a knowing look with his best friend, one with gratitude all over it.

Anthony chuckled, shaking his head at his friend. Terry caught eye contact with Padma, who was also amused, and smiled. She smiled back, as he was settling into the bench.

"So, what do you think?" Padma asked, all traces of a smile gone from her face.

There was no need to ask what she was asking about, and the mood in the room grew tense and sullen quickly.

"I'll kill Snape." Terry muttered.

"Terry, he's the headmaster now. He coul-"

"I don't care, Mandy." He interrupted. "Potter says Snape killed Dumbledore."

"How would Potter know?" she asked.

"He was battling the Death Eaters, obviously. Just like the other Gryffindors." He answered with some bitterness. His friends knew how much he wished he had gotten to fight alongside them at the Tower months before, how much he wished to have been able to help, instead of just calming the younger ones around them in a state of complete confusion and ignorance to the entire situation at the time.

Mandy just looked away. "Even still. I don't think we should plan an assassination on him."

"You're not up for it?" Anthony asked incredulously.

She looked slightly affronted. "What? Well- I mean-"

"Be realistic, Mandy. He'll do whatever he wants, He's a Death Eater. He'll make alterations not favorable for the students, most likely bring back ancient and medieval punishments, raise the standards for academia, not that that would be particularly horrible for us mind, but still. He'll make ridiculous rules, in essence, he'll run our school to the ground."

"Well it is _their_ school now," she muttered.

"Not if we don't let them have it." Padma put in.

Terry smiled at her. Her sister may have rubbed off on her, her voice was so certain and unfaltering. She meant business. He turned curiously to Stephen.

"What do you think, Cornfoot?" Anthony asked.

Stephen looked from Anthony to Padma, then Terry before answering. "To be honest, I'm not sure whether the three of you are serious or not."

Terry smiled at him. "We are."

"Partially." Anthony put in. "I don't think I'm capable of murder, but I wouldn't mind binding the git to the wall of his Potions classroom and hexing him with a few rather interesting spells I read about over the summer." He finished wistfully.

Terry laughed. He looked over to see Stephen shaking his head.

"I don't think we should do that either. It's just like his classroom. As long as we do the work, and behave in a bearable fashion, then we shouldn't have any problems." He answered.

Anthony looked slightly put out. "I guess." He mumbled.

It was silent for a long while, that is until Stephen snapped his head up, and looked straight at Terry. Terry had been reading, and so was unaware of the look. The others however, had all seen, and were watching the two boys on the other bench with curiosity. Terry felt a small shift in the atmosphere in the compartment, and so peeked over the top of his book, to see Stephen's beautiful eyes staring at him critically.

"W-what?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"What are you doing here?" Stephen asked.

Terry was taken aback by the question. _What_?

"I've been here the whole time, you said 'hi' when I walked in, Stephen." He answered slowly, as though talking to a child, trying to explain something complex.

"No. I meant," he glanced out the window in the door to the compartment into the hall, then back at Terry and lowered his voice slightly. "Shouldn't you have been _interrogated-"_

"Oh!" Terry laughed. "Yeah I was." He went back to reading his book. It took him a moment to find where he had left off, and he read about two words before his book was pushed down by Stephen's hand.

"And? Why are you here when you're a-"

"A Half Blood." Terry answered.

Stephen looked confused. Terry glanced at his friends on the other bench, and noted with some satisfaction that they were all amused. _They know me too well. They've already figured it out, and I didn't even have to say anything._ He looked back at Stephen's confused face, and almost didn't want to say anything because he looked so incredibly adorable like that, his nose wrinkled in thought, his brows scrunched together. Then a look of understanding dawned on his friend's face.

"You're a _Half Blood._" Stephen repeated, nodding his head slowly. "A Half Blood with a _family tree_?"

Terry smiled and nodded. _He figured it out too. Good. At least I didn't have to say out loud that I faked my family tree so I could come back, _he thought happily. He went to return to his book when he noticed that Stephen still had his hand on the top of it. He smiled, then cleared his throat and eyed his friend pointedly.

"Huh?" Stephen looked at him, then followed Terry's eyes down to the book, and his hand, and pulled it back. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's ok." Terry said, before raising his book in front of his face and continuing to read.

!*!*!*!

Wayne Hopkins was walking along the corridor, peering into the many compartments, trying to find his friends. It had been an extremely long, and worrisome summer, and he was anxious to get to his housemates, nervous about who he would find not to be attending school this term due to recent laws and _Registers_. He clenched his jaw, just thinking about the absurd 'Muggle Born Registry' pissed him off. Justin probably wouldn't be here. His name appeared on the list of Muggle Borns who hadn't shown up for interrogation. He could just hope his friend was hiding away somewhere, out of the Magical World for a while, keeping himself safe.

His eye caught a few heads of blonde hair in the compartment to his left, and he peered in the window, sighing as he slid it open and relieved at finding some of his friends.

"Wayne!" he was suddenly being embraced, a head of red hair tickling his chin.

"Hey Susan." He patted her back affectionately.

"Finally you're here." She said, sounding as relieved as he was. She pulled away, and took her seat as Hannah Abbott came up and gave him a short hug as well.

"We've been wondering when we'd all be here." Hannah said when she retook her seat.

"Here, let me help you." Wayne looked over to see his best friend, Ernie Macmillan, standing and taking the other side of his trunk to push it into the rack above the seats. They exchanged smiles, and a handshake once the trunk was in place, and took seats, Wayne to the left of Susan, Ernie across from him, next to Hannah, both their blonde heads sparkling in the sunlight shining through the window.

Wayne surveyed the others in the compartment, and said hello to Megan Jones, on the other side of Susan, and Leanne Morgan at the window across from her.

"Wait, 'all of us'?" he turned to Hannah. "What do you mean?"

Hannah bit her lip, looking quite upset. "This is all of us from our year group." She said slowly.

His eyes snapped to Ernie, who was giving him a look that clearly said 'I was as surprised as you'. He looked around again, _six. There's just six of us,_ he thought. He shook his head sadly.

"Are they all ok?" he asked.

"Zach and his family are hiding." Susan answered. Her boyfriend off and on of a year had owled her to say goodbye, and let her know that he would write her whenever he could, but that as Half Bloods with no real _evidence_ of their genealogy, his family wasn't safe, and it was best they disappear for a while.

Wayne nodded, quite confident that the Smith family was more than capable of protecting themselves.

"Todd's been imprisoned." Ernie supplied through gritted teeth. "He went to that Muggle Born interrogation thing, and they bloody well ignored all of his arguments that he was truly a wizard and not some common _thief,_ and threw him in Azkaban." He spat.

Wayne flinched. How could that be? Todd was a smart guy, a kind person, a helpful friend; he couldn't picture such a good-hearted young man in as harsh a place as prison, _Azkaban_.

"It's not fair." He muttered. "This world is such shite!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"What about the others? Justin and Eloise?" he asked, looking straight at his best friend, who bit his lip.

"I don't think anyone knows where Justin is." Hannah said.

Wayne kept eye contact with Ernie, who never looked away either. After a few moments more, during which the girls all watched on curiously, Ernie finally sighed.

"He didn't say anything to me-"

"But you saw him, right?" Wayne asked, eager to hear any news possible.

Ernie nodded. "Just once this summer. It was about two weeks ago, now. He didn't say much about this stuff though. Didn't make it sound like he was coming back-"

"But didn't make it sound like he wasn't." Wayne finished, dejectedly.

"Yeah." Ernie nodded. The girls all looked away.

Wayne shook his head, trying not to think about what Ernie must be feeling. He knew how much Ernie felt for Justin, whether his best friend ever said it aloud or not, he wasn't an idiot. He knew he liked the other boy, so he couldn't imagine what he was feeling at this moment, not knowing one small thing about his whereabouts.

He sighed audibly. "And Eloise?"

No one would meet his gaze, and Leanne had visible tear tracks running down her face. "Eloise is dead." She whispered.

"What?" he shouted.

All the Hufflepuffs startled at his shout, and Leanne let out a hard sob. Megan rushed to her side, holding her and cradling her, soothing her.

"She got a letter from Eloise about a week ago. She's a Half Blood, you know?" Susan started.

"In the letter," Hannah interrupted. "she said her family had been attacked in their home, and she and her little brother had gotten away, she told Leanne they were in hiding." She stopped, to wipe away a tear which was threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Their bodies were found last night in a forest in Southern Ireland." Ernie finished sadly. "The Dark Mark hovering over them."

Wayne couldn't believe it. Eloise was always a pleasant girl, funny and vibrant. He used to tease her about her pigtails, so blonde and neat, and the two had grown quite close during fifth year, studying for O.W.L.s together. He'd been offended for her, and stood up for her when others would make fun of her bad skin problem, and she was always so gracious. How could she be dead? How could this happen? How could the world have turned so dark, so quickly? How could every last bit of hope be torn away from them so harshly? He had a friend on the run, a friend in Azkaban, a friend dead, and a friend missing.

He shook his head, again trying to calm himself, and stop the tears which were now staining every single face in the compartment. He couldn't dwell on it. He had to deal with what was in front of him. His friends. In need of comfort as well as reassurance. Hogwarts. Under the reign of Death Eaters. He had to focus on how to keep his house safe, on how to protect those who were still here. Because he'd be damned if he let anything happen to any of them. He looked around the compartment at all of his sad friends, and vowed in that moment to do whatever he could to make sure no harm came to them, to make sure that none of them died, went missing, got locked up in prison, or had to disappear. He'd be their loyal and brave guardian, never mind that he wasn't a Gryffindor.

!*!*!*!

Theodore Nott closed his eyes, trying to drown out the annoying voice of the pug across from him. The train ride had been long, _entirely too long_, and now the feast was turning up the same way. Long, uneventful, and annoying. At his side, he could feel his best friend stiffening, his hold on his fork tightening, as the pug continued to piss him off. She was saying something about Malfoy. _Of course. That's all she ever talks about._ He wasn't sure what, specifically, she was saying, as his attempt to drown her out was turning out semi-productive.

"Pansy!" Blaise Zabini hissed, causing Theo's eyes to fly open so he could watch as she was told to shut the fuck up. "If you don't _shut_ _the bloody hell up_, I'm going to take this fork, thrust it down your throat, and pick out all of your insides in a tedious manner. After that's done, I'll shove it up the other end, to work on your reproductive organs so you can't ever complete that twisted dream of yours to give birth to the Malfoy Heir."

Theo took a moment to marvel at his friend's creativity before casting a satisfied smirk toward the girl, whose eyes were narrowed and face was scrunched so she looked even more like a pug. "Fuck you, Zabini." She muttered angrily. Theo almost laughed out loud. Was that the best she could do?

Blaise snorted. "Nice to see that spending half your summer with American witches has expanded your vocabulary."

Then Theo did let out a snort of his own.

At that moment, he felt a light hand placed on his left shoulder, and he looked up to see Tracey Davis, with her other hand on Blaise's shoulder, leaning forward between them.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Hey." Theo and Blaise responded together, each leaning in and kissing her cheek.

She smiled, before they each slid over some and she took a seat between them. "So what's going on?" she asked.

"What's going on," Parkinson said, still angrily, "is your boyfriend threatening me, when I didn't do anything more than just talk to Millicent." Next to her, Millicent Bulstrode nodded dumbly.

Tracey eyed Parkinson for a moment, before turning to Blaise. "Is that true?"

Blaise was staring at the black haired girl across from him, his face a perfect emotionless mask. "Yes."

Tracey turned back to the girl. "I apologize for him. What were you saying?"

She looked satisfied. "I was telling Millicent that Draco and I-"

Tracey snorted. "Shut up Pansy." She then turned to her boyfriend and kissed him, as the pug's face turned confused and angry.

Theo smirked at her when she looked to him for some help, and she was made even angrier.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, with your filthy blood, Davis."

At that, she had the attention of all Slytherins around them at the table. Parkinson looked smug, staring down Tracey who looked a tad bit surprised. Blaise, however, was fuming.

"How dare you, Parkinson-"

"No, Blaise. It's alright." Tracey said sweetly. "We've had this argument since first year, haven't we Pansy?"

Parkinson didn't make a move, her face didn't change, but Theo saw in her eyes that she was starting to worry; when Tracey Davis speaks in such a sweet voice, one should always be worried. But this just caused the smirk on his face to turn more sinister. He loved that his friends could always make the pug look and sound stupid in front of everyone. He found great amusement in it.

"And I've proven myself time and time again. I'm more Slytherin than you, Pansy. And we both know that makes me higher in The Chain of Command around here," she smiled widely now. "Even with my 'filthy blood'."

Parkinson was angry. "You're just a Half Blood!" she hissed. "You are not better than me, Davis. You never will be!"

Theo looked around to see that Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode were all looking menacing, almost ready to stand and hex Tracey if she said one wrong thing and the pug called for it. He slowly let his wand slide down his arm into the palm of his hand, taking firm grasp on it. He knew this moment would come, eventually. When the seventh year Slytherins would have it out due to differences in ideology. He just never thought it would happen in front of the entire Great Hall, for all other houses to see their weak divisions. _No, it couldn't happen here, not now. Not so they could all see._

"What's going on?" Theo looked up to see Draco Malfoy approaching Pansy, coming to stand behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders.

_Good. Malfoy won't let this happen here, either. He thinks the same way I do,_ Theo thought. But he didn't let his body relax, and he didn't loosen his hold on his Elm wand.

"Draco, I-" Parkinson had started out looking quite smug again, but when his hands squeezed her shoulders, her face fell.

"Not here." He said lowly, loud enough however that they all heard him. "Let it drop, Pansy. For now."

She didn't look happy about it, neither did Crabbe, Bulstrode or Goyle, but they always obeyed Malfoy, and so they stopped, Pansy sliding closer to Bulstrode so he could sit between her and Crabbe. Theo rolled his eyes, looking over to see that Blaise was also quite reluctant to just let it go. He saw Tracey whispering something in his best friend's ear, and then he nodded curtly, glaring one last dagger toward the pug, and then relaxing his shoulders. Tracey turned to Theo with a small smile. He gave her an expressionless face, before sliding his wand back up his sleeve, and turning to face the Head Table, where the new Headmaster had just stood.

"Students," Snape said, spreading his arms out, enhancing his bat-like image. The entire hall quieted at once, and Theo noticed all the Slytherins were paying firm attention to their Former Head of House. Glancing around, he saw that actually, everyone was paying strong attention. _Interesting. _"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. For the young first years, know that there were many who were down to start school this year, and only a select few were chosen and allowed. You should be proud of yourselves, for meeting our standards." Theo could have sworn he saw a slight grimace take place on Snape's face, but it was gone so quickly he could've imagined it. _Standards. More like requirements. Blood Status requirements,_ Theo thought bitterly. He wasn't one to stand up for Muggle Borns, he had been raised to believe them below himself in the world, and he truly did believe that. But he thought they all needed to be schooled; when it came to education, Theo didn't believe in discrimination. Especially if it produced truly ignorant Witches and Wizards who would be participating in HIS society; for he did believe them to be just that: Witches and Wizards. Not thieves. He didn't believe that crap about them stealing magic. Muggles were much too stupid to be able to accomplish such a feat. "Now. There are some rules which you should be introduced to…"

Theo tuned out now, seeing as he knew the Forbidden Forest was in fact forbidden, as well as certain corridors in the Castle, and certain objects from certain…_Traitorous _Businesses. He looked around the Hall, noticing for the first time just how many of his year were missing.

Theo turned his attention back to the Headmaster when a general breath was taken in all around him. He looked up, and heard what had surprised everyone. "I understand that you all have chosen your timetables, have received O.W.L.s in areas which you are completely comfortable and knowledgeable. However, it is my opinion that you should all be educated in EVERY subject the school has to offer, and so you will ALL be taking EVERY CLASS available to students in your year."

Well that's disturbing. It's back to the fifth year schedules then. All his hard work in Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration to make certain he got O.W.L.s in them was useless. He'd end up with N.E.W.T.s from those classes anyway. If he'd have known that he certainly wouldn't have worked so hard. Especially in Charms and Transfiguration. Wasteful classes. Though he'd never admit it, Herbology was an interesting class for him, he quite enjoyed it. But he always used the excuse of needing the N.E.W.T. for his career as a Healer. Of course, Potions and Defense has always been easy for him, but he may not have worked so hard there either had he known. Oh well. It was just another one of those things that the damn 'Dark Lord' had ruined for him.

He took again to looking around the room, and his eyes fell upon the Gryffindor table. He thought it amusing that the Beloved Trio of Gryffindor thought themselves clever, that no one would notice them ALL gone this year. They were doing something, fighting somewhere, maybe? Or they could just be hiding. But somehow he didn't think so. They were Gryffindors after all, as well as having Harry 'The-Chosen-One' Potter in their triad; they were unlikely to not be doing something in attempt to throw off the powerful hold the Dark Lord now had over the Ministry and the School. And they'd probably succeed. Well, perhaps not. Theo was a realist, and so couldn't even pretend that was true. But he did like to have small hopes every now and then. And this was one. He hoped they'd succeed. He couldn't stand it if this world was permanently under control of such a Megalomaniac.

!*!*!*!

Ginny slammed the lid of her trunk down in irritation. None of her roommates were in the room, and so she felt herself slipping from the façade she had erected since leaving her house that morning. She couldn't believe everything. At the feast, Greasy Severus Snape had stood, and given what should have been Dumbledore's speech. Then he introduced The Carrows, as professors of the now compulsory Muggle Studies and 'Dark Arts' classes. It made her sick. She had battled with those two on that night when- She didn't want to think about it. If she thought about it, she'd break down. And she couldn't afford that at the moment.

She plopped down on her bed, her pillow being squeezed in her hands. She thought of Harry, Hermione and Ron. She hoped they were ok. Wherever they were, she hoped they were safe, and well on their way to completing their mission. She wanted Harry back in her arms. It was strange, since his birthday, when she had essentially kissed him goodbye, she felt numb and empty, instead of warm and happy. That's how it used to be when he kissed her, warm, fuzzy, girly unfortunately. But that time, it was as though they both knew what could happen, and had put as much as they could into that kiss, as a 'just in case'. But after it was done, after the brief warmth had dissipated, it left her wanting more, and knowing she couldn't have it. Knowing she may well never have it again. And that made her feel empty.

She had to keep her mind off of him, because if she didn't, she may well just die. So she tossed her pillow back to the head of her bed, and headed down to the Common Room. There she saw Neville and Seamus Finnigan sitting glumly by the fire. She went over, and plopped down on the floor in front of them, her legs crossed. They nodded in acknowledgement of her, but each sat there for a good five minutes in silence.

Ginny sighed. "What do we do?"

Neville looked from the flames he had been absently observing to his red headed friend, who sat with her elbow on her knee, her chin resting on her fist. "I don't know."

"We try our bes' ta actually learn, that's what." Seamus put in. "And if they try tellin' us horrible things, like I'm sure she will in Muggle Studies, then we correct 'em where they're wrong. Won' let 'em even think for a secon' they're really plantin' things in me head, I won't."

Neville and Ginny nodded in agreement. Silence again took over, until Seamus moved like he was going to get up.

"I'm goin' to bed." he said.

The other two nodded, and watched him climb the stairs. When he was gone, Ginny got up and took his spot on the couch next to Neville. She looked around and saw that there were a few third years in the corner, but other than that the Common Room was empty.

"What is it?" Neville asked.

She turned to him. "Neville, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?" he asked again.

She looked around again before speaking. "The Sword of Gryffindor."

Neville's eyes widened slightly. "_The_ Sword. Yes, what about it?"

"It's Harry's."

"What?" He asked, surprised. "Gin, I don't think so-"

"It is. Dumbledore left it to him in his will."

Neville sat back in amazement. Ginny could only imagine what he was thinking, but she assumed he was impressed that Dumbledore could do such a thing. But then again, he was _Albus Dumbledore_, he could do just about anything, couldn't he?

"Wow."

"Yeah, well the thing is that the Ministry wouldn't let him have it."

"What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. "Scrimgeour was being difficult. Just because he could be. And he claimed that the Sword wasn't Dumbledore's to give. So he didn't give it to Harry."

"Oh." Neville said, biting his lip. "So why are you telling me about this?"

Ginny shrugged. "I just thought, maybe we could get it for him." She tried to say it as nonchalant as possible, but Neville wasn't buying it.

"Ginny, are you talking about _stealing_ The Sword of Gryffindor?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "It belongs to Harry doesn't it?"

Neville snorted. "Do you even know where it is?"

She looked away. She didn't like being told something couldn't be done. "We'll figure it out." She muttered.

"Right." Neville said. He went back to staring at the dwindling fire.

After a short while, he stood and stretched. "I'm gonna get to sleep. It's late."

Ginny nodded absently. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she was startled by it. She looked up at his kind face. He gave her a small smile.

"Get some sleep, eh?"

She smiled back at him and nodded. He left for the stairs, and she followed him, going to her dorm. She had to admit she was slightly tired. And sleep would do her well. She needed to be completely ready for whatever would be thrown at her the next day. She wanted to be energetic enough, and prepared.

* * *

Chapter 2 'Warnings and Scum'

_Tuesday September 2, 1997_

At breakfast Wayne sat with his head in his hands, trying to rest his eyes some. He hadn't got one bit of sleep the night before. Instead he spent it tossing and turning, worrying about his classes today. He felt a hand clap his back, but just grunted in response.

"Come on, mate. You're getting egg on your robes."

Wayne swore and lifted his hand out of the egg bowl, dusting off the pieces of it from his sleeve, lint falling along into the bowl with it. Across from him Hannah giggled, and Susan rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not eating that." Ernie said from next to him, filling his cup with Pumpkin Juice.

"Oh, ha ha." Wayne muttered, taking a deep breath.

"Did you not sleep?" Hannah asked.

"No. I couldn't. Not after that ominous speech last night," he glanced up at the Head Table where Snape sat quietly discussing something with the male Carrow.

"I know what you mean." She said, calling his attention back to her. "It's frightening, having him there. Hearing his voice when I'm so used to it having been friendly for the past six years. You know?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys." They all looked up to see sixth year Adam Summerby, Quidditch Seeker and dubbed 'Hufflepuff House's Most Annoying Prat', take a seat next to Hannah, and begin to fill his plate with the eggs which had just been on Wayne's sleeves. He exchanged a look with Ernie in amusement, but noticed that neither of the girls said anything either.

"Summerby." Wayne decided to be semi-friendly. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, you know," he said around a mouthful of egg. Wayne couldn't help but wince slightly. "Full of doom and gloom like I'm sure all yours' was."

Wayne had to nod in acknowledgement of that. "It's the truth." He muttered.

He glanced around the Hall, which was slowly beginning to fill with students, and saw Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom walking in the aisle between their table and his. As they passed he nodded politely at them, and they shot him small smiles before moving on. He sighed wistfully. _Oh to be a Brave Gryffindor. _He had a feeling they would be starting up a resistance to the Death Eaters here, and he was fairly excited to see what they'd do. He hadn't heard anything about this, but he just knew them well enough that he could assume, and probably be correct.

He returned his attention to the conversation his friends were having, only to wish he hadn't.

"I'm not saying you're a queer, I'm just wonder-"Summerby was rushing to backtrack his last words, whatever they were, and was failing miserably.

"Summerby, if you know what's good for you, you'll just shut up." Ernie said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah." Susan said. "It's none of your business anyway, why Ernie's never had a girlfriend."

"Besides, for all you know he has and does, and YOU just don't know about it." Hannah said. They all looked at her curiously.

"You his girlfriend, Abbott?" Summerby asked.

Hannah shot him an annoyed look. "Yes." She said, surprising them all.

"Six months." Ernie muttered, sharing a smile with her.

Wayne wasn't sure whether this was just a ploy to show up Summerby, or if they were being serious now. Ernie was his best friend, but there were certain things the blonde never talked about, and his love life was one of them. Wayne had suspected strongly that Ernie had feelings for their friend, Justin, and he was still sure of it. So why then did Ernie look so wistful, now? Staring at Hannah?

"Well bugger me. I'm sorry." Summerby muttered.

Hannah shook her head and returned to her breakfast, Susan whispering frantically to her. Wayne looked over at his best friend, who just smiled and sipped at his Pumpkin juice. When Summerby finally decided to start up a conversation with some other sixth years nearby, Wayne rushed to clear things up, only for some peace of mind.

"You're not really with Hannah?" he whispered.

Ernie shot him a surprised look. "Don't you know me at all, Wayne?"

Wayne wasn't sure what he meant by that, so he just gave him a look to continue.

Ernie sighed. "Wayne, do you really think if I had a girlfriend, I wouldn't tell you? Especially for so long?"

Wayne had to smile. _Of course not. Six months? That's too long anyway. Hannah had dated Todd briefly at the end of their sixth year, for about a month, and that's right in the middle of the time period. Summerby was just an idiot._

"No. Of course not. I'm sorry."

Ernie shook his head. "It's alright, mate."

Wayne thought about asking him about Justin, because now would be the perfect opportunity. Then he thought about the fact that they were at breakfast, in the middle of the Great Hall, with other friends around them, and didn't want to embarrass his friend. But he just had to know.

He leaned closer to him, and whispered "And Justin?"

Ernie was startled, looking at him with undisguised shock on his face.

"Wha-"

"Your schedules, boys." Wayne and Ernie were interrupted by Professor Sprout, as she was handing them papers with their schedules. Wayne took them quickly, trying to avoid his best friend's shock, and handed them out to the others near him.

"Charms first thing." He said. "With the Slytherins."

"Transfiguration with them too." Ernie groaned.

"We have Potions right before lunch!" Susan hissed. "How are we supposed to do well there when I haven't had it in a year?"

"At least we don't have 'Dark Arts' until tomorrow." Wayne put in helpfully.

"Muggle Studies with the Ravenclaws later." Hannah said, anxiously.

They all shared looks, anticipating what was sure to be an interesting day.

!*!*!*!

Theo sat staring at his class schedule, trying to decide if it was a good or a bad thing to be sharing Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. And then there was Muggle Studies with the Gryffindors. They were sure to be amusing combinations. Death Eaters and brave Gryffindors, Death Eaters and intelligent Ravenclaws. Yes, this would serve to amuse him, if nothing else. He also had Charms with the Hufflepuffs, though that wasn't an interesting class to begin with, and it was pathetic Hufflepuffs, so certainly they wouldn't amuse him, at least not with misplaced antics of activism and heroism. Transfiguration would be shared with them as well, and it would be interesting to observe McGonagall throughout the course of the year. To watch as she grew anxious for the safety of her students.

Theo knew for certain that with Death Eaters in control, the students would be in danger of being cursed on a daily basis. He knew they wouldn't hold back anything, especially if faced with Half Bloods, or simply Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, who were a particular type of low.

"Should be interesting sharing Muggle Studies with the Gryffindors, eh?" Blaise asked.

"I assume so." He answered. He placed his schedule down in front of him, and poured himself some more Pumpkin Juice.

Blaise seemed to scoot closer to him, and so he did the same, knowing already this would lead to a hushed conversation of some importance. Had there been time the night before, and had they been given some alone time from their fellow Slytherins they would have been able to converse about things. But as it was they hadn't, and so over the last five years Theo and Blaise had taken to having important, private discussions in short, hushed tones at breakfast, when the population of the Slytherin Table was small, and there were not many in their immediate vicinity.

"Carrow." Blaise said, as he spread marmalade over his toast.

"Bitch." Muttered Theo.

"She'll make it all about provoking them, instead of actually trying to teach something, won't she?"

Theo gave a curt nod as he brought his cup to his lips, sipping the sweet juice. "She'll probably have a quota."

Blaise nodded in agreement. Theo knew he understood what he meant: a quota. A certain goal to reach by the end of the day; perhaps a goal on how many points deducted, how many detentions given, how many frustrated faces. Something told Theo though, that the quota may be something as simple as how many cursed students.

"Malfoy." Blaise then said.

"Another bitch." Theo responded.

From the corner of his eye he could see Blaise smirk. "Our move?"

Theo had to think for a moment. The potential open duel from the night before played over in his mind. Something he hadn't thought of then, but which he realized now was that had they went ahead and dueled with their housemates then and there, the Death Eaters at the Head Table would have rushed to stop it, rushed to aid their young, rushed to curse him and his friends. Standing against Malfoy and the others now would be a death sentence. To oppose them would make them as much targets as those with poor blood.

"We lie low." He finally decided.

"We lie low." Blaise repeated. "And while we're down there we let them walk all over us."

Theo chanced a brief glance at his friend. Blaise was upset with his decision. "What would you suggest?" he asked, turning to his own toast.

"Shoving that fork down Parkinson's throat and-"

"That, most unfortunately, is not an option."

Blaise remained silent in the face of his friend's disapproval.

Theo shook his head. "You are far too violent." He stated in amusement.

"I won't take this sitting down anymore. If I cannot openly combat them, then I'll do it in small actions."

"And now you sound like a Gryffindor." The comment was made to anger his friend. And it worked. Blaise was positively simmering.

"It isn't about being a noble fool. It's about my dignity; I still have it, and I'd like to keep it. If you don't feel the same then piss off."

With that Blaise gathered his things and left the table. Theo watched his friend's retreating back thoughtfully. _Perhaps he's got it right. He's not being brave, he's being dignified. _Well, Theo had to respect _that_.

!*!*!*!

"Please, settle down class. Settle down." From the front of the room, Professor McGonagall had her arms open before her, waiting patiently for the students to stop talking so she could begin class.

Neville was sitting beside Seamus, who was anxiously sitting up straight in his seat, his hand raised high in the air. Neville sighed. Their Head of House had explained the night before that they should be extremely careful in their classes this year, especially those with recent changes in the instructor. But she'd said nothing about how to behave in her class. He just hoped Seamus wasn't about to start the term off with an unbelievably irrelevant question, and an irritated Professor.

"Yes, Mr. Finnigan?" She asked once silence was reached.

Seamus rested his hand on his desk, and cleared his throat. "Ma'am. I was wonderin', what's bein' done about the –er… recent staff changes?"

He looked innocent enough with his question, but everyone around the room was slightly confused, which is saying something since it was the Ravenclaws on the other side of the aisle, including McGonagall herself.

"I'm sorry? What is it you mean?"

"Well, we're not really gon' have ta be taught by 'em, surely. You wouldn' allow it." After a moment of silence, Seamus continued, less sure of the situation. "R-right?"

McGonagall sighed. "I'm afraid there is nothing I, nor the other Professors, have been able to do. He- Headma- He-" McGonagall was looking put out. The title seemed too great to be placed before such a greasy name. "Snape." She finally went with. "Snape has stood resolute in his additions to our staff. As I cautioned last night to my house," here she turned her attention so the rest of the class, eyeing the Ravenclaws meaningfully. "I will caution you all. There is nothing to be done, not by you anyway. So do as told. Be students, pay attention in ALL of your classes, behave yourselves."

"They're Death Eaters." Neville peered around Seamus to see Padma Patil with a stern expression on her face as the rest of the class just stared at her. "They are, right Professor?"

Neville directed his attention back to McGonagall, whose lips were pursed in a familiar way. "Miss Patil, that is no-"

"If it's the truth, why deny it?" Padma asked.

Around her, many of the Ravenclaws were nodding in agreement, glancing between their housemate and the professor. Neville was quite surprised. The Ravenclaws never showed such audacity with their Professors, especially when dealing with the stern witch at the front of the room. Challenging questions and harsh accusations were completely different things, and it was strange to see this scene play out.

Finally, McGonagall sighed in defeat. "Death Eater or not, they're your new teachers. As Snape is your Headmaster, and so must be respected as such. I care not whether you believe what they teach you, or if you agree, or if you know it for a fact they are wrong. You must tread carefully around them." She looked around the classroom at all the pensive and intent faces of her students. "This is not like with Umbridge, where she simply would not teach you, and her disciplinary practices were questionable-"

"Questionable?" Neville peered around Seamus again to see a frustrated Anthony Goldstein. "Questionable? Forgive me Professor, but I've still got the scar on my hand that says 'I must not question authority'." For emphasis he raised his right hand, the ugly scarred skin causing most in the room to flinch. "Terry and Mike have got the same ones." Neville's eyes traveled to Boot who was rubbing the top of his left hand, and then to Michael Corner who sat in front of them, an impressive glare aimed at his desk, his dark hair hanging around his face.

McGonagall let out a long breath, nodding her head with a guilty expression. "Yes, and seeing as you remember just how horrible that was, you'll know then that now, with these… I must admit it to you, with these _Death Eaters_," she spat the words out of her mouth and in that moment Neville's stomach turned, and eyes widened at the ferociousness with which she spoke the rest of her sentence. "in the castle, with _them_ being the ones to _teach_ you, and _punish _you, as _Snape _said last night they are in charge of discipline, _you_ _must be careful! All the more!_ They will do things much worse, they will not stop to think too long about it!" She paused, chest heaving. She brought her hand and brought it to her mouth for a moment, then dropped it and looked around the room. "We do not want anything horrible to happen." She looked around with a nostalgic look now, a small smile. "You've all grown to be such incredible young people. You're the seventh years. You must set an example for those younger than you; you must do what you can to protect them. This year will not be an easy one. Not in the least. But you must do what you can to make it through this. I understand that Self-Preservation is usually viewed as a Slytherin Trait, but you would all do well to realize that is not absolute."

Looking around Neville saw the doubtful looks of most, but also noticed that most of them understood what she was telling them. He thought about it for a second. His Gran had wanted him to be careful, to make it through the year. But he knew she wouldn't have him abandoning his morals and knowledge just to do so. He'd behave. Because that's what a chivalrous Gryffindor should do: respect his superiors and be a well-behaved student. But if it came down to it, he knew he wouldn't stay silent if the occasion called for his thoughts to be voiced.

"Now, this is your final year, and your N.E.W.T.s are upon you…"

Neville tried his best to refocus on his Head of House, listening about the importance of this school year, but looking around the classroom he was slightly disheartened. This was supposed to be the best year at school, the most important one. But there were so many missing. Where Ron and Harry should be laughing at each other's lame attempts to transfigure the items in front of them, silence and a clean desk met his eyes. Where Hermione should be sitting at firm attention, hurriedly scribbling down notes which were sure to turn up on the exam, he was met with a lonely chair, slightly pushed out from the desk, Pavarti Patil's arm across the back of it. And where Dean should have been, his sketch pad in front of him, some impressive doodles strewn across the page, he was met with himself, sitting in the seat next to the Muggle Born's best friend, who was slumped in his own seat. Across the room, it was noticeable that Kevin Entwhistle was absent, as the boy's blonde mop was not visible beside Stephen Cornfoot, who really didn't look like he was paying complete attention to the lesson, surprisingly. And Li Su was also gone, Lisa Turpin pointedly looking anywhere but the empty seat beside her.

How could they be expected to last the year, with Death Eaters as instructors, and their best friends and dorm mates missing? It was insane for McGonagall to even think it would all turn out ok. There was no way this year was going to mean as much as it should. Not with the way things were.

!*!*!*!

Ginny didn't realize how tight she had been clenching her fist until the quill in her hand snapped. She looked down at it in shock, as it had made quite a loud noise, and the rest of the class all turned to see what had happened.

"Tsk. My, my. You should probably buy quills of better quality, so you don't snap them." Ginny looked up into the sneering face at the front of the room. She was anticipating it. She knew it was coming. Because she was a Weasley. These remarks were expected. "But then, judging by the color of your hair, and those disgusting defected spots across your skin, I realize your family must not be able to afford better quality. Tsk. What a shame. Who knew being Blood Traitors would render a family as poor as the Weasleys. Scum of the Earth, them!"

A great cackle exploded from those nasty lips, and Alecto Carrow clutched at her side as she enjoyed what Ginny assumed was supposed to be a joke. _Of course. How unoriginal._

"Sorry?" Carrow looked up suddenly, glaring at Ginny.

It took her a moment to realize she had muttered her thoughts out loud. Oh well, if she heard she may as well go with it.

"I said, how unoriginal. Really if you want to insult me you'll have to come up with something not dealing with my family." She said, complete confidence in her voice. Out the corner of her eye she saw a few Slytherins watching intently, as her fellow Gryffindors held their breath, clearly a bit scared.

Carrow narrowed her eyes. "Well aren't you such a bwave wittle gwyffindowr."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at the baby talk. _Seriously? What was wrong with this chick?_

"It seems I'll have to give my first lesson on respect sooner than I thought. Come up here, Weasley."

Ginny remained in her seat. If she was going to be punished, it may as well be for something meaningful. "You're completely wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Your lesson. What you were just saying about Muggles. That's not true." Vaguely, in the back of her mind, Ginny recalled her Head of House's words from the night before; a caution to behave in these classes and not step on any toes. But it didn't matter. She was already in trouble. And she didn't agree, she knew the dumb blonde was wrong, (all the random facts her father would spout out at dinners, and small tidbits of information she learned from Harry and Hermione over the years assured her of this) and she was going to make sure she knew it. Seamus' words from the night before played again in her head, and she took a deep breath before continuing. "Muggles don't live in huts, maybe some do, but they do it because they have a spiritual connection to the Earth, they live as basic as possible so as to be close and one with the Earth. But most Muggles live in houses, they have clothes, just like we do. They've invented technology, electricity, cars for getting around. They ARE civilized. They don't talk in some babble, they have many languages just like we do. They-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ginny stared at the raging blonde woman at the front of the classroom, her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head, her face was a bright red, and she was gripping her wand menacingly, her knuckles white. "How dare you. YOU are NOT the teacher! I AM! And I AM correct. YOU are wrong. Now, get up here Weas-"

The bell rang. Ginny released her breath. She quickly gathered her things, her friends helping, as the Gryffindors hurried out of the room. As she was passing into the hall she heard Carrow shouting for her to come back, that she'd get detention if she didn't. Really detention wasn't too bad. So she rushed out with her stuff in her arms, running down the corridor until she reached the Ancient Runes classroom. There her friends helped her arrange her things, and she thanked them sincerely.

"What do you think she was going to do?" Laura Collins asked, handing Ginny her notebook.

"I don't know. Curse me?" Ginny tried to catch her breath as she shoved her notebook in her bag. She stood straight, and saw Luna approaching.

"You seem flushed. Muggle Studies went well, then?" She asked in her serene voice.

Ginny snorted. "Well enough. I got away with my life."

"Yes. That seems a pleasant outcome." Luna answered.

Ginny smiled. Luna was always great at weird comments which may or may not have made sense. None the less, it was an interesting trait.

"Well come on," Laura began to enter the room. "You've got detention with her now."

"Great." Muttered Ginny. First she'd have to figure out when that was supposed to take place. Tonight? Tomorrow? She'd just avoid the Death Eater as long as she could so she didn't have a definite answer to that question.

!*!*!*!

Terry took a seat at the bench in front of him, setting his bag down and pulling out some parchment and a quill. He breathed in the scent of fresh green vegetation, glad to be outside for the first time that day. Transfiguration and Charms had gone over well enough, but he still felt semi-suffocated inside the walls of the castle. He liked it on the grounds, being able to breathe fresh air, and be hit with a cool breeze, even if he was inside the greenhouse. He was startled when someone noisily thumped their bag down on the bench next to him, and looked over to see a disgruntled Anthony pulling out his stool.

"What's wrong?" Terry asked his friend.

Anthony looked back at him. "Just nervous, I guess."

"About what?"

"Muggle Studies is next."

Terry's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"You heard about Ginny Weasley this morning?" Anthony asked.

"She was almost in trouble, Tony. ALMOST."

Anthony gave him a pointed look. "She's lucky she got away when she did. And she _did_ get in trouble. She got a detention out of it. Carrow's already in a bad mood. What kind of class are we going to have?"

Terry shrugged. No one knew for sure what Carrow would have done to the Gryffindor, but everyone was speculating, rumors about nasty hexes and dark magic circulating through the corridors, and Terry had to do his best to bite his tongue and not snap at some annoying fourth year Hufflepuffs earlier.

"At least we have lunch first. That'll help."

"Yeah. And so will this, I think. Professor Sprout is pretty nice." Anthony agreed, opening his bag.

"Yeah." Terry replied absently, watching Stephen, who had just entered the greenhouse, as he was chewing his bottom lip listening to something Lavender Brown was saying, nodding his head. A smile broke out over Terry's face, he was so handsome, and all these little quirks of his were so-

"Terry…" Anthony waved a hand in front of his friend's face.

"What?"

Anthony gave him another pointed look. "You were staring at Cornfoot like he was a dainty gazelle, and you're the almighty lion about to pounce."

Terry blushed. "Sorry."

"When are you going to grow a pair and ask him out?"

Terry shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "It's not that easy."

"The hell it's not. Tell him you think he's hot, and you want him for his body."

Terry raised an eyebrow at his friend, who just laughed.

"Ok, so I'm not the best person to give advice on this. I only ever asked out a girl twice. And both times I got shot down…" Anthony trailed off, staring at Terry's foot.

"Tony-"

Anthony's head shot up, and he glared at Terry. "Whatever. That's beside the point."

"And what is the point?" Terry asked, amused, glad they didn't have to have this conversation again. Merlin knows how many times they'd had it over the past year, and how ineffectual Terry's side of the argument was.

"The point is, if you don't pounce SOON, another lion may just get to eat him up." Anthony grabbed Terry by the shoulders, and turned him so he could watch as Brown laughed at something Stephen had just said, placing her hand on his arm in an affectionate way. Stephen was smiling wide, satisfied with himself.

_Stupid Gryffindor. Stupid bravery and daring. What was so great about that? Nothing. They're not even all that smart. She needs to take her hand off of him. If she _were _smart, she'd know that. _"I'm not a lion." Terry mumbled.

"No. You're an intelligent Raven. Something tells me Stephen would rather a raven eat him than a lion."

Terry gave his friend a fake confused look. "I don't think he'd really want to be eaten at all."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Stop being so literal, you know what I mean."

"Yeah." Terry laughed.

"I'm sure you on your knees in front of him, about to gobble him up is far more appeasing an image to him than Brown like that."

Terry blushed bright red at his friend's words.

"Tony! That's so vulgar!" Padma said from beside him.

Anthony just shrugged, Mandy laughing as she joined them.

"He has a point, Terry." Mandy winked. "You should get a move on."

Terry slumped his shoulders at the new tag-team tactic, groaning as he banged his head into the table.

"Whoa! You ok, Terry?"

Terry's head shot up as Stephen placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. Just fine."

"You sure?" Concern was written across his face, and Terry found it so adorable.

"Oh he's fine." Anthony said. "We were just playing a game. Say, Cornfoot, would you rather be eaten alive by a lion or a raven?"

Terry's eyes bulged as Stephen looked to be pondering the question. Behind him he could hear Mandy and Anthony struggling not to laugh, as Padma had an admonishing look on her face.

"A raven I think." Stephen finally answered, and Anthony raised his eye brows at him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It'd last a lot longer, but at least the raven would be thorough. The lion would just have one, two bites? I could die happy knowing the raven at least enjoyed itself."

Terry's eyebrows disappeared in his hairline, as Stephen nodded confidently at his answer.

"Well then." Anthony's voice was strained, and Terry knew he was struggling not to laugh. Mandy however wasn't so controlled, and she burst into peals of laughter, Anthony and Terry following. Padma shook her head at them as Stephen asked what was so funny.

"Nothing." Terry answered, recovering quickly. "Anthony's stupid."

"Oh, er- right, then." Stephen shook his head as he pulled out his parchment, turning to talk to Michael who had just arrived, and Terry shot a glare at his best friend.

"Arse." He muttered.

"Yeah. I'm sure that's where the raven would start." Anthony quipped, laughing along with Mandy again.

Terry blanched. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

_A/N: Review, please? :)_


	2. It's Real to Me

It's Real To Me.

**Warnings: **_Violence. Gore. Rape. Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. AU (slightly), but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 3 'Punishments'

_Tuesday September 2, 1997_

Terry swung his leg over the bench, grabbing a plate and quickly shuffling food onto it; anything in arm's reach was on his plate within twenty seconds.

"Slow down, Terry."

Terry shot a glare at Mandy. "I'm starving!" he shouted.

She just rolled her eyes, pouring herself some water. "Then maybe you should actually eat something at breakfast."

"Breakfast? I don't wake u-"

"Up in time for breakfast. I _know_ Terry. That's the point."

Again, Mandy rolled her eyes. Terry just shrugged, and focused on the beautiful assortment of food in front of him. Was it really his fault that he wasn't a morning person? According to Kevin that made him a bad Ravenclaw: not being an early bird. But as he had told Kevin every day for the past six years "Not all birds rise with the sun. Owls are nocturnal, you know?"

Mandy and Padma both raised their eyebrows at their friend. "What are you on about, Boot?"

Terry dropped the fork in his hand as he realized with a jolt that he was talking to Mandy, not Kevin. No. Kevin was gone. Kevin was in hiding. Kevin was a Muggle Born, not daring enough to fake his family tree. Kevin was intelligent enough to know where that could land him. Kevin was a load smarter than Terry.

"N-nothing. Sorry, Mandy." He quickly shot her a strained smile, before returning to his food.

He felt someone's eyes on him, and looked up to see Stephen staring at him, concerned.

"You ok?" He asked, leaning forward a bit.

Terry just nodded.

"I know that's what you tell Kevin every morning when he teases you about sleeping in. Well," he looked away for a moment, "that's what you _used_ to say to him, anyway."

Terry almost palm faced. Stephen and Kevin were best friends, it must be ten times more difficult to wake up each morning and see the bed of your best friend empty. He knew it'd hurt to see Anthony's empty bed. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Hmm?" Stephen looked back at Terry. "Sorry? Nothing to be sorry about. Kevin's safe. I know it."

Terry smiled and nodded.

"Talking about Kevin?"

Terry looked up to see Michael take a seat next to him, spooning a few grapes onto his plate.

"Yeah." Terry muttered.

"I'm sure Kevin's fine, guys." Michael assured.

"Yes. I know he is." Stephen answered. Then, Terry heard him murmur under his breath "He's gotta be."

"Do you know where he is, Stephen?" Terry looked over to see that they had caught Mandy and Padma's attention.

Stephen shook his head. "I have no idea. He said he was going into hiding, not much else. I guess he's in the Muggle World, somewhere."

Mandy nodded.

"Kevin is completely capable of protecting himself." Lisa Turpin said, as she and Morag MacDougal took seats across from Mandy, next to Stephen. "Just like Li. She's in hiding too. They'll both be fine. Don't you worry about him, Stephen."

Terry watched as Stephen nodded and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks, Lisa."

Terry looked to the end of the aisle, where Anthony was rushing toward them.

"Guys!" everyone else looked over, as he reached the table, throwing his arms against the table, resting his head against them as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it, mate?" Michael asked as he poured himself some water.

"Th-thanks." Anthony took the glass and downed it in one shot before he took his time to look around the table, Michael shooting him an annoyed look.

"What is it?" Michael asked, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Ginny Weasley. She's been cursed."

!*!*!*!

Theo was walking down the corridor on his way to the Great Hall. He'd had to clean up before lunch, the greenhouses were quite filthy earlier. As he turned the corner to go down the stairs into the Entrance Hall, he heard a scream. A feminine scream. And then a loud cackle. He saw students stop mid-step in the hall, looking over to the right of the large doors leading into the Great Hall. He rushed down the stairs, eager to see what was going on. What he saw made him slightly sick.

Ginny Weasley was writhing on the ground, Alecto Carrow standing over her, her wand pointed at her and a twisted smile on her face.

"This will teach you to speak back in my classroom! And then to run away before being properly disciplined!" She laughed viciously as the girl continued to convulse on the floor, her face the illustration of pain.

Theo knew instantly that the female Carrow had cast the Cruciatus on the girl, an unforgiveable on the first day! What the hell was wrong with her? Around him students were shocked and scared. Then he saw a blur of Gryffindor scarlet and black, robes flying. He was shoved to the side as Longbottom and Finnigan rushed forward.

"STOP!" Longbottom shouted.

Carrow just turned to laugh at him. "And you'll make me, will you?"

"That is enough."

It was spoken in a low voice, but intimidating none the less, his voice resonating throughout the hall. Theo turned to the left, to see Headmaster Snape standing beside a very frightened looking Goldstein. He glanced back at Carrow to see that she had stopped the curse, and Weasley was being helped to stand by Finnigan and Lovegood.

"Snape! How dare- I was administering a punish-"

"Yes. I saw. And you've done a fantastic job. However, I believe forty seconds under the curse is quite enough. We wouldn't want her to have any permanent damage."

"Of course." Carrow was being sarcastic, and it was obvious she was angry he'd stopped her. But he was her boss, Theo supposed, and she had to listen to him.

"Weasley will not be taken to the Hospital Wing." Snape said, and Theo turned to see the Gryffindors and Lovegood turn, angry back at him.

"What do you mean?" Longbottom shouted. "She's hurt-"

"And she deserved to be so!" Carrow shouted back.

"She has been punished, however her punishment is not over. There are consequences to our decisions, Mr. Longbottom." Snape looked directly at the Weasley girl now. "And they may not be quick and painless."

With that he turned, his robes flapping behind him as he strutted down the hall, Carrow quickly following him. The students all stood around, staring at each other for a few moments, before loud murmurs erupted, and Theo saw Weasley being led away by her friends. He glanced back as Goldstein rushed by him, into the Great Hall. He saw Blaise and Daphne approach him.

"Did you see that?" Theo asked.

They nodded their heads. "We've gotta talk."

Blaise closed his hand around Theo's forearm, dragging him off. Theo removed his friend's hand from his arm, and followed as they turned many corners, going down stairs, and then coming to a stop in a silent, empty corridor in the dungeons. He followed Blaise into a small alcove, Daphne squeezing in next to him. He pulled out his wand, and muttered a quick '_Lumos'_, so he could see their faces. Blaise looked around, pulled out his wand and muttered

"_Muffliato._"

"What's that?" Theo asked.

Blaise cast him a smirk. "I heard Snape use this earlier this morning when talking to Carrow in the hall. It's a silencing charm. No one around can hear us."

Theo was impressed. "We could've used that over the last six years."

Blaise nodded his head. "Yeah. So, I got an owl from my mother just now."

Theo's stomach plummeted. Letters from home were rare and few between for Blaise. Usually, if his best friend's mother sent him something, it was a warning to behave, or news of Death Eater Activity. Right now, knowing they'd only been in school for less than a day, he was willing to bet it was the latter.

"What'd she say?" Theo whispered.

"Your father's been hurt."

Theo's breath hitched. _The bastard got himself hurt?_ "How?"

"She's not entirely sure. She said she heard something about a raid last night, that he was supposed to be there, but he didn't end up going. Mother was at the Mansion when he turned up on her doorstep. He was bleeding a lot, and had a few broken bones. She was able to stop the bleeding, and heal his bones, but he passed out last night, and has yet to wake up, he's unconscious."

_Bastard. Of course he'd do something so damn stupid as not showing up for a raid. The Dark Lord probably found out about it, and punished him. That's what happens when you displease your 'Master',_ Theo thought vindictively.

"So she's not sure if he'll be ok?"

Blaise shook his head. Theo swore. He looked down, and saw Daphne's concerned face looking up at him.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure." He told her. She nodded, not looking entirely convinced. He took hold of her hand, and brought it to his lips. Then he pulled her forward and embraced her. "My father will be fine, Daphne."

"Ok." Her voice was muffled in his shirt.

"Has your mother written you?" He felt her shake her head. He sighed. "Alright." He turned to Blaise, who was watching sympathetically. "Has your mother told the Greengrass couple?"

Blaise shrugged. "I'll ask her to."

"Yes. I'm sure Lady Greengrass would like to know about her brother's condition."

Blaise placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder, before nodding at Theo and walking away. Theo kept his hold on the girl for a while longer. She wasn't crying. She wasn't shaking. But he knew she was worried.

"He's been hurt before, you know?"

She nodded. "Fifth year."

"Right."

"And then of course, Azkaban."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Yes. Azkaban."

She looked up at him, and he loosened his hold on her. "Uncle Regan lived through that, he'll be just fine, then. Yes?"

Theo nodded. "Yes cousin. He will."

She nodded once more, before tightening her hold on him and leaning her head against his chest. He sighed, and tightened his own arms around his cousin's frame. _He better be alright, the bastard. Because if I have to console Daphne at his funeral, there will be serious hell to pay._

!*!*!*!

Neville sat at Ginny's bedside with his head in his hands. They had agreed to place her in Ron's old bed in Gryffindor Tower, and when Madame Pomfrey had shown up he hadn't even thought to ask how she knew to come there. He just wanted to make sure his friend was ok.

She had done a thorough check of her, healed what she could with spells, and given her some potions for the internal damage and pain from the curse. She also gave her a Dreamless Sleep Potion and a Calming Draught, saying it was best for her to sleep it off, that she should be just fine when she awoke. Neville had thanked her profusely, hanging on her every word so as to make sure he knew exactly what to do for his friend. She had been extremely upset with the situation, and had given Professor McGonagall a large piece of her mind when the Gryffindor Head of House showed up as well. Of course, McGonagall had been upset herself, and quite flustered.

"N-neville?" a sleepy, cracked voice startled him, and he turned quickly to see that Ginny had awoke.

"Gin. How are you feeling?"

She closed her eyes slightly, before nodding. "Like I've been hit by a bus. A bus which went into my body and rammed all my organs as well. But that's alright. At least I'm alive and kicking."

Neville smiled. Trust Ginny to take this lightly. "Gin, do you remember-"

"What kind of question is that? Of couse I do." She smiled at him. "No memory loss, here Nev."

"Promise?"

He felt her take his hand in hers and give it a little squeeze. "Promise."

"Alright."

He took to looking around the room, his eyes falling upon his unmade bed, Seamus' right beside it. Then he took a deep breath before looking to the other side of the room and seeing the two empty, perfect beds there. It was definitely difficult on both him and Seamus to wake up each morning, and go to bed each night, knowing that there were three unoccupied beds in the room. Beds which should have their friends and dorm mates in them. Beds which had once been lively, full of laughter, immature jokes, bad smelling feet, and fun-loving guys. Now those beds consisted of nothing but stiff sheets and loneliness.

"Do you think they're alright, Gin?"

Again he felt a squeeze to his hand. "Yes. Harry and Ron, though they don't seem it at times, can be as serious as possible, and I know whatever they're doing, they're well on their way to finishing it so they can get back here. They love school too much."

Neville laughed. _What a day it would be when Ron Weasley admitted to loving school. _

"And Dean's a highly intelligent guy. He'll be fine."

"Right." Neville nodded his head, and then returned his attention to the red head. "So what the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Ginny smiled mischievously at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Cut the crap, Gin. You could've been killed."

"She wouldn't have killed me. I don't think she'll kill students. Not on the first day anyway."

Neville shook his head in disbelief. "So why'd you-"

"I wasn't going to just let her get away with that! You haven't had the class yet, Nev. You don't understand the kinds of things she was saying. It was atrocious. And it's just like Seamus said last night. I wanted her to know that she wasn't fooling me. She's not getting away with professing this stuff. I won't allow for it."

Neville had to close his eyes and reopen them to make sure he hadn't imagined the look on Ginny's face. No, it was still there. She looked smug. She looked satisfied, and proud of herself. She didn't care that she had the Cruciatus Curse on her for more than a half minute, she was glad that she had gotten something through to Carrow, and if Neville could assume one thing, it was that Ginny would try every day to get something through to Carrow.

He sighed, before lightly squeezing Ginny's hand. "I get it. I do. It's just- I was so worried."

"I know. But I'm fine Neville. Promise." She smiled reassuringly at him, and he nodded his acceptance.

Neville hadn't imagined he'd ever feel as horrible as he did when he caught sight of Ginny writhing on the floor. It was as though his entire world had stopped, time had stopped for just a moment, red clouded his vision, his stomach twisted, turned and plummeted, his legs and arms became numb, and his finger nails dug into his palm as he clenched his fists unconsciously.

He had grown up an only child, and it was quite lonely. He had wished almost every night, as he lay awake in his room, cowering from the shadows which were cast about in the pale moonlight, that he had someone to crawl into bed with, to fear the shadows along with him. Once he'd reached Hogwarts, he had assumed he'd make great friends, and he had. But none of them were as close as he had wanted them to be. Ron and Harry were truly inseparable. And Dean and Seamus were as well, and he was left out a lot. He knew they were all his friends, but he hadn't developed the 'brother' relationship he wished for.

Luna and Ginny had always been kind girls, good friends, there when he needed them. But he never thought outright of them as sisters. But in that moment, where he saw her in so much pain, in so much _anguish_, he felt something. Something akin to anger, frustration, sadness, fear and pain. He felt love. He felt protective, and concerned. Thinking back on it now, Neville supposed this is what one felt for siblings.

!*!*!*!

Wayne took a deep breath as he sat in his seat. This was going to be a difficult class. Carrow had cursed Ginny Weasley only about fifteen minutes earlier, and here he was, sitting in her classroom. He didn't know if the 'teacher' was going to be in a bad mood, if she'd up and curse a student for the smallest step out of line, if she'd kill one of them. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth harshly. She cast an unforgiveable on a student! It was painstakingly clear that this school year was going to be the farthest thing from normal. It was frightening.

"It'll be ok, I think." Wayne was startled as Ernie whispered in his ear. He turned to glance at his friend sitting beside him.

"Really?" he asked incredulously. "She cast the _Cruciatus Curse on her!_" he hissed.

Ernie cast his eyes down. "I know." He whispered back. "But there's nothing we can do about that right now, ok? Her friends are taking care of her. Right now, we just do as we're told, and be good little students, DON'T PISS HER OFF, and we should be fine."

Wayne looked around at his friends, Hannah and Susan sitting in front of them, Megan and Leanne behind them, holding their own whispered conversations. He had promised he'd take care of them. No, he hadn't said it aloud to any of them, but it was a personal resolve, and he was going to stick to it. If Carrow seemed like she was going to hurt any of them, he would be ready. He fingered his wand, which was placed up his sleeve, he just really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Across the room, the Ravenclaws were silent. Dead silent. It was chilling. Normally they held their own conversations, laughing and teasing each other. They were well known for it among the other students. They liked to be loud and obnoxious. Being studious didn't mean being antisocial, the seventh year Ravenclaws had proven that. Being intelligent only made their taunts and jokes that much more harsh or funny, depending what side of the joking you were on. They weren't as bad or shameless as the Slytherins, but still they had reputations for a reason. The only place they were ever silent was the Library, and Wayne supposed that was because they all had some twisted sort of _respect_ for the place. But now, they were silent. They weren't even looking at each other, each had their eyes glued to the front of the room, waiting for the professor to enter and begin class. If there ever was a more ominous mood in a more somber room, Wayne wasn't sure.

"Alright class."

Wayne whirled around to see 'Professor' Carrow close the door, then turn back and walk down the center aisle of the class to the front, her elaborate robes billowing about in an odd manner. She was a rather stout woman, with black hair, and ugly features. Her nose was rather like a hook, it disgusted Wayne, who usually had a warming toward less physically attractive people, finding that this usually led to a warm heart and kind personality. However, Wayne knew that there were few exceptions to such observations; Carrow was obviously the exception.

"We are here for Muggle Studies: Observations of the Inferior, Barbarian Race. I am your Professor, Professor Carrow, to be addressed as such, and in no other way." She paused, looking around the room.

Wayne was already upset. _'Inferior, Barbarian Race'_ What the hell was wrong with her?

"Now. I will begin my lecture. You are expected to take notes, and there will be a short quiz at the end of each class."

She waited, as everyone pulled out parchment and quills. Wayne played with the feather at the end of his quill, it was so soft between his fingers.

"Now. Muggles, as you are aware, live in their own world." She carelessly flicked her wand at the board, where words started to materialize.

Wayne watched the board as she continued to speak. The term 'Separate' appeared at the top. _Duh, _Wayne thought, doing his best not to roll his eyes.

"In this world, they live as savages, nasty and dirty-"

Wayne was surprised to see Hannah's hand shoot into the air. _Her dad's a muggle. She knows all about this. But is she about to correct Carrow?_ He slid his wand down into his shaking hand. He was worried. _Please don't hurt Hannah. Please don't hurt Hannah._

"Why are you interrupting me? I've yet to truly begin my lecture. Name?"

Hannah let her hand rest on her desk before saying with a slightly shaking voice "Hannah Abbott."

Carrow gave a small wheezy sort of laugh. "Abbott, eh?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I don't think you have it right, Professor." Carrow simply raised an eyebrow. "You see, my father's a muggle, and-"

"Ah, I see where this is going. Have it wrong, do I? And you know because of your filthy blood. Your dirty mother and father have shown you how incredible the Muggle World is, how advanced and mature it is?"

"Well, yes and-"

"NO!" Her voice was shrill, and it shook Wayne to the bone. Beside him he felt Ernie shudder as well, and everyone else had jumped, startled. "YOU are the one who is wrong. It disgusts me that people would think it alright to teach their children such utter _lies!_" She hissed. "You know nothing, child. You have been misinformed. It is understandable, of course, that you wouldn't be able to realize this, with that grimy blood clouding your vision of course it is. However-"

"My blood is just fine, thank you. I would appreciate it if you didn't allude to it again."

Wayne's eyebrows shot up. _What's she doing? She knows what happened to Weasley! She doesn't want to get hurt, too? Surely!_

Carrow raised an ugly eyebrow. Wayne saw, from the corner of his eye her wand hand twitch slightly, then she said "Come here, child."

Hannah stood, her chair scraping against the stone floor. She walked until she was standing face to face with the woman. They stood at exactly the same height. Hannah appeared to be slightly scared, her hands were trembling, but her face was as stony as Wayne had ever seen it. _What is she determined to do, here?_ Again, Wayne saw Carrow's wand hand twitch, and at that moment, his fingers which had been playing with the feather on his quill stilled of its own accord. His eyes glanced down at it; it was stiff as stone, stuck in an odd position, the feather between his fingers still. He wanted to turn his head to see if Ernie could tell him why that happened, but his head wouldn't move. Panic ran through him, as he realized what she had done. She had immobilized him. The whole class. Everyone who wasn't Hannah. No one could help her now.

Carrow was very close to Hannah now, and she winced, Wayne assumed her breath was such a troubling stench for the poor girl. "Did you see the punishment I gave to Weasley for disrespecting me in my own classroom?"

Hannah's hands shook, and she clasped them together in front of her. "Yes." She whispered.

Carrow smirked. "You're going to receive the same punishment."

Wayne saw Hannah's hands tighten around each other, though she showed no reaction in her face.

"Only now, no one will stop me. And you will be at my mercy. Not even your classmates will be able to help you." She whispered, tauntingly.

At that, Hannah's eyes shortly shot to the side, where Wayne figured she realized what must have happened to them. Carrow took a few steps back, smirked widely again, and then shouted "_Crucio!"_

Hannah screamed, and fell to the floor, her entire body twitching, her arms and legs flailing around. Wayne's stomach twisted and turned, and he felt he was going to be sick. He watched helplessly as his friend hit her head on a desk, her own desk, right next to Susan's helpless foot. He would have winced, had he been able to, when she hit her leg on Carrow's desk, and a large gash of blood rushed forth, spilling onto the floor. He would have rushed forward to hold her in his arms, had he been free, when her head made contact with the ground, and bounced up, leaving behind a puddle of dark red liquid mixed with her blonde hair. He would have _killed_ Carrow, had he been mobile, because the entire time Hannah's screams were ringing in his ears like a torturous taunt at his inability to help her, to stop it, to _move_.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to him, Carrow released her from the curse, and Hannah curled up on her side, clutching her stomach.

"That should teach you." She looked out over the students. "It should also teach you all. Well, it seems I have done my job for the day: to teach you something." She laughed. "So I will take my leave. Do take this to heart, people. This kind of behavior will NOT be tolerated. The immobilization spell will remain in effect until the class was scheduled to end. You all have about forty five minutes left, then." She laughed again, before walking to the back of the class. Wayne heard the door creak open, and then "And she is not allowed anywhere near the Hospital Wing for twenty four hours. I will know if that rule is not followed." And then she left the room.

Wayne sat there, staring at the hunched over Hannah for the next forty five minutes. When he felt his fingers move, finally, he rushed forward as most of the others in the room did, joining Susan by their friend's side.

"What do we do?" she asked, Hannah's head in her lap, as she brushed aside her hair from her face.

Wayne was least helpful, still quite shocked. "I- I don't know."

"We've gotta get her back to the common room." Ernie said. He took Hannah's hand in his own. "I'll carry her, and we'll get Madam Pomfrey to come."

"But Carrow said-"

"She said she can't go to the Hospital Wing, Bones, and she won't." Corner said.

"I'll get Pomfrey for you, Macmillan." Cornfoot offered, before running from the room.

Wayne watched as Ernie carefully lifted Hannah into his arms, a hand behind her back, and a hand beneath her knees, and carried her bridal style from the room. Then he rushed to gather his and Ernie's things, and with Susan, who had hers and Hannah's, and the other Hufflepuffs they walked to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

!*!*!*!

Ginny stared up at the ceiling, bored and sore. She was trying very hard not to think about the pain she felt, about the embarrassment she had. It was getting old quick, the whole don't-think-about-certain-things-which-only-make-you-more-upset-than-you-already-are-because-thinking-about-them-won't-change-anything idea. Like Harry. Not thinking about him didn't help any, mostly because so far she was kind of failing at not thinking about him. But the main problem she had with it was that it was just so non Gryffindor of her. She was supposed to be brave and able to face her problems head on, not avoid them like some coward. She was supposed to act like she had that morning: bold, aware, and unwavering. That's why she wouldn't apologize for it to Neville. Because she knew that was right, that was what she was supposed to do, and she didn't regret it. Yes it hurt like hell, yes it got her in trouble, yes it got her the attention of a Death Eater, but at least now that Death Eater knew she wouldn't stand idly by and watch this happen, listen passively to the lies they professed, allow it. She wanted them to know she'd cause them trouble; she wanted them to expect it. It would make for an interesting year, in the very least.

She pushed herself up on her arms, looking around the room. It was eerily silent, Neville had walked down to the common room earlier, and now she was just lying in Ron's old bed, next to Harry's. She saw Dean's empty bed across the room, and the hangings were closed around Seamus' bed. Neville's blankets were haphazardly thrown about on his, and Harry's bed was empty as well. Ron's had been too, before she'd been placed there. She fell back into the sheets, her head sinking into the pillow. She fooled herself for a moment in thinking that she could almost smell her brother in the sheets. That was ridiculous though, he hadn't been there all summer. She hadn't been graced with Ron's sweaty, grassy, cologne scent since he had disappeared at the wedding. She hadn't seen his face since he had been frantically trying to keep his hold on her best friend, as the two of them looked eagerly around for _their_ best friend.

Their best friend who had a sweet smile when he was genuinely happy about something; their best friend who had a knack for getting himself into unfathomable situations; their best friend who had the brightest green eyes she'd ever seen; their best friend who could get her laughing with just a single look across the dinner table; their best friend who, when avoiding homework or other depressing thoughts, would seek her out and just hold her hand like it was the only thing keeping him from floating away as they walked around the castle grounds. Tears stung her eyes, and she blinked trying to keep them back. She missed Harry. She needed him to be there, because she was in pain! She was hurting, and she just knew had he been there he would be sitting at her bedside, unmoving. She knew he'd squeeze her hand in a reassuring gesture, in a move to comfort her. He would smile at her when she blinked her eyes open, and he would soothe her with small words when she hissed in pain. She wanted him back so badly, but she couldn't have him.

And why couldn't she have him? Because the whole Wizarding World needed him, and he was only too willing to jump up and down, and perhaps even die for them. But that's what she loved about him: he was so selfless, the very image of Gryffindor Nobility and Bravery. That was Harry Potter, always giving himself to others, as they needed him. But not to Ginny. No. He'd give himself to everyone but her. In fact, he took himself away from her. Sure, he did it out of some misplaced notion of nobility, but it still hurt her heart when she thought about the fact that he was willing to do anything for the entire world, but he wouldn't stay her boyfriend, he wouldn't be there to kiss her goodnight. He'd run off on a mission to save the world, but he wouldn't just look at her for more than five seconds without some sort of guilt. And the worst part about it all was that she couldn't even find it in herself to truly be upset with him. She even loved the fact that he was willing to give her up if it meant her safety. It pissed her off, it angered her so much that he even thought that she _needed_ his protection, but she could understand it, as stupid as it was, and she just had to love him for it.

The door creaked open, and she looked over to see Neville walking in, Seamus behind him.

"Hey. How you feelin'?" Neville asked in a low voice.

She shrugged, returning her gaze to the ceiling. "Fine I guess."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw them each sit on Harry's bed, staring at her.

"Merlin, Ginny that was wicked stupid, ya know?" Seamus asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Neville already told me how stupid I was, thanks Finnigan."

She looked over, and noticed with satisfaction that Seamus was looking sheepish, and he took to staring at the ground.

"Besides, now at least they know I won't be standing by and letting them talk about such stupid things. Isn't that what you suggested last night?"

He looked back up, and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I just didn't think they'd… I didn't think they'd use an unforgiveable." His voice was awfully low.

"I know." Ginny sighed. "But if this is the price to pay, then so be it."

"This is gon' be an incredibly long and dark term." Seamus said.

"Yeah." She agreed.

He took in a large breath, before he looked at Neville and they locked gazes as he said "But if it's what it takes, then I'm willin' to pay it." He looked over to Ginny, "I'm wit' ya."

She smiled. "Thanks Seamus."

"Me too." Neville offered.

Ginny looked back at him, "Are you sure, Nev?"

"Yes. I can't let them hurt you. I could probably have let them say whatever they wanted to, but I won't just watch them hurt students. Especially not my friends."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding. "That's it then. It's us against the world."

Seamus snorted.

"What?" Neville asked.

He looked up, and smiled a smug and wide grin. "We the new Golden Trio, then?"

Something in Ginny's stomach stirred at that. That was what they called Harry, Ron and Hermione. It wasn't something which should be used to describe themselves.

"I don't know..." Neville said slowly. "That's-"

"Yes." Ginny finally said.

Neville looked surprised at her.

"Everyone looked to the Golden Trio for hope. They're the image of hope in the larger Wizarding World right now, everyone knows they're off doing something, getting ready to defeat him. And…well…." She trailed off, biting her lip. "We have to be that same image of hope here in Hogwarts right now. Because the students deserve it, especially the younger ones. We're the new Golden Trio."

Neville had a small smile, nodding. "Ok."

Seamus' smile was as wide as his face, and her own was quite the mirror image of it.

* * *

_A/N: So... I hope you liked it. I guess I should take a moment to say a few things I didn't in the first chapter. Um... 1st off is I have been working on this for some time, and it's actually got a lot written for it, and I've got an outline and everything... I even know EXACTLY how it's going to end. So no worries, this will be finished. :) 2nd I want to explain that the themes here are pretty light and dark, it fluctuates from chapter to chapter, which is why I've gone ahead and added warnings at the start. I want to make sure you, the readers, all know what you'll be getting into. It's a story about a pretty dark year, a really intense and overwhelming and insane year. So please be aware and expect to read of some pretty disturbing things. They are in the middle of a war, nothing about it is pretty. So yeah. 3rd is that this story will follow a number of characters, as you've already seen, and will revolve around mostly minor characters which are both canon and not canon from the HP Universe. So slightly AU in that sense. But it is DH compliant, as much as possible. I won't be changing major events. Promise. Um, I think that's all I wanted to say... yeah... um.. Damn, I knew I should have made a list. oh well. If there's anything more, I'll add it next time. _

_So... Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, personally I think the next one is the best. But of course, I'm just the writer, it doesn't matter what I think. It's all about what YOU think. So why don't you go on and leave me a pretty, sweet little review, and let me know what you think. please and thank you. ^.^_


	3. I Swear I'll Never Give In, I Refuse

I'll Never Give In, I Refuse

**Warnings**_**:** Violence. Gore. Rape. Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations. AU (slightly), but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 4 'Brilliance and Gloom'

_Tuesday September 2, 1997_

Terry sat at a table in the library, his Potions book open in front of him, his quill turning over in his hand. The words on the pages before him had long ago blurred into a large mass of black ink, his thoughts far from the task at hand, he couldn't help but dwell on the events from his Muggle Studies class earlier that day.

Abbott had hardly said anything worth such a punishment, a detention _maybe,_ and that was stretching, but that nasty curse? No. Not at all. And he and the others had just sat there, defenseless. He had been slightly worried when Abbot had been called to the front, and glanced to the side to see what her friends were thinking, _her boyfriend_. It was rumored that she and Macmillan were dating now (thought THAT would be an interesting turn, after all Macmillan had come to him the year before to ask about- well that was going off on a thought irrelevant at the moment).

So he'd turned to look at the others across the room and he'd been stuck like that the entire class, watching the still faces of the Hufflepuffs as their friend was thrashing about in severe pain at the front of the class. He didn't have to see it, but he heard her screaming all the while, and the pain in the other Hufflepuffs' eyes said it all. They wanted to do something for her, and so did Terry. It was the most disturbing experience he'd ever had. But there was nothing. Nothing he could have done to even counter the _Immobulus Charm_ placed on them, and so nothing could have helped her. It made Terry sick. How could someone who _claimed_ to be a _teacher_ do something so _horrid_ to her _student_?

It was disheartening, certainly. A Death Eater currently sat in the office that once belonged to one of the most powerful wizards ever alive, a Death Eater currently sat in the office of a woman who had mysteriously gone missing a month before term started, and a Death Eater sat in the office of his favorite professor who had been practically chased out of the school. They were going to turn this school upside down, and Terry feared there would be nothing that could stop them.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Terry was startled out of his thoughts, looking up to see Stephen standing at the end of the table, his uniform shirt untucked from his pants, tie loosened around his neck, book bag hanging over his shoulder, indicating the seat next to him with his hand that held his Charms book.

"Oh, yeah go ahead." Terry reveled in the small smile that appeared on his friend's face as he dropped his bag to the floor, and his book on the table, and took his seat.

Stephen opened his book, flipping through the pages until he found the right one, and began to quietly read. Terry went back to staring at his book, still completely unable to think, but now more than just Death Eaters were on his mind. He pushed his reading glasses up his nose with his middle finger, then ran a hand through his clean hair, using all his will power to keep from groaning out loud.

Stephen glanced at him, then peered over to take a look at the pages opened in front of him. "Potions, eh?" he asked.

Terry nodded, sighing. "This is ridiculous." He slammed his quill down between the pages of his open book. "I can't even focus. And that's a load of shite, because of everyone, _I_. _Always._ _Focus_!"

Stephen gave him a sympathetic look. "I know what you mean. The school is going under, isn't it?"

Terry nodded glumly, again running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm not very good at the whole emotional thing," Stephen took a short pause to bite his lip before continuing. "but I've got some experience talking to the guys on the team about their issues… anyway, if you ever need to talk… I mean we're friends. Have been since first year. I know we're not as close as you and Anthony or Michael, but hey, I'm here." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, and Terry had to keep from grinning at the warmth radiating out of the hand.

"Thanks… Stephen that means a lot."

He gave a gentle squeeze to his shoulder before letting go, returning to his Charms book.

There was silence for a while. Then "Stephen, do you think we'll see a war?"

Stephen had clearly not expected the question, but he quickly recovered and his face took on a pensive expression. Terry took the short time his friend was thinking to gaze openly at the cute way he pinched his brows together while working his brain, how he wrinkled his nose slightly, how he bit his lip.

"I don't know." He finally answered. "I mean, I suppose eventually there will be one if things continue the way they are in the world at large. Hell, if we take it a bit more local and look at Hogwarts, if things keep up, I wouldn't be surprised if Snape and the Carrows found themselves with a Revolution on their hands by the end of the year."

Terry looked at him strangely. "A revolution?" he asked, his brain already churning.

"Well yeah. It makes sense; the Gryffindors are nearly certain not to take this kind of thing sitting down." Stephen answered.

Terry's eyes lit up, his brows raised and a wide smile broke across his face. "Brilliant!" he whispered.

"Huh?" Stephen looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"Stephen, you're bloody brilliant!" he began to gather his things from the table, haphazardly shoving them into his bag.

"Well, yeah. But what did I say just now to elicit that reaction?" he questioned, clearly confused.

Terry laughed at his friend's response, _if only you knew the kind of reactions you elicit from me sometimes._ Terry bit his lip to keep from giggling like a girl as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Never mind, I'll see you at dinner." He began to turn away, pulling his glasses off and sliding them into his chest pocket, walking toward the entrance to the library, a man on a mission.

"Ok then. Bye Terry!" He heard Stephen call as he was leaving.

He waved a hand in the air, over his shoulder, not turning around because he didn't want him to see how his smile had grown even wider at the sound of his name coming off those perfect, beautiful lips.

!*!*!*!

Ginny was being helped by Luna as she walked to the Great Hall for dinner. Carrow had stopped by the Tower after the last class and demanded she be present that evening. It was extremely difficult for her to move her leg, other than that she was just extremely sore. So she limped, her arm around Luna's shoulders, Luna's arm around her back, as they walked slowly to the Great Hall. The boys had gone ahead, saving her a seat, and she was quite close now. She couldn't wait until she was able to sit down, this leg was hurting like nothing had before.

"Weasley."

Ginny jumped as someone leaned over her shoulder and spoke lowly into her ear, causing Luna to give a startled little yelp. They turned together to see Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw seventh year, standing behind them, looking quite sheepish.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Ginny nodded shortly. Boot was a friend of her ex-boyfriend, Michael Corner. She remembered when they were dating, Boot and his friend Goldstein liked to make dirty jokes behind her back. She was quite wary of him. "It's fine, Boot. What did you need?"

He licked his lips and glanced around the hall. "Can we talk in here?"

He gestured toward a door to an empty classroom, opening it and waiting for the two girls to make a decision. Ginny narrowed her eyes. _What does he want?_ She looked over to Luna, who just shrugged.

"Please."

She looked back at him, and he did seem quite serious about something.

"Alright." Together with Luna, they toddled into the room, the door closing with a small snap behind them.

They turned to face him, and he took in a deep breath.

"Right. So I uh- I think- um…" his eyes shifted around for a moment before he seemed to come to a decision. He pointedly looked back at the girls, right into Ginny's eyes and said "I was wondering if Dumbledore's Army would be up and running this term. If it is, I want in."

Ginny was shocked. To be honest she hadn't really thought about the DA. She just assumed- well that was the problem, wasn't it? She _assumed_. _Of course there are others who don't want the Carrows and Snape to be in charge. _Suddenly she remembered what she'd heard happened to Hannah Abbott earlier. _The Hufflepuffs will be upset also. The DA could probably have a good turnout._

"I figured I'd come to you, seeing as you're Potter's girlfriend, maybe it'd be you who-"

"Ex."

"What?" Boot was clearly surprised she interrupted him.

She shook her head as she looked back at him. "Nothing. Anyway, yeah. I hadn't thought about it. But maybe-"

"I heard what they did to you. Tony saw it. He said it was awful. Have you heard about Abbott?" She nodded. "I was there for that. It's disgusting. They don't have this right. They shouldn't have this right. I want to help put a stop to it. To quote a friend, we should seriously give them a revolution." He smirked slightly, which in the past Ginny had come to realize was never a good sign. But now she had a feeling this smirk was there to haunt the Carrows, not her. She liked that thought.

"I don't know…" She bit her lip in thought. _Could I really pull it off? Could I lead the DA? …Not alone. _

"Come on. You don't want them in charge, no one does."

She just looked back at him blankly, still trying to figure it out. _Maybe Neville and Seamus could help. They're older anyway… And we did say we were going to stand up to them, to be the shining light of hope. The DA is perfect for that…_

"It's all about footsteps."

She furrowed her brows. "What?"

He smirked. "Footsteps. You have to make the mark in the sand, it won't just appear there."

She almost laughed. She'd heard him say that before. "I'll need to talk this out with others, give me some time?"

He nodded. "The Ravenclaws are ready when you need us. I'll keep my galleon out, if you can control those?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't know how, but I'll figure something out."

"Well, I am N.E.W.T. level now, I know the charm. If this pans out, I'll teach it to you. Alright?" He waited for her nod of approval, and then turned around and opened the door, glancing back once to wink at them, before exiting the room.

"What do you think, Luna?"

Luna smiled. "I think it's dangerous. But since when has that stopped us?"

Ginny smiled. "Right."

They finished the journey to the Great Hall, and Luna helped her into a seat between Seamus and Neville before going off to sit at the Ravenclaw Table. The boys had already filled a plate for her, and poured her some Pumpkin Juice. She smiled in thanks.

"So, I have something I want to talk to you guys about."

"What is it?" Neville asked.

She shook her head. "Not here. Later. In the common room."

He nodded. On her other side Seamus did as well.

"Why're the Ravenclaws starin' at us?" Seamus asked a bit later.

Ginny looked up to see Boot, Goldstein and Michael all staring their way. When she caught Boot's eye she gave a small shake of her head. He nodded before averting his eyes, saying something to his friends before they each looked away as well.

"Tell you later." Seamus gave her a raised eyebrow, but went back to his dinner.

_I'll have to remember to tell him if this does kick off not to do that. If the Carrows saw it, it could be dangerous._

"Alright, Gin. They're staring again. What's going on?" Neville asked.

Ginny looked over to where Goldstein was watching her with a calculative expression. She narrowed her eyes at him and glared. His eyebrows went up for a second before he shrugged, winked, and looked away.

"Merlin they're idiots." She sighed. "Ok. What do you guys think of starting up the DA again?"

She looked at Neville first, who was obviously thinking. She turned to Seamus, who was slightly surprised.

"The DA? Without Harry?" he whispered.

She nodded. "It wouldn't be so much teaching, I think. Well, maybe teaching some defensive spells and stuff, to be prepared for the Carrows. But I think it could be more like… a support system? For everyone who's a victim in this. And also a straight up resistance. Boot thinks it could be a good idea. And I have to say I agree. It shouldn't just be the three of us in this resistance anyway."

"Maybe." Neville mumbled. "And after what happened to Hannah, today…." He trailed off.

"Exactly. There are more students who don't want this. There are more who will get hurt. It could really help to be aligned with them through the school."

"We could have eyes and ears throughout the castle." Neville put in.

"Right." She nodded.

Together they looked to Seamus. He let out a breath. "Well, I guess. But who's in charge?"

Ginny bit her lip, and looked to Neville.

"You?" he asked.

"Me? Well, I don- I don't know. I was thinking all of us. Luna too." Ginny did _not_ want to be the leader of this group all on her own.

"That could work." Seamus said, nodding his head. "I think this could work."

She smiled at him, before looking over to where, sure enough, Michael and Boot were watching. She gave a curt nod, and Boot nodded in understanding, as each of the Ravenclaw boys winked at her before returning their attention to their food. _What the bloody hell is up with those boys and winking?_

!*!*!*!

Wayne and Ernie were trying to push their way through the crowd, trying to form a clear path so Susan and Megan could help Hannah walk back to their common room. Wayne was still visibly upset that Carrow had demanded Hannah be at dinner. She was so sore, and had a few bandages on the back of her head, she was in pain still, but needed to be at dinner? There was no reason for it other than to cause unnecessary difficulty. _The stupid wench._

"Macmillan, can I talk to you?" Wayne looked over to see Terry Boot talking to Ernie.

"Um…" Ernie looked back at the girls.

"It's ok. We can get her there. The crowd's thinning now." Susan nodded her head, waving him away.

Hannah gave a weak smile. "It's ok, Ernie."

He smiled back and nodded, before turning to Boot. "Where do you wanna talk?"

"Over here." Boot turned around, and Wayne saw that Goldstein was with him. He nodded to the girls to go ahead, and began to follow them.

Ernie turned and stopped him. "It's cool, Wayne. I got this."

Wayne gave a confused look. "I'm coming with you."

Ernie shifted on his feet. "It's fine-"

"He can come." Boot said. Ernie turned to raise an eyebrow at him. Boot laughed and nodded. "He can come. It's better that way, probably."

He continued walking on, so Ernie looked back, shrugged at his friend, and together they followed the Ravenclaws until they came to an empty classroom. Boot ushered them inside, glancing up and down the corridor.

"What's going on, Boot?" Wayne asked once inside. He liked the boy. He liked Goldstein, too. When they had been in the DA together back in fifth year, they'd all got along quite well. He was actually a little jealous of them. At the end of fifth year, they'd all got to hex Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe while he had stepped out to use the loo. When he returned to find them all as giant slugs up in the rack of their compartment, he'd demanded the retelling of THAT story. He found the boys to be entertaining.

"Weasley's starting the DA back up. Just wanted to let Hufflepuff House know. I'll be letting my housemates know tonight."

"Is that a good idea?" Ernie asked.

Boot shrugged his shoulders. "You don't like what they're doing right? Wanna change it?"

Wayne and Ernie both nodded.

"Footsteps, mate. It's all about footsteps. There won't be a mark left in the sand, unless you make it."

Goldstein smirked at his friend from his place beside him, arms folded across his chest, as Wayne took a moment to think about what Boot had said. _It's true. If we want this to change, we gotta do it ourselves, I suppose. And hey, I was right. The Gryffindors are starting their resistance._

"I'll make an announcement tonight then." Ernie said after some silent thought, nodding his head in a determined manner. He looked over to Goldstein. "When's the next Prefect's meeting?"

Goldstein thought for a moment. "I think it's tomorrow afternoon."

Ernie nodded. "Are all the Prefects in our year in on this?"

"Well, I don't know. Padma will probably, she was last time. I don't know who the new Prefects for Gryffindor are, since Weasley and Granger are gone." He admitted.

"Right. Hannah probably won't be at the meeting tomorrow, but it's alright. Tomorrow we'll see who the seventh year Prefects are for Gryffindor."

"We can't talk openly about this there though. Remember who our Head Boy and Girl are." Goldstein spat the titles out like they were dirt in his mouth.

Ernie nodded solemnly. "Ferret Face and Puginson." Wayne laughed, and he saw Boot crack a smile as well. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

Goldstein nodded.

"Well, that's it then." Boot said.

"We should be going."

"Sure thing." Ernie said, "Oh! But wait."

Boot and Goldstein stopped midstep, and looked back to him. "Yeah?"

Ernie drew himself up, standing straight and tall, his shoulders upright, and smirked, and Wayne knew what was coming before the words left his friend's mouth. "I've got a message for Cornfoot."

Boot raised a brow, "For Stephen?"

"What is it?" Goldstein asked warily.

Ernie's smirk widened. "Beware the Badger."

Boot's brows furrowed, and Goldstein's eyes narrowed. "What's that mean?" Boot asked.

"Exactly what I said. That Cup is leaving McGonagall's office this year, and Professor Sprout's already got the place open and clean and ready for it."

Wayne smirked, himself at the looks on the Ravenclaws' faces.

"Quidditch? You're talking to me about Quidditch?" Boot asked incredulously.

Ernie shrugged in a condescending manner. "It is important, and as Captain I see it only kind that I issue a formal warning to the other Houses."

Goldstein shook his head as Boot narrowed his eyes at Ernie. "Whatever. Tell him yourself."

Ernie chuckled. "Alright then."

Both boys turned to leave, but then Boot turned around again. "Oh. How's your _girlfriend_ doing by the way? Better I hope?"

Wayne noticed the way he emphasized the word 'girlfriend'. _That's weird._

"Huh? Oh. Uh- Ye-yeah. Hannah's doing ok. Better." Ernie nodded, suddenly not standing so tall and straight.

Boot just looked at him for a little while, before slowly nodding his head. "Right."

Wayne thought it was weird, and at looking over at him, so did Goldstein.

"We should be going, then." Goldstein said.

"Yeah. Bye guys." Boot saluted them, before he and his friend opened the door, and disappeared into the corridor.

"What was that about?" Wayne asked.

"Huh? Oh. I uh- I don't know. Weird, right?" Ernie was doing that thing he did when he was nervous. He was shifting on his feet, looking everywhere but at Wayne. It was always a strange change in his usually very confident friend. "Come on. We better get back."

"Ernie, wait." Wayne reached out and grabbed his friend's arm, pulling him back to stand in front of him. "What's going on?"

Ernie swallowed, looking away. "Nothing."

"Ernie. I'm your best mate, right?"

Now Ernie snapped his head back at him. "Yes. Of course."

"Then…."

Ernie sighed. He hung his head as he walked over and took a seat atop the teacher's desk at the front of the room. Wayne followed him.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"I think I'm bent."

Wayne was shocked Ernie had been so blunt. He expected a lot more beating around the bush than this. "And…wait. Boot knows about this, and I don't?"

"Oh come off it, Wayne. You know."

Wayne looked away. "Well, only because I figured it out. Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure. I'm still not sure. I needed advice, to talk to someone who knew something about liking other guys."

Wayne nodded, it was understandable. Everyone knew Terry Boot was gay. Not that he'd ever come out and said so, but it was just one of those things that wasn't a secret, like Tracey Davis gave out sexual favors like they were candy, or Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil could have any boy in the entire school on their knees begging for orders just because they were that hot, and Adam Summerby was the most arrogant, irritating bloke around; it went without saying. Especially when, back in fourth year, Boot was found snogging another guy in the Astronomy Tower by a class full of third years waiting for their lesson to start, and gossip in Hogwarts spreads like Fiendfyre.

"I get it. Who better to talk to than the resident gay guy? Right?"

Ernie nodded. "Thing is, it didn't help much. I still gotta figure it out on my own."

"And you can't do that with Justin so far away right now." It wasn't a question.

Ernie glared at him. "Am I that obvious?"

"No. I just noticed because... well I notice things. And I noticed how you'd change slightly in posture whenever he's in the room, or how your voice gets all low and… _husky_ around him." Wayne shuddered. "Yeah. It crept me out."

Ernie laughed, shaking his head. "It's just, we've always just been good friends, you know? I don't know when it turned into something more. But when I look at him, hell when I even _think_ about him, my stomach gets all twisted, and I find myself imagining him smiling at me, laughing with me…" he trailed off, and his voice reached a near whisper. "kissing me." Wayne's stomach tightened. He'd felt that way about a few girls in the past, always the ones who meant something real to him. Ernie shook his head, as if shaking off a vivid image. "I just don't know if that makes me gay, though. Because I still find girls attractive."

"Maybe, you like both." Wayne offered.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Or maybe, you just fell for Justin. For the person he is, and not the gender he is. You know?"

Ernie nodded. "Maybe. I don't know. It's something I'm still trying to figure out."

"Well, I don't care either way. You're still my best mate. And I'm here if you need to hash it out."

Ernie smiled at him. "Thanks."

Wayne nodded, before going over and embracing his friend.

"Thanks again, Wayne."

Wayne nodded, squeezing his friend tighter before releasing him and pulling back. "Of course."

"Come on." Ernie stood up, and started walking to the door. "Mate, we have to stop acting like a pair of… a pair of…" he trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Stereotypical Hufflepuffs?" Wayne asked jokingly.

Ernie held the door open, waiting for him to pass through. "Queers."

They laughed as he exited the room, shaking his head.

!*!*!*!

Theo entered into the common room, trying his best to keep his eyes open, as he was so completely exhausted. The day had been rather long, filled with news of his father's unpredictable coma, and two Unforgiveables. _Interesting, that. They really are stupid enough to start the first day of term with their best weapon. Intelligence would have caused a better strategy. Such as starting off mildly, perhaps a quick Stupefy, Body Bind, an interesting Imperius. But the Cruciatus is by far the strongest curse the Carrows have, and they've ruined themselves for the rest of the year by introducing it so early on. _

As he was walking toward the back of the room, he spotted his friends sitting around a small round table in the corner. He changed his route, and took a seat between Daphne, who had her Potions book open in front of her, and Tracey, whose Charms book was neglected on the table as she was peering over Blaise's shoulder, watching him work in his sketchbook.

"Theo." Daphne looked up from her book, and smiled at him. He returned her smile, and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, moving his arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his. "Any news?"

"No." He looked across the table and locked eyes with Blaise, who had just looked up from his work.

He gave his friend a small smile, before directing his attention to his cousin. "I sent a letter to Mother, asked her to inform The Greengrass Family, and she said she did."

Daphne nodded her head. "My mother wrote me and said not to worry." She looked up at Theo. "But I assumed you would-"

"No." He shook his head. "No one has written me."

Someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned his head to see Astoria standing behind him with a sad smile. "I heard about Uncle Regan. I'm sure he'll be ok, though."

He nodded his head, extending his hand from around her sister's shoulders to take her hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

She nodded once, before turning and disappearing through the first doorway leading to the dormitory. He replaced his arm around Daphne as she pulled her book closer, and continued to read from her spot at his side, and he looked up and met Blaise's eyes. He knew from the small smirk that flitted across his friend's face that even though he had to try not to roll his eyes after his cousins, his feeling about their concern for his father was understood.

"Blaise, what is this supposed to be?" Blaise looked down to see where Tracey was pointing at something on his sketchbook, and he began to whisper into her ear. She nodded her head and gave a small smile of approval, before placing a kiss on his cheek. Blaise looked up and smirked at Theo, then quickly returned to his drawing.

Theo rolled his eyes and looked around the room. Whatever it was his best friend was drawing, it had all Tracey's attention, so any attempt of his own to distract her would be futile. They had played this game for close to two years now.

Blaise and Theo had been best friends since their second year, when they both united against Malfoy one day when he was telling tales about being the Heir of Slytherin in the common room. Since then, they held an interesting friendship, one based on deep understanding of the other, as well as their mutual competitive nature.

Initially, that competitiveness was used against Malfoy, to thwart him in his lame attempts at usurping power over the others in their house. But when they both set their eyes on a girl in their year, one who was beautiful, charming, and intelligent, that competitiveness sparked what would become two years of each boy vying for Tracey's attention, doing everything their creative minds could come up with to impress her, and an on and off again triangle of lust.

Tracey had first given into Theo's charm, but then eventually fell for Blaise's aggressive approach. And when she broke it off with him, the two strategically dropped verbal hints, as well as shared small, suggestive, intimate moments with her. She finally returned to Theo out of drunken lust one night after a Hogsmeade Trip, and thus began what he and Blaise referred to as 'the-six-month-sexcapade'. When she decided she was too worn out, and exhausted of Theo, he gave Blaise the go-ahead to try for himself. They had been together ever since.

Both men knew the other held strong feelings for the girl, as well as knew she had strong feelings for each of them. But this didn't put a stop to either's advances, nor did it give either man any hesitance or guilt when he shamelessly flirted and charmed her. They all knew the situation, they all knew she could break up the current relationship if she wanted in favor of the other, even she knew it. It was something never openly discussed (at least not with _her, _for the two best friends talked about her in the privacy of the boys' dorm quite often), but it was still obvious. For Theo, it was a game of thrill and suspense. For Blaise, it was a game of goals and power. For Tracey, it involved all the above, as well as a little thing she knew neither boy truly cared about: love.

She had confessed to Theo two months prior, on a night after a rather large argument with Blaise, that she knew of their game since the beginning, that she had milked it for all she could, and that she had told herself not to fall for either of them, but that she had failed. She loved them both, she knew they didn't feel the same, but she did regardless. It didn't bother her too much. She had promised him that.

But since then, Theo found himself reevaluating his feelings for her. Were they simply all about the thrilling chase of his best friend's girl, or were they deeper? Did he truly care about her _heart_, more than her body? Could he see himself marrying her, loving her, raising a family with her? It was possible. He hadn't said this to Blaise, because he knew the Italian would either laugh in his face or give her up to him completely. And he didn't want either of those things at the moment. He was still unsure, after all, and this would ruin the game completely. So he kept it to himself.

There was one other rather ominous problem with these newly discovered feelings however. And that was that Tracey was a Half Blood. He could look past it, because to him it didn't matter _what_ she was, but _who_ she was. His father, however, would not. He had been raised in the traditional ways of Pureblood Aristocracy; he would have to marry a pureblood witch, and he knew his father wouldn't allow him not to. There were only two options, then. 1. His father would die, and he could marry whoever-the-bloody-hell he wanted to, or 2. He would have to give up on her, and find a pureblood witch who was satisfactory.

Theo was pulled from his thoughts when a figure came into his view, looking straight at him, cocking an eyebrow and glancing toward the doorway, before walking toward the dormitories.

_What does he want? _Theo thought. "I'll see you ladies tomorrow." He stood up, kissed his cousin on the cheek, before doing the same to Tracey, and shared a short look with his best friend, before following the figure.

Once he reached the seventh year boys' dorm room, he closed the door behind him, approached the closest bed to the door - Goyle's - and leaned back against one of the posts, arms crossed at his chest, and legs crossed at the ankles.

"Malfoy."

Malfoy stared silently for a moment from his spot standing over his own bed. "What nearly happened last night cannot occur again. I won't allow the entire school to see-"

"Yes. I've come to this conclusion, myself."

The blonde nodded. "Good. I won't stand here and pretend any longer, Nott. We both know it's you and I. I have my brainless half of Slytherin, and you have yours. They'll listen to us, because they know it as well."

Theo nodded in agreement. "There won't be an open battle. Just keep Puginson away from Tracey and Blaise, and I think things won't come to a boil."

Malfoy's face erupted into a sneer. "Just keep that Mudblood away from Pansy, and you're right, we shouldn't have too many problems."

Theo rolled his eyes, before standing upright and approaching Malfoy. The blonde stood up straighter as well, squaring his shoulders, and turned toward Theo until they were mere centimeters from each other. Theo stared at him for a long moment, and he noticed the bags under his eyes. _He's not been sleeping. Or he's stressed. What's a Death Eater have to be worried about?_ He mentally shook the thoughts away, before whispering "And you and I?"

Malfoy's cold features showed no reaction as he said "Keep yourself away from me, as well."

Simultaneously both men smirked. Theo found it almost hilarious that they had the same reaction, that they were so similar. He heard the door open, but neither moved, nor did their expressions change.

"M-Malfoy?" It was Goyle, and he sounded concerned.

He didn't look away from Theo as he said "Put your wand away, Goyle. It's fine."

Theo's smirk turned into a charming smile. "I assume you're only here to get your things? Moving into the Head Boy's Suite, aren't you?"

Malfoy flashed him a smile of his own. "Yes."

Theo turned from him, as Malfoy turned as well, each to their own bed. Theo opened his trunk and began to pull out a pair of pants he could sleep in. He heard Malfoy busying himself with his own trunk, and noticed when he looked up that Goyle was still standing in the doorway, confusion written across his face, wand hanging limply from his hand. He shook his head as he gathered his things and made for the bathroom. As he passed him, he muttered "Giant Oaf."

!*!*!*!

Neville looked out at the scene in front of him with enough nerves to cause him to faint. He was shaking, he could tell because his hands were shoved in the pockets of his trousers, and he could feel it against his thigh. He was sweating, he knew because there was a small drop of salty liquid resting on his eyelash, and when he blinked, it smeared under his eye. He was mumbling, he knew because some of the students in front of him were giving him strange looks, and he saw two fourth year boys exchange puzzled ones.

"I- I understand the need to r-rebel is…well it's an awfully G-Gryffindor thing to d-do." There were a few chuckles that filled the awkward space in the common room, and he smiled shakily at it, releasing a breath of relief. He looked to his left, and saw Ginny give a subtle thumbs up, smiling. _Easy for her to sit by and watch, she won the bloody coin toss. _He nodded, making another attempt to swallow the lump in his throat before going on. "And I guess this is our way of proving certain stereotypes right." He was relieved he made it through that sentence without any slips.

"We're not going to sit there… we can't l-let them take over _our _school." Around him, students were nodding their heads, giving him more confidence in himself. "Ginny only said what w-was true, she only made sure Carrow didn't get away with telling lies, and she was cursed for it. And I'll tell you what, she won't be the last." He was reaching his stride, remembering all the points he'd decided to make, and the little things that went along with them, and passion started to take over, an overwhelming joy that what he was saying was _true_, was _right, _and he felt himself relax into the role he'd been thrown into as speech-giver. "The last to stand up for what's right, or the last to get punished, the last to be hurt. I'll be one who will, too, if it means saying what's right and speaking out against them and their lies. If it means standing up to them, and not cowering in the face of evil. I will too! Will you?"

The students cheered as they clapped their hands in approval and acknowledgement. Neville found a smile flash across his face as his stomach roared with delight, even at the small acceptance of his classmates.

"The DA will be back!" He shouted over the claps, bringing it back down so they could all hear him properly. "We'll teach you spells, of higher levels than most of you should be at, but we'll make it work. We'll teach you to defend yourselves, we'll figure out ways to make the Cruciatus less painful, more bearable."

"If only with the thought that we're stickin' it to the wheezy bastards!" Seamus yelled, initiating many more shouts and cheers.

"Right." Neville began again. "Well there's that, but we'll be with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well, learning spells from each other that we'd never realized the others didn't know about. It worked out that way last time. Harry and Hermione knew some stuff that a few Hufflepuffs were amazed to learn existed. I'm sure the Ravenclaws have got some secret stuff up their sleeves.

"This is Inter-House Relations on a whole new level. We've got friends throughout the Castle now, all united in a single purpose." He looked around the room at all the young faces around him, probably too young to be involved in this at all, and he found himself wishing that he didn't have to do this to them, that he didn't have to ask this of them. But it was irrelevant now. They weren't safe, they were young but wouldn't be spared by The Carrows, or any other Death Eater out there. He had to do this, he owed it to them. "Fighting against something so wrong, so cruel, that shouldn't be. Standing up for what's right, not giving into the shite they're trying to make us feel and believe. Reminding them that we're young, but that doesn't mean we're helpless or vulnerable. We've got something they don't understand: Hope."

More cheers, more applause, and now the students seemed to get really riled up.

"We know this is tough and dangerous. But we also know there's a strong chance of us winning this, coming through the other side where the grass is a sort of emerald dewiness we've never imagined. We believe in ourselves, we believe in Harry-"

Cheers. Applause. Shouts. Whistles.

Neville waited, watching the Gryffindors smiling and cheering for his friend, and it brought a smile to his own face. _Merlin, Harry if you could see how much they believe in you._ He shook himself, reminding himself he wasn't finished.

"And we know," He shouted, and the noise began to die down. "We know that we can't leave our school, our _world_ to them. This is it, _this _is _war_, and if you hadn't realized that yet, then I'm sorry but it's so. It's gloomy, and depressing, and dangerous, and _real_, now. War breached the safety of Hogwarts when Death Eaters entered the Castle and killed our Headmaster in June. War took over Hogwarts when _Snape_ sat his _greasy arse_ in Dumbledore's Chair at the Head Table, and The Carrows took up posts as _teachers_. And I'll be damned, _WE'LL _be _damned_ if we just let them have it! I will _not_, WEwill NOT let war take it all down! We have brothers and sisters and friends here, and we're going to do our best to protect them! We've been here for YEARS, they haven't! This is OUR school! They can't take it from us!"

"YEAH!"

"AYE!"

Neville spoke up again before he could be interrupted. Adrenaline was running through his veins, and he found his hand shaking, he had long ago removed his hands from his pockets, and he found himself forming a fist, and slamming into the palm of his other hand for punctuation, occasionally. "No. We won't let them have it! We're Gryffindors for crying out loud! Now is the time we remind them of that! Now is the time when we stand up for what's right! For those who can't stand up for themselves! For our OWN selves! Now! Now! NOW! _Now_, we be brave, and strong, and firm, and steadfast, and we go against them! NOW we commit ourselves to The Light! Now! NOW, we devote our lives to fighting them, to resisting their torture and terror, to being ourselves, and not once backing down!

"This army was named 'Dumbledore's Army' for a reason! The man was incredible, strong, and powerful! We were his soldiers, and we'll continue to be! Even in Death, the wise man holds our allegiance! Harry trusted Dumbledore, looked up to him, as I know we all did as well! He fought the Darkness his entire life! Fought Dark Wizards and restored peace to our world! _OUR_ WORLD! They screwed themselves over when they killed such an Angel of Light. We _were _Dumbledore's Army, and we _will continue to be_! They can't stop us now!

"We fight for our loved ones! We fight for The Light! We fight for Harry! We fight for our _world_! For the innocent! For our school! But most of all, we fight for _our_ _lives_! For the right to be _who we are,_ without ridicule, and the ability to live long and full lives! We fight for our _lives_! Tonight, and forever!"

A large roar erupted around the room, as students began to clap wildly, shouting assent and whistling their excitement. Fourth years turned to second years and lifted them into their arms, spinning around as adrenaline rushed through their bodies. To his right, Lavender and Pavarti were exchanging a hug, as two fifth years, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper high-fived. At the corner of the room, Neville saw a first year by the name of Eliot Highland had been lifted onto the shoulders of Ritchie Coote, as Colin Creevy had Highland's friend Tony South on his shoulders, and the four boys were all clapping and cheering with the crowd. Seamus had an arm wrapped around Ginny's shoulders as he was pumping his fist into the air, and she was clapping, taking a moment to wipe a tear from her face, and offering him a watery smile.

Neville couldn't believe that what he had said had made them all so emotional, so responsive. He was surprised _he _had even got so emotional. His face broke out into a large grin, as he was proud of himself for having made it all the way through his speech without fainting, and for making them all so passionate about it all. He'd ended up saying more than he'd planned, but it worked, it actually made sense, and damn if the adrenaline running through his veins wasn't the most electrifying thing he'd ever felt.

"If you want to join!" He shouted over the din, bringing their attention back to him, and he was taken aback at the fervent faces which all turned to him, silencing at once. "Uh- i-if you want to join," he said in a reasonable voice. "Speak to any seventh year, or Prefect. Fifth Year Prefects are Towler and Stimpson. Sixth years are Collins and Webb, seventh, Patil and Finnigan. You can also talk to myself or Ginny. Not all at once, please. Anytime within the next week is fine. Uh- I guess that's it, then."

He took a moment to look around, before stepping down from the table he'd been standing on top of, and approached Seamus and Ginny. Applause broke out again, as everyone began talking to each other and he realized that many were trying to tell him they wanted to join at that very moment. He nodded to the ones in front of him, trying his best to take in their faces, not trusting himself with names and figuring he could point them out later to anyone and get them down. He was being surrounded by so many people, that he had to wave them away, asking them to approach him later, when there weren't so many others trying to do the same. They all reluctantly agreed to that, and he was free to rush at Ginny and give her a big hug.

He wrapped his arms around her thin frame, and she laughed as she pressed her face into his neck. "You were great, Nev." She said.

He smiled, making eye contact with Seamus who nodded. "Truly, mate."

"Thanks, guys."

"It was meant to be, you losing that coin toss." Seamus joked.

Neville chuckled, releasing Ginny so she could continue to wipe at her watery eyes.

"You were so passionate; it was moving." She explained, shrugging. "I couldn't help it."

He smiled warmly at her. "I don't know what came over me. I just…" he shrugged. "I don't know. I just got into it, and everything I've been thinking about since dinner, and truthfully well before that, came spilling out of my mouth, I couldn't control myself."

"Well you made one helluva speech, Neville." Seamus said, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks."

"Really, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Gryffindor signs up."

Neville looked around. "That'd be a bit of a problem, wouldn't it?" he looked back to Ginny and Seamus. "If we went back to the Room of Requirement, could it hold all of us?"

"Maybe we can split up meeting days, or have the younger years do something a bit differently." Ginny suggested.

Seamus and Neville nodded. "Maybe." He said, again looking around at all the young excited faces. "We'll figure it out."

"That we will, chief." Seamus said, again clapping him on the back. "That we will."

* * *

_A/N: I loved writing Neville's speech, but I've gotta be honest, I'm a bit unsure about it. I would love if you could tell me what you think. I wanted it to be _inspiring _but I'm not sure if I quite made it. Being a writer, you don't normally read your own stuff and get the chills, ya know? Well, ok. that's not quite the truth. On rare occasions, it can happen. But regardless, I really wanna know what you all thought of it. This was my favorite chapter, like I've said. Well, so far. You never know what's to come. ;) Oh, and I've added something to the warnings, I'll be doing that as I think of more stuff, and I write more stuff. The warnings are for the entire fic, not just the chapter they're over... so yeah. Also, you might find it interesting to know that the next chapter, there's a bit of a change.. You'll know right away what it is. But I won't be telling you, yet. You've got to read to know. ^.^ My way of keeping things interesting, I suppose. Hopefully you liked it. Let me know, please? Praise and concrit welcome. _


	4. Say This With Me, We Were Born For This

Say This With Me, 'We Were Born For This'

**_Warnings: _**_Violence. Gore. Rape. Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations. Language. Racial Slurs. Religion (bashing and praising). AU (slightly) but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 5 'The Call to Arms'

_Tuesday September 2, 1997_

Seth Ellis listened intently to the tall, broad shouldered man standing atop the armchair he had pulled into the center of the Hufflepuff Common Room, as he spoke passionately about standing up to the Death Eaters in the Castle, about resisting the 'bollocks' they were trying to pass off as real educational lessons, about not giving in, and fighting back. All around the room students were nodding along in agreement and understanding, every once in a while cheers broke out, applause and 'Aye, Aye!'s'.

Ernie Macmillan, with his best friend Wayne Hopkins standing loyally beside him with arms crossed tightly over his muscled chest, had the undivided attention of every single person in the room, speaking with such passion and determination. Nothing about his words or his posture or his attitude was forced, all completely natural, true and _raw_. Of course, he had good reason to be. His girlfriend had been cursed with an unforgiveable earlier that day, and Seth had seen what happened to the Gryffindor in the Entrance Hall at lunch. It was disgusting, depressing and painful to watch; _of course_ Macmillan was emotional, and _of course_ everyone else could understand and sympathize.

It was striking to Seth, to see someone who had so much respect and admiration from the others. It was refreshing. He wished he could have that. He knew it probably came from having spent the last six years with these people, from having been their Prefect for the last two years, the Quidditch Captain, from having been a sociable and friendly role model and leader in the House for all of them. He knew Macmillan was a fair man, an arrogant man according to a few of the others in his year, but fair and easy going none-the-less.

He strived for such a thing for himself. He'd always been a natural leader, but here in Hogwarts he was no one essentially, the New Kid who was only here because attendance was obligatory, and he and his siblings could no longer be home schooled. He knew he was a kind, honest and friendly person himself (he'd been sorted into the House for the loyal and hard working, that had to say something about his character), and it wouldn't be too difficult to make friends and possibly take a lead role in the House, like Macmillan had. He was looking forward to it, in fact. Just as he was looking forward to joining this 'Dumbledore's Army'. Macmillan had so kindly explained the group's previous purpose from two years prior for those who were unfamiliar with it, and Seth saw it as an opportunity to not only learn some new defense spells and protection for himself and his sisters, but to find himself a proper place in the school, make friends and possibly gain their trust and take up a leading role in the resistance of the Dark Regime currently plaguing the school.

"The time has come," Macmillan was saying, "when we can no longer sit passively and expect the best of people, because we have to come to realize that not everyone in this world are honest, hard working people at heart. There's a reason Slytherin House exists. They'll do whatever the bloody hell they please, and I for one will absolutely NOT just watch. Hannah was cursed today." He glanced down to his side at the blonde sitting at the edge of her seat in an armchair by the fire. He sighed heavily before returning his gaze to the students in the room, looking around and maintaining smart eye contact with few. "So was Weasley. And if you know either of those two personally you know that they are lovely ladies, good people, and Damnit I won't let that happen to any other _innocent_ and _damn fine_ characters in this school!"

"Yeah!" Applause erupted through the room, cheers and shouts of agreement.

Seth looked to his left and smiled at Aliza Parkes, another student new to the school this year. She was a very pretty girl, with dark brown hair which flowed down her back, a thin frame and the softest blue eyes. Together they clapped, nodding their heads as Macmillan's passionate voice and determined words caused a current of intense tingling to course through Seth's body.

"We are NOT the 'little Hufflepuffs', House for 'all the rest'. We're strong people, not helpless or weak like they love to think. I'm so SICK of being constantly underestimated, and I'm ready to make them rue the day they ever singled out the innocent and expected us to stand idly by as they attempted to ruin OUR world, the world WE love! No! We're going to fight back, to knock them on their arses, and Damnit we're going to do it Hufflepuff Style!"

"Yes!"

"For Hufflepuff!"

"For the innocent!"

"Remember Cedric!"

"YEAH!"

So many cries were being shouted, and the air of the Common Room was crackling with the intensity and determination of those around the room. Seth found himself enraptured, his heart beating rapidly against his chest as his palms began to sting from their enthusiastic smacking together. He was completely over taken by passion, by anger and a need for justice for those who had been so wrongly hurt and discriminated against. A small part in the back of his mind noted that this was something known as 'mob mentality', but seeing as they weren't exactly being violent, _not yet at least_, he didn't see the term suiting the situation accurately. It was more like… 'crowd hysteria'. Yeah. That was it.

"This is a call to arms, if you will." Macmillan said. "I understand it's scary, it's dangerous and it'll be difficult without a doubt. But if you have ANY reason to fight against them, if there's even a SMALL part of you that knows what they're doing is wrong and that they shouldn't go unchallenged, then I urge you to enlist. Each of us Seventh Years will be keeping a list, so speak to any of us. As well, I've given each Prefect a list, they'll report to me and give me the names of any who wish to join. We won't be keeping a dozen written records, because that gives more opportunities to be found out by someone undesirable. We're doing this off memory mostly, but I will be keeping a Master List, magically concealed so that Wayne and I are the only ones able to access its true contents.

"We're trying to do everything we can to keep this as low key as possible right now. I understand not everyone will enlist, but I ask help from those who don't to keep our secret. You're all loyal people, I don't fear you exposing us, nor should I need to remind you that this is a life and death situation. Please be considerate to us." Macmillan looked around the room with an encouraging smile. "And if you're worried you won't be of any use in this Army, that you're not capable, don't let that keep you. We'll be teaching defense, and I'm willing to bet offensive spells as well. It doesn't matter what year you're in. The Carrows don't _care_; they'll _curse_ children, so we'll _train_ children. And you're all capable. We'll _teach_ you," he repeated, encouragingly. His voice grew soft. "You're all an asset. And you're all worth protecting." He paused to once more look around the room. "That's it."

Seth joined in the round of applause as Macmillan stepped down from the chair and took a quick bow, before being rushed by many people, all offering their allegiance to the DA. Seth and Aliza stood by and watched them all hurriedly shouting out their names to Macmillan, Hopkins and the other girls sitting on the couch with Abbott.

"You joining?" Aliza asked.

He nodded his head. "Of course. You?"

She nodded as well, smiling. "He's really inspiring." She said, sounding slightly awed.

Seth smiled. "Yeah."

Someone clapped a hand on Seth's back, startling him. He turned to see his roommate Adam Summerby standing beside him, his arm around Seth's shoulders. "Well, old chap? Enlisting?"

"Yes." Seth nodded.

"Good man." Summerby squeezed his shoulder before letting go, shaking hands with another roommate of theirs who had just stepped up, Brad Zeller.

"I suppose this will serve as excellent practice for when the actual war breaks out." Zeller said.

"Come off it, Brad." Summerby said, shaking his head. "We're already at war."

Zeller nodded his head solemnly, as Seth shared a look with Aliza.

After a few moments of the four of them standing around awkwardly, Seth was bumped into from the side as many students were moving toward the hall leading to the dorms. He turned to see another of the boys he was sharing a room with: a tall lanky blonde with light green eyes.

"Sorry." The boy muttered, offering a small half-smile, before heading on through the doorway.

Summerby snorted and Seth looked over to catch Zeller rolling his eyes.

"What's that about?" Aliza asked.

"Owen." Zeller said.

"Jade Owen." Summerby clarified. "Kid's a loner. I mean, we've been here for five years, and whenever we try to make conversations with him, well, he makes it all awkward. After a while we just gave up. He's nice, I guess. But weird."

"And you don't like him because he's weird?" Aliza asked, clearly disapproving.

"No." Zeller answered. "We don't like him because he _makes _situations weird."

Summerby nodded. "He doesn't have a single friend. I mean, I suppose it's possible for him to have friends outside of Hufflepuff, but I don't think so. He's always alone. Always either in the Great Hall or the dorm. Alone. Always."

Seth looked thoughtfully toward the doorway where students were passing. Something told him there was more to the story with Jade Owen. The guy seemed nice, the thought that he wouldn't have _any _friends was highly unlikely. Everyone had to have at least _one _friend, right?

!*!*!*!

Luna Lovegood was watching the stars in the sky as they twinkled hidden messages to the Bickly Borties who lived in burrows all across the grounds. She sighed, resting her head against the stone wall from her spot in the window seat in Ravenclaw Tower. _Oh to be a Bickly Borty, with only the responsibility of caring for the planet's hidden treasures. _Instead, she was a witch, a Ravenclaw, a teenager, thrust into the middle of a war she was ill-prepared to participate in. _Oh the difficulty, oh the responsibilities! _To learn to defend herself, to protect others around her, to defend her friends, her family, to fight for justice and equality. This was the kind of thing for heroes to do. _Well, Boot had used the term 'hero' in his little speech, and of course Ginny, Neville and the others would relish the word._

Luna knew she could fight, she'd done it at the Department of Mysteries and at the Tower, she just wasn't sure she _should_. Oh, she knew she should because it was for a good cause, to rid the world of evil, or at least _resist_ the world's evil. But she also knew it was dangerous, it could place her father in a difficult position, and what right had she really to do that to him? _Should_ she do that? She knew the Gryffindors would all say that of course they could, because it was for a good cause, but as a Ravenclaw, Luna was able to recognize the difference between 'could' and 'should'. If it was simply a question of capability, it was a simple answer of yes. But instead, it's a question of obligation, of rationalization and moral outcomes.

_Well then,_ she thought, _if it's a question of those things, I suppose the answer is still 'yes'._ She loved her father, with all her dear, strange, swollen heart; still she believed in a world free of hate, anger and violence, and since the Carrows and other Death Eaters embodied those things, she decided she would fight against them. Joining the DA would be dangerous, as she had told Ginny, but as Boot had relayed to the Ravenclaw Common Room only minutes earlier, they were already in a dangerous situation: _a war_, and if they thought about it, they'd realize that joining a group where they could learn to defend themselves, protect their friends, would logically make the situation a tad more bearable.

"Hey Lovegood."

Luna smiled at the tall brunette who had taken a seat in the armchair by her window seat. "Hello Hayden. What's that you're reading?"

He lifted the book so she could turn her head and read along the spine. "Confronting the Faceless," she read aloud, giving a nod of approval. "N.E.W.T. standard Defense material."

"Correction," he said, replacing the book in his lap, "_Former _N.E.W.T. standard Defense material. Snape used it last year, but now Carrow's got us reading that…that…." he trailed off, his brows furrowing ever slightly and Luna watched on, intrigued.

"Go on." She encouraged with a small smile.

He turned to her with a slight raised eyebrow. "Huh. Even with my vast vocabulary, I'm unable to come up with anything worse than scum-sucking, barmy, rubbish." He tilted his head to the side. "Ah well." He shrugged, returning to his book and Luna let out a small giggle.

"It does make for quite ridiculous reading." She said.

He nodded, not looking up from the open pages. "True, it does. At least Snape had half a mind last term. Say whatever you'd like about him, Death Eater Scum, Greasy Git, Bat of the Dungeons, the man was an apt teacher."

Luna could only nod absently, thinking about how extremely strange and wrong it had been to watch her professor walk briskly through the battle at the foot of the Tower the night Dumbledore died, almost completely ignoring the scene, being so obviously on the same side as the Death Eaters while they shot to kill at his students and colleagues. "But not a very good _person_." She murmured.

It was silent for a few moments, as she was staring again out at the grounds through the window, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"You're joining this DA then, are you?"

His voice had startled her, and when she returned her eyes to him he was looking straight at her, his book closed in his lap, chocolate eyes boring into her, searching for something, though she didn't know what. "Yes." She stated simply, returning his gaze. They stared at each other for a long moment, his eyes raking over her face a few times, before he nodded briefly, returning his attention to his book.

"Me too." He said.

She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. Hayden Sinclair was quite the mystery. Not just to her, but to mostly everyone. He kept to himself, ever since first year, he had only one friend, fellow sixth year Ravenclaw Wade Bailey, and though Wade was quite the social busy bee, Hayden kept mostly to himself. Luna knew from overheard conversations in her own dorm that the girls there thought him dreamy because of his mysterious nature. He was very handsome, with even and complementary features, a sharp nose, beautiful almond shaped chocolate eyes, high cheek bones, and the trim, athletic build of your average Quidditch Beater, but according to what she'd heard them say, it was more his 'quiet-lone-ranger' attitude that got him the label as 'dreamy'. They enjoyed, Luna had deduced, to theorize about his personality, his interests, his likes and dislikes, his goals, his mind. He'd never had very long conversations with anyone aside from Wade, and when asked about his friend Bailey tended to shrug and say 'Sinclair is a great guy, who just preferrs solitude', so the girls of their year were forced to imagine what he was truly like, instead.

In fourth year, Luna had found herself sitting at the same table as Hayden in a very full library during O.W.L. season, and the two had shared a few books, studying for their own end of term exams while fifth years around them chatted a little louder than normally acceptable in a library. Because of the noisiness of the room, Luna had felt compelled to break the awkward silence at her own table, and had started talking to the boy about the Crumple Horned Snorkack, as well as _The Quibbler_. He had taken an interest in her father's newspaper, and they had a lengthy conversation about the pros and cons of media, and how it influenced public opinion. Being a Half Blood who had grown up in the Muggle World, Hayden had much to say about such a topic, and many examples to bring forth for examination. After that afternoon, the two had kept an acquaintanceship of sorts. They spoke often about classes, studied together for their O.W.L.s, and helped each other if they needed it on homework.

Luna noticed that once the girls in her dorm realized that Hayden spoke often to Luna, even if it wasn't very in depth, they began to be a lot nicer to her, and she realized her things had stopped mysteriously disappearing; the Nargles must have left her be because she now had others to look out for her things in the dormitory. She enjoyed having others to speak to aside from Ginny and Laura, because as kind and fun as the two girls were, it wasn't the same with them being in Gryffindor Tower, and her returning to the lonely dorms in Ravenclaw Tower. So she had made friends with the other girls, Ava Perkins and Serena Bradley the most kind and enjoyable company. She figured that even if their reasons for talking to her had initially not been all about _her_, now little more than a year later, the three girls were quite good friends, so it was alright.

She smiled at Hayden's profile as he read in his book. The kind young man didn't know it, but he was the reason she had friends in this tower. And that gave him a special place in her heart.

!*!*!*!

The Slytherin Common Room was nearly empty at this time, most students having already retired to their own dorms, but for a small group of sixth year students sitting by the fire reading. Skye Barnes sat with her friends Rachel Powell and Leonard Hughes, and though they were extremely silent and each absorbed in their own books, there was a comfortable air around them. That is, until the sound of sliding stone interrupted their peaceful study and the three looked up to see Zabini and Davis coming through the Common Room entrance, Davis with her arm around Zabini's back, his arm around her shoulders, his other hand holding what appeared to be a bound notebook, a large smirk on his face.

Skye rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the book in front of her as the two seventh years passed them silently.

When they were gone, Leonard let out a low whistle. "Wish I could get some arse like that." Skye cast him a disgusted look, Rachel choosing to ignore the comment completely by not looking up, though the corner of her lips did turn up, and Leonard just chuckled. "Davis is bloody fine."

"She's a Half Blood." Skye said, as though it was the most revolting thing she'd ever heard.

He shrugged. "She's a slut."

"Oh, that makes it better." She replied sarcastically.

Again he chuckled. "We can't all save it for marriage, Skye."

"I didn't say that-"

"No, but we all know you won't shag anyone until the marriage contract's been signed, your vows recited, and you're officially married to whoever your parents decide for you."

"Is there a problem with wanting to be the best Pureblood wife possible?"

"In this day and age?" Rachel asked, flinging her blonde hair over shoulder as she finally looked up from her book. "It's not the Sixteenth Century, anymore Skye."

She rolled her eyes, closing her book and leaning down to gather her bag. "Whatever-"

"Oh, come on, don't get upset." Leonard placed a hand on her arm, giving her a small smile. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with that. Hell, I think I'd prefer my wife to be a virgin," he stared off into space and a dreamy look came over his features. "Tight pussy is most favorable."

"Oh, for crying out loud." Skye huffed, yanking her arm from him, dropping her bag on the floor and sinking into the back of her seat, arms crossed tightly across her chest. "You're so crass."

He laughed, shaking his head. "But it doesn't matter, Skye. I think it's admirable you can resist." He flashed her a charming smile, and though she knew he was full of it, she couldn't help but smile back. "But you know that if you ever change your mind," he placed his hand on her arm again, and rubbed his thumb lightly over her skin. "I'm here for you, love."

She rolled her eyes, shaking his hand from her arm. "Oh, I'll remember Leonard."

"Good." He smiled brightly before returning his attention to his book.

Rachel gave her friend a smile, which was returned, and then turned a thoughtful look to the oblivious brunette boy.

"Hey, Hughes, I've been meaning to ask you something." She said, and Skye noticed she was wringing her hands in a nervous manner.

Leonard looked at Rachel and smiled charmingly. "_You_ want to lose your virginity, Powell?"

"No." She rolled her blue eyes, slightly annoyed. "It's actually a lot more serious than that."

From the tone of her voice, both Skye and Leonard knew it was, so he dropped his smirk and sat up straighter, his brown eyes losing all twinkles of mischief. "Go on, then."

She took a deep breath, looking around the empty room, before asking in a very quiet whisper "Are you really going to be getting The Mark?"

Skye's eyes widened slightly, and she looked to see that Leonard's face had taken on a stony, cold glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he hissed, before pulling out his wand and casting a silencing charm around them. He took a deep breath, trying to reign in his anger.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, though she didn't sound it, her voice returning to normal volume under the protection of the spell. "It's just that-"

"Shut up." Leonard said, his eyes closed as he was still trying to control his breathing. "You know how I feel about the war, Rachel." He finally said.

She nodded, "Yes. But I also know that Malfoy approached you this afternoon."

Leonard's eyes sprung open, though his glare was still set at her. "And how do you know that?"

"I'm a talented Legillimens, or did you forget?" She asked harshly.

"How could I forget, _Oh Powerful One_, you taught us." He replied through slightly gritted teeth.

Rachel nodded, not taking her eyes from Leonard's face. "You're easy to read when your guard is down, and something's been bothering you all afternoon. I thought I'd try to figure it out. I know all about your meeting with him."

"Your guard is down?" Skye asked, a slight reprimand in her voice. "Leonard, that's dangerous! You know we can't trust-"

"Shut up, Skye." Leonard hissed angrily. "I don't need a lecture from you right now. I've been thinking about the bastard's offer all bloody afternoon. It's a hell of a distraction."

_The First Test,_ Skye thought bitterly. "Why are you even thinking about it?" she asked angrily. "I thought we all agreed we were staying out-"

"Yes, Skye, well we need to be protected somehow. And if having that disgusting thing mar my skin means the possible safety of myself, my family as well as you two then damn it, I'll do it and there won't be a thing you can say against it!"

He was glaring at her, with narrowed eyes and she returned the glare full force, her own chocolate eyes boring into him. "I won't let you." She said.

His eyes narrowed even more, if it was possible. "I don't remember asking your permission."

Rachel huffed. "You're both being childish at this point, you know."

Simultaneously Skye and Leonard dropped their glares, looking away from each other. 'Childish' was the worst behavior they all ever encountered, and the group had made a pact that if they were ever acting 'childish' they'd put a stop to it immediately.

"Besides," Rachel added in an offhanded way, as she examined her fingernails. "It's a rather _noble_ act, Leonard."

He glared at her, "Now who's being childish?"

She dropped her hand and stared at him blankly. "Don't. It'll only cause more problems that way, because you'll be officially involved in this war."

"We said that we'd stay out of it." Skye said quietly, wishing this situation hadn't ever arisen. "We _agreed_."

"We agreed that at the end of this war, we'd make sure we were neutral." Rachel agreed.

"We never said 'neutral'." Leonard said calmly. "We _agreed_ that if things became too much, we just had to make sure we were on the winning side is all."

Rachel gave him a quizzical look. "And you think the Dark Lord will win?"

He averted his eyes, and stared at the floor. Skye looked at Rachel, though the blonde didn't look back. It was quiet for a long time, each of them becoming lost in their own thoughts.

Skye was thinking about the many possible outcomes for this war: 1. The Dark Lord winning, 2. The Light winning, 3. It not ending during her lifetime; it was all so complicated and very discouraging. She didn't want to live her entire life in the middle of this war. Hell, she didn't even feel comfortable with Death Eaters in the school. She wanted them gone, she wanted her peaceful life back instead of watching classmates cursed in the middle of corridors, _even if they are Blood Traitors_.

She could care less about the politics of everything. _So the Wizarding World is getting more infected by Mudbloods daily. It's disgusting, to be sure, but not much can be done. _Mostly, she was worried about her family and her friends. Her parents had the same idea she did, to stay out of it. They were firm Pureblood Aristocrats, highly influential, but neither of her parents saw any merit in being involved in this war. They knew that if they ended up on the wrong side, it would mean their end. Secretly, Skye didn't care who won. As long as she was left out of it. She knew the Powells held the same stand as her family, though they were hoping The Light would win, because they had this idea that if the Dark Lord won, they'd be punished for not publicly supporting him. And the Hughes didn't seem to mind either way, as long as they too were left out of it. But Leonard seemed to be thinking differently.

"It's hard to say who will win." Leonard muttered after a while. "I don't want to end up in a bad way after, though."

Rachel sighed. "Don't join them, Leonard. Don't do it out of some misplaced thought that you're protecting us."

"You know it can't guarantee our protection, or even yours, Leonard." Skye added.

He nodded, still staring at the ground. "Ok. I won't."

Skye released a deep breath, the tension she didn't notice before in her shoulders disappearing. _The first test, completed, and passed._

!*!*!*!

_Wednesday September 3, 1997  
_

Ginny woke nice and early the next morning, eager to get a start on the day. In the washroom she ran into three of the third years who shared it with the sixth year girls: Ashley Moore, Katie Bingley and Lina McKinney, each asking to be placed on the list for the DA. She promised their names would be recorded, and then finished washing her face and brushing her teeth.

Back in her room, she told Laura to write the three girls' names down, and then the two of them headed down to the Common Room together. At the foot of the stairs stood Neville and Seamus with fourth years Dennis Creevy, Jimmy Peakes and Hilton Parkes, Neville writing their names down. When the three boys left, Laura handed over the paper with new names and Neville recorded those on his Master List.

"_Incendio._" Neville muttered, Laura's paper burning until it was a small pile of ashes on top of the table in the corner. "_Evanesco_." And it was gone.

"Come on, then. I'm starved." Seamus wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders, directing her toward the portrait hole.

She laughed, placing her hand around his back. "When aren't you boys hungry?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then paused, a thoughtful look on his face. He turned to her with pinched eyebrows. "You know somethin', you may 'ave a point, there."

They laughed together as they made their way down the hall.

"So Gin," Neville came up next to them, Laura on his other side. "You're feeling loads better?"

She nodded. "I don't feel a thing at all, actually, thanks to those potions."

"Good." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Somewhere ahead of them, a throat was cleared, and they all looked forward to see McGonagall standing in the middle of the otherwise empty corridor. She smiled at them, then motioned toward the open door to her classroom, walking in and leaving it open in invitation. They all stood motionless in the hall, staring at each other.

Neville swallowed audibly. "Y-you don't think she knows?"

"I don't know." Ginny answered, looking toward the open door.

Seamus shrugged.

Ginny removed herself from Seamus, and walked toward the door, Laura the first to follow, then Seamus and Neville. Once inside, they all came to stand in front of McGonagall's desk, where she sat primly with her hands folded in front of her on top the desk, her wand between them. The wand flicked slightly, and they heard the soft _thud_ of the door as it shut behind them. Ginny exchanged a nervous glance with Neville.

"Miss Weasley, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh. I-I'm better. Thank you, Professor." She gave her a shaky smile.

McGonagall nodded, smiling slightly at her. Then she turned her attention to Neville. "And Mister Longbottom, how is your throat feeling?"

Neville's brows furrowed. "I-I'm sorry?" he lifted a hand subconsciously to his throat, rubbing softly. "My throat, Professor?"

She nodded. "I've found that after delivering large, passionate orations, one's throat tends to be scratchy and dry."

Ginny's eyes widened, as she was sure the others were just as surprised and confused. _How does she know?_

"P-Professor…" Neville's voice came out as a squeak, and Ginny heard Laura let out a giggle, before throwing a hand over her mouth and eyeing him warily. He just glanced nervously around before clearing his throat slightly, making his voice sound slightly deeper than usual next time he spoke. "Professor McGonagall, I don't know-"

"Oh pish posh, Mister Longbottom." She waved her hand dismissively. "I went to the Common Room last night, I was going to check on Miss Weasley, expecting a rather somber Gryffindor Tower. So I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I entered what seemed to be a full on war rally." She lowered her head slightly, eyeing him from under her lashes, her lips pursing slightly.

He swallowed nervously, again.

"How much did you hear, Professor?" Ginny asked.

She looked at her from the corner of her eye for a moment, before returning her gaze to Neville. "I walked in somewhere around 'proving certain stereotypes to be correct'."

Neville nodded, as did Ginny. _So just after the beginning, then._

"Professor, please don't-"

McGonagall held up a hand, silencing Ginny. "I don't want to hear another word, Miss Weasley. In fact, as soon as you leave this room, I didn't hear _anything_."

"Sorry?" Seamus asked, confused.

_Is she saying what I think-_

"As your Head of House, it is my duty to inform you all of the dangers and possible horrid consequences of your choices. However, I think I've done this already on the first night. I gave an impressive speech that night, if I may say so." Seamus nodded his head, as did Ginny, remembering her Professor's avid words of warning. "So I won't waste time repeating something when I know you have not only your own minds so strongly made up, but those of half of your House as well. In light of this, I will promise you only two things." She paused to look each of them in the eye before taking a deep breath and then continuing.

"The first thing I promise, is not to stop you, to hinder you or, of course, expose you. I know that if I were to try to do any of those things, you would do it anyway, and may even take risks that were completely unnecessary. The second thing I can promise, is my help if you need it. I can hardly go missing for hours at a time, nor can my colleagues, to teach you extra classes in the middle of the night. However, what we can do is offer suggestion on material to be covered, tips on _teaching _it in a way that others will understand, and possibly places for you to use: empty classrooms, hidden passages, or other _rooms_." She eyed Neville pointedly, and he nodded in understanding.

"Another thing I cannot do is offer alibis or protection. Believe it or not, the students aren't the only ones in danger here. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but just last night at the Staff meeting it was made perfectly clear, that should any of us stand in their way of punishing students, or speak against them, or counter whatever it is they're teaching we will not only be removed from our posts, but will be punished as well." Ginny's stomach twisted, turned and dropped at those words, and the slight panic she could make out in her Professor's voice. "Yes, it is perfectly clear that the teachers are no longer in charge of this school. And I am sorry to say that we have failed you all in that respect. I will not be doing anything to jeopardize the only thing I _can_ do to protect you: be here."

Seamus shook his head, looking at the ground. "This is horrible, Professor."

"Yes, Mister Finnigan, it is."

"The entire world is basically under his control, even though he hides his face like a coward. And there's nothin' we can do. We're stuck." He said, sounding dejected. He almost sounded like he wanted her to give him a solution to the whole thing.

McGonagall nodded solemnly. "Yes, this may be so. But we need to be strong in the face of this danger. We need to behave like proper Gryffindors, do we not?"

Seamus raised his head high, his gaze steely as he looked at her. "O' course, Professor. If not for ourselves, for the others. The young'ns."

McGonagall smiled at him, a true, radiant smile. And in her eyes, Ginny recognized a glowing of pride. "Yes, Mister Finnigan," she spoke softly. "For the young ones."

He nodded, bringing his hands to clasp in front of him, and looking at him, at his short, stocky body, standing like that, Ginny thought of a soldier.

"Thank you, Professor." Neville said.

She brought her attention to him, and nodded. "Of course, Mister Longbottom. And let me just say that I was quite moved, myself, at your words. I have complete faith in you. In all of you."

Ginny felt warm all over from her Professor's words, and as they made their way to The Great Hall, each of the four of them silent and lost in their own thoughts, she couldn't help but think that maybe McGonagall's faith wasn't misplaced. Maybe they were _meant_ to lead this Army. Maybe this was going to work after all.

!*!*!*!

Rico Myers rushed through the corridor, holding tight to the strap of his book bag, wishing and praying that nothing fell out of it as he gripped his robes in his other hand, hoping as well that those wouldn't trip him. He was going to be late, _damn _he was going to be _late_, and he really didn't want to be _cursed_ just for that. Part of him was thinking there was no way Carrow would curse him just for being late to his class, but he _really _couldn't be sure, and he _really _didn't want to find out.

He rushed in through the door, to find most of the students sitting atop their desks, chatting away easily with their friends. Carrow wasn't even there yet. He released a breath in relief, and looked up at the ceiling. _Thank You, God._ He looked around the room, trying to find his friends among the many green and then the blue trimmed robes. He saw Terrence Powell sitting at the very front, an open seat beside him, and rushed to take it. He tossed his bag up on the table top as he unfolded his robes to hang over the back of his chair, startling his friend who gave him a very nasty look.

"I _told_ you to get up this morning." Terrence said, obviously annoyed. "You missed breakfast."

"I know, I know." Rico muttered, still out of breath. He plopped down into his seat. "You didn't happen to-"

Terrence produced a muffin from seemingly nowhere, slamming it down onto the desk in front of Rico. He smiled and thanked him.

Terrence just rolled his eyes. "Your tie isn't done."

Rico nodded as he bit into the muffin. It was soft, but kind of cold. And he could use some milk… _oh well_. "I winit abve ine-"

Terrence pulled a face of disgust. "Stop." He placed a hand over Rico's mouth. "Chew then swallow, you brute."

Rico finished chewing, swallowed what was left of the muffin, then licked at Terrence's hand which was still over his mouth.

"Erugh!" Terrence pulled his hand away from Rico's face quickly, staring at it for a moment before wiping it on Rico's cheek.

Rico laughed as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "I didn't have time to do up my tie. I was going to be late." He began to fix it.

"Your etiquette skills are the worst, Myers. Have I ever told you?"

Rico nodded. "Every day for the last four years." He said distractedly.

Terrence shook his head. "It gets to me so that by the end of term, I'm _thriving_ for aristocratic company."

Rico nodded, before smoothing over his now completed tie, then turning to face his friend. "Yes, but be fair now, Terrence. You usually thrive for that crap. You _live _for it."

Terrence smirked, as he looked away, a smug look coming over his face. He shrugged nonchantly. "Well…."

Rico just chuckled, shaking his head at his friend, as he took another bite of the muffin. He took careful thought to swallow before speaking again. "I just had a thought…"

"Go on." Terrence said, as he distractedly dug through his bag for his book.

"Well, I was thinking about your 'aristocratic company'…"

Terrence froze with his arm half way inside of his bag. "I really hope you're not about to take this conversation where I think you're taking it, Myers."

"Oh, I don't know." Rico shrugged, knowing he was about to be hit in a matter of moments. "I was just thinking that your sister would look completely hot in a clingy, Slytherin green gown, low cut of course to show off maximum cleavage-"

Before Rico could react he was on the floor, his bum stinging painfully as he looked up into the narrowed blue eyes of his best friend. "You're lucky my wand's in my pocket, you arse."

Rico chuckled. "Aw, come on-"

"Mister Myers."

Rico jumped up from the floor quick as lightning, dusting off his pants, as he looked into the smoky brown eyes of Amycus Carrow. "Sir."

"Why were you on the floor?" Carrow asked, his left brow arched in an intimidating manner.

Rico swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "I- I fell, Sir."

"Really, now?" Carrow didn't look convinced. He looked toward Terrence, who was staring back up at Carrow politely.

"He's an idiot, Professor." Terrence said. "And clumsy."

Rico narrowed his eyes at his best friend. _If he's going to stand up for me, fine. But don't call me an _idiot_! _

Carrow nodded once, before returning his attention to Rico, his gaze traveling over him in an examining manner. He fixed his gaze on Rico's eyes. "Ten points from Ravenclaw. For being an uncoordinated fool."

He stepped around Rico, walking to his desk as he flicked his wand at the board and words began to appear there. Rico scrambled into his seat, nudging his elbow harshly into Terrence's ribs as he did.

Terrence let out a hiss, rubbing at his ribs as he glared at his friend. "Nice thanks for saving you from getting hexed, you git." He hissed.

"_Don't_ call me an idiot, Powell." Rico replied.

"Today," Carrow started, turning to face the class as he rested against his desk, his legs crossed at the ankles casually. "We will be talking about dark creatures. Namely, Vampires."

On the board, the word 'Vampires' was written and underlined in thick, curvy writing. Below it, in a bulleted list was written '1. Identifying 2. Approaching 3. Slaying'.

Rico spent most of the class clenching his fists in anger, completely upset at the awful things Carrow suggested they do to a vampire if they ever crossed one.

"The stake through the heart idea is a complete myth, ineffective. I suggest a simple _Cruciatus_, then a few other torturing spells which we've yet to teach you about, namely _Confringo_, _Ruptispectus_, or _Deprimo_. These spells will severely weaken the creature, as we've discussed how strong they are, and then an ordinary _Avada_ _Kedavra_ will finish it off nicely."

"Can you believe him?" Rico said the moment the door was closed behind them, and they were heading to their next class. He twisted his face and lowered his voice an octave to mimic their 'Professor'. "_An ordinary Avada Kedavra_. So casual about the Killing Curse! What the hell is wrong with that creep?"

Alina Ross, a short, petite brunette made a face. "He's a Death Eater, Rico. What else can we expect?"

Terrence shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Now shut up, the both of you." He eyed pointedly the backs of two Slytherins walking in front of them, but Rico didn't care much.

"What, Powell? I'm not afraid of them. Bloody Slytherins, all lining up to join You-Know-Who, so very eager to perform their first '_ordinary Avada Kedavra'_. Let them go running back to Carrow and tell him I was talking about him." The fifth years in the green-lined robes had turned around and were staring at Rico with narrowed eyes. He narrowed his eyes right back and glared at them. "A bunch of cowards anyway. You've gotta have balls to do that spell. They'll fail it every time."

"How dare you, you filthy mudblood!" Calvin Mackenzie took a step toward Rico, but his friend's arm shot out in front of him.

Keith Davidson smirked at Rico as he began to pull his friend away. "We don't want to spill magical blood in these halls, Cal."

Mackenzie sneered at them. "All I see is mudblood."

"That's Half Blood, to you Mackenzie." Rico shot back, then let out a smirk of his own. "Sorry my family didn't see the merits in incest that yours did."

"Rico!" Terrence hissed as he pulled his friend out of the way of the swinging arm of Mackenzie.

"You'll pay for that comment, Myers!" Mackenzie shouted, as he shrugged off Davidson's hand on his shoulder, removing his wand from the pocket of his robes.

"Thirty points from Ravenclaw!" Rico looked over to see the Slytherin fifth year Prefect, Jean Robinson standing with a few other snakes. "For being insolent," he sneered.

"Come on guys, leave the idiot alone." Terrence said, giving Davidson a meaningful look.

_Of course,_ Rico almost hit his supposed best friend in the gut. _Whenever we're around the Slytheirn Purebloods, he gets all '_aristocratic diplomat'_ on my arse. _

"The filthy blood clouds his mind sometimes." Terrence finished.

Davidson, Mackenzie, Robinson and the others all laughed, while Rico and Alina just stared at Terrence like they'd never seen him before. Rico felt as if he'd been hit in the gut himself, unable to move at all. _My best friend just said... he… he just called me… 'filthy'. _Shaking their heads, Robinson and his friends began to walk away, as Davidson and Mackenzie were still chuckling.

"Keep your dog on a tighter leash, Powell." Mackenzie said, before he and Davidson also turned to walk down the corridor.

Rico stared at Terrence, as his friend stared right back at him. "Come on, we're going to be late." Terrence made to put his arm around Rico's back, but Rico shoved his hand away.

"No."

Terrence arched a brow. "No?"

"Who _are_ you?" Rico asked.

"Rico," Terrence sighed, exasperated.

"No, he's right Terrence." Alina spoke up in a soft, quiet voice. "That was completely unnecessary."

"They were about to kick his arse!" Terrence shouted. "I protected you." he said, turning back to Rico.

Rico shook his head. "No. You joined in on the name-calling. You're just a stubborn, discriminative, Pureblood _arsehole_ like the rest of them. Come on, Alina." Together Rico and Alina walked down the corridor quickly, both knowing they might be late if they didn't keep a fast pace.

Terrence caught up with them quickly. "I'm sorry, ok? You know I don't believe that, just-"

"Just nothing." Rico said. "Your whole family believes that. Your pureblood friends, believe that. You were raised to believe that-"

"And meeting you changed my mind, remember?" Terrence asked, a note of pleading in his voice.

Rico shook his head. "I thought so, too. But that was-"

"That was a front! A lie, so that they'd leave you alone!"

Rico stopped abruptly, and shoved Terrence so hard he slammed into the wall, his bag slipping to the floor. Alina let out a small gasp of surprise, but Rico ignored her, marching straight up to Terrence and placing his face an inch away from him. "Let's get one thing straight, Powell. I don't _need_ your protection. I've spent the last four years letting you stand up to them for me, but I'm done with it now. I'm going to be in the DA. I'll be able to protect _myself_. I don't need you making stupid cracks about my Blood Status to try to keep your _friends_ away from me. So piss off."

They stayed put for a while, neither wavering in their stare down. Finally, Terrence looked away, letting out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Rico examined his friend's face, how his expression was so defeated, so upset, so unmasked and open to him. He was being sincere. He was truly sorry for what he'd done. Four years of being best friends with the blonde had taught him how to read his friend's face, when he had a mask of emotion or no emotion on it, and when he was being sincere. And right now, he was being real.

Rico sighed. "We're supposed to be best friends," he said as he backed away, slumping his shoulders and letting all of his anger flow away. He bent down and picked up Terrence's bag, offering him the strap. Terrence took it carefully. "Don't-" he sighed. "Don't do that again." He said in a small voice.

Terrence nodded, placing the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Promise not to," he said, offering a sheepish smile.

Rico couldn't help but return it, and then he heard a sigh of relief from behind him.

"This war is really going to try our friendship, isn't it?" Alina asked as she came to stand next to them.

Terrence placed a hand around her shoulders and pulled her until he could wrap her in an embrace, effectively burying her head in his chest, and Rico noted he could probably wrap Terrence's robes around the both of them, and she'd be practically invisible.

"This war is going to change everything." Terrence stated. "But I'm starting to think we can get through it. I mean, you saw how quickly Rico and I resolved _this_, just now. We have to trust each other. Trust ourselves."

Alina nodded her head as she pulled away from Terrence and turned to wrap her arms around Rico's middle. He smiled, and returned her embrace for a moment before pulling away. She kept an arm around his back, as she pulled Terrence so she could wrap her other arm around his back, and the three of them began to make their way to Charms. Rico placed an elbow on her shoulder, and Terrence wrapped his hand around her back.

"Yeah. Hey Terrence," Rico said. "Maybe you should teach me that mind trick of yours-"

"Legilimency, Rico." Terrence interrupted with a demeaning eye roll.

"I know what it's called, Powell. I was going for overly casual and adolescent. Slang." Rico stated with a flourish of his hand. "Anyway. You should teach it to me, so next time I can just insult those Pureblooded Inbreeds in our heads."

Terrence and Alina both laughed.

Alina sighed dramatically, shaking her head. "Do you believe in Fate?" She asked.

Rico nodded. "Of course."

Terrence shrugged. "Why?"

She smiled an ear to ear grin, and shrugged. "I'm just thinking that maybe… maybe we were _born_ for this."

* * *

_A/N: So, like my new characters? I've added warnings too... what do you think of the chapter? Review please. :)_


	5. Yes, You Are My Friend

Yes, You Are My Friend

**_Warnings: _**_Violence. Gore. Rape. Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations. Language. Racial Slurs. Religion (bashing and praising). Child Abuse. Improper Use of Drugs, Alcohol and Potions. AU (slightly) but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 6 'Apportioning Responsibility'

_Wednesday September 3, 1997_

Ginny sat at her seat in the Great Hall, idly running her porridge through the fork she had uselessly picked up, watching it absently as it slid down and plopped back into her bowl. Someone carefully slid into the bench beside her, and she sighed as she turned to look at Colin's concerned face.

"Hey, Gin. You ok?" He asked, giving her a small smile.

She nodded. "Just thinking."

He nodded in understanding as he began to pile things onto his plate. Within a few short moments his plate was heaped with food, and Ginny had to blink and shake her head a few times before she realized that, yes, indeed, Colin was planning on eating all of that. She laughed shortly.

"What?" he asked a bit defensively.

She just shook her head. "I just forget sometimes how much teenage boys eat."

He laughed, and placed his arm around her in a friendly hug. "You have six brothers. How can you forget that?"

She just shrugged, returning to her porridge, only this time actually eating some.

"So, did Neville put my name on the list?" he asked, almost too casually.

She smiled. "Yes. You were the first one to get to him this morning."

He laughed. "Actually I think that was Dennis. His friends were up long before me."

"Hi, can I sit with you?"

Ginny looked up to see a pretty, tall blonde standing on her other side, smiling slightly.

"Of course." As the girl began to settle into the bench, Ginny turned her attention to a questioning Colin. "Colin, I don't think you've met my new dorm mate yet. This is Kendell Ellis. Kendell, Colin Creevy."

Kendell gave a bright smile to the boy. "Nice to meet you, Colin."

Colin nodded, his eyes a little dazed. "Nice to meet you, formally, Kendell." He said cheerily.

She laughed, "Yeah, we've only had classes together for two days now, and I didn't even know your name."

He nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah. Weird. But at least now I know your name."

Ginny felt awkward sitting between the two. There was something in the way Colin was looking at Kendell, that had Ginny's inner _girliness_ squealing in delight. It was almost enough to make her outer _tomboy_ gag. Almost. Instead she settled for leaning back slightly as the two continued to talk around her.

"So, you're new. Were you home schooled before?" Colin asked.

Kendell shook her head as she swallowed the bit of water she had just drank from her glass. "No. My brother, sister and I are Half Bloods." She began to explain. "My Dad's a Muggle. We've attended Muggle School all our lives. Mum teaches us Magic at home. Oh.." She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully. "I guess that does mean we were home schooled." She shrugged.

Ginny and Colin both laughed at their new friend.

"Anyway," Kendell said, picking up where she left off. "Mum's a great teacher. She's really patient."

"So you went to Muggle High School?" Colin asked, clearly interested. "Neat."

She smiled brightly again, showing off her pearly white teeth. "Yeah. Are you a Half Blood, too?"

"Oh." Colin laughed, and lowered his voice a bit. "Yeah, I'm a _Half Blood_." He said, before laughing again.

Ginny rolled her eyes, as Kendell gave a confused look. "Um- Ok then…" She trailed off.

"He's not." Ginny said, as Colin shook his head.

"Sorry," he murmured. "It's just, well I was interrogated, and I was able to provide a strong family tree, proof that my brother and I have got Magical Blood. _Real_ Magical Blood." Again he laughed, and Ginny saw Kendell's eyes light up as understanding began to dawn.

The blonde leaned over Ginny, who had to hide her amused face as she leaned back, and grabbed Colin's hand in hers, pulling him closer so she could whisper in his ear. "Was it fake?" She asked excitedly.

He laughed, nodding and pulling away.

"Oh." Kendell squealed, biting her lip to try (and fail) to hide her large smile, and (failing to) keep back a laugh. "That's so brave of you."

Ginny's eyebrows rose slightly at her breathless praise of him. She turned to see Colin trying (and failing) to hide his own satisfied grin, trying (and failing) to shrug his shoulder casually.

"Yeah, well, we had to come back." He said, growing slightly serious. "We just had to."

Kendell nodded. "I understand."

Ginny shook her head and laughed. These two were so strange.

A hand shot between her and Kendell, surprising her immensely, and grabbed at some of the food on Kendell's plate. Ginny looked up to see a tall honey blonde boy with hazel eyes smiling lightly at Kendell as she glared at him. He popped a grape into his mouth, before leaning down and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Who's this?" Colin asked, and Ginny almost laughed out loud at the slight uneasiness in his voice.

"My brother." Kendell said, rolling her eyes. "Seth, this is Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevy. Guys, this is Seth, he's my twin brother."

"Hello." Seth said, smiling at the two Gryffindors. He rubbed his hand on the leg of his trousers, before offering his hand to Ginny, smiling. "Seth Ellis." She smiled in return, shaking his hand, which she noticed had a firm grip. When she let go, he offered his hand to Colin, who took it quickly.

"Nice to meet you." Colin said, missing his usual cheeriness.

Seth nodded, before turning his attention back to Ginny, a solemn expression. "I saw what happened to you, yesterday. I'm sorry. Are you better?"

She nodded, trying not to think too hard about the incident he was referring to. She couldn't feel the pain anymore, and she figured if she didn't think about the act at all, it was like it never happened. "Yes. Thank you."

He nodded, before turning back to Kendell. "Seen Lizzy?"

She nodded, swallowing a bit of her sandwich. "She's been making friends."

"Good. Good."

"Have you made a friend, yet?" she asked, a playful tone to her voice.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes."

"Brunette girl? Average height, thin, blue eyes?" she asked, a twinkle in her eyes, and the corner of her lips twitching.

"What are you getting at, Ell?" he asked, tiredly, rubbing his hand over his face. It was then that Ginny noticed the Black and Gold tie. _Hufflepuff_.

"Park? Or something like-"

"Parkes. Aliza Parkes." He answered.

Kendell laughed. "Relax, Seth. I'm just teasing."

He shook his head. "She's not the only friend I've made, Ell."

"I know." She said, taking a sip of her water. "She's pretty, by the way. I approve."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I needed your approval."

She just shrugged, while smiling, and winking at Ginny. "You like to give me yours."

He leaned down, placing both hands on her shoulders as he put most of his weight down on his twin, and she cringed. "That's because boys have dirty minds."

"So do I." Kendell replied. "And I put my dirty mind to dirty use, too." She laughed.

Ginny saw the beginnings of a smirk on Seth's face, but before she could properly react to her new friend's strange sense of humor, she heard a splutter from behind her, and turned to see Colin choking on water.

"S-sorry." He managed around another choke. She patted his back as he took another drink, finally calming down. "Eh- sorry." He tried to force a laugh, and a small smile.

"It's ok." Ginny soothed, rubbing a small circle on her friend's back.

"Are you alright?" Kendell asked, concerned.

He nodded, smiling shakily again. "Yeah."

Seth narrowed his eyes a second, before squeezing Kendell's shoulders slightly. "See you later, Ell."

"Bye."

"Later, Weasley." Seth nodded his head at her as Ginny smiled back to him.

"It was nice to meet you."

"Creevy." His voice was wary, Ginny noticed, and apparently so did Kendell, as she was looking at her brother strangely.

Colin must have noticed as well. "E-Ellis. N-nice to meet you."

Seth stared at him for another moment, before turning abruptly and walking away. Colin took a large gulp of his water.

"Don't worry about him, Colin." Kendell said. "He's like that with most guys I talk to, but usually as long as you've got no intention of getting in my pants, Seth will leave you alone."

Colin laughed nervously, and Ginny almost spit out her water at Kendell's statement.

"R-right." Colin answered. "Um – I think- I think I'm gonna be late to class." Before either girl could say a word, he gathered his things and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"When do you think he'll realize lunch doesn't end for another fifteen minutes?" Kendell asked, amused.

Ginny laughed. "Probably when he realizes he has to wait fifteen minutes 'til Slughorn opens up the classroom."

"Ginny."

She turned around to see Michael standing just behind her, holding tightly to the strap of his bag, his blue and bronze tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"Michael…" She trailed off, waiting for him to say anything.

He smiled at her, a shy smile she recognized from the time they had been dating, and she couldn't help but smile back. He was so good looking, and warm-hearted, and kind, and she found herself almost missing him. She mentally shook herself.

"How are you doing? Tony saw what happened yesterday…" He trailed off, giving her a concerned look as his eyes traveled over her, seemingly searching for something. "Are you still hurt?"

"No. I'm ok." She noticed his face relaxed, and his shoulders released some tension when she said it. "I'm doing better, now. It's like it never happened."

He smiled warmly. "Good."

She smiled back still, for a moment losing herself in his kind brown eyes. Why had they ever broken up, again?

"Oh! Um," Michael seemed to remember something else he wanted to say. "The reason I came over here- well, I did want to make sure you were ok." He said, smiling at her again, before he continued. "But, too, I was wondering, well, _Terry_ was wondering if you knew where Longbottom is," he said.

Ginny drew her eyebrows together, and looked down both ends of the Gryffindor table, noticing for the first time that Neville wasn't in the Great Hall. Neither was Seamus.

"I don't, actually." She admitted.

"Oh," He leaned in closer, taking it upon himself to take a seat next to her, and lean in to speak into her ear. "Well we were just thinking that maybe we could have a meeting... the Seventh Years. You probably too, seeing as…well..." He trailed off.

She nodded her head in understanding. "I'll tell Neville." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Snape watching her. "When?" She whispered.

"Tonight? After the Prefect's scheduled meeting. Room where we'd meet before."

She nodded, watching Snape watch her from the corner of her eye still.

"I know he's watching." Michael murmured. "We can't let him know."

"Right." Ginny whispered, returning all of her attention to the brunette boy.

He smiled, then leaned in and kissed her cheek, before standing and walking away. As she watched him practically skip out of the Great Hall, Ginny brought her hand to her cheek, tenderly touching the spot his lips had touched.

"What was that about?" Kendell asked.

Ginny turned abruptly, spooning her food into her mouth. "Nothing." She said, trying hard to hide the blush she knew was red and ever-present on her face.

!*!*!*!

Seth walked over to the Hufflepuff table, to see Aliza sitting calmly reading a book, Summerby and Zeller nearby, talking animatedly to each other. He was about to take a seat between Aliza and Zeller, but then his eye caught on a lone figure sitting at the end of the table, sipping idly at his glass of water as he read the morning paper.

Jade Owen was indeed a quiet boy, keeping to himself, but Seth knew him to be friendly, as he'd offer smiles when they made eye contact; he even sat with him in class that morning, though they hadn't said a word to each other. It was curious, that Summerby and Zeller seemed so annoyed by the blonde's attitude, and Seth wanted to see if those two weren't just exaggerating a bit.

He walked casually over, placing his bag on the table top as he made himself comfortable on the bench, beside Owen. The blonde looked over, raising an eyebrow.

"Hi." Seth said, smiling. "Can I sit here?"

"Well, I don't really want you to, but I suppose." Owen replied, before returning his attention to the newspaper in front of him.

Seth was surprised. _So blunt._ "Sorry, am I bothering you?" he asked, truly afraid he'd offended the boy somehow.

Owen shook his head, "No. I'd just prefer it if you didn't sit there."

"Oh, are you expecting someone else?"

Again a shake of the head. "Nope."

"Well, then.." Seth muttered, "they weren't kidding."

Now Owen placed the paper down, and gave him his full attention. "Who? And about what?"

"Oh," Seth hadn't realized the boy had heard him. "Uh- it's nothing. Just…"

"Just…." Owen looked Seth in the eye for a moment longer, before turning his attention to something over his shoulder. "Zeller and Summerby, I'm guessing." He finally said.

Seth nodded. "They say you're awkward, and that you don't have friends. I don't believe that." _Well, _he thought, _I could've said that a bit differently. Oh well. Treat bluntness with bluntness._

"Why not? Obviously you've realized I'm indeed awkward." He said, amusement echoing in his tone.

Seth nodded warily. "Well, yes. But you have to have friends, right?"

"No." Owen said. "I don't have friends." And he turned back, picked up his paper, and read, a smug smile playing on his face.

"You're…_happy…_you don't have friends…?" Seth asked, disbelieving.

Own raised an eyebrow at him again. "Would anyone be truly happy to have no friends? No. it's not that. It's just I have no use for them."

Seth was taken aback. "How…"

Owen shrugged. "I'm a mystery…" He said dreamily, staring off into space, his eyes wide with empty awe. Then he chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and returning his voice to normal he said "Or so they tell me."

"You like being such a puzzle to others?"

Owen nodded. "It's better no one know much about me."

Seth bit his lip in thought. There was no way this kid was so… why was he so… _casual_ about it? He truly seemed to not care one bit that he had no companions. That's a lonely life to live, and Seth found himself longing to know why one would be satisfied with such a life.

"I like puzzles." He said, suddenly.

Owen, who had returned to his paper, rolled his eyes. "Here it comes." He muttered.

"No, really I do." Seth explained. "It's really the feeling of accomplishment once it's done, I get to look down at it and say 'I did that, I made that'. The outcome, the picture at the end, it's always so beautiful. And the more pieces the better, because most people don't even get three pieces together before quitting in frustration at a 1,000 piece puzzle. Some quit half way through, thinking it's too tedious to go on. But I complete them, seal them with a spell, and hang them on my wall." At this Owen gave him a skeptical look. "Really. It's the pride of knowing that I didn't give up, that I was patient, thorough, and the end product is the proof that I was able to knuckle down and just _do it_."

He smiled a friendly smile at the blonde in front of him, who was chuckling. "And what? You think I'm just gonna-"

"I don't expect you to do anything." Seth interrupted. "I just want to know why someone would submit themselves to a life of loneliness when there's so much out there to take advantage of, and benefit from, just from having companions."

"I don't need that. I don't want to take advantage of anything." Owen said.

Seth shrugged. "Well, that doesn't mean I don't want to understand."

After that, the bell had rang, and they headed off to class, Aliza catching Seth, and the two walking together to the dungeons for their Divination class with the Ravenclaws. Class was strange, Professor Trelawney intrigued Seth in a few ways. She was a cooky weirdo, but endearing slightly. He especially enjoyed her overly large spectacles.

After class, Seth found himself standing against the wall a few meters away from the girl's lavatory, waiting for Aliza so they could get to Charms. He had her bag at his feet, her outer robes draped over his arm. Idly, he noticed that he could smell her perfume from them, it was a sweet, simple smell. Nothing completely arousing, and yet still pleasant. He breathed in the air around him, and reveled in the scent.

"I've decided to take you up on your challenge."

Seth was startled out of his perfume-induced bliss by the carefree voice of Jade Owen. He took a moment to recall the boy's words, before scrunching his eyebrows together. "It wasn't a challenge."

Owen smiled an amused smile. "But it was. You've given yourself the responsibility, and the _permission,_ which I never gave by the way, to try to figure me out. Well, I'm giving myself the responsibility to make sure you never do. And trust me," A crooked smile appeared on the tall boy's face as he leaned closer to Seth. "You never will."

Seth wasn't sure whether to laugh, or be a little afraid that Owen was being so amused by this. The kid really was a little strange. But that didn't bother Seth. Too much.

"Ok then, Owen." He nodded, holding out his hand.

Owen smiled, before taking the hand and shaking.

"Can I call you Jade?" Seth asked, bending down to pick up Aliza's bag from the floor as she made her way over to the two of them.

"No." Owen said, as he turned away from them and began walking away. He didn't turn his head around to say it, instead he called out into the middle of the now empty corridor, his arms spread wide and a semi-hysterical laugh echoed in the hall. "That privilege is reserved for my _friends_."

!*!*!*!

"Where's Terrence?" Alina asked as she quietly placed her books down at the table in the corner of the Ravenclaw Common Room beside Rico.

"Prefect's meeting." He replied distractedly, scribbling down notes onto his parchment.

She nodded quietly, before opening up her book and reading.

"Mind if we sit here?" Rico and Alina looked up to see seventh year Stephen Cornfoot and sixth year Wade Bailey standing over them.

"Not at all," Alina said shyly, giving them a small smile. Her eyes traveled over their bodies, and her cheeks flushed slightly.

Rico noticed and raised a brow at her. Smirking, he turned to the two boys who were now sat across from them. "Gentlemen…" he said, bowing his head and sweeping his arms out in an overly polite and formal greeting he'd once seen Terrence do in front of an old gentleman in Diagon Alley.

Laughing, Bailey returned the gesture. "It's fun to mock Pureblood formalities." Rico laughed along with him, then noticed that Alina and Cornfoot weren't laughing, though Alina was struggling to hide a smile. Bailey nudged Cornfoot with his shoulder. "Oh, come on. It was a joke."

Cornfoot shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway. I'm a Blood Traitor. Mock them all you want."

Now they all laughed together. "I didn't realize you were a Pureblood, Cornfoot." Rico said.

The athlete shrugged. "Blood Traitor. What does my blood status matter if they won't claim me?"

Bailey laughed, throwing an arm around his friend's shoulders. "We'll claim you, Steve."

Cornfoot shrugged him off, smiling. "Thanks."

"So how's our team going to do this year?" Alina asked quietly.

Bailey's eyes lit up, as he opened his Charms book, and began flipping through pages, though he was looking at Alina. "Great. Steve's got some great plans this year, I'm tellin' ya, this year that Quidditch Cup is going to Flitwick."

"That's great." She said.

"Yeah, I agree." Rico said.

Cornfoot laughed. "I may be Captain, but I just believe that our team, and I mean each player, should have a good say in tactic and strategy. I try to listen, and I've already had two meetings with all of us so we can talk strategy."

Rico's brows furrowed. "But we've only been here three days."

Cornfoot and Bailey both nodded. "Yeah, but my Beaters were both hassling me about their ideas. I needed to have meetings, and fast."

Bailey shrugged, looking down at his book. "We weren't being that imposing, were we?"

Cornfoot chuckled. "Sinclair threatened to hide my Quaffle, and let Hooper's personal Snitch loose on the grounds if I didn't hold a meeting."

"He was joking!" Cornfoot arched a dark brow, and Bailey looked sheepishly away. "He does have a sense of humor, no matter what you all think," he muttered.

Cornfoot just laughed. "If you say so. I've also gotta hold try-outs."

"For what position?" Rico asked.

"Chaser," Cornfoot answered, his face getting a distant look.

"Who's gone?"

"Kevin," Bailey said, eyeing his Captain who was still looking far away.

"Entwhistle?" Rico asked. "Oh, I'd forgot. When do you think you'll hold them?"

Cornfoot's eyes seemed to lose their glaze, and he fixed his stare on Rico, his eyes quickly traveling over him, evaluating him. "Thinking of trying out?"

"Me? Oh, no. Not me. I'm not athletic enough." He shrugged. "Just curious."

Cornfoot laughed. "Well I'm not sure yet, to be honest."

Rico nodded, thinking Cornfoot probably wanted to put off replacing his friend for as long as possible.

"Hey, Stephen,"

Rico looked over to see his dorm mate Reese Hooper standing at the end of the table, a lumpy, round something tucked under his arm.

"Yeah, 'sup Hooper?" Cornfoot asked.

"I don't know what it is, but… well, on my way in right now, I passed Macmillan, who was standing outside the door. He asked me to give this to you." Reese handed over the package, and they all watched intently, as Cornfoot pealed the wrapping off. Once it was open, he sat staring at the content of the package for a few moments, before his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"Wow. I hate that guy." Cornfoot muttered.

Rico raised his head, trying to see inside the package.

"What is it?" Alina asked.

Cornfoot shook his head, as he pulled out a thick banner, allowing it to unfold as he held it up. Stitched into the front was an image of a raven flying around Quidditch goal posts over a black background. Through magic, the raven flew closer to the posts, and then a badger appeared from nowhere, tackling the raven from the air, and landing with its bloodied throat, and limp body in its mouth. Words appeared at the bottom, the message read: _Beware the Badger. Quidditch Cup Tournament 1997-1998._

Reese let out a low whistle. "What an arsehole."

Rico nodded in agreement, as Cornfoot crumpled the banner, stood, approached the fire that was blazing in the grate, and tossed it in. He stood there a while, watching the image turn to ashes, then turned back to them with narrowed eyes, and took his seat back. He was clearly upset, and the mood in the entire common room was suddenly tense, as most everyone had turned to watch the Quidditch Captain.

"What's going on?" Terry Boot appeared from nowhere, Michael Corner at his side.

"Macmillan." Cornfoot said darkly.

Boot scrunched up his face. "Deliver his message, then?"

Cornfoot nodded.

"Relax. Macmillan's just trying to be intimidating." Bailey said, offering his captain a small smile.

"Yeah," Boot said, placing a hand on Cornfoot's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Don't worry about him. You guys will do great this year."

Cornfoot nodded quietly. "Of course we will."

Rico noticed the way Cornfoot was staring off into space with a determined look, and he smiled. _Yeah, Cornfoot was going to kick Macmillan's arrogant arse_. Rico just hoped he would be around to see it.

"Well, come on then." Corner said. "We've got that meeting."

"Meeting?" Rico asked.

Boot nodded, as Cornfoot began to gather his books. "The seventh years are meeting to discuss the logistics of the DA." He said quietly.

Rico nodded along with the others at the table. "Longbottom's smart, then. To get you all together and collaborate."

"Actually," Cornfoot said, standing and swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Terry came up with that particular brilliant idea."

Boot smiled up at him, as Corner rolled his eyes, looking away from his dorm mates and making a small gagging motion.

"Come on." Cornfoot said, turning to the table and nodding at each of them. "See you lot later."

"Yeah, bye."

Once the three boys had disappeared through the door, Rico turned back to the table, to see that Reese had taken Cornfoot's spot next to Bailey, his own books now in front of him.

"Well," Alina stated softly. "I think this DA is going to have the best group of leaders we could ask for."

Rico snorted. "You just think they're hot."

Alina gasped. "Wh-what? No I don't!"

Bailey and Hooper laughed from across the table.

"Come on, Alina. I saw the look you had when Cornfoot and Bailey first sat down. You were totally ogling them."

Alina looked affronted. "I was not." She hissed.

"It's alright, Darling." Bailey said, smiling kindly at her. "I believe you."

Alina blushed, looking away. Rico laughed, and then yelped as an elbow was jammed hard into his side.

!*!*!*!

As she entered the Room of Requirement for the first time in over a year, Luna was swept up in a tide of memories and emotions. The room looked nothing like it did last time she was here. Whoever had arrived first, who she thought must have been the Ravenclaw seventh years, had designed the room with a large round table in the center, just enough seats for those who would be present. There was a grate, roaring with a fire in the center of the wall across from the door, windows on either side of it that looked out over the grounds. Gas lamps adorned the ceiling, floating in the air magically, giving the room an eerie feel as she took her seat beside Hannah Abbot at the table. There were banners hanging over the grate: yellow and black, blue and bronze, and red and gold; each hung with firm pride and beauty over the room's only source of heat.

She could remember when the room was a large, empty room, perfect for their dueling needs. She remembered the first time she conjured her hare patronus in the corner of the room while thinking of the new friends she had found in the DA: Ginny, Neville, Harry and even Ron and Hermione had started to be nicer to her at that point. The first time she successfully stupefied Justin Finch-Fletchley into a wall, and the first time she'd produced a shield charm. Many firsts were made here, in this room, and it gave Luna a certain comfort to know that she would have many more here this year.

Around the table, every seventh year Hufflepuff still at Hogwarts sat, beside some from Ravenclaw. Luna noticed that Lisa Turpin and Morag MacDougal were missing, and that the boys, Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot in particular were glaring at Ernie Macmillan, who was deep in conversation with Wayne Hopkins beside him.

The door opened, and Luna turned to see Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown enter. They smiled kindly at everyone around the table, their pretty faces glowing, before taking seats by Padma Patil.

"You're going to be a very sorry man, Macmillan." Lavender said. It sounded like she was attempting to hide some sort of excitement, but her tone was one Luna recognized as coming from someone with new gossip on the tip of her tongue.

Luna tipped her head to the side as she watched Ernie turn a haughty grin to the Gryffindor. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Lass." He said, innocently.

"Oh, you will."

Just then the door opened again, and Neville entered, looking slightly nervous, followed by Seamus with narrowed eyes directed at Ernie the moment he found him, and then an impossibly irate Ginny, who stopped just over the threshold, looking around until she spotted Ernie. Once she did, she squared her shoulders, narrowed her eyes, then while the door closed behind her, she stomped over to him and threw something that had been bundled up in her hand at his face.

"Whoa, Weasley! Relax!" Ernie pulled the fabric from over his face, and held it out in front of him, looking at it with a grin, before turning back to the fuming redhead standing over him. "This is neat. Whoever did this piece of magic must be commended. Truly spectacular." He said.

"You! You arse! You complete git!" Ginny pointed her finger in Ernie's face, though the blonde didn't seem to be intimidated.

"He gave one to you too, then?" Stephen asked from his spot where he was now standing with both hands braced on the table, trying to get a better look at the banner in Ernie's hands.

Terry, who was seated next to him, tugged at his arm, trying to get him to sit down. "We told you, you can't hex him here, Stephen."

"You too?" Ginny asked, before turning her glare at Ernie again.

He stood up, placing the banner down on the table so that everyone could see what was clearly an image of a lion and a badger fighting with goal posts in the background, before placing an arm around Ginny's shoulders and squeezing slightly, a smile on his face. "Relax, Weasley. 'Tis nothing but a warning. I thought it only fair-"

"You arrogant, smug, bastard!" Ginny aimed a punch at the Hufflepuff's stomach, which he dodged gracefully, while chuckling. "Listen, you pompous arse," Ginny hissed, pointing her finger in his face again. Luna found it an amusing image: the small petite frame of the redhead looking up at the tall, muscular blonde with a look of pure loathing on her face. "You are not taking that Cup this year. It's ours, and it'll stay that way. And I don't want to hear from your stupid, misdirected sense of confidence. My team doesn't appreciate it, and neither do I. Don't send me stuff like this again!"

"Ok, Ok." Ernie held up his hands in front of him, defensively. "No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"More than _your_ knickers will be in a twist, Macmillan, if you decide to do something like this again." She hissed back.

Wayne chuckled at that, and Ernie sent him a look of betrayal.

"I got it, Weasley. It was just a joke." He said.

"Don't do that." Everyone looked over to see Neville, who had stood silently watching the exchange with Seamus at his side. Realizing that everyone's eyes were on him, Neville swallowed nervously before continuing. "I mean, we're all supposed to be united now. This is war, right? That's just Quidditch."

"_Just_ Quidditch?" Ernie shouted. "Longbottom, mate, you have no idea, do you?"

"No, he's right." Ginny said, seemingly completely deflated of her previous anger. "We can't do this. Being competitive between houses, fine. But this has turned into something else now. It's not like it used to be, and we can't be doing stupid stuff to each other, because it's about more than just competition. Now, our time at Hogwarts is about the DA, about protecting the others, and we have to be focused and completely united for that."

"Well said, Weasley." Terry said from across the table. "I agree completely."

"Me too." Michael said, smiling at Ginny.

Ginny ducked her head, and looked away.

"Right, then. Should we start our meeting now?" Neville asked after a few moments of silence.

Everyone nodded their heads, and Ernie and Stephen both took their seats again, while Neville came to sit beside Luna, Seamus on his other side and Ginny beside him, next to Michael who smiled widely at her, and winked as she took her seat, and Luna could almost make out a blush on the girl's face. _Curious._

"Alright. So… Where do we start?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I think we need a clear chain of command." Terry said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I've been thinking the same thing." Neville agreed.

"Who should-"

"A seventh year." Ernie interrupted Ginny. "Sorry to you two Lasses. I understand why you're here. Well, Weasley, I get…" He trailed off, looking at Luna.

She smiled kindly at him.

"Luna's here because-"

"If you don't mind, Neville," Luna interrupted, placing a hand gently on his arm. "I'd like to speak for myself."

He turned to smile down at her, patting her hand. "Of course."

She turned to the occupants of the table, not removing her hand from Neville's warm arm, and took a deep breath. "I know I don't seem like a natural leader, or a fighter, or any of it. But I was with Harry, Neville, Ginny and the others when we fought at the Ministry. We all faced Death Eaters that night, while Harry fought _Him_." She emphasized the word, not afraid of speaking 'Voldemort' aloud, but worried that the others might not feel the same, and not wanting to upset anyone. "And then last year I was there for Hermione and Ron when they called, and we faced Death Eaters then also.

"I like to think I did well against them, bringing them down with success. I learned a lot from Harry during my fourth year, and I find that coming up with strategy and a solid plan before jumping into any of it is useful. I think Neville and Ginny know how strong and skilled I am in dueling, as well as strategizing."

Everyone was paying close attention, and Luna felt a little out of her element. She didn't usually speak to so many people at once. And when she did, they weren't usually watching her with such attention, such real focus and interest in her words. But Neville's hand was still over hers, and he squeezed it, offering her comfort. She looked around the table, looking them each in the eye in turn, and as she did she could see their opinions of her changing, possibly a new understanding of her forming.

"Also, I've realized that while it's difficult to truly rid of all fear in these situations, if you face them with some confidence, knowing that behind that mask is the face of a person, and as many emotions run across their face behind it as do across your own while you're fighting each other, that they're just as uncertain and worried about the outcome of your duel as you are, then it helps to make it easier to fight them. It humanizes them, and once you do that you're basically on the same level as they are, human I mean. It levels the battle ground, and takes away their advantage. You just need a strategy. A plan to make things work easier for yourself."

"Wow." Ernie said, and Hannah smiled brightly at her.

"You sound like you really know a lot about it." She said.

Luna nodded. "I suppose. Though, I don't claim to be an expert."

"No one could, Lovegood." Terry said, kindly.

"Well, is that enough to understand why the sixth year is here, Ernie?" Wayne asked, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Ernie nodded, while grinning at Luna. "Definitely."

"Good." Neville said, giving her hand one final squeeze before removing it, and clearing his throat. "So then, we were talking about a leader."

"Aye." Ernie said. "A seventh year. Like I said, no offense meant, but I think we have more experience and knowledge for the position. Better leader quality."

"If that's the case," Anthony Goldstein spoke up for the first time. "It should be a Ravenclaw. We have the most knowledge after all. And it was Terry who came up with the idea of this meeting in the first place."

"And Terry who approached Weasley about the DA getting back together, anyway." Stephen added.

Terry looked uncomfortable. "It was nothing. Just common sense."

"But is he a leader?" Ernie asked. "I like you, and all, Boot. But you're not exactly known for rallying anyone up."

"Terry gave the speech in our tower, last night." Luna said, serenely. "It was a very intriguing speech."

"Thank you, Lovegood." Terry smiled at her. "But you're right." He turned to face Ernie now. "I'm no leader. I don't even play Quidditch."

"Quidditch doesn't make you a leader." Stephen said.

"No, but you all have more experience working with a team, with others and figuring out their strengths and weaknesses."

"On a pitch." Wayne said. "This is something entirely different."

"What's so different?" Megan Jones asked.

Wayne looked at her for a moment, then shook his head. "This is about skill, talent, strength, weakness, agility, stamina-"

"All of which apply to being on the pitch." Terry interrupted.

"Will power," Wayne went on like the Ravenclaw had never said a thing. "Knowledge, ability to ignore and yet be completely aware of one's surroundings simultaneously. This is about being able to cope right on the spot, no matter what you see, hear, or what happens to you, you've got to be able to keep going. This is about making quick decisions that are good, and beneficial. This is about being a role model, as well as having experience, and being able to handle pressure. This is about finding all of that in someone."

"You're talking like you're expecting a battle." Susan said.

Wayne just looked down and away. It was silent, as everyone looked around at each other. Luna tipped her head to the side as she examined Wayne. The Hufflepuff had said some things she'd never put words to, but which were exactly true and necessary for someone going into a battle. Ease of mind, patience, resilience and strength. It was admirable that he could recognize all of that, and have never fought.

Beside her, Neville sighed. "I think we have to face that possibility as a strong one. We can stand up to the Carrows and to Snape, and we can train to defend ourselves, but I think eventually, Harry will come back to get us out of this mess. I don't know about the rest of you, but I believe Harry has to be the one to take him down." Neville said.

"You think he's really The Chosen One?" Hannah asked.

He nodded. "I do. And I think when Harry comes back, You-Know-Who will come for him. He's in hiding and all that, now. But if he steps foot here at Hogwarts, Snape will know, and then _He'll_ know too. And I think it'll be a full out battle, at that point. 'Cause I won't let them just take Harry. I'll fight to protect him, the same way I'll fight to protect any of you."

Others around the table were nodding in agreement.

"So we 'ave to be ready to help 'Arry when he gets back." Seamus said.

"So we're not just teaching each other to defend ourselves." Wayne said. "We _are_ training for battle."

"But then…" Everyone looked over to Leanne Morgan, who had sat quietly until now. She bit her lip as she found the courage to finish her thought. "A battle… that means… well, that would mean that people will get hurt."

Luna again tipped her head to the side. _Well, of course. What else happens in battle? _She thought.

Terry took in a deep breath before he said "And killed."

Looking around the table Luna saw that everyone was swallowing nervous lumps in their throats, averting their eyes from each other, eyes widening in realization. She couldn't figure out though why they hadn't ever realized this before. After all, both Ginny and Hannah had been hurt already. It wasn't bound to stop here. That was the exact reason they were doing this.

Neville cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "That as well, is a possibility. I know that's scary. But it's reality. We've been there," He swept his arm in a motion including himself, Ginny and Luna. "Believe me when I say it's scary. But this is something that has to be done. Being in this Army means protecting people, helping them, and standing up to the Death Eaters here all in one go. But if any of you have just realized the real risks in this, and don't want to do it, we can't force you to. If you can't do this, I understand."

There were a few moments of tense silence as everyone around the table waited to see if anyone would get up and leave. When nothing happened, Luna felt a bit proud of everyone here.

"They've already hurt Hannah." Ernie said, and Luna saw him take her hand in his under the table, placing it in his lap and she smiled sadly at him. "Like I told my House, I won't stand by and watch them hurt anyone else. Even if it means I get hurt, myself."

There were nods around the table as everyone agreed.

"And I don't think sitting this one out will get us anywhere, anyway." Terry added. "If we want this to change, and really expect it to, we've gotta do something ourselves." Luna saw Anthony smirk beside him, muttering something under his breath which had Terry and Michael both giving small laughs. "So I'm in," Terry finished.

"Well, we wouldn't be Gryffindors if we didn't participate, now would we?" Pavarti asked, causing Lavender to giggle as she shook her head.

"Absolutely not," her friend agreed.

"Aye," Seamus said, nodding his head. "An' more than that, we feel jus' like y'all do. I'll fight 'em 'fore I watch 'em hurt anyone else."

Again, Luna felt a bit proud as everyone nodded in agreement around the table. A small stirring in her stomach made her feel almost excited to see what they could get up to in this resistance. This was their true stand, this was their moment, as not just students, but as people in this society, taking things into their own hands and dealing with it, and she was extremely proud of everyone in the room to be so brave, willing, and able.

"So we're all in agreement?" Neville asked.

Everyone nodded, smiling at each other at the new understanding they had reached together.

"So are we officially at battle?" Anthony asked. "I mean, now, that we've got people willing to take this risk. Or are we waiting 'til Potter returns?"

"We'll wait until things can take no other path." Neville answered, receiving approval from the others.

"So we need a leader who knows a thing or two about battle." Wayne said, bringing everyone back to business.

Next to him, Ernie slumped in his seat. "Well, I was all for offering my own services, but I ain't ever been in no battle."

Neville shook his head. "No, I don't think that kind of responsibility should go to someone with so much on their own plate, already anyway. You've got your Quidditch team, as well as Prefect duties."

"Well, Terry's no prefect, or Quidditch Captain." Anthony said.

"I've also never fought in battle." Terry said, smiling at his friend. "It comes down to Longbottom, Weasley and Lovegood. And since we've all already said we agree with Macmillan's earlier points…" He trailed off, looking directly at Neville, whose eyes widened.

"M-me?" he asked.

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Neville you'll do great! Your speech in the tower last night was so inspiring and moving, and you may not think yourself a leader, or all that skilled but Nev, I've seen you fight, and it's so intense and amazing. I know you'll do well. And you've already had some great ideas. Trust us, Neville. This is best." She turned her attention to the table at large, now. "You'll all see it, too. Neville's turned into a real leader." She turned, smiling, back to Neville. "You'll realize it on your own, soon enough."

"Well, I have to admit that even I've seen a change in you, Longbottom." Ernie said, leaning forward and placing his arms on the table. "I remember the DA in fifth year, and you definitely proved your worth fighting those Death Eaters off. Even here, tonight you've said things I never thought you were capable of even thinking. I offer my vote of confidence."

Wayne nodded in agreement. "I trust Ernie, and I think I'm coming to trust you, so I trust the decision as well."

"Me too. Definitely." Hannah smiled sweetly at Neville, and he blushed, looking away.

"I guess I have to agree with Macmillan." Terry said. "I know you've become pretty skilled with that wand of yours from my memory of the end of fifth year."

"Aye." Around the table, heads nodded, and people voiced their agreement and confidence in Neville.

"I- I'll do my best then." He said.

Seamus nodded. "So as your firs' act o' leader o' the DA, shouldn't ya tell 'em 'bout your ideas 'bout further leadership?"

Luna tilted her head, and she could see others looking slightly confused as well.

"_Further_ leadership?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked.

Neville nodded. "I know we should have a single leader for the entire DA. But I think it'll help if we have someone in charge of each house, and then a second for them as well."

"Of course." Terry muttered, almost to himself. "A real chain of command."

Neville nodded.

"Well, Marshall, did you have any ideas as to who?" Terry asked, looking straight at him.

"Marshall?" Neville asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. Marshall. Like the British Armed- oh. You're Pureblood." Terry brought up a hand and hit himself in the forehead, much to the amusement of the Hufflepuffs, as well as Lavender and Pavarti. "Sorry. You see, for the Muggle Army, they've got official ranks. Field Marshall is the top. So I assumed you'd be our Marshall."

Seamus nodded. "Aye. So I guess what Neville's referrin' to would be a General for each House."

Terry nodded. "Yeah."

Neville looked from Seamus to Terry, before shrugging. "I guess…"

"So _did_ you have any ideas, Longbottom?" Ernie asked.

"Well, not in particular. But like I said, I don't know if it should be someone who's already got a lot of responsibilities. The…er- General, will have to be focused one hundred percent on the DA."

Ernie slumped back in his seat, pouting slightly. "Wayne, for us I guess, then."

"Hang on, why can't one of the girls be your leader?" Mandy asked.

"No, really I agree." Susan said.

Hannah nodded, and so did Megan and Leanne. "Wayne is the best for the job."

"Aside from Ernie." Wayne said. "And I accept the office with utmost modesty and sincerity. I vow to protect you all to the best of my ability, and to lend my help and talents to those in my House, as well as the others, as a General in this Army."

Everyone looked at him, the Ravenclaws like he was slightly crazy, the Hufflepuffs with gratitude and hope, and the Gryffindors with respect.

"Sounds great." Neville said, smiling kindly at Wayne, who returned the gesture. He turned to the Ravenclaws. "Do you all want to nominate someone?"

"Well," Padma replied. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I've noticed quite the following for Terry."

Terry smiled at her, before turning to the rest of his Housemates. "I don't want to just assume anything. I just said I'm not that big of a leader. If one of you wants it, we'll discuss this. It's only fair."

"I believe in you, Terry." Michael said.

Stephen nodded his head. "You don't see it, but we do. You've got something in you for this."

"I vote for Terry." Anthony said, Stephen and Michael nodding.

"Me too." Mandy said. "As much as I'd like to duel you for the position, I know you'd make a better leader than me."

"Thanks, Mandy." Terry said. He took a deep breath, before saying "And I'd like to make a vow of my own. To offer all of my knowledge, my thoughts, and ideas to everyone present, and the others who aren't. To respect the Chain of Command, and to be approachable and open for all those under _and_ above me on it. To devote myself to this army, to be loyal and true, and useful in any way I can, as a General in this army."

The Ravenclaws all nodded in understanding and acceptance.

"As a fellow Ravenclaw," Anthony pulled his wand from his robe pocket, and placed it over his heart in a sort of salute as he turned to face his friend, "as well as comrade in arms, I accept the vow, and swear to hold you to it." He finished earnestly, earning himself a bright smile from his friend.

Terry took out his wand, placed it over his heart and said "Thank you."

"Oh!" Ernie said, startling everyone from the kind scene that had been playing out in front of them. "Um- I er-" He rubbed the back of his neck when he realized that everyone was staring at him. "I do the same. For Wayne. As a comrade in arms and fellow Hufflepuff." He drew himself up, facing his friend with squared shoulders as he placed his wand over his own heart. "I accept your vow, and swear to hold you to it."

Wayne smiled brightly at him, returning the salute. "Thank you."

"Perfect." Neville said, turning to his own housemates. "Any suggestions for us?"

"Well, I would've thought Ginny." Seamus said. "But you've basically thrown her out o' the runnin'."

"I vote Seamus, then." Lavender announced, looking resolutely at the Irish boy.

He smiled widely. "Yeah?"

Pavarti nodded. "Yeah. You _are_ a bit of a hot head, Seamus, and a moron-"

"OI!" Seamus shouted. "They all seemed ta be confident in their General, what's this about, then?"

Pavarti giggled. "I was getting to it." Seamus narrowed his eyes at her, and she giggled again. "You're a bit of a moron, and not the best at certain subjects, like Charms-" When Seamus opened his mouth to shout again, she held her hand, palm out in front of him. "But, you're a very likeable person, and all the younger years like you. You'll be great with them, and we all know you can step up to the plate when it matters. Swallow your pride and do things that are for the best."

Ginny nodded. "We saw that when you apologized to Harry in fifth year and joined the DA."

Seamus looked proud, his face growing red. "Well, I guess I get that." He looked over to Ginny. "But I'm a Prefect. And ya-"

Ginny shrugged. "Prefect requires less devotion and attention than Quidditch Captain."

"Are ya sure?" he asked.

She nodded, smiling. "Absolutely."

He smiled back, before turning to Neville. "Do ya agree wit' this, then Marshall?"

Neville smiled at the title. "Yeah. I do."

"Righ' then." Seamus sat up straight, placing his wand over his heart. "I vow ta up'old me rank wi' diligence and integrity. I vow ta be the leader you're all 'opin' for, and ta learn from others as well as teach what I, meself know. I vow never ta back down from the fight, and ta be your e'er devoted Gryffindor General in this army."

"And I, as a fellow Gryffindor and comrade in arms, accept your vow, and swear to hold you to it." Ginny stated, with her wand resting over her heart.

Seamus smiled brightly at Ginny. "Thank you."

"Good." Neville said, smiling at his friends. "Now, like I said there should be a second for each of you."

"A Lieutenant General." Michael supplied.

"Ok. Yeah. Well, as much as I think it'd be great to have all seventh year officers, I think the…er- what is it?" Neville asked Michael.

"Lieutenant." He said.

"Right. So the Lieutenant should be younger. Someone who will follow orders, not try to usurp your power, but who will offer assistance and just as much knowledge and skill as you, yourselves will." Neville said, speaking directly to his newly appointed Generals.

They each nodded in understanding.

"Do you want us to choose our own Lieutenant?" Terry asked.

Neville nodded. "You don't have to make the decision now. I think I can give you about a week to get back to me with your choices. Just look for someone you think will fit the office accordingly, and who will take it seriously, respect the position."

The boys all nodded. "I've already got an idea." Terry said.

"Who?" Anthony asked.

"Wade Bailey." Terry said.

Luna smiled. Bailey is a kind boy.

Stephen nodded. "You'd have a great Lieutenant in Bailey. He's loyal, and highly intelligent. He'd definitely have a lot to offer."

Terry nodded, thinking.

"Well, just let me know next week." Neville said. "We'll have another meeting then, with just officers. Now, what do we do for our first full meeting? Do you all have a lot of people on your lists? Or hardly any?"

The rest of the meeting went smoothly, each General reporting on the progress of the enlistees in their Houses, and them all trying to figure out how the Room would, or if it could, support everyone who had enlisted; they talked about the younger years, 1 through 3, where not many had signed up, but those who had were very enthusiastic, and trying to determine if it was appropriate for them to duel, even practice duel, with fourth through seventh years.

By the end, Luna had a sense of accomplishment, and they each left the Room with high spirits, confident that their resistance was going to work out, that they were organized enough, and strong enough, and able enough to make it through the year.

!*!*!*!

Skye placed her bag down on a desk at the back of the room, unsure if she would need it. She had no idea what they were supposed to be doing here. All Carrow had said was that the Slytherins would be asked to handle detentions. Very vague. So here she was, standing at the front of the Dark Arts classroom, staring at the three students who had already managed to get themselves into detention only three days into term.

Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.

Weasley had spoken back to Carrow in her class, Skye had been present for that, and had disobeyed her. So she had detention, _never mind that she'd already been cursed the day before at lunch_. Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Longbottom and Finnigan had been caught at lunch sneaking into Filch's office, trying to steal from him. It was unclear what they had been stealing, but they had been unpermitted, in his office and snooping around none the less, so here they were, scowling at the Carrows who were sneering right back at them.

Skye was just one of five Slytherins present for this detention. A new student in her year, Jeremy Claverdon who she knew from social gatherings they both had attended over the years was present, Calvin Mackenzie and Keith Davidson, both from a year below her, as well as Slytherin House's resident Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.

The five Slytherin students stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the three Gryffindors, who were each sitting in a desk. The Carrows stood on either side of the Gryffindors, Alecto to the left, sneering down at Longbottom, and Amycus to the right, a sinister looking smile taunting Finnigan. Weasley sat in the middle, chin up, defiantly looking Malfoy in the eye, who was glaring at her.

"What is it we're to do, Professor?" Davidson asked.

Amycus turned his gaze to the boy, sinister smile still in place. "Mr. Davidson, the Slytherin students are in charge of detention now."

Mackenzie smirked, and looked back to the Gryffindors, "So we… what? Watch as they write lines in Blood Quills?"

Amycus and Alecto let out identical smirks, as Skye's stomach did a little twist. She hated those things. None of the Gryffindors made any move or change to show they even heard what was said.

"Mr. Mackenzie, that is an excellent idea." Amycus drawled. He walked around them, and retreated behind his desk, rummaging through a few drawers.

From his spot next to her, Claverdon leaned closer to Skye, and whispered "What's a Blood Quill?"

Skye slowly turned to look up at him, incredulously. _Oh. My. Salazar. He doesn't know what a Blood Quill is? _

Just then, Amycus returned, placing a quill and some parchment in front of each Gryffindor. "What shall the lines say?" he asked, turning to look at the students standing at the front of the room. "Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy was surprised at first that he was being asked to determine their lines. Then he set his glare upon Weasley, and drawled "I shall not betray my blood."

Amycus smirked, as did Alecto, and Skye noticed that Weasley's lips turned up slightly. _What the heck? _

"Word that, differently." Mackenzie said.

Malfoy and the Carrows each looked over to the fifth year, who was watching Weasley with a critical eye. "What?" Amycus asked.

"She likes the wordin'. Change it. Simply make her write 'Blood Traitor'." Mackenzie said.

Amycus smirked, turning back to Weasley. "Yeah, that's true." He said contemplatively. "That's your line, 'Blood Traitor'." She glared at him through narrowed eyes, as he turned to Longbottom. "And for the others?"

"Longbottom's a Blood Traitor as well." Malfoy said.

"Be a bit more creative." Mackenzie laughed.

The Carrows turned smiles upon the boy, while Skye stared straight ahead, trying to imagine she wasn't there.

"And what would you suggest?" Alecto asked in a too sweet voice.

Mackenzie smirked. "My fat arse mustn't steal from Squibs."

Longbottom swallowed nervously as Alecto placed a hand under his chin and turned his face toward her. "Hear that, boy?"

Skye was almost sick. To have something like that written on her skin would be so shameful. Stealing from a Squib only made one seem pathetic, and she knew Longbottom and Finnigan's earlier attempted theft wasn't for something pathetic. As much as she despised them for simply being a Blood Traitor and a Half Blood, she knew they weren't pathetic. There was more to them than that.

Part of her, the part that was extremely queasy just imagining the scent of blood that would soon envelop the room, wanted to reject the idea and just send the Gryffindors back to their dorm. But the other part of her, the part that was smart, told her to just keep her mouth shut.

"And for the Half Blood?" Amycus sneered at Finnigan, who scrunched his nose up in disgust and narrowed his eyes.

Mackenzie laughed. "He's just a Mudblood. No diff'r'nce between Half Bloods an' Muggle borns. They're all filth."

Malfoy smirked. "Filth. Bog Irish Filth. A Mick, that's all you are." He said, scowling down his nose at Finnigan.

Mackenzie nodded his head, smirking as well. "That's his line. Mick Filth."

Finnigan's eyes flashed, and his jaw clenched. "You racist sacks o' shit!"

"Seamus!" Weasley screamed, trying to grab her friend's arm as he kicked back his chair, standing, clenching his fists and glaring at Mackenzie, then Malfoy, then the Carrows.

"I ain't writin' that shit on me hand, you Pampered Inbred Jock!" Finnigan shouted, shaking Weasley's hand away.

"The hell you're not!" Mackenzie snarled.

"The hell I AM!" he replied, walking around the end of his desk and starting to run at Mackenzie.

"Stupefy!" Davidson screamed, a jet of red shooting from his wand and sending Finnigan flying back into the desk behind him.

Alecto shrieked with laughter, as Weasley and Longbottom both helped their friend to stand, Longbottom whispering something to the Irish boy, who was red in the face, breathing hard and snarling at the Slytherins and Amycus Carrow.

Skye stared at the Gryffindors, who were now forced into their seats, each angry and upset, though Finnigan was completely livid. Carrow was saying something, but Skye didn't know what it was. All she could see was the Irish boy's angry face, his narrowed eyes and barred teeth, and scrunched up nose. The freckles across his face made him look like a child throwing a tantrum, but Skye knew he wasn't just a child. He was a Gryffindor. That's dangerous. They're dangerous when they get like that; she'd seen Weasley's Bat Bogey hex, and Patrick Kelly's sadistic uses of his transfiguration skills. They could be pretty scary when provoked into complete anger. And Finnigan looked like he was on the verge of strangling someone in the room, as he was forced to write the term 'Mick Filth' over and over into the parchment, the writing creating an ugly mark across the back of his hand.

Finnigan, Weasley and Longbottom all attempted to stifle their groans and hisses of pain, though Skye sat there staring at Weasley for the longest time, and she could see just how much pain she was in. Those quills weren't simple or weak. They were sharp, real and strong. They were bloody, they were disturbing, but Skye wasn't looking at the quill, the parchment, or even the Gryffindors' hands. No, Skye sat, the entire hour and a half they were in the detention, staring at the grimacing, red-faced Weasley.

She wasn't a Gryffindor for no reason. Weasley was bravely writing with that Blood Quill, emitting no noise, other than the grinding of her teeth, though her face was twisted in agony. She sat, silent, taking her punishment with all the dignity she could. She didn't once cry, didn't once ask for it to stop, didn't once look up at The Carrows, or any other of the students in the room. She didn't even look to the side at her friends, when they looked to her every once in a while.

And the entire time Skye sat there, wondering what it meant, wondering just what it was to be in so much pain, to experience something so difficult, and be silent about it. She sat there wondering how any human being with real reflexes could be so tolerant of pain. Skye stared at Weasley for ninety minutes, wondering just what it was that kept the girl going, that allowed her to grit her teeth and bare it without a fuss.

And when the time was up, when the Gryffindors were asked to put down their quills, and when The Carrows took turns examining the progress made on their hands, when they were dismissed, with the demand to return the next night for a continuation of their detention, Skye watched with a quiet and concealed new respect, as Finnigan, Longbottom and Weasley all exited the room with their arms at their sides, their backs straight, and their heads held high.

As Skye exited the room next to Malfoy, she kept her face aimed away from him, knowing her new ponderings wouldn't show on her face, but still not wanting to look the Death Eater in the eye.

"Pointless, that was."

Skye turned to her right as Claverdon mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Mackenzie asked, stopping from a few steps ahead of them, and turning to face him, Davidson at his side.

Claverdon looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. "I said that was pointless. They could have carried that detention out without us. Waste of time, when I've got homework-"

"Oh, aye. Homework." Mackenzie sneered. "What's with you, Claverdon? That shit was fuckin' intense. It was amazin'. How can you say it was a waste of time, you fuckin' twat?"

"Well maybe I'm not a sadist, like you Mackenzie. Maybe I think there are other things that require my attention." Claverdon retorted calmly.

Skye almost shook her head. It was fine to think certain things, but saying this to Mackenzie after the little show he put on in there with The Carrows and Malfoy, Claverdon was putting himself on their shit list, and that wasn't a good place to be.

"Shut up, Claverdon," Malfoy said, approaching the tall boy slowly, though Claverdon made no move to back away. "Or is there anything else you'd like to get off your chest?"

Claverdon just stood there, staring him back in the eye.

"Come on," Skye said, finally deciding enough was enough. These idiots were going to start dueling in the middle of the corridor, and that wouldn't be good, because she didn't know which side she should take if it did happen. "Claverdon's new, he's got no idea how things work here."

"Right," Malfoy said, nodding his head. "Well if I were you, _Master Claverdon_," he stressed the boy's social title, "I'd make it a point to catch up quickly. We're not in Society at this point. We're at Hogwarts."

"Of course, Master Malfoy." Claverdon replied coolly.

Sneering, Mackenzie and Davidson followed Malfoy as he walked away. When they were around the corner, and the sound of their footsteps was no longer audible, Skye turned to address him.

"Claverdon, you mustn't talk to them like that."

"I thought we were friends," he said, catching Skye off guard.

She thought for a moment, watching him closely. He was staring at her, just as calmly as he had Malfoy when the blonde was in his face. "Master Claverdon, it's as Master Malfoy said. This is Hogwarts, not Society-"

"And I should mind that," he asked, shaking his head, though it sounded like a statement. "Alright, I understand." And he walked away from her.

As she stood there, watching his back, she wasn't sure what to think. He was new here, he was a kind boy, usually very polite when she'd spent time with him at social gatherings between high class families in The Aristocratic Wizarding Society, and always a respectable Socialite. She'd never pegged him for someone with a loud mouth about his political ideas. Lord Claverdon sits on the Wizengamot; Skye would have assumed the sixth year would be a bit smarter than that. He should know not to mouth off to people with potentially high amounts of power in such restricted circumstances.

More importantly though, was that Skye keep herself out of it all. Claverdon could say whatever he wanted, think whatever he wanted, but Skye didn't have any responsibility toward him, she had to keep to her own plans. To protect herself, keep attention off herself; she'd just go along with the flow, as Leonard liked to say. And if she did know what was best for her, if she did know how best to keep herself unnoticed, she'd forget all about her new ponderings over Weasley's behavior. Forget the Gryffindors and their noble attitudes. Forget it all. Stick to the plan. _Test Number Two_, Skye thought as she walked the lonely corridors to the dungeons. _Well, she'd just have to keep to herself, and forget the rest._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, please. It really helps a writer to know what the readers like and don't like about the story, so as to make it the best reading experience possible. :)_


	6. We Still Have Our Fun

We Still Have Our Fun

**_Warnings: _**_Violence. Gore. Rape. Torture. __Child Abuse (Physical, Emotional and Sexual). _Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations. Language. Racial Slurs. Religion (bashing and praising). _Improper Use of Drugs, Alcohol and Potions. AU (slightly) but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 7 'Sex, Drugs, Potions, Love and Lust'

_Wednesday September 3, 1997_

Keith Davidson sat staring at the post of his bed, unseeing. His eyes were unfocused, as he sat with his knees to his chest, the curtains closed around his bed so none of the others knew what he was doing. His back to the headboard, he was rigid, the palms of his hands were icy cold, and his bare feet were beginning to turn purple. He'd been sitting like this since he'd got out of the shower after detention, and had neglected to put on socks. The dungeons were so damn chilly, and what was happening to his feet was just a side effect.

He was trying not to think of the nasty marks on the hands of the Gryffindors. It's weird, because he'd seen blood before. He'd seen Blood Quills before. He'd hurt people before, stupefied them like he had to Finnigan. But for some reason, this was bothering him. Something about marking those kids with labels like that: 'Mick Filth'. 'Blood Traitor'. 'Fat Arse Thief'. It was… disgusting. It was true. All of it was completely true. And he knew it. But… Calvin had been out of control. Calvin had been in power in there, and he'd taken advantage of that, and he was being just as cruel as normal, when they beat up kid Hufflepuffs in the corridors, but now for some reason it was disturbing Keith. It was unsettling him. But why?

The sound of a door creaking open didn't disturb Keith's unseeing gaze at the post of his bed, nor did the sound of a distinctly female voice in the middle of the fifth year boys' dorm; girls were often in here after hours, after all. But when that female voice became louder as she approached his bed, and a thin hand pulled back the curtain of his bed, slowly, he finally looked up, letting his legs slide out to stretch along his bed. Keith looked up into the kind eyes of his girlfriend, and almost sighed in relief.

"Hey, Babe." She said, smiling at him.

"Hey. Come here." He moved over, and she removed her robe and slipped off her shoes as she climbed onto the bed so she could sit next to him against the headboard. She closed the curtain once she was sitting there, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her toward him and placing a kiss to her temple.

She smiled at him. "How'd the detention go? Calvin seems pleased."

He forced a laugh. "Yeah. Went well."

She hummed, as she began to play with the hem of his shirt, and he felt her warm fingers brush softly against his stomach.

"You're lying to me." She murmured.

He smirked. "You know me too well, Astoria."

She giggled. "What happened?"

He sighed deeply as he twirled a lock of her deep brown hair. "I don't know why it's bothering me." He whispered. "But Calvin was just… crazy tonight."

"Different than normal?" She asked, returning his whisper.

He shook his head, as he mentally smiled. Astoria really did know him well, they were nearly always thinking the same things. "No. That's why it's weird I'm so hung up on it."

She hummed again, as she placed her palm flat on his abs under his shirt, rubbing softly. "Don't worry about it, right now. Ok?"

He smiled down at her, and tugged the strand of hair on her head. She looked up at him, and he kept his smile as he leaned in close to her. "Ok." He murmured, his lips brushing hers as he spoke, sending tingles through him.

She smiled, and closed the small distance between their lips, kissing him softly. He placed his hand at the back of her neck, pushing her mouth into his, deepening the kiss. His other hand came to rest at the hem of her nightgown at her thigh, and she shivered.

Pulling away, she giggled as she murmured "Your hand is so cold." She took hold of his hand with hers, and he instantly missed the warmth against his stomach. But then she brought his hand to her face, and she kissed the tips of each of his fingers, before slipping his index finger into her mouth, sucking slightly on it.

The wet warmth of her mouth, and the gentle bed her tongue made for his finger had him sighing deeply, a smile spreading across his face.

"I love you." He muttered, pressing his face into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo: Cherries.

She released his finger, and before pulling the next one into her mouth, she said "I love you, too."

He hummed his pleasure as she continued to suck on each of his fingers individually, and began pressing kisses to the smooth skin of her neck. The hand at the back of her neck moved slowly down her back, running through her straight hair, and coming to rest at her hips. He gently pulled her closer to him, and she moved with him as he moved back until his back was completely against the headboard, and she was straddling him, angling her face so her neck was better exposed to his lips. She placed one final kiss to the palm of his hand, before moving it down to her thigh, and placing it under the hem of her nightgown.

He grasped her thigh, moving his hand up until he came across her panties. He could feel how warm her center was, and his fingers pushed them aside so he could feel that she was already wet.

"Been thinking about me?" He asked huskily.

For answer she moaned in delight as he began to slowly pleasure her, and the hand at her hips moved to the back of her neck quickly, and he pulled her into a kiss. She gently cupped his face with one hand, as she slid her other hand down his chest, and rubbed softly at what was quickly becoming a bulge in his silky black sleep trousers.

"OI!"

The curtains of his bed were ripped open, and Astoria groaned in frustration as they both looked up into the face of Keith's best friend, though neither moved their hands.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Mackenzie?" She asked.

Keith smirked at his friend, who was smirking at his girlfriend.

"Only to let you know an owl came for you, Darlin'." Calvin said, handing her a letter, which she ripped from his hands.

"Thank you." She replied sweetly, before roughly grabbing the curtains and thrusting them shut.

From the other side of the curtain, Keith could hear Calvin chuckling, but he returned his attention to the girl on his lap. "What is it?"

She was looking at the writing on the face of the envelope, and she gave him a guilty look. "I'm sorry, can I just-"

"Of course." He removed his hand from her warmth, and she crawled off him, tearing open the envelope. He rested his hand on his lap, and silently willed himself to relax. If that letter brought bad news about her Uncle, things were probably going to go nowhere tonight. Which completely sucked for him. Oh, her too. Yeah, it'd suck if her Uncle died. 'Cause then she'd not be in the mood for a while. _Damn_. "Well," he asked after a moment. "Is everything ok?"

She shook her head. "I have to see Theo."

He nodded his head, sighing, and banging it back into his headboard. _Damn_.

!*!*!*!

Andrew Kirke walked to the end of the corridor stealthily, trying his best to sink into the walls, thinking he could become part of it, and no one would see him. He walked silently, on the tips of his toes, ready to run the other direction if he heard a noise. Behind him, Lance Stimpson and Jack Sloper were following his example, and finally the three best friends found themselves at the bottom of the Astronomy Tower.

Jack pulled the large door leading to the staircase open slowly, only enough so that Lance and Andrew could slip through. Andrew led the way half way up the stairs before stopping, looking around and smiling at his friends.

"This will do." He said, taking a seat and leaning against the wall.

Lance and Jack sat across from him, and Lance lit up his wand for light as Andrew opened his robe pocket and removed the small baggy of what they were here for.

"Shit, Drew, if your mum knew you were stealing from her again-"

"Oh, shut it Lance." Jack said, taking the bag from Andrew's hand and opening it up, pouring a pill into his hand and then handing the bag over to Lance.

Andrew watched, amused, as Lance played his usual game. He weighed the bag heavily in the palm of his hand, staring at it like it could explode at any moment.

"I-I don't know… Not tonight." He handed the bag over to Andrew, who chuckled, pouring himself a pill and popping it onto his tongue.

"Suit your Pussy-self." Jack said, drinking from a flask he'd filled with Fire whiskey, and downing his pill. "Here, Drew." Andrew took the flask, swallowing the fiery liquid with his pill quickly.

"Wh-um. What are these ones, Drew?" Lance asked, as Andrew knew he would.

"Adderall," he replied calmly, tossing the bag of pills from hand to hand, amused to see Lance was watching the bag as it moved. "It's used to treat-"

"Yeah, I know what it is. My little brother's got ADHD, he takes it… but… what'll it do to us? You know, we're not sick." Lance said, taking the flask from where Andrew had placed it on the stair and taking a sip.

Andrew shrugged. "It's a hallucinogen. So it should be a good high."

Lance was eyeing the bag which was still being tossed around, attentively. "Yeah, but what else can it do?"

"It says it causes nervousness. Loss of appetite. Changes in sex drive."

Jack barked a laugh. "So it shouldn't change you at all, Lance."

Lance eyed him evilly. "Take the piss now. But last summer when I was in Hospital, you were bawling your eyes out."

Jack rolled his eyes. "That was last summer. This is now." When Lance didn't say anything, just sat there staring at the bag in Andrew's hand, Jack leaned in closer to his friend, and placed an arm around Lance's shoulders. "Hey, you've been eating, right?"

Lance shrugged him off. "Yes, Mum. Give me the bag, Drew."

Andrew handed over the bag of pills to Lance, and the brunette made quick work of swallowing one.

"Fuck, mate." Jack said, shaking his head. "No need to get pissy."

"So what now?" Lance asked, staring at Andrew.

Andrew tilted his head back, and sat staring at the ceiling of the stairway, knowing his friends were waiting for an answer.

Jack turned to Lance and asked "Was Alyssa coming?"

Lance shrugged. "If she could get out of the dorm without Towler on her case."

Andrew chuckled. "Towler's such a bitch."

"Yeah, she's got a stick up her arse, alright." Jack said. "Lucky the Prefect in our dorm's a shit ton cooler than her, eh?" He asked, laughing as he returned his arm to rest around Lance's shoulders.

Lance shrugged. "I don't know if I'm really cooler than her, just… more daring."

"Better Gryffindor for it, then." Jack said, nodding. "Bitch belongs in Slytherin with that haughty look she gives us all the time."

"Maybe you can do us all a favor and fuck the stick out her arse then, Sloper." Andrew said.

Jack smirked, "Wouldn't mind it, too much. Mind, it'll be hard work. We might have to go at it for _hours_."

The three boys laughed together.

"Who was Alyssa bringing with her?" Andrew asked the ceiling once the laughter died down.

Jack snorted. "You know she only ever brings Romilda."

"I think he just wanted to hear us say it, Jack." Lance laughed.

"Whatever." Andrew shrugged, not looking at them.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs had them all standing, Andrew shoving the bag of pills into his trousers pocket, Lance killing the light and Jack holding tightly to his flask. They stood there, in the middle of the stairway, watching and waiting for whoever was about to come around the turn, Lance the only one with his wand out. When two thin figures came around the bend, a lit wand in front of them, they each relaxed as they recognized their friends, and Jack and Lance both went back to sitting on the stairs.

"Glad you could make it, ladies." Jack said, taking a sip from his flask.

"Us too." Alyssa Cox replied, sitting on the step just under him, peering around him to wave at Lance, who smiled back at her. "Joanne was up forever, I thought she'd never go to sleep."

"Seriously, bitch." Jack said, handing her the flask.

"Hey, Andrew." Romilda Vane said, as she sat neatly on the step next to Alyssa, her back to the wall.

"Hey." Andrew replied, returning to his seat two steps above her. "So you didn't have any problems getting up here?"

She shook her head. "Nope. What have you got for us, tonight?"

He removed the bag from his pocket, and handed it over to her. "Adderall."

"Sounds extremely Muggle." She replied softly.

He nodded. "It's used to treat Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder."

"That's a mouthful." Alyssa said.

"Ah, you know all about mouthfuls, don't ya Alyssa?" Jack asked, as he and Lance both broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Only for you, Jacky. Only for you." She replied teasingly, poking the tip of her wand into his chest.

"What'll it do to me?" Romilda asked, slipping a pill onto her tongue, and reaching over for the flask in Alyssa's hand.

"Um-" Andrew watched as she kept her tongue poking from her mouth, the reddish pill sitting primly on the tip of it. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Hallucinations," She nodded, her eyes trained on the flask in her hand, and trying to see the pill on the tip of her tongue. "Headache, maybe. It'll focus your attention better… you might not sleep tonight."

She nodded, before pulling her tongue into her mouth and bringing the flask to her lips, swallowing the whiskey and pill together.

"And sex drive, right Drew?" Jack asked from across from him. He turned to Romilda, and reached out for the flask she was holding out for him to take. "It makes you super horny."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "I didn't say that."

Romilda smiled, turning to face him. "Will it, though?"

The look in her eyes, the anticipation, it was almost enough to drive him crazy. He swallowed another lump in his throat. "I-I don't know what it meant be change in sex drive."

She laughed, softly. "We'll just have to wait and see then, huh?" she whispered up to him.

Another damn lump. He nodded, "Yeah, guess we will." He said.

"What have _you_ brought us tonight, Vane?" Jack asked.

She turned a smile to him, before shrugging out of her robe, and Andrew swore he stopped breathing for a moment when he realized she was in nothing but a skimpy nightgown, low cut and only reaching midthigh. It was red, a deep Gryffindor red, with white lace trimming. Her skin looked smooth, tan and completely smooth. Her legs were long, he only just realized. Smooth looking, tan, and long. Her chest was just as inviting, smooth, tan, and bare. She wasn't wearing a bra. _Oh Sweet Merlin, she's not wearing a bra._ He couldn't see through the material, but her nipples were hard, and poking through, and it took all of him to close his eyes and count to ten. When he opened his eyes, he realized that she had given Jack a flask of something.

"It's something I've come up with. A stimulant, and-"

"Wait," Lance interrupted Romilda. "You invented this potion?"

She nodded. "It'll give you a good trip. Like that stuff we tried over Summer, what was it, Andrew? MST?"

"LSD." He said. "And I don't know if it's safe to have something like that with the pills I just gave you."

"Bummer." Jack said, shrugging. "Can we save it for another time?"

Romilda nodded. "I've got more in my trunk. You can keep that one."

"Cheers," he laughed, pocketing the flask.

Footsteps. Distant, but there. Andrew heard them, and jumped up immediately, grabbing the bag of pills from the step between him and Romilda and shoving it into his pocket.

"Get up! Someone's coming!" he hissed, and each of his friends rushed to pick up their things.

With the person coming up the stairs, and nowhere else to go, Andrew grabbed Romilda's hand and pulled her along as he ran up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he pulled her into a corner, and she pressed herself tightly against him, their chests rising and falling rapidly against each other. He tried to ignore the feel of her as he peered around, catching sight of Lance kneeling behind a table a few feet away, and Jack and Alyssa pressed just as intimately close as he and Romilda in another corner of the tower.

"Who's around here, hmm?"

_Bloody Fuck. It's Filch._ Andrew and his friends often had run-ins with the school's caretaker, and usually they made it away. But there really wasn't any way out, unless he decided there was no one around.

He saw Mrs. Norris first, the cat calmly strutting around the entry way of the stairs, then Filch himself came into view, and Andrew placed a hand on the back of Romilda's head, pressing her face closer to his chest. Filch looked around the dark tower silently for a moment, before scrunching up his nose and turning back.

"Come, my love."

And he and the cat were gone, retreating back down the stairs. Not until he heard the door of the tower close, did Andrew release Romilda, and the others came out of their hiding spots.

"Maybe we should just go back to the tower, now." Alyssa said.

Jack nodded reluctantly. "Probably right."

Lance sighed dramatically. "This is gonna make for a lame high."

Andrew chuckled. "Says you, who almost didn't take any."

He shrugged, smiling, and Jack began to descend the stairs, shaking his head. Alyssa and Romilda giggled as they followed Jack, and Andrew grabbed Lance and pushed him down the first few steps, laughing at him. On their way back down the stairs, it was silent, only the sound of their footsteps echoing against the stone walls.

"So have you guys signed up for the DA?" Jack asked, suddenly.

Alyssa nodded. "Me and Rom have, right?"

Romilda nodded as well. "Yupp. What about you lot?" She asked, looking over her shoulder back at Andrew and Lance.

Lance nodded, "All three of us," he said proudly.

"Neat." She said, smiling sweetly at Andrew, before turning around and watching where she stepped.

Andrew smiled to himself, and Lance shoved his shoulder into his, and he looked over to see him making kissy faces at him.

"Oh, shut up." Andrew muttered, only causing his friend to laugh.

!*!*!*!

_Thursday September 4, 1997_

Dustin Palmer woke up to a near silent dormitory, the other boys all asleep still. And even after he'd finished his shower, and was mostly dressed and ready for the day, his classmates were still asleep. He peeked around the yellow hangings of the bed next to his, to see his best friend, Cody Markham, sprawled across his bed on his back, legs spread out over the blankets he'd kicked off at some point, one arm bent above his head, the other hanging off the side of the bed, blonde hair a tousled mess, mouth half open and drool making its way down his cheek to his pillow.

Dustin grimaced, before biting his lip and quietly and carefully removing his friend's pillow from under him. Once he had it in his hands, he carefully crawled up onto the bed, kneeling next to his friend, and hovered the pillow over his face. Then, taking a deep breath, he pushed the pillow down over Cody's face, pressing hard into him, and began to count the seconds in his head. He got to six, before Cody flailed his arms and legs, screaming into the pillow, and pushed him off of him.

Dustin hit the floor with a loud _thump_, laughing hysterically as his friend swallowed air, hand over his heart. He heard the others stirring in their beds, but he couldn't stop laughing, not even at the glare Cody sent him.

"You wanker! What was that for?" Cody demanded, still trying to catch his breath.

"I- I…You needed to w-way…wake up!" Dustin laughed.

"Shut up!" Someone yelled from inside the hangings to the right of Dustin's bed, and then Brent Young appeared from the left of Cody's, his messy sandy brown hair poking up at all angles atop his head which was peeking out from between his hangings.

"What's goin' on?" he mumbled sleepily, his eyes half closed in sleep and confusion.

"Dustin. He's a tosser." Cody explained, stepping off his bed and walking to the bathroom, kicking Dustin in the shin on the way.

"Oh, right then." And then Brent disappeared behind his hangings again.

Dustin stood, laughing. "Don't go back to sleep, Brent. You all need to wake up." He limped over to the bed to the right of his own, and pulled the curtains open, only to see the body of his friend completely concealed beneath the duvet. "Anthony," He shook him. "Anthony, you gotta get up."

Anthony Rickett groaned, shifting beneath the blanket. He mumbled something.

"What?" Dustin asked. "Anthony I've no idea what you just said. Come on. Get up."

"I'm up!" He mumbled, this time more clearly.

"You're under the blanket."

Silence.

"Anthony, you're all gonna miss breakfast."

There was another unclear mumble, and then a scuffle from the last bed, and Raymond Summers appeared, hastily shoving his legs into a pair of black trousers.

"Breakfast?" He asked cheerily.

Dustin gave him an amused look. "And how long have you been awake-asleep in bed?"

He laughed. "I've been up, just layin' there if that's what you mean, for quite some time. But, like I said… Breakfast?" And then Raymond was gone, through the door leading to the Common Room, with only a pair of trousers on.

Dustin stood staring at the door, waiting for him to return. It was only a few moments, then the door opened again, the sound of female laughter following Raymond in as he rushed back to his bed and trunk, and removed a shirt and tie.

"Ha, forgot something." He shrugged.

Dustin shook his head, returning to Anthony. "Anthony-"

"Alright!" Anthony pushed the duvet off from over his head, and stood. "I'm up."

"Leave him alone, Dustin." Cody said, returning from the bathroom. "He wants to sleep in and miss breakfast that's on him."

"Did someone say food?" Brent's head appeared through the hangings again, still just as sleepy and confused as before.

"Yeah, Brent. Come on." Raymond said, shoving his feet into his trainers. "Food."

Brent disappeared for a moment, before his hangings flew open, and he walked to the bathroom. "Wait for me, Ray."

"Sure thing." Raymond replied as he tied up his laces.

"Cody, I'll wait for you out here." Dustin said, walking to the door.

"Alright." Cody replied as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Dustin walked out into the Common Room to see Beth Rogers, his girlfriend of three months, standing around with her best friend Ruby Ogden.

"Hey Honey." Beth greeted as he walked up, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey Love," he said, giving her a hug and returning her kiss.

"Hey Dustin." Ruby said.

"Ruby." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, too. "Cody should be out in a bit."

"Oh, cool." Ruby said, exchanging a look with Beth.

Whatever it was, Dustin wasn't sure, but he had a feeling it was one of those girl things… Yeah. Ruby liked Cody. So much. It was obvious. Cody just needed to make a move. They'd been trying to figure out how he should go about that for a while, but so far they were both clueless. Dustin didn't know how to make the first move, as it had been Beth who'd done it for him.

One day, outside of Charms she walked right up to him, said "Dustin, get a clue. I like you." He'd been so surprised and shocked at first, but then recovered quickly with a "Really? Me too." And then a kiss on the cheek, and a hug, and they'd been together ever since. So he was of absolutely no use to Cody, unfortunately.

But it was ok, because Ruby was kind of like Beth in that she took initiative. So Cody and Dustin both figured if they couldn't figure it out soon, then Ruby would just tell him, and then they'd get together. It would work out one way or another. Not to worry.

"Are we ready for breakfast? Hey Ruby." Cody walked up behind Dustin, smiling at Ruby, who returned the smile.

"Hey." She said, turning toward the door. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Cody said, walking with her.

Dustin smiled at Beth as he took her hand in his, and they walked from the Common Room.

"So, what are we doing after class today?" Beth asked as they rounded a corner, walking neatly around a group of second years who were walking slowly.

"Dunno." Dustin replied. "Hey Cody, what are we doing after class?" he called up to him.

Cody turned around, walking backward. "Dunno. What were you thinking?"

"Actually," Beth interrupted, getting both their attention. "I meant _us_, Dustin. You and me."

"Oh." Dustin almost smacked himself in the head for that one. She wanted to spend _alone time_!

"Oh. Leaving me out of it, I see." Cody said, turning around to face forward as he walked.

Ruby had turned around, and again she and Beth shared a look. Dustin realized in that moment that this alone time wasn't just for him and Beth; Ruby wanted to be alone with Cody, too! Merlin, what fools they both were.

"Well, Honey, I think a walk around the lake could be sweet," Dustin said, squeezing her hand affectionately.

She smiled brightly up at him. "I agree. Sounds _perfect_." She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

_Sweet_. _Alone time with Beth at the Lake. Now Cody's just gotta make a move this afternoon, and by night we can both be taken lads. Sweet. _

!*!*!*!

Rico stood at firm attention, focusing intently upon his stirring technique, checking the page open in front of him every once in a while as he stirred his potion. _Seven stirs counter clockwise, seven clockwise_. Once he was done with the stirring, he added the final ingredient, hellebore, and set the potion to simmer.

Looking to his left, he saw that Terrence was just setting his to simmer as well, and in front of him Brent Young of Hufflepuff was leaning against the table, his elbows resting on the work bench top with his chin resting between his palms, staring at his potion with bored eyes.

"You alright, Young?" Rico asked, drawing Terrence's attention to their friend.

"Oh, yeah. Bored." He shrugged.

"Aren't you going to finish your potion?" Terrence asked.

"Yeah. I'm done." He said.

"What? Really?" Rico asked.

"Yeah, Slughorn already came around and collected a phial of it from me. I'm done. Just bored."

Terrence laughed, shaking his head as he returned his attention to his own potion.

"Oh, neat then," Rico said. It was funny with Young, the kid either did really well, or really poorly. In Potions, he seemed to excel, but in Herbology he usually left class early for the Hospital Wing; plants attacked him quite often.

"Shite!" Raymond Summers cursed as he sucked on the tip of his finger which had just been burned while adjusting the flame on his potion, which was making small popping noises. "You might help me, Brent."

Young laughed, as he pushed his friend over and took over the stirring of his friend's potion. "It's really not that hard, Ray."

Summers shook his head. "For you, maybe."

"Yeah," Young flipped his hair out of his face. "It's a subtle art," he said in a voice which reminded them all of their former Potions Professor.

Summers cringed. "Don't ever do that voice again, Brent."

Rico and Terrence chuckled at them. Across the room, Rico heard a small gasp and looked up to see that Anthony Rickett's potion had bubbled over his the rim of his cauldron, and oozed its way into the flame under Julian Seaton's, who was working next to him. This had caused a small explosion, which concluded in Seaton's potion covering himself as well as Rickett, their robes both on fire. Rickett and Slughorn rushed to quell the flames, while Seaton just sat there with a shocked expression, staring at his cauldron. Dustin Palmer and Cody Markham were standing on the other side of their work bench, poorly attempting to hide their laughs.

The rest of the class was watching by this point, and everyone waited with baited breath to see what Seaton would do. He was number one in this class, and known for having a temper. Rico was sure he was going to blow up in his Hufflepuff friend's face.

Seaton slowly turned to stare at Rickett, who was biting his lip nervously. "I'm sorry, Julian. Really, I-"

"Moron!" Seaton hissed, smacking Rickett on the back of his head. "That was my _potion_!" Again he moved to hit his friend, but Slughorn intervened.

"Now, now that is not necessary. Ten points from Ravenclaw for violence. It was an accident, Mr. Seaton." Slughorn said, ever the peacemaker.

Seaton rolled his eyes, turning a helpless expression to his cauldron. "Professor, how can I make this up? I'll come in after classes today, or- or I'll just try and make another one now, I-"

"That's quite alright, Mr. Seaton. I know the consistency of your potion before it was finished. Well on its way to an 'O'. Yes. So we'll just-"

"But Professor, that's not right." Seaton said, shaking his head resolutely. "I'll make another one. I will."

"Me too." Rickett said, grimacing at his cauldron. "I'll come back with Julian to make another one."

"And this time," Seaton said, turning to glare at his friend. "We'll work at _different_ benches."

Rickett nodded. "Sure, Julian."

"Now, boys," Slughorn said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "This was just an accident. Let's remember this, please. It shouldn't cause such a large problem."

Rickett nodded, looking at his friend from the corner of his eye. Seaton just looked away, at the mess that was his Draught of Peace.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Rico shook his head as he returned his attention to his potion, which now needed to be taken off the flame.

Next to him, Terrence chuckled. "Slughorn's wasting his breath. Seaton may be a hot head, but he's not gonna stop talking to Rickett just over a botched potion."

Young nodded along. "Yeah. Anthony's a bit of a moron though."

At this Rico, Terrence and Raymond all looked up at the brunette boy as he flipped his hair out of his face. It was a known fact that everyone in fifth year thought Brent Young was a bit of a moron. He was just a little slow on the uptake, occasionally. He was intelligent, sure. But that didn't mean he didn't have his moments. So it was ironic for the three boys to hear the Hufflepuff say this about his dorm mate, who wasn't usually known for making mistakes or being stupid.

Summers gave his friend an amused look, his brows furrowed and lifted slightly. "And the pot calls the kettle black."

Young shot him a quick smile. "Whatever," he stated in a shrug. "He is, though."

Rico laughed as he filled a phial with his potion, and waited for Terrence to do the same before the two approached Slughorn's desk and left them for him in the rack. Once back in their seats, they waited for Summers to finish up his potion, though it was mostly Young's work, and then the four boys exited the Potions Classroom early, heading off in the direction of the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs had an open period next, and The Ravenclaws had Transfiguration, though that class wouldn't start for another ten minutes.

On the way out, Terrence slipped a note to Alina, letting her know where they would be should she finish early, and then the four boys were walking the corridors of the dungeons. They rounded a couple of corners, talking idly about Quidditch, which team would do better this year.

"Macmillan's an arse. Do you know what he made-"

"Yeah," Summers interrupted Rico, smiling widely. "He hung the banners in the Common Room. It's really inspiring."

Terrence shook his head as Rico narrowed his eyes at his Hufflepuff friend. "You're not even on the team."

Summers shrugged. "So. It's about House Spirit. Gotta have it, mate."

Young laughed. "And it is inspiring for the team. Anthony kisses his fingertips and presses them to a banner each time he enters or leaves the Common Room, and so does Summerby. They love it."

"Aren't you guys down a player?" Terrence asked.

Young nodded. "We need a Chaser. Ray's thinking of trying out, right?"

Summers nodded. "Maybe. He's gotta announce when try-outs are though. Should be fairly soon, definitely in the next two weeks."

Rico nodded. "Cornfoot's gotta hold try-outs for us, too. We're down a Chaser, as well."

Summers made a face. "Sucks."

Young nodded, looking at Rico. "Are you guys missing anyone in your dorm? Oh, Watson, right?"

Rico and Terrence nodded. "Yeah. Roger's gone." Rico said, sadly. "I guess he's hiding or something, but last time I talked to him, he had said he was gonna go to his hearing. But I don't know anything after that."

Young and Summers nodded their heads. "Sucks." Summers repeated.

"Yeah," Terrence muttered. "I just hope he's alright."

They had made their way to the Great Hall finally, and when they entered they saw a few students sitting around the tables. Rico and Terrence followed their friends over to the Hufflepuff table, taking seats.

"Hey, Powell, is there something goin' on with you and Ross?" Summers asked.

"What?" Rico nearly choked on his own saliva. He turned his head to Terrence, who was just as shocked as he was.

"What the bloody hell are you on about, Summers?" Terrence asked. "Alina? No bloody way!"

Summers shrugged his shoulders as Young let out a laugh. "Just asking. What are you so upset about?"

"It's _Alina Ross. _That's just… just gross."

Rico laughed, nodding. "Gross."

"She's pretty," Summers came to her defense.

"Maybe," Rico said, shrugging. "I'm not saying she's ugly, but that's just…"

"Gross." Terrence finished.

Summers shook his head. "Not gross," he muttered.

"Hang on," Terrence pointed a finger at Summers, "What are you on about? You like her, or something?"

Summers smiled. "She's _pretty_. And nice, and sweet, smart-"

"Everything you're not." Rico joked, causing the others to chuckle.

"Nah. She seems great, whenever we've hung out at Hogsmeade with you guys she's always sweet, and fun…"

"So…" Terrence was eyeing Summers with a calculative expression. "What? Are you asking if we'll get you two together?"

Again Summers smiled at him. "Would you?"

Rico made a face. "I guess…"

"What's in it for us?" Terrence asked.

"Ah, ever the businessman, I see." Summers nodded, looking around. "Well, get me a date with your quiet and pretty friend, and I'll get you a date with Ruby."

Rico turned his head to his friend, whose eyes had widened at the offer. "Terrence, take it."

"I-how do I know you'll deliver?" he asked warily.

"How do I know you'll deliver?" Summers counted, smiling all the while, knowing he'd got Terrence on this one.

"Alright… that's fair…" Terrence still appeared to be considering the offer, but Rico knew he'd made up his mind the moment Ruby's name was mentioned. Terrence had harbored a crush on the girl for the past three years, she was very pretty, but what had first captured his best friend's attention was that she was a girl of her own mind; Terrence had watched the Hufflepuff curse out Calvin Mackenzie back in second year, and walk away leaving the Scottish Pureblood gaping after her. That was enough to endear her to Terrence forever. "I accept the offer."

"Good," Summers extended his hand to Terrence, who took it in his, shaking and sealing their deal.

Rico shared a look with his best friend. "You're one lucky guy."

Terrence smirked, looking over to Summers, who was nearly laughing. "Yes, yes I do believe I am."

!*!*!*!

Michelle Cornfoot sat cross-legged on her bed, her back to her headboard, as she tried to read from her history book which was open in front of her. Really though, her attention was on something she thought a lot more important, the exact topic being discussed just one bed over. Her best friends Laura Madley and Ruth Jenkins were sitting on Ruth's bed next to hers, gossiping.

"But I heard that she doesn't even know him," Ruth was saying to Laura's shaking head.

"She does. And she told Eleanor that he's a Half Blood, his Mum's a witch but his Dad's a Muggle, and he'd been home schooled until now, but he's here now, obviously." Laura said in her know-it-all voice. "Sadie said that Jill told them he's really rich, he's got-"

"Laura," Michelle cast her book aside, shutting the cover and turning her body to face her friends, deciding enough was enough. "Haven't we learned from horrible experiences that Jill Green is not to be trusted with Intel?"

Laura sulked, scrunching up her face. "But it sounded like such a good story," She whined.

Ruth laughed. "So, do you know anything about him, Michelle?"

Michelle scrunched up her face. "He's a Pureblood."

The girls both gasped, Ruth bringing her hand to cover her mouth. "But Laura just said that Jill told Sadie-"

"Jill lied," Michelle shrugged. "Anyway, that's all I really know. He's Pureblood."

"How sure are you?" Laura asked.

"One hundred percent," Michelle replied simply. "Anyway, I don't really care about his Blood Status-"

"Oh, us neither!" Ruth said, Laura nodding.

"He's absolutely _gorgeous _anyway."

They all laughed.

"Yeah," Michelle sighed.

"Edison. Shaw." Laura said, trying the name out on her tongue. "Edison. Shaw." She changed the tone of her voice, as well as the syllables she stressed. She sighed dramatically. "Edison Shaw."

Ruth giggled. "Ruth Shaw."

Together the girls giggled. "Oh, Ruthy!" Michelle exclaimed. "Ruthy, that's so cute!"

"I know, right?" Ruth laughed.

Laura nodded along with Michelle. "But let's not get too far ahead of ourselves," Michelle said, wagging a finger at her friends. "After all, it'll be Michelle Shaw, way before it's Ruth or Laura-"

"Oh, whatever!" Laura said, throwing a pillow at her. "'Chelle, you're so full of yourself!"

Michelle laughed. "Well duh! I'm only the prettiest girl in our year!"

"Don't forget about Ebony Foster." Ruth put in.

"Or Darla Henry," Laura added, each of them wagging fingers at Michelle. "They're both unbelievably gorgeous as well, 'Chelle."

Michelle laughed. "But they can't compare; not with me, who has just the _best_ personality ever," she said, placing a hand over her heart in faintness and batting her eyelashes.

Laura laughed. "True, Henry is such a bitch."

Ruth and Michelle shared a look, and then simultaneously stated "Slytherin," in explanation.

Ruth nodded. "But Foster is really nice, and fun, all the guys just love her-"

Laura elbowed Ruth in the side, shutting her up and sending her a glare before she turned her attention to Michelle, and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe slightly true, but not more so than you, 'Chelle."

Michelle laughed. "Whatever, everyone's _supposed_ to love Gryffindors. It's like a rule or something."

"Except for that sixth year, Patrick Kelly, not many people like him." Laura said.

Ruth nodded. "But that's because he fights a lot, the people who are his friends say he's a great guy."

"Whatever, doesn't matter." Michelle said. "He's two years ahead of us, he's not important at the mo. You know who is important…"

They all shared looks, and then simultaneously burst out with "Edison Shaw!" and then into a fit of giggles at their own predictable-ness. Once they were calmed down, which took a bit seeing as they kept falling back into giggles when they would stop and look at each other, Michelle sighed dramatically.

"Really though, he's so dreamy."

Laura nodded. "I know, and I think he-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, and the girls all looked over to see Tamara Price, a fifth year, poke her head into the door.

"Hey, if you've signed up for the DA, Macmillan and Hopkins want you in the Common Room, right now," she said, before disappearing, and letting the door swing shut.

Michelle looked over to her friends with raised eyebrows. "The first meeting?" She asked, stepping off her bed and slipping her feet into her shoes.

"I don't know…" Laura replied, doing the same.

Ruth went over and held the door open for them as they each walked out of the room. "What do you think it's about?" She whispered as they walked down the hall leading to the Common Room.

Laura and Michelle shrugged. "I don't know."

When they entered the Common Room, there weren't many people sitting around, only the seventh years, with Hopkins and Macmillan each standing with their backs to the grate at the side of the room. The three girls took seats on the small sofa in front of them, and waited as the Common Room steadily filled to the brim with what appeared to be more than three fourths of their House.

Michelle felt the back of her seat shift with added weight, and craned her neck around to see that Owen Cauldwell was leaning against the back of the sofa on his forearms, smiling down at her.

"Hey, 'Chelle." He said kindly.

"Hey," She replied. "Where are the other guys?" She tried peering around him, to see if his new dorm mate was close by.

"Comin'," He stated simply, turning a smile and greeting to Ruth and Laura.

Michelle saw Kevin Whitby's raven dark head of hair appear in the doorway leading from the dorms, and she sat up straighter in her seat, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder, flicking her tongue out quickly where she could taste that her raspberry flavored lip gloss was still in place. As he approached them, she saw that following behind him was a head of dirty blonde hair (along with the other fourth year boys), and her heart raced as she tried to prepare herself for the absolutely _gorgeous_ new kid to appear.

"Hey," Kevin said, smiling at Laura and Ruth, before turning to show his perfect teeth to Michelle.

She smiled in return, trying not to appear too giddy. "Hi Kevin."

Kevin turned to the side, allowing Michelle a clear view of Edison Shaw, his bright green eyes catching her attention immediately. His long hair settled on his shoulders, parted to the side so that his bangs swept across his forehead at an angle. He had a clear face, _nice skin _Michele thought, approvingly. He was about five feet and six inches tall, and had good posture, something no doubt ingrained in his being since being birthed into a respectable, Blood-betraying Pureblood family. He smiled a small, gentle smile in greeting, turning his attention to the front of the room, not spending more than two seconds looking at any of the girls.

Michelle smothered a frown, and turned in her seat to pay attention to what was going to happen. She noticed that Macmillan and Hopkins exchanged looks once it seemed everyone was there, and she wondered whether they'd realized just how many Hufflepuffs were into this.

* * *

_A/N: Aww... I find it kinda hilarious that the fifth years are more crazy than their older classmates. :P Though, of course this doesn't mean the older years don't have their vices. Ha. So, what'd ya think of them? Of the chapter? Next time we'll have the meeting in the Hufflepuff Common Room, and you'll learn what was up with Astoria's Uncle Regan... Oh, and I've added warnings... and I wanna know if I should change the rating. I'm really not sure if the content so far requires an 'M' rating, though I know eventually it will. I just wanna hold out on it as long as possible. But if you think it needs it now, please let me know. Review please! :) And thanks for reading. _


	7. Awake and Unafraid

Awake and Unafraid

**_Warnings: _**___Violence. Gore. Rape. Torture. __Child Abuse (Physical, Emotional and Sexual). _Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations. Language. Racial Slurs. Religion (bashing and praising).___Improper Use of Drugs, Alcohol and Potions. Eating Disorders. Depression. AU (slightly) but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 8 'Lieutenants and Boys'

_Thursday September 4, 1997_

Wayne looked over and shared a glance with Ernie once the room seemed to be filled with their DA enlisted. On paper, the extremely long list of names seemed almost humorous, and of course was received by the other seventh years from the other Houses with obvious expressions of awed impression. But now, the sheer amount of actual _faces _and _bodies _that corresponded with the names was amazing. There were so many students here, ready and eager to be a part of their resistance, of their revolution, and Wayne was equally _intrigued_ and _proud_ of his House.

He turned his attention to the many students waiting for them to talk, and inclined his head in Ernie's direction. His friend was going to make his introduction.

"Everyone!" Ernie spread his hands out, placating them all to quiet down. The sounds of chattering voices slowly died down, and then Ernie turned a radiant smile to his peers. "Everyone, I am here to introduce a man, whom you know as a Beater on our talented Quidditch team, and my best friend but who will from now on, be referred to as the Hufflepuff General in Dumbledore's Army, elected and appointed, Wayne Hopkins."

Wayne struggled to hide his grin; his friend was well theatric with his words. He took a step forward, as Ernie stepped back, folding his arms across his chest in the same pose he, himself, had two nights before, as a loyal second. He took a bit of a deep breath, calming himself, and preparing for his speech.

"So, for those who don't know, my name is Wayne Hopkins, seventh year. Those of us who will be leading this army have had a meeting, and I was appointed, and elected General for Hufflepuff House. That means, I am in charge."

He and Ernie had spent the whole of last night discussing how things would work, what it meant to be a General, what duties would be undertaken, and how to treat the rank. He had exchanged words with Finnigan and Boot, as well as Longbottom, and they had all agreed on how to present their ranks, as well as how the army as a whole would function. What he was about to explain to the others was what they had decided together; how he would speak to them in a moment had been agreed upon with the others, that they needed to exhibit an air of professionalism, as well as true strength and militant behavior. They needed to behave as a proper army, and this was how they would reach that goal, hopefully.

"I was chosen for many reasons, all of which you either understand now, or will come to understand in time. But what it means for you is that if you have any questions, concerns, I'm the one you come to with them. Any ideas, tell me. Also, it means if I give you an order, an assignment, or a task, you follow it. You perform as I tell you to, because I'm your higher ranking officer. There are also, a General for Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well, and they are Terry Boot and Seamus Finnigan. And if they give you an order, you do it. If they give you an order which conflicts with one I've given you, you find a way to make it work, come to any of us for help with that, we'll figure some things out. Now, as the leader of Dumbledore's Army as a whole, the Commanding Officer, is Marshall Neville Longbottom. No questions asked. If this concerns you for any reason, feel free to speak to me about it. But I can tell you these offices have been decided upon, and are not up for debate. If you wish to be a part of this army, you accept us as your officers."

He looked around and noted with satisfaction that no one seemed put off by anything he'd said so far. In fact, there were a couple of fifth years to his right who were smiling at him, and fourth years directly in front of him on the couch, who were nodding their heads in understanding. "This is an _army_." He said. "We feel it necessary to explain this. This is war. And we will be training for a battle, for many battles perhaps, but we will be running this as an army, and it will mean complete and utter devotion, understanding, malleability and furtiveness. We're taking on fully trained Dark Witches and Wizards here, it won't be easy, or quick, and it will mean the possibility of injury or casualty."

He fought to keep his voice strong through all this, trying his best to evoke a confidence he still wasn't sure he entirely possessed. "We want to make sure you all understand this now. If any of you see this as too much, we cannot force you into this. It is your choice. I ask now, for you to think about it. And exit the room, if you do not find yourself capable of upholding the requirements for this army."

He waited, looking around at the others who were looking around at each other as well, most deep in thought, while others seemed merely curious. Those were the ones who had already known, and who would be joining their ranks no matter what. Wayne committed those faces to memory; he _knew_ those would be his best soldiers. A few younger students seemed nervous, and he did see a couple of them get quietly up from their seats and exit back through the doorway leading to the dormitories. A small amount of him felt relief at that, not having to train _eleven and twelve year olds_ for a _war_.

"Alright. Now, we will pass out our means of communication for this army." He gave the signal to Hannah, Susan and Megan (a quick nod in their direction), and the three girls began to pass out the many fake galleons Boot and Ernie had _Gemionoed_ after their meeting. "Each of these has been charmed so that I may send a message to you through them. They'll heat up if there's a message for you. Keep these on you at all times, and check them regularly. This is how you will know when meetings are, if plans change, or any other important information. You will also be able to send messages if the need arises, that will be taught to you at the first full meeting next week, the date and time of which is already blazing on your galleons."

Wayne looked down into his palm to make sure, and yes, his old galleon from back in fifth year now read '_Wed. Sept. 10. 7 pm. 7__th__ Flr. Corridor._' around the rim. When he looked up, he saw that Anthony Rickett, his fellow Beater, had his arm raised tentatively in the air. Wayne furrowed his brows, but inclined his head in the fifth year's direction.

"You have a question, Anthony?" he asked, inquiringly.

"Uh, yeah." Anthony lowered his hand, swallowing nervously before raising his eyes to meet Wayne's. "What about Quidditch?"

"Or _other_ club meetings," a girl sitting next to him added pointedly, narrowing her eyes at Anthony for a moment, before turning her attention to Wayne with a smile on her face, and tilting her head. "Sir."

Wayne's brows shot up at that, then he smiled a bit, hoping he wasn't blushing because he could feel heat rise on his face. "Well, we're working around the Quidditch schedule, but for now we're really going week to week, nothing is set in stone, and each week the time and date may change. As for other clubs, I don't really know, but if there is a significant amount of conflict, things can be arranged," he inclined his head to the blonde next to Anthony, and she smiled brightly up at him, nodding her head in understanding and biting her lower lip as her eyes seemed to travel slowly along his body.

Once her eyes returned back to his, she said softly "That's agreeable."

He smiled kindly at her, then chanced a quick glance to his left to see that Ernie was smirking at him, and he had to look away quickly before he smirked back. This girl was obviously into him, and damn but he didn't know her name, or her year. She was sitting next to Anthony, but if she was a fifth year, that was a little young for him. He tried to push the thought aside for now. He had to finish this. He needed a Lieutenant still. The one thing none of the Generals agreed upon was how they were going to choose their seconds in command. Each had a bit of a different idea, but Wayne wasn't worried about it. He knew how Hufflepuffs are in character, in their nature, and he knew in his heart this was the right way to handle it here, in his House.

He cleared his throat, and looked around the room. "Now, I trust all of you here. And maybe that's a little foolish to blindly trust so many I don't really know, but the fact of the matter is we're all Hufflepuffs. Loyal and true to a fault, and I'm counting on all of you. I'm confident you'll make me proud, and I'm confident we will have the tightest bond in the army. Because we are all honest and hard working people. So what I have now, is an offer to anyone who thinks they can take on more than the requirements of the Private. Anyone looking to take on more responsibility, be a leader in this army, a protector, and be of great assistance to not only me, but the others in this House as well."

He left it at that, not being too specific of what it was he was looking for on purpose. It was a test in itself, the offer. Who would take it?

People looked around at each other, a few seeming to really consider it. Then from the corner of his eye he saw movement, and turned to see an average height honey blonde boy step forward, coming to a halt only a few feet from where Wayne stood now, bringing his hands to clasp in front of him as he stood at attention.

"Sir. My name is Seth Ellis. I'm new here, a sixth year, but I'm willing to take on those responsibilities and be of assistance."

Wayne nodded, trying to evaluate the boy. He was tall, with an average build with narrow shoulders, but Wayne knew that if the boy worked out, he could have some good muscles. He had good posture, and a kind looking face, good features. His face was open to him, his expression one of dedication and anticipation.

"Well then," Wayne took a step toward him, bringing his wand out from where he had it tucked away in the pocket of his trousers, and placing it over his heart in a salute. He smiled in approval when Ellis did the same with his own. "Seth Ellis, do you vow to uphold the rank of Hufflepuff Lieutenant with dignity and honesty, to maintain a steadfast drive to protect our own as well as other innocents, to be faithfully responsible for those under you in rank, as well as be a reasonable counsel to those above you in rank, here in front of myself, your General, and your fellow Hufflepuff soldiers in this army?"

Wayne saw in the boy's eyes, with each statement he made, a growing twinkle. His face hardened, his jaw set, and his legs locked as Wayne went through the vow, and Ellis was ready and willing to be what Wayne needed, he knew it.

Ellis nodded his head, "Yes. I vow to uphold my rank as Hufflepuff Lieutenant with dignity and honesty, to maintain a steadfast drive to protect our own as well as other innocents, to be faithfully responsible for those under me in rank, as well as be a reasonable counsel to those above me in rank, here in front of you, my General, as well as all of my fellow Hufflepuff soldiers, in this army."

To say Wayne was impressed the boy had repeated the vow _exactly _as he'd said it would be a gross understatement. He was proud, and intrigued, and curious and so much more by this new boy. His Lieutenant. The thought put a large grin on his face, and he couldn't hide it as he saluted the boy, accepting his vow and formally declaring him his Lieutenant. Then he shook his hand, and shared a look with Ernie as the boy took up a spot standing a step behind him to his right, and he seemed to have two right hand men. Ernie was smirking, a gleam in his eyes that told Wayne he was thinking exactly the same thing at the moment. _Seth Ellis is going to prove to be a very capable, strong-willed, committed and acquiescent Lieutenant. _

!*!*!*!

Rico shifted in his seat awkwardly, glancing over at Terrence, who was staring straight to the top of the common room where Boot was standing atop a chair. He tried to get his friend's attention, but the blonde was too engrossed in what their General was saying. He tried peering around him, to catch Alina's eye, but she was whispering furiously with Holly Butler next to her.

Everyone else around the room seemed to also be either whispering to each other, or standing straighter and puffing their chests out, trying to appear stronger, trying to seem more focused, trying to catch their General's eye.

Boot had just explained the need for a Second in Command, a Lieutenant to his General, and announced that he would be keeping an eye open for anyone whom he believes exemplifies his mind's idea of his Lieutenant.

Rico was trying to think quickly. Could he be a leader like that? A Second to the General? _Hmm… No_. _Probably not._ He could be a soldier, follow orders, that's not too difficult. He could probably come up with ideas, be of great use and help to the leaders, that also isn't difficult. But could he _lead_ an army? Could he _guide_ other students, other soldiers, and be an impressive role model for them? Could he handle the pressure of everyone's eyes on him, like Boot seemed to be doing well with, at this moment? No. He couldn't. He hated that kind of attention; it was different than the negative attention he received from Mackenzie and Davidson, which always sent adrenaline running through his body, loving the feel of arguing and dueling with those two inbred morons. It was also different from the positive attention he got from a few of Alina's cuter friends, which sent chills running through him at the thought that any cute girl could find _him_ equally endearing and charming.

This was a different type of attention. It was an expectant type of attention, the same kind he regularly received from his parents at home. It was a responsibility to perform well, to keep up and to remain unnerved. It was an obligation to be successful, to shine one hundred percent of the time and to never back down. He did well under that type of attention, sure. He performed, and succeeded and shined. But he hated it. He _despised_ it with his entire being, and only dealt with it when he had to, when he couldn't operate from behind the curtain, when there was no other choice. But this was a choice. This was an opportunity, an offer, and Rico decided it was one he wouldn't be taking up.

It was rather relieving to know that for once, he was given a choice. And sure, it was a choice to belong to the army at all, but that was something entirely different. That was a choice made which really only had one option. But this was a true choice, with two options, and he was taking the easier path. _The better path for my sanity_, he though amusedly.

"I'm not looking for someone to show off here," Boot continued, looking around the room. "I'm not looking for someone who's being fake or messing around. Over the next week I'll be looking for someone who will really work with me, here, because that's what I'm in need of. Someone who will take it seriously, alright? So trust, if you turn out to be a phony, I will make you sorry. With your _entire being_, you will be sorry you ever thought it alright to fuck around with such an important duty."

Rico smiled at the language Boot used. The guy was kind of thin, not altogether very tall, and didn't at all have an imposing figure. And he was bent. No one in this tower would ever characterize him as intimidating. But just by the tone of his voice, it was easily evident that he meant business, and he would and could definitely follow through on his threat. Not to mention, two of his dorm mates were Chasers on the team who _did have _impressive bodies, and who _were _slightly intimidating, one of them the Captain of the team, and Rico was sure Boot didn't consider himself above asking his friends to hurt someone who had wasted his time and efforts.

When they were getting into bed later that night, Terrence shoved Rico down onto his bed, and climbed onto the mattress shutting the blue curtains around them. Rico turned and propped himself up on his elbows, furrowing his brows at his best friend, his face growing warm from the whistles Reese and Seaton were issuing, laughing together and saying some very obscene things.

"Um… Terrence... what the hell?"

Terrence rolled his eyes. "Shut up you two," he shouted , his face turned toward the curtain. He was sitting with his legs crossed at the foot of Rico's bed, and so Rico sat up as well, crossing his legs and facing his friend.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Terrence leaned in close to him and whispered "Do you think I'd make a good Lieutenant?"

Rico's brows shot up. "You wanna be one?" he whispered back.

Terrence nodded, and Rico recognized a confident and serious gleam in his eyes. "I'm not afraid, Rico."

Rico narrowed his eyes at the blonde, who smirked. "Piss off."

Terrence shrugged. "I know you, Rico. I know you don't want the position. I get it. But… well I'm seriously considering it."

"Well, then just make yourself seem strong and brave and reliable and-"

"Mmm... no. I don't think that's all Boot's looking for," Terrence whispered, trailing off in thought. "Besides, it really shouldn't have to be a conscious effort. That's what I'm asking, do you think I would make a good Lieutenant? Is there anything Boot would see in me that could make him consider me?"

Rico inhaled deeply, looking his friend directly in the eye. He knew Terrence wanted him to be completely honest, but he was a bit scared to say it. "No shite?" he asked.

Terrence nodded, his blue eyes firm. "No shite. Honest."

"Well," Rico averted his eyes, before turning back to Terrence, taking a deep breath and then blurting out as fast as he could "You're a great guy, good potential and all that, Terrence. Smart, innovative, you'd be of great use and all. But a leader? You like to boss people around, yeah. But I don't know about guiding an entire race through a parted river, you know what I mean?"

Terrence pursed his lips, chewing on the inside of his cheek, and Rico knew he knew what he'd said wasn't wrong. He just didn't like that, and surely wasn't going to admit it.

"But we're not talking about a deliverance of Biblical Proportion here, Rico. We're talking-"

"Think about it long and hard, Terrence." Rico said. "Yes we are. We've gotta save the _entire wizarding race_ with this war-"

"But this is just one army. Of students. We'll be-"

"Fighting to save ourselves and our entire world eventually," Rico finished, causing his friend to stop and think.

Slowly, Terrence nodded, his face relaxing into a helpless expression. "Yeah. You're right."

"I'm sorry, I know it doesn't sound great, but you know you-"

"No, I agree. Thinking about it, we really are fighting for _everyone_ here. Even if now it's not full out war, by the end of it, we'll be fighting alongside adult witches and wizards from across Britain," he nodded, staring at the curtains. "And you're right. I'm not really a leader. Just bossy," He laughed at himself.

Rico smiled back. "You're my best friend though, if that makes up for anything. We can be Privates together."

Terrence nodded, smiling, then held his and out to him, and Rico took it in his, shaking it.

Reese's voice came from the other side of the curtains. "You two done talking about long and hard privates in there, yet? Me and Julian wanna get some sleep tonight."

Rico pulled open the curtain, and jumped on Reese, the two falling back onto his bed as they began wrestling around. Rico pinned Reese under him, holding his friend's arm behind his back at a distorted angle, and looked up to see Seaton laughing at them, and Terrence already under the covers in his own bed, placing his wand on the bedside table, and shutting his curtains.

Rico smirked, jumping off of Reese and approaching his own bed. "Piss off, Hooper."

Reese and Seaton were still laughing when Rico shut the curtains around his own bed and nuzzled his face into his pillow, falling into a peaceful sleep.

!*!*!*!

"What do you mean, you 'didn't make a move'?" Dustin was sitting at the edge of his bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor as he stared at Cody, who was sitting similarly on his own bed, but staring at the ground.

Cody shrugged. "I don't know. It just didn't seem like she really was into it."

Dustin tilted his head to the side. "What's that mean?"

"The timing's off," he replied, finally bringing his eyes back to meet Dustin's. "Maybe next time, but today she really just seemed to want to study. I still can't believe I wasted an hour in the Library."

Dustin laughed, shaking his head, and turning to pull back his duvet.

"How was your afternoon by the lake?" Cody asked, still sitting at the edge of his bed.

Dustin turned back to smile at him as he laid down, pulling his duvet over himself, then sitting against his headboard. "Good. We walked, and talked, and held hands…"

Cody smiled. "And…" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Quality alone time?"

Dustin nodded, his smile growing. "Quality alone time."

"You're lucky, mate," Anthony's voice came from his other side, and Dustin turned to look at him. "You've got yourself a nice girl, who's willin' to snog."

Dustin's brows shot up, and Cody asked "Tamara doesn't like to snog?"

Anthony shook his head sadly, "She's nice, you know, sweet. I love that about her. But whenever I go to kiss her, she gets all shy, turns away. We can be completely alone, and she still won't ever want to kiss me."

"Maybe it's not her, but you." Raymond offered, reaching back and pulling his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor by his bed. "Maybe you're a horrible kisser."

Anthony's face paled. "I never thought of that," he muttered, looking at the floor. "Do you reckon…"

Dustin glared at Raymond as the boy kneeled at the edge of his bed, peeling back his duvet, while he assured his friend, "I doubt it's that, Anthony."

Raymond made a face, shrugging his shoulders and disappearing beneath his duvet for a moment before his upper body reappeared, and he propped himself on his elbows as he said "Of course not, it was a joke." He tilted his head, shrugging one shoulder at Dustin and making a face as if to ask 'Happy?'

Dustin nodded in his direction, before turning his attention back to his friend. "Don't listen to him, anyway, Anthony. And I'm sure you're a great kisser-"

"No," Anthony murmured, staring at the floor. "No, what if I _am_ a horrible kisser? What if I don't use enough tongue? What if I use too much tongue? Blimey, what if I _drool_ on her?" he clutched at his hair, staring wildly at the floor. "I- I gotta talk to her!" He sprang from his bed, ignoring Dustin and Cody as they yelled for him to stop, and flung open the door to their dorm, surprising Brent, who was on the other side of the door.

Cody was already on the other side of the room, now holding the door, peering into the hall to watch with Brent as Anthony ran down the corridor. The blonde turned back around and shrugged at Dustin. "He's went to her."

"What the bloody hell happened?" Brent asked, entering the room and tossing his bag down at the foot of his bed.

"Anthony drools on Tamara," Raymond replied, sitting up straight against his headboard and ignoring the glares Dustin and Cody shot at him, looking inquiringly at his friend. "What happened with you?"

Brent turned to his friend, with a small, sheepish smile. "I guess they only need one Lieutenant," he shrugged.

Dustin was surprised, and couldn't keep that out of his voice as he asked, "You tried to offer to be a Lieutenant?" He didn't want to be mean, that wasn't in Dustin's nature, but Brent Young wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, so it was a bit shocking to hear the kid had wanted to be in charge in the army, to be a right hand man to their General. What kind of assistance could he provide? And could he even lead?

"Yeah. But like I said, they only need one," the sandy-haired boy replied, toeing out of his shoes before he turned, and entered the bathroom.

Dustin shared a look with Cody, as his friend returned to his bed, and then looked up to see that Raymond was glaring at him.

"What?" Dustin asked, defensively.

Raymond shook his head. "Don't make fun of him. He really wanted that, was really looking forward to it. You two leave him alone."

Cody made a sound from his bed. "What are we doing? Didn't say a thing to 'im."

Dustin nodded. "We're not making fun of him, Raymond."

Raymond just stared hard at them. "You better not."

Cody turned to Dustin and rolled his eyes, pulling back his duvet.

As his friend got into bed, Dustin nodded in agreement to Raymond, before sinking back into his bed, and snuggling up to his pillow. It wasn't that they made fun of Brent often, not at all. Dustin quite enjoyed the boy, he was funny and nice, and certainly had great entertainment value. He was a little naïve, and that just made some moments that probably weren't supposed to be funny, funny. But he never set out to make fun of him, or hurt him. He and Cody were usually nice to him, though when he wasn't around, Cody would make comments that he was a bit annoying… but that was it. So Raymond was a bit out of line with his insinuation. They'd never hurt the kind, innocent boy that was Brent Young.

Raymond Summers was also quite nice, no they weren't all the best of friends, and on occasion they did disagree about things, but they didn't hate each other. More than anything, it was just Cody and Raymond who clashed. And Dustin, ever the loyal friend, always sided with Cody. But Raymond knew there was nothing personal between them.

And Anthony was nearly always with Dustin and Cody, even though he clashed with Cody on occasion as well. Dustin was the middle man in their little group, very close to both boys. But Cody and he were just a tad closer, best friends and all. And Anthony was very close with Julian Seaton, from Ravenclaw, so whenever Cody got jealous of Anthony, or had a disagreement with him, Dustin made sure to suggest Anthony spend some time with Julian, and he'd spend some time with Cody. It never got too bad between them all, because Dustin was a good mediator, but it did get tiring. And sometimes he wished his best friend wasn't so jealous, or so easily irritated.

Cody leaned over, pulling his curtain closed around his bed, and across the room, he heard Raymond's curtains sliding around as well. The door to the bathroom creaked as it opened, and Brent's light footsteps sounded as he made his way to his bed. Dustin couldn't see through Cody's hangings, but he did want to apologize to him.

"Hey, Brent,"

Dustin heard steps, then saw the boy's curious face peering around Cody's hangings. "Yeah, Dustin?" he asked kindly.

Dustin smiled at the boy. "Sorry you didn't get to be a Lieutenant."

Brent gave a sideways smile. "Yeah. Thanks, Dustin."

Dustin nodded to him, then reached out to grasp his hangings, and saw Brent disappear around Cody's hangings before sliding them shut around him. He could hear Brent rustling around for a bit, then footsteps, and the light turned off, and then footsteps, Brent must have gotten into bed, and then silence.

Dustin sighed, scratching at an itch on his arm, and staring at the ceiling. He hoped Brent didn't think they were making fun of him. He hoped Anthony didn't think they were making fun of _him._ He wished his friends would all get along, and wouldn't be such idiots sometimes. But he also wished the world was full of good people, no Death Eaters, and no He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Some things just couldn't happen no matter how much he wished or hoped. But there was one thing he did hope, that he could one hundred percent put himself behind with absolutely no pessimism. Dustin hoped that being in the DA would make a difference, that they'd all be able to come out of this war alright, and that the Death Eaters in the castle would realize they couldn't be so cruel without some backlash, and would loosen up on them. He hoped the DA would mean something, would do something, and would make a true difference.

!*!*!*!

_Friday September 5, 1997_

Keith walked through the corridors with Calvin at his side. They were on their way to breakfast, and Calvin seemed to be in a rush, he'd woken up angry at the world today, though Keith wasn't in the best of moods either.

It seemed Astoria's Uncle Regan had woken up for a few minutes the day before, and then gone unconscious again, only causing Keith's girlfriend to be slightly hysterical about the situation all over again. It was aggravating to Keith, just how much of a drama queen she could be at times. So of course, she hadn't returned to his bed the night before, leaving him aching and longing for her. Which sucked. And he knew she'd probably remain in emotional turmoil at least through the next night as well, so there was no hope of cornering her somewhere and relieving himself as well as her (because he was _certain _she was suffering from withdrawal just as much as he was). He'd be forced to take care of himself for at least one more night, and damn how annoying and unfortunate that was.

So the two best friends were walking the corridors, both equally irritated, though Calvin was a bit more vocal about it, lashing out at everyone in his way. Keith suspected the next young Mudblood to cross their paths would be in for a horrible morning.

And at the precise moment Keith pondered that, a group of young boys in Gryffindor robes appeared, talking animatedly amongst themselves, gesturing with their hands with excited looks on their faces. Keith rolled his eyes. _How Gryffindor of them._ He looked over to see Calvin smirking.

"Perfect," he murmured, before throwing a grin Keith's way.

Keith responded in kind, and held back a step as Cal advanced on the three young boys.

"Well, yeah! He's awesome! You heard him talking last night! The General is a Go-"

"SHH!"

Keith furrowed his brows at the boys as the one on the right hit the one in the middle, looking over his shoulder at the two advancing Slytherins.

"Huh?" The middle boy asked, turning to look back at them, as well. Once he caught sight of them, Keith saw him grimace, then his face set into a cold glare as the small blonde boy narrowed his blue eyes at them. "What do _you_ want?" he asked in a nasty snarl.

Calvin glared at him, and kept approaching. The boy started to back up, all of them, until Calvin and Keith were standing over the three boys who had their backs to the stone wall of the corridor, the two Slytherins towering over them with wands in hand.

"Year, and Blood Status." Calvin said, snidely, reaching out to shove the one in the middle on the shoulder.

The blonde narrowed his eyes even further. "Half Blood. Second. You arse."

Keith was surprised at the boy's audacity, but didn't let it show on his face. Neither did he have to look at Cal's face to see that he was pissed that the boy had called him a name.

Calvin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up so that his face was centimeters from Calvin's. "You filthy little-"

"Yeah? Filthy? Who's more filthy? Someone with Muggle Blood, or someone with incestuous parents?" The blonde shouted up at Calvin, tightening his fists at his side.

Calvin was clearly struggling not to lose it on the kid. "That's a big word for ya, isn't it?" he taunted. And Keith cringed a little. It was a pretty lame taunt, even for Cal.

"Gryffindors are smart," spoke up the boy on the left for the first time, trembling a little even as he did. "Our brains aren't… um…." He bit his lip, his eyes searching around frantically.

"Their brains aren't deformed from generations of incest," Keith turned to see Rico Myers, Alina Ross and Terrence Powell a few feet away, Myers with a smirk across his face and arms crossed over his thin chest. "Like yours, Mackenzie." He finished.

Keith had to resist rolling his eyes. This was Myers' favorite thing to harp on, after all.

Cal thrust the boy back against the wall, where he hit with a small "Oof" being emitted, then clenched his fists at his side, and turned his body to face Myers, but still somehow kept his stand so that he was hiding the three boys from view. "This doesn't concern you three, so why don't you stroll on by and forget it."

"Aw, but it does," Myers said. Then his smirk disappeared, his face took on a serious expression as he uncrossed his arms and took a step toward them.

Keith took a step in kind, blocking the boys behind him, as well as Calvin.

"Grab your filth, Powell," Keith warned.

"Or we won't be liable for our actions," Calvin finished for him.

Powell made no move, neither did Ross, but Myers' face was stony as ever. "Leave those boys alone."

"Like I said," Calvin responded through gritted teeth, letting Keith know that he was beyond finished with this idiot in front of them, and giving the go ahead to get rid of him. "It doesn't concern you."

"But it does, as I replied," Myers said. "See, those boys are wearing red ties, and from now on, anyone wearing a red, blue or yellow tie… Oh." Myers cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful expression on his face as a smile overtook it, and his voice reached a high, mock playful pitch. "Anyone not _you_, then," His smile faded, and his voice again was normal and disdainful. "Is under my protection."

Keith couldn't help it. Here was a boy only a few inches taller than him, but at least twenty pounds lighter_, the scrawny git_, talking about protecting someone else. He didn't believe it was possible. To prove that point, he quickly flicked his wand, shouting "_Stupefy!_" and Myers was thrown back, hitting his friends and the three of the crumpled to the floor.

Calvin laughed, as the three rose from the floor, each brandishing their wands at them. Keith snarled at them. He hated Myers. That stupid jerk and his dumb jokes. It felt good to feel his magic rushing at the brunette like it had, to see it throw him back onto his friends, to see them all tossed to the floor like rag dolls. He hated Powell, too. He always stood in the way, protecting Myers. Blood Traitor.

Keith took a step toward them, about to shout a curse, when Calvin yelped from behind him. He turned to see that the three young boys had tackled him, and were pinning him down on the ground. His eyes widened, but before he could act he was being thrust aside as Myers rushed forward.

"Expelli-"

"Fighting in the corridors."

Keith smirked, turning to the voice of the male Carrow, as he 'tsk tsk-ed' from his spot just down the corridor, behind Powell and Ross. The others had all stopped at his statement as well, and Calvin was able to push the stunned looking Gryffindors off him, as he stood, pushing his shoulder into Myers as he went to stand beside Carrow, smirking at everyone else who was staring at Carrow with mouths agape.

Keith lowered his wand. "Professor, we were attacked." He stated simply, knowing that Carrow would punish all of the others, but of course not him or Cal.

Carrow nodded once. "Detention. To each of you. And a loss of twenty points per student." He turned his attention to Cal and Keith. "Are you injured in any way?"

"Not from the likes of these Mudbloods." Calvin answered, sneering in Myers' direction, as the brunette narrowed his eyes at him.

"Very well." Carrow said, nodding in approval. "Then you should get to breakfast."

Calvin and Keith thanked Carrow, then made their way toward the Great Hall, leaving the others behind to be lectured, taunted, and punished by Carrow.

"That was strange, wasn't it?" Keith asked, concerned.

Calvin just stared straight ahead of him, narrowing his eyes. "Filthy little Mudbloods teaming up, you mean?"

Keith kept his reaction in check, only nodding curtly. "That's never happened before. Especially not from Myers. That git usually needs protecting, not the other way around…"

Calvin nodded. "I don't know why, we'll see what Malfoy has to say about it."

Keith tried hard not to roll his eyes. Calvin liked to let Malfoy think for him. It was aggravating, when all Malfoy did was make slights at them when he thought they wouldn't realize it. And Cal never did, but Keith did. And he knew Malfoy to be just another arse in Slytherin. Intelligent, perhaps. But Keith was smart too. He could do the thinking for himself. And he thought, now, that it was indeed strange that the Ravenclaws had come to the rescue of those Gryffindor boys. He also hadn't forgotten about something they had said when they'd first seen them. Something about a 'General'. What was that? Keith tried thinking of something, but he had nothing. He'd find out though, somehow.

!*!*!*!

Michelle was walking between classes, a slight ways behind Ruth and Laura, who were animatedly chatting away. She was caught up in a memory, a sweet memory of a brief moment in Transfiguration earlier, where Edison Shaw had turned to her and asked her blahdy blah, and she'd smartly replied with blah blah. No, she didn't remember what she'd said, or what he'd asked. Because it wasn't important. You see, it was what happened next that had her dreamily gazing into empty space as she walked. He'd smiled at her. A real, genuine, thankful and happy smile, and she had nearly melted. It had been so pleasant, and she was reveling in it for now.

As she walked, students around her were passing by, around her and on, talking about many different things, but she completely ignored them in favor of thinking about that beautiful smile that lit up the blonde boy's face.

Suddenly, there was a strong hand at the small of her back, and Michelle turned around, slightly startled though trying her best not to appear so, and smiled to herself when she caught sight of the Ravenclaw boy there, who smiled down at her brightly. She returned the smile, and faced forward, letting the older boy direct her wherever he wanted to, which seemed to be an alcove just off the end of the corridor. As she slipped between the walls with the blonde, she saw that many people around were eyeing them strangely, and she giggled to herself quietly as she turned to look at the tall boy with those amazing blue eyes which she absolutely _adored_.

"Oh, you really shouldn't do that," She stated with a laugh. "People will think you're pulling me in here to snog me senseless."

He chuckled, his smile widening at the idea, his eyes twinkling. "Ah, wrong Cornfoot. The one I want to snog senseless is about seven inches taller than you, has many more God-inherited muscles, and…" He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, as if he was thinking hard, then a look of dawning came over his face as he returned his gaze to her. "Oh. A penis."

Michelle laughed, lightly smacking the boy on the arm. "Terry, you're too much."

Terry nodded, smiling down at her. "I know. How you been, Scamp?" He asked, placing his hand atop her head and ruffling her hair affectionately. "It's been a while."

She nodded, casually reaching up and smoothing down her hair. Terry was the _only one _allowed to touch her hair. Well, beside Ruth, but that was because the girl could do amazing things with her long, thick hair, and she loved her style. But Terry had always ruffled her hair, it was his thing for some reason, and for some reason she wasn't sure of, she was never bothered by that. She loved Terry Boot. He was such a great, kind guy, and he always had _the_ _best_ boy advice.

"I've been doing alright. Though I imagine not as well as you, General Boot," she replied with a smile.

He smiled, his eyes seeming to light up. "Yeah. Crazy, huh?"

She nodded. "I like it though. You are _so_ leader material, Terry."

He shook his head. "Whatever you say, Scamp."

"Indeed," She nodded, glancing toward the hall where she could see nothing, only the wall of the alcove they were hiding in. "Ooo, Terry, there's this new _heartthrob_ in my year!" she squealed, suddenly very happy he'd brought her in here. Terry would definitely know what to do to get Edison Shaw's attention.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled, placing his hands in the pockets of his trousers and rocking on the balls of his feet. "Name?"

"Edison Shaw." She stated factually.

He nodded his head. "Sounds hot."

"He is!" She gushed. "Long blonde hair, to his shoulders, not much longer, but so cute, and it cuts across his face, and he has such _gorgeous _green eyes."

Terry's eyebrows lifted. "Green, you say?"

She nodded curtly. "Green."

He smiled. "I made out with a guy with green eyes once. Beautiful, they were…"

She laughed to herself as he seemed to lose himself in a memory for a moment. He licked his lips before focusing on her again.

"Yeah, well his are definitely beautiful. But… there's just one problem…"

"And what's that?" he asked, concerned. "Scamp, I've taught you _oh so much_ about boys, you shouldn't have any problems getting this kid's attention..."

She bit her lip, looking away in a small amount of shame. It was true. Terry _had_ taught her a lot over the years. And she'd taken all of his lessons to heart, and used them, and they were always spot on. The boy was a _genius_. His technique was sometimes completely methodical, and reminded her of Stephen with his Arithmancy, but he was a Ravenclaw after all. But Edison shaw was different than all the other boys she'd ever set her sights on.

"Maybe he's gay…" She suddenly thought out loud. She looked up to see her friend's reaction, which was a smirk.

"Send him my way, if he's as hot as you say, and you really think so."

She laughed. "NO! I want him!"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "But if he's bent then you've got no chance." He shrugged one shoulder. "It's only fair to give him to me."

She narrowed her eyes at him, placing her hands on her hips. "Terry Boot. You stay away from Edison Shaw. Do you hear?"

He chuckled. "Ok. For now. But if he turns out to play for my team, I'm taking him under my wing in the locker room, and I'll have no complaints from you," He stated, wagging his finger at her.

"But Terry, he's a _fourth year_!" She said, completely surprised. He always seemed to do that. Surprise her.

He smirked. "Age is just a number, Scamp."

"So cliché, Terry."

"That's me. Cliché Gay Man, Terry Boot. Besides, if he's hot, and good, what's his age matter? Right?"

She furrowed her brows. "Good? What do you mean?"

His smirk widened. "By 'good' I mean talented with his tongue, and eager, and fucking-"

"Ok, Ok, gross. Stop." She stated, bringing her hand to cover his mouth. His chuckling was muffled. She shook her head as she brought her hand back to her side. She eyed him strangely for a moment. "Are you a virgin, Terry?"

Terry laughed. "You never asked me that question before, Scamp."

She shrugged. "I'm just curious. The way you make it sound sometimes…" she trailed off, looking to the floor and shrugging her shoulders again.

"Well, that's a secret of mine. Sorry, Scamp."

She raised her eyes to him and smiled. "It's alright. I understand."

"So what's the problem with Shaw? He seems bent?"

She shook her head. "He just doesn't seem interested. Like, he doesn't spend a very long time looking at any of us girls… He spends most his time with Owen, Kevin and the guys…"

He shrugged. "He's new. Maybe he's just uncomfortable."

"Maybe," she said, biting her lip. "But there _is_ something… Oh, Terry he has the most charming smile."

He smiled softly. "So he doesn't seem interested… What have you tried to get his attention?"

"I always look great, so there's that." When he nodded, she went on. "And I do the sweeping of my hair across my shoulders, the fluttering of eyelashes, the-"

"Scamp…" Terry interrupted with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah?" She asked, knowing that he was about to unleash whatever she'd been doing wrong, and suggest something amazing that would absolutely work, no questions asked.

"You said this guy doesn't seem interested… And all the stuff you've been doing is purely physical."

When she thought about it, that was true… but then what did he want her to do? "If he'd give me more than a moment's attention I could flirt productively-"

He shook his head. "No. I've got a feeling with this guy it's more than that. He doesn't care about looks… or charm. He probably likes girls who are just themselves, who are nice and smart and whatever else. So if you just be yourself, do nice things, if he hears nice things about you, and sees that you don't seem to be trying too hard, he'll probably fall for you. This is one that'll take time."

She pouted slightly at what he said. She wanted Edison Shaw _now_. But it did make sense. Terry had never led her astray with his words of wisdom before, and she trusted him. And from what he said, she really didn't have to do anything, just be herself and live normally and Edison Shaw would become interested… maybe. Of course there was an unspoken 'maybe' with everything Terry ever said, but he always spoke with such confidence, he was sure his ideas would work, and she did believe in him and his wisdom. She trusted it. And if she didn't have to do much, but be her normal, kind, cute and funny self to get Edison Shaw's attention, well then she'd just have to wait until he realized how amazing she was.

Her pout disappeared as she nodded her head. "Ok. I'll do it."

He smiled. "Good luck."

"So how's my dear brother?" She asked, changing the subject to something much more comfortable for her, flipping the tables on Terry.

"Fine." He said, averting his eyes.

She sighed. "My behaving normally is going to take time to get Shaw's attention. I got that. But it's not going to take two years like _your_ behaving normally has, is it?"

Terry shook his head. "Nah. Well, not if Shaw's straight it won't."

She laughed, stepping forward and giving the seventh year a hug. She pressed the side of her face against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her close.

"Why can't your brother be bent?" he asked on a sigh.

She sighed as well. "Why can't you be straight? We'd make a great couple, Terry."

She felt him press his lips to the top of her head, and smiled to herself.

"True. But I just love men so much."

She giggled, before sighing. "Me too."

"Come on," he gave another kiss to the top of her head, before releasing her, and stepping back. "The older Cornfoot will be looking for me if I'm late to class."

"Ha." Michelle laughed as they exited the alcove, and she adjusted her shirt from it being crumpled as she hugged him. "You should just try making him jealous. You know you'd definitely have his attention if you started dating his little sister. Tell him you've turned straight, and you were just with me in an alcove. He'll flip a lid for sure."

Terry chuckled, placing a hand around her shoulders as they walked down the hall. "Maybe… think he'd kill me though? Going after his fourteen year old sister, and all…"

Michelle made a face, and shook her head. "You'd get his attention…."

He shrugged, and she looked up at him to see that he seemed to be in deep thought… "Maybe that could get your beau's attention, too…"

Michelle's eyes widened. "Think so?"

He nodded. "If you were to date an older guy… an older guy who's as good-looking as me…"

Michelle laughed. "We should _so_ have a faux relationship, Terry."

He smiled down at her. "I don't think so, Scamp. But nice try."

!*!*!*!

"Just keep walking, Jack."

Andrew had an arm around Lance's shoulders, steering him away from the confrontation taking place, and a hand on Jack's arm, as the brunette walked backwards, exchanging words with the Slytherin following behind them.

"You slimy little snake-"

"Whatever you say, Ponce."

"Ponce?" Jack tried to break free from the hold Andrew had on him, but he didn't let him, only tightening his grip around the boy's wrist.

"Come on, Jack." Andrew hissed, before turning to look at Lance, who was breathing funny, and staring straight ahead of him. "It's alright, Lance." Andrew said, pulling the boy closer into him, while he nodded his head.

"Yeah. Yeah." He said, though Andrew wasn't convinced he was entirely ok.

"Everyone in fifth year knows that you three are the biggest failures in Hogwarts."

"Robinson, you son of a-"

"Jack," Andrew yanked a little on his friend's wrist, gaining his attention. He shook his head once. "Just don't. Come on."

They were out on the grounds, nearly to the greenhouses, and Andrew was trying to keep his friend from dueling with the Slytherins who had followed them from the Potions classroom, shouting insults to them the entire time. It was proving a difficult feat though, as Jack had turned to shout at them the entire walk down to the greenhouses as well.

"Better listen to your pet, Blood Traitor," Jean Robinson yelled out to him, smirking, Andrew could hear it in his voice. "You won't last in a duel with me, anyway."

Andrew rolled his eyes. Robinson was a pain in the ass. Cocky and way too full of himself.

"Let's see, big boy!" Jack shouted, again trying to free his arm from Andrew's hold, but failing. "Come on! Duel me right here, right now!"

"Jack, stop!" Andrew yanked him forward, his friend stumbling backward a little.

He could hear Robinson laughing. "The basket case wants you to quit it. What's going on? Taking the skeletal figure to throw up some more?"

Lance tensed, Andrew felt the boy's shoulders go rigid beneath his arm. He squeezed his shoulder affectionately, leaning in to whisper "It's alright, Lance."

The boy only nodded his head, his breathing still irregular, and his face still set straight ahead. Jack was vehemently shouting at Robinson. He let go of his friend's wrist in the same moment he removed his arm from around Lance, and turned to face and approach the Slytherin calmly.

Jack stopped his words, choosing to wait and watch whatever Andrew was going to do, and Andrew saw that there were quite a few others around, from various Houses and years. He calmly approached Jean Robinson, the Slytherin fifth year Prefect, coming to stand only inches from the other boy.

He shook his head, as he said, in a scolding manner, "Robinson, you're such a Slytherin. Opening your ignorant mouth, and speaking of things which you know little of."

Robinson narrowed his pale blue eyes at Andrew. "I _know_ that he's the worst Prefect on the Council. He's a horrible role model," his lips turned up into a sneer, and Andrew had to try not to grimace at the ugliness he was staring at. "A Mudblood who even, himself knows how disgusting he is. So much so that he goes to such extreme measures to try to dispel such nastiness from his own body."

The other Slytherins around laughed, and Andrew could feel them all turning their looks from the two in the center of the circled crowd, over to where Lance was standing beside Jack a few meters behind him.

He hated that this prick could talk like this about one of his best friends in front of so many people, embarrassing and shaming him so utterly devastatingly. He hated that Robinson could do this, he hated what he said, and he hated how it affected Lance.

He didn't lash out though, because that was Jack's thing, and also because it was something the Slytherin wanted. He wouldn't give it to him, though, not ever. Instead, he only sighed, in a mock helpless manner.

"You know nothing of the nastiness Lance faces," he stated calmly, his eyes stuck on the ground off to the side, not even looking at Robinson. "And you know nothing of what he does about it." He brought his eyes back to the Slytherin's face to see his narrowed eyes, and furrowed brows, and couldn't help himself the small sideways smile that appeared on his face. "But let me just say, that if I had to sit across from you in a small room for two hours every week, I might be gag and vomit that often, too."

He loved the sudden anger that rose in the other boy's eyes at his statement, and he reveled in the many gasps and laughter which resonated from the crowd around them.

"You filthy Mudblood! You have no clue-"

"No, I have a clue." Andrew retorted, evenly. "It's you who doesn't. But if you don't get one soon, you'll find yourself very sorry you messed with me and my friends." He stared him down for a few moments, Robinson's narrowed pale eyes staring into Andrew's own calm brown ones. "Now leave us alone."

He turned around, walking away, and only managed to barely see the smirk and evil glint in Jack's eyes, and Lance's hesitant biting of his lip before his arm was grabbed from behind.

"Kirke, you disgusting little troll-"Robinson released his arm, brandishing his wand at Andrew. "You'll be the sorry one! _Cruc-_"

Andrew acted quickly, not wanting to know how powerful or weak a Cruciatus Robinson could cast. He pushed away the boy's wand hand, roughly and too fast for Robinson to react. With enough force he had turned the boy around, entirely. He then brought up his arm, bringing it to choke around the boy's neck, and with his free hand, he grabbed his wrist, pulling back and applying pressure to the Slytherin, choking him.

He looked around, noting with satisfaction that though the other Slytherins were surprised at the new way things had turned, none of them were about to rush forward to help their classmate.

"Now, now, Robinson." Andrew said, calmly. "This is what we call a chokehold. I'm applying pressure to your neck, and eventually, you'll pass out. I won't let it get that far, as long as you promise that you won't try to curse me again. Can you calm down enough to do that for me?"

Robinson was prying at his arm, the boy's sharp nails digging into his skin, and he kicked back, but Andrew was careful to stand in such a way that he couldn't reach him.

"Robinson, you're panicking. You need to relax."

Surprisingly, the boy listened. He stopped with the nails and the kicks, and at first Andrew thought he really had passed out, and he'd be in trouble when the boy was taken to the Hospital Wing, unconscious. But when he looked down he saw that he was staring straight ahead, his face very red, but very much conscious. Slowly, Andrew released him from the hold, backing away from him.

Once he was a good distance, and he could feel Jack and Lance very close behind him, he sighed down at the blue eyed boy who was now being helped to stand straight by his friends. "I told you, you'd be sorry." He said just as calmly as he had the entire time. "Leave us alone, now."

He turned his back on him, and was faced with Lance and Jack's equally bright smiles. He laughed, as Jack clapped him on the back and Lance shook his head, turning so that they could continue on their way to Herbology. The crowd parted for them, allowing them through.

They got a few paces, before he heard rushing footsteps behind him. He tensed, ready to defend himself and his friends from the retaliation that was coming. But when he turned around-

"Hey!"

It was General Finnigan. He was short of breath, face red, but he had a proud look on his face. Andrew shared looks with his friends, and Jack leaned in and whispered "It's the General."

Andrew rolled his eyes, giving his friend a look that clearly said 'Well duh, you dumbarse'. Jack just shrugged.

He turned back to Finnigan, "Yeah?"

"Can I speak ta ya a sec? Alone?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, sure?" He looked at his friends, who were both giving him looks that said '…I…guess…?' he laughed to himself, when he turned back to Finnigan. "Yeah. I'll meet up with you guys in a bit."

They nodded, Jack taking Lance by the shoulder and steering him back in the direction of the greenhouses.

"That was neat, what ye did back there." Finnigan said.

Andrew shrugged. "I've taken Martial Arts classes since I was six."

"Wow," Finnigan said, giving a small whistle. "That can come in handy in the DA. Ye'll have ta show us some stuff."

Andrew nodded. "Sure. I can do that."

The Irish boy smiled at him. "So listen, it's Kirke, righ'?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"Listen-"

"Andrew Kirke."

Finnigan stopped, looking up at him, and smiled. "Right, then. Andrew Kirke. Well, there's somethin' I'd like ta ask ye."

"Ok, what's that?"

"Well, I'm the Gen'ral, yeah?"

Andrew nodded. "Yes, sir."

He smiled a bit sheepishly. "And everyone's aware that I can be… uh-" he had the decency to look a little guilty. "I'm a bit o' a hot head."

Andrew nodded. "So the rumor goes."

Finnigan chuckled. "Yeah, well I need a Lieutenant."

Andrew furrowed his brows. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, each House will have a Gen'ral, an' a Lieutenant. I didn' say it in me speech last night 'cause I was thinkin' I didn' want a bunch of Gryffindor brav'ry bein' displayed and the lot. I wanted ta find someone nat'r'ly qualified ta be me Second in Command, without 'em tryin' ta show off, ye know?"

Andrew had to nod, he did understand that way of thinking about it.

"So yeah," Finnigan continued. "And, well I could use someone who balances me well."

Andrew was confused. "Um… wha-"

"Just now. Ye kep' yer cool throughout that Slyth'rin tauntin' ye and yer friends, and even when he went ta hit ye and ta curse ye, still ye was level-headed. Me, I woulda kicked 'im in the nads."

Andrew chuckled. "That would have been satisfying, yes. But I just… I don't know. That's just how I am."

"Always? In all situations?" Finnigan asked, curiously, though not at all skeptically.

"I guess, yeah. I'm pretty calm."

"I like it." The short seventh year explained. "It's a neat balance for me own in-yur-face-yellin'-screamin'-an'-fightin' method. Andrew smiled. "I could use ye well, Andrew Kirke."

He nodded his head. "I think- I mean… maybe I could do that… I don't have a problem with being of assistance to you, General."

Finnigan smiled at him, then stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wand. "Can ye pull out yers?"

Andrew did as asked. "Do I need to make an Unbreakable Vow?"

"Not an unbreakable one, no." he answered. He placed his wand over his chest, and Andrew raised a brow at him. "Place yers like this, in a salute."

Understanding finally, Andrew placed his wand over his heart.

Finnigan smiled at him. "Do ye, Andrew Kirke, vow ta fill the rank o' Gryffindor Lieutenant for Dumbledore's Army wit' respect and honor? Ta perform admir'bly, ta be a genuine assistor to e'ry Private in the Army, and be a trusted role model for 'em 'swell. Do ya vow ta value the Chain o' Command, ta aid the Gen'rals and Marshall o' the Army, and ta give e'rythin' ya got ta offer?"

Andrew was impressed with what they were asking of their Lieutenants. He was struck, for a moment, with a sense of extreme pride that Finnigan had thought he could do this, that their General had seen in him something of value. He couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face, because of all the overwhelming emotions suddenly flooding his body. He wasn't just another soldier in this. He was being asked to be the Lieutenant for Gryffindor. To take responsibility for others, and to be of help to the leaders in the Army. He was being asked to take a major stand in this war, to be a key role in the resistance, to lead and to act and to fight and to _be_. He was so proud of himself, so flattered at the offer, so excited for what was to come, so confident that he could do this. He wasn't afraid, either. He was a Gryffindor after all. But more than that, Finnigan was emitting an aura... something about it all was just so comforting... so placating... so perfect.

"Yes." He stated, firmly. "I vow to do all of this, as the Gryffindor Lieutenant."

"And as yer Gen'ral in this Army, I accept yer vow, and swear ta hold ye ta it." Finnigan said.

After the exchange, Andrew made his way quickly to his class, and through the whispered conversation that followed, he still hadn't managed to convince neither Jack nor Lance that he was now their Lieutenant. It wasn't until later in the common room, when Finnigan made the announcement, that either of them looked at him in complete awe and disbelief and _pride_ and bright smiles and claps on the back and whistles and one armed hugs and 'Congratulations Lieutenant' and 'Wonder if Romilda will think that's hot' and good-natured shoves to the shoulder.

And he smiled widely the entire time at them. Andrew did love his friends.

* * *

_A/N: So we have two of our Lieutenants! Do you see in them the ability to perform well? What do you think of the chapter over all? How 'bout the characters? I introduced a few new ones in this chapter, or at least gave personalities to a few whose names have been mentioned already. Review review review please! And thanks for reading!_


	8. A Reason Why

A Reason Why

_**Warnings: **____Violence. Gore. Rape. Torture. __Child Abuse (Physical, Emotional and Sexual). _Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations. Language. Racial Slurs. Religion (bashing and praising).___Improper Use of Drugs, Alcohol and Potions. Eating Disorders. Depression. AU (slightly) but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 9 'The Hardening of a Soul'

_Saturday September 6, 1997_

It seemed like everything was falling into place. General Hopkins already had his Lieutenant on the first night after their seventh year meeting: Seth Ellis, sixth year, Half Blood. General Finnigan had his Lieutenant the second day after the meeting: Andrew Kirke, fifth year, Half Blood. General Boot reported progress in the observation/recruitment stage of his method, having narrowed down his search, after only two days in effect, to six students, each with great potential of taking up post beside him.

Neville had already been introduced to each of the two boys chosen for Lieutenants, and he was impressed with them both, each seemed to have things to offer the DA. Kirke could teach them Martial Arts, or at least a few techniques. Seamus insisted that the kid was good, and Neville had to admit he was pretty excited to see what he could do. Ellis was a sure leader; being someone who had always sought out those types of people to be around, Neville was more than able to recognize that in the boy from some of the first moments he met him. He had two sisters apparently, who would be Privates in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw divisions, and promised dedication if only to protect them. Neville found him truly honest and loyal. He actually liked the boy. Kirke was a little quiet, choosing more to listen and observe, and Neville supposed that was impressive, and quite preferable, as Seamus was speaking after every other word someone else spoke. Neville saw the boy balancing out the General quite well.

Neville also found himself becoming quite militant in his mind. The officers had all discussed from the very first meeting that the DA really needed to be presented and needed to function as a real army would. It needed to be so because this was life and death, this was war. Maybe the Carrows hadn't killed anyone, but it was still war, and they'd already used illegal methods of punishment (the Cruciatus, the Blood Quills, and, only the afternoon before, a nasty spell, incantation as yet unknown, which had done away with a fourth year's sense of sight after the boy had told Alecto he could see no difference between Muggleborns and Purebloods. The Death Eater had said then that he must be blind, and proceeded to permanently rid the boy of his vision).

The thought had Neville's blood boiling. That poor Ravenclaw boy had cried and cried and cried. Boot had looked so enraged, and when their eyes had met over the boy's small head which was buried in Boot's chest as the General held to his crying form, his eyes expressed a helpless sort of disbelief that they could do this.

Neville shared the thought. And so as they lay in their beds last night, Seamus and he had discussed a number of things. Both Gryffindors absolutely angry and sad and scared. But both so livid, the topics of discussion so gruesome, their emotions so _raw_, that Neville knew beyond a doubt when he woke on Saturday morning that he was now a changed person. He had already begun to think strategically like a Marshall: which students had what strengths, where they could learn certain means of fighting and dueling and healing and so much more, how to organize the Army so that eventually it could be equally effective as both a defensive as well as an offensive force, where, if the fight came down to it, in the Castle that was Hogwarts would be the best positions to take up posts, where were weak spots, how could he know, how could they map it, who would map it, he needed it done.

But now, as he splashed water over his face, and rested his hands heavily on the sink, slowly lifting his head to look into the mirror, the face which stared back at him, with water slowly sliding down his wrinkled forehead, over his hardened eyes, across his pursed lips and dripping from his strong, tensed jaw bone, was different. It was not the face of a seventeen year old boy with little to no issues looking back at him. It was the face of someone who had a recent growth spurt, coming into his body more suitably, losing some horrible baby fat, though remnants did remain around his midsection. It was the face of a battered soul, an enraged _man_, who had seen horrible things, who had known grief and despair since an entirely too young age, who had made himself responsible for basically the entire body of too young and fragile and frightened and confused and endangered children around him.

And funnily enough, though the thought and realization would have scared him enough to make him running to the Hogsmeade Station to board the next train back to London and run, crying and bawling, into his Gran's waiting arms not even a year ago, he found himself content. He could do this. He'd already fought against them before. Twice. And he'd come out of those situations alive. Not unscathed. Never unscathed. But he accepted now that that was what happened in war. In life. So he was willing to do this, to be this responsible leader of this Army which would no doubt lay the groundwork for the horrible war that was to come. To lead his fellows into the resistance, through it, and perhaps, but perhaps not, out the other side.

He was prepared for this now. Seeing that young boy with snot and tears and unseeing eyes had pissed him off, and riled him up, and _hardened_ him. Struck him with a blow almost unbearable, but now he was prepared for anything they could do. Because nothing could be as horrible as what they'd done to that poor child. Nothing they threw at him now would be enough to rattle him. He would take it all in, and fight against it. And he wouldn't be alone. And maybe that was what made it all the easier, knowing he had Ginny and Luna and Seamus and Boot and Hopkins and Ellis and Kirke, and the others who had enlisted. Maybe it was that he saw how absolutely _evil _they were. Maybe it was that he knew it all along, after what they'd done to his Mum and Dad.

Whatever it was, it was surprisingly simple for Neville Longbottom, seventh year, Blood Traitor, to look himself in the mirror and say seven simple words aloud with so much conviction and rage and pride and ferocity that Seamus stopped mid-brush to look at him with a raw sort of astonishment and pride and approval as the foam in his mouth began to drip down his chin and drop from it, making a white pool of suds along the lip of the porcelain sink he was in front of.

"I am the Marshall of Dumbledore's Army."

He stood there, staring back at himself, for a while. Just staring. Blinking only when he had to. It was an intense experience. It was a moment for him. The moment he acknowledged the true extent of what he'd gotten himself into.

He heard Seamus spit into the sink, though he didn't look away from his mirror. From the corner of his eye he saw the Irish boy wipe the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Aye, Neville. Ya are." He stepped toward Neville, placing a friendly and strong hand on his shoulder as he gave it a small squeeze. "And we're gon' give 'em hell."

Neville looked at the reflection of the feral grin spread across his friend's freckled face. Instead of unsettling him, like it definitely would Neville of One Year Ago, Neville The Marshall of Dumbledore's Army found his own face splitting into a grin. He straightened, moving from his lean on the sink, to stand tall and strong beside his friend whom he towered over. Beside his General.

"Damn right we are."

! ! ! !

When they headed down to the Common Room on their way to breakfast, Neville noticed little Dennis Creevy sitting with his head in his hands on the couch in front of the non-existent fire in the grate. He furrowed his brows, and shared a look with Seamus before he slowly approached the blonde boy.

"Creevy," Neville said, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulders.

The blonde slowly lifted his head, and Neville realized he'd been crying recently, his eyes were very red and there were dried tear tracks running down his face. He didn't think he'd slept either, as there were dark bags under his eyes. He looked so devastated.

"What is it?" Neville asked gently, squeezing his shoulder.

"Fairview." The boy replied in a raspy whisper. He cleared his throat, looking Neville square in the eye. "I- I can't believe that she… she bli- bl-" his voice strangled around itself, though he didn't break down into sobs as Neville expected him to. He just continued to look at him, never looking away even in his disbelief.

"I know." He said softly.

There was movement from the other side of the couch, and Neville looked up to see Colin Creevy take a seat beside his brother, throwing an arm around his shoulder and pulling him into his side.

"You didn't go to bed when I told you to, last night, did you?" the older blonde asked.

Dennis shook his head slowly against his brother's shoulder. "Lawrence Fairview is a dork." Dennis said suddenly, surprising Neville. The boy was so obviously affected by what had happened, and yet here he was picking on the victim. "We call him a nerd, and we make fun of his glasses… they're so ugly."

Colin was staring at his brother with shaky eyes. Neville looked up to see that Seamus had a raised brow directed at the young Creevy, and beside the General stood two fourth year boys whom were always with Dennis, recently. The one on the right, average height with dark hair and blue eyes, was new, Neville remembered.

The one on the left, skinny and tall, brown hair and a little acne on his forehead said "Yeah. But Den he won't even need 'em anymore."

Neville looked back at the boy shaking his head on the couch. "Doesn't make it right, Jimmy." He looked over to his friend. "You saw him crying after class… that was awful."

"He's never cried when we mess with him…" Jimmy agreed, nodding his head.

"And he stood up for Muggleborns…" Dennis whispered, turning his gaze to his brother. "He's a Pureblood. And I'm always mean to him. But he still stood up for Muggleborns. And he looked straight at me right as he was saying it to her."

Colin swallowed visibly. "Dennis…"

Dennis turned his attention to Neville, and he saw a sort of plea in his eyes. "I want to make it right. Can you forgive me?"

Neville shook his head. "There's nothing I need to forgive…"

"It's not soldier-like to do what I've always done. Make fun of people." Dennis shook his head. "It's not honorable or respectful. But now I want to change. I'm gonna find a way to make it right."

Neville nodded. "And _that_, Dennis Creevy, is honorable."

!*!*!*!

Theo knocked on the frame of the large portrait of Elizabeth Burke, hating that he was here, of all damn places, and what he was about to do. Why Snape couldn't be a little more easily accessible was beyond him.

"If you wish to speak to the Master of these rooms, then you need only ask myself and I shall fetch him, Young Master," The portrait spoke in a snide voice.

Theo stared blankly back at her. Why the witch didn't like him was a mystery. But when he would pass her other portraits, she always gave him evil looks and made rude comments.

"I shall wait for him to answer on his own." Then, because he couldn't help himself, and because she had spent the last six years annoying him to no end, he added "He is a big boy, after all."

As expected she ruffled from his response, but before she could open her mouth to scold him or give a nasty retort, the frame swung open, and there staring back at him with a blank, and yet annoyed look, was the idiot Theo had come to see.

"What do you need?"

Behind him, Theo looked into the room of the Head Suite, to see Parkinson lounging on a golden sofa, her legs draped along the seats and a book in her hand. Theo thought it was mere decoration, the bint didn't read.

"I am, regrettably, in need of something from you."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Make it quick, I have somewhere to be."

"The password to Snape's office. I know you know it, you'll have to, considering," He inclined his head in the direction of the room behind the blonde, and Malfoy smirked. "I'd like it, if you please."

"Is this about your father?"

Theo was surprised the ferret knew anything about his father at first, but then he remembered that Malfoy was the only Death Eater student here in the school, and he'd probably have much value to the Dark Lord, earning him much access to information he didn't have a right to. But Theo decided now wasn't the time to piss off the boy, or to argue with him.

"Indeed. I've received word he is awake and stable, I'd like to ask the Headmaster for permission to visit him."

Malfoy just stood there, staring at him for a while. Theo didn't look away from his gaze, and he was amused to see from the corner of his eye that Parkinson had forgone all pretenses, and had dropped her book on the floor, leaning forward on the sofa and watching them with baited breath. _Why is it that all of his ridiculous minions only _watch_ when we are like this? Morons. _

"I'm on my way there, walk with me." And Malfoy took a step forward, driving Theo back a few steps as he entered the corridor without so much as a backward glance at his companion as the portrait swung shut, The Mistress Burke glaring daggers at Theo as the two young Slytherins began their walk to the Headmaster's office.

"You should know that your father probably won't be able to give you a reason why," Malfoy spoke looking straight ahead, but Theo did see his eyes shoot to the side momentarily. "He isn't exactly in the best shape to even remember what he was doing before he was attacked."

"Who said my Father was attacked?" Theo asked, looking over at the blonde.

"He's unconscious and harmed. Bleeding and crying and broken bones and-"

"Yes, but Malfoy." Theo stopped in the middle of the corridor, forcing Malfoy to stop as well, and stare back at the brunette with a question mark on his face. "No one said it was an attack. I believe it was a punishment."

Malfoy's face split into a smirk. "A punishment." He nodded his head. "See, this is why we are the ring leaders in this Merlin-forsaken House." He spread his arms out to the side, lifting them into the air and gesturing all around him. "Me and you. The only one smart enough to join the Dark Lord, and the only one smart enough not to."

Theo's brows almost pinched together, but he caught the movement just in time. "Are you saying-"

"You know very well what I'm saying." Malfoy said, bringing his arms back to rest at his side. He took two steps closer to Theo, only an arm's reach away now. "I've His Mark on my forearm, and you do not. And we are perhaps the only Slytherins in the entire school who can say with certainty that those two things will remain true at the end of this war."

Theo nodded his head, knowing in his heart as well as his ever rational mind that Malfoy was right. Not many other Slytherins could say for certain which side of this war they were on. Whether that be The Dark, Neutral or The Light.

"And you're correct." Malfoy said, turning and continuing to walk down the corridor. "You should remember that. That you're right."

Theo chose not to say anything the rest of the trip to the Headmaster's office, nor did he ponder the Head Boy's words in those silent moments either. He chose to file them away for later, to think on them at a time when he could really focus on them, and their hidden meanings.

"Dragon Blood." Malfoy spoke, and the gargoyle hiding the staircase to the Headmaster's office turned, and the boys both stepped up onto the steps as they rotated up and around.

At the large door leading to the office itself, Malfoy paused before knocking.

Theo rolled his eyes. "I won't listen in on your conversation."

Malfoy smirked. "You just go first."

Theo stepped forward and knocked.

"Enter."

Theo left Malfoy leaning against the wall, closing the door once he entered the office. Theo had been in the Headmaster's office when it belonged to Dumbledore only once, and he saw that the room looked almost exactly the same as it had previously. Around the walls previous Headmasters peered curiously at him, along the tables many silver objects stirred, the Headmaster's desk was clean, however. Impressively so. Behind the desk to the right, just under the window, was a small table, on which sat a bubbling cauldron. A table next to that held what seemed to be a Pensieve. To the left of the desk was a glass case, which held an interesting looking sword, immaculate in nature. Theo thought it could be the Sword of Gryffindor which had been rumored to have appeared to Potter years before. Interesting that it should be kept here, in such a striking pose in the office of a Slytherin Headmaster.

Theo approached Snape where he sat behind his desk.

"Sir, I would like to ask permission to visit my Father."

"You wish to leave school?" Snape asked in his usual cold voice, a brow raising.

"I've been told he's awake now, Sir. And as it's the weekend, no classes today, then I thought it would be manageable."

Snape stood, coming around the side of his desk to stand next to Theo, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Nott, I am sorry for your father's ill health."

Theo nodded curtly. "Thank you, Sir."

"It is my understanding however, that he has been called to the Dark Lord's side. He will not be at your home should you return now."

Theo didn't let show on his face how unsettling the thought of his Father at the Dark Lord's side was. Instead he chose to nod once. "I understand, Sir."

"Perhaps next weekend, if circumstances permit it."

Theo offered his former Head of House a small smile, because he was truly thankful the man at least understood his need to see his Father, and didn't merely scoff at him and send him away.

"Thank you."

As he exited the office, and the door shut behind Malfoy who had walked in, Theo thought about staying and trying to listen in on their conversation. But then realized the door was impenetrable, and it would be of no use. Instead he found his way back to the Dungeons, and the Slytherin Common Room, to find Tracey sitting alone on a couch.

He sat beside her. "He's gone from home." He answered her questioning gaze. "Next weekend, he says."

Tracey sighed, "I'm sorry, Theo. I know how much you must want to get to him." She leaned in close to him, and he could smell the fruity scent of her shampoo. Her mouth was centimeters from his ear as she whispered "Just so you can yell at him and call him stupid."

He laughed. Tracey and Blaise were the only ones who knew and understood his feelings toward his Father. He loved them for that. He grabbed her close to him, his arms completely engulfing her as he buried his face in her hair. "Yes," he murmured. "Just to call him stupid."

She giggled, placing a gentle hand on his chest as her other came to rest on his neck, reaching up and cupping his cheek as she pulled back slightly to look him in the eye. "Are you alright, though?"

"Yes."

She nodded, her thumb rubbing softly against his cheek. He stared into her kind, understanding eyes. His arms tightened around her. How he missed her, the feel of her body against his, the taste of her mouth, the warmth in her eyes. He leaned in slightly, and she smiled softly as she, too, leaned closer to him. But then he felt the weight of the couch shift, and he looked up into the eyes of his best friend, and felt the Italian's arms circle around Tracey's waist as he leaned in and buried his face in her hair.

Not taking his eyes from Theo's, Blaise smiled and said "My two favorite people. What are you doing?"

Tracey turned in the double embrace and smiled kindly at her boyfriend. "Comforting Theo."

Blaise nodded, smiling down at her as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Such a kind person, _Mia Cara_, to do so for our dear Theo."

Theo pulled his arms from around the beautiful girl and stood. "Thank you, Tracey. I'll be going now."

"Where?" Blaise asked, with nothing but pure curiosity.

Theo was pleased to see he wasn't upset in any way. "A walk."

As he exited the dungeons and left behind the sound of his two best friends bidding him farewell, he tried to rid himself of the heavy weight which had settled over his heart. What he was doing thinking for even a moment he and Tracey should be doing what they had almost done, he didn't know. Blaise and Tracey were happy. He hadn't heard a word of discomfort from either of them for almost two months, now. He wouldn't mess with their relationship for now. He did want them both to be happy. And he wouldn't cause a rift between them at all. That was simple enough to accept. It was decidedly more difficult, though, to rid himself of the image of her beautiful, soft eyes as she leaned into him, pressing herself against him in an intimate moment of naivety on both their parts.

!*!*!*!

"Of course I know Translation Spells, Dennis. Do you even know who you're talking to?" Terry pulled his reading glasses from where they sat perched on his nose, and ran a hand over his face, struggling to control his temper.

He'd spent the entire day in the Library, researching like he'd never done before amongst other fervent Ravenclaws doing the same. He'd ordered an investigation into the spell used against poor little Lawrence Fairview, to find what spell could do such a thing, the conditions of the curse, and to find out if a counter curse existed. Terry was determined to save this young boy's sight. But here he was, in the middle of the evening, almost dinner time, and not one of his people had approached him with an answer. He hadn't even found one.

Anthony and Stephen both insisted they'd never heard of a spell which could rid someone of their vision, temporarily or permanently; and seeing as both his best friend and his love interest had memorized each volume of The Standard Book of Spells, as well as spent countless hours over the years researching spells not in those books, Terry believed them. Michael and Padma, who were both familiar with magic of other cultures and in other languages, aside from the British Latin Spells, had both shook their heads sadly when asked for possibilities.

This had dimmed Terry's spirit a bit, he had to admit, but he wasn't going to give up. So he'd ordered it, and now there were about forty Ravenclaw students sitting throughout the Library, at tables overflowing with various open books, sitting cross-legged among wobbly towers of books in the aisles between stacks, in window ledges with books in their laps as they read by what was now moonlight, doing what they did best: studying. Trying to find anything, spells, curses, counter curses, potions, magical plants, which could possibly reverse the situation for the young Pureblood. Hell, Terry would even be happy if someone could just come up with something to _explain_ what had happened, how she could have done it.

"I know, Terry. You're super smart, way intelligent, you can do _anything_, right?"

Terry resisted the urge to reach out and pat the boy on the shoulder condescendingly for his pitiful attempt at flattery. Funny how he'd gone from angry and irritated to just plain exhausted. It had been a long day, indeed, fruitless except for the mental stimulation for each of the students helping out. Terry had never before had a study session where he didn't learn anything, and today was no different, but it was so frustrating beyond belief that he wasn't learning what he wanted to, what he _needed_ to at the moment. So when Dennis Creevy had approached him from seemingly out of nowhere, shocking him like crazy, because Terry didn't think Dennis or Colin Creevy had ever willingly stepped foot in the library, he'd been irritated at being interrupted, especially with questions completely out of left field.

"I can do _almost_ anything, yes, Dennis." Terry said, replacing his glasses. He squinted up at the boy. "Why are you bothering me with this, _now_? I'm busy."

"Oh, no. You _can_ do anything, I know that, Terry. I mean, you're the reason me and Colin are here, after all."

Terry looked around suspiciously, then shot narrowed eyes at the blonde standing at the edge of his table when he was satisfied no one was listening to their conversation. "Keep your voice down, Creevy."

Dennis nodded. "Right, sorry." He whispered. "And anyway, I saw the way you work when you were working on our tree." He took a seat next to Terry, leaning in and continuing to whisper. "I watched you and Colin sit at our dining room table over that week and was super impressed with how crazy focused you are, and how much you can do when you-"

"Dennis." Terry put a hand over the boy's mouth. "Enough with the flattery, ok? What do you need to know about Translation spells for?"

He mumbled something, but Terry didn't know what he said. "What?"

The blonde's eyes shot down toward his hand, and then Terry pulled it away as his mouth made a small 'o' of realization. "Well, there are two kinds, right? Written and Spoken?" the boy asked slowly.

Terry nodded. "There _are_ two kinds. Written, where you can change the language a text is in so it is understandable to you, from French to English, for instance. Or Spoken, where you place an echo on yourself, or the person you're speaking to, and you can speak in English, and have what you say repeated to the person in French. Those are really complicated, though. Why do you need to know?"

"Is there a written one for Braille?"

"There's not-" Terry stopped mid sentence, staring at the blonde, who was biting his lip nervously, with wide blue eyes. "Dennis…" he breathed, surprised and shocked and awed and impressed. "Wow, Dennis. That's kind of Genius."

He averted his eyes. "It was just a thought. Because if he can't see…." He trailed off, biting his lip again. "Well, I know what you guys are trying to do here, but I figured if it doesn't work… If you don't find anything…"

"Dennis," Terry placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I didn't know you were friends with Fairview. That's very-"

"I'm not. And don't tell him it was me who came up with the idea."

Terry was confused. "But-"

"No, really. It's ok." Dennis said, shaking his head. "I just wanted to give you the idea. So you can do it, right? If you don't find anything, you can translate all his books and stuff so he can still go to school? He'll just need to learn Braille…"

Terry shook his head sadly. "Dennis, there isn't a Translation Spell for Braille."

The blonde's head shot up, his hazel eyes searching Terry's face for something. "Are you sure?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah."

"But could you- maybe you could invent one! Like… like you did with the Blood Spells on our tree, tinker it so it can-"

"No, Dennis." Terry squeezed the boy's shoulder. "Those were _mildly_ complicated Blood Spells. And the theory behind them may be simple enough, but the roots and construction behind Translation Spells are about five times as difficult to comprehend, let alone perform, and those are the ones that _exist_. What you're talking about is almost impossible."

"Can you at least try?" Dennis asked, his sad eyes so large and round.

Terry couldn't help but understand the hope that he must have felt when he came up with the idea, the hope he had when coming to him, to Terry because he thought he could do something to help, he thought he could do _anything_. In that moment, Dennis looked and sounded so much younger than fourteen years old; or maybe it was that Terry realized just how young fourteen really was. He sounded so innocent, perhaps a bit naïve, and it tore at Terry's heart. How could he deny this boy? How could he take the hope the boy had written all over his face and crush it?

"Alright, Dennis. I'll try." The truth was he couldn't.

"Good." Dennis smiled a large, bright, relieved smile.

Terry again pulled his glasses from his eyes, looking around the vast room of knowledge and seekers of knowledge, trying to figure out how he could do it, how could he invent a spell when- then it hit him. An excellent idea that could possibly kill two birds with one stone. He stood up, placing his glasses gently on the table beside one of the open books there, and peering around him at the many students diligently researching their little hearts out. He was able to spot two of the four people he was looking for, and at the risk of castration by Madame Pince, Terry shouted out for them all to come to him.

"Bailey, Sinclair, Lovegood, Perkins."

Wade Bailey and Hayden Sinclair both looked up from the books open in front of them at a table along the right wall, standing and coming toward him. From the stacks of books on the left emerged Luna Lovegood, her extraordinarily blonde hair twisted into a lousy looking bun on the back of her head, her wand stuck in it. And from behind him, Ava Perkins walked around to stand in front of him between the broad chested Beaters, her brown hair pulled into a pony tail at the top of her head, the few strands which hung in her face she pushed back to tuck behind her right ear.

Terry looked upon the four students which were still in consideration for his Lieutenant. As he spoke, he saw their anticipation. Bailey's hands clenched at his side, Perkins' jaw tightened as she held tight to her wand in her right hand, Sinclair's eyes sharpened, and Lovegood remained just as serene as ever. But one thing was for certain, each of them understood the weight of this assignment, and each was ready to prove themselves.

"I have a special task for you. And should you complete it, should you impress me with what you come up with, as well as with what you put into this task, you may just end this night with the oath of the Lieutenant."

!*!*!*!

_Sunday September 7, 1997_

The birds were chirping smooth songs of a familiar comfort for Wayne as he walked with Ernie and Ellis over the grounds on Sunday morning. Ernie needed to ask Professor Sprout when they could book the pitch for the Quidditch try-outs. He needed to replace Zacharias' spot as Chaser. He wasn't looking forward to it; Wayne knew by the way he kept stalling about asking her at all when he'd had plenty of opportunities during the week. But they both knew it was something that needed to be done.

Ellis had taken it upon himself to shadow Wayne, and everywhere they went, walking from classes together, eating lunch together, doing homework together, they would discuss strategy, how to run their division of the army, what kind of officers they would each need to be. More recently, since Friday evening when Wayne had learned about what had happened to that fourth year Ravenclaw, the two Hufflepuff officers had discussed how to protect their own from suffering similar fates. How to enforce a warning to be a little more subtle in standing against The Carrows and Snape.

As he spent more and more time with the sixth year, Wayne liked him more and more. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders, and he wasn't just talking out of his ass when he said he would and could be valuable as a Lieutenant. He had an easy sense of confidence Wayne knew to be genuine, one which he silently envied. Ellis was easy-going, kind and approachable for the other students.

And on Friday evening, when so many Hufflepuffs were panicking, distressed about the cruel act of brutality which had happened, it was Ellis who strode with poise and purpose to the front of the room and spoke calming words of encouragement and reassurance. It worked so well, the others all understood and looked up to him. They appreciated his kindness and were eased by his confidence, and Wayne knew he was truly an excellent Lieutenant.

Ernie was just mentioning that as soon as he booked the pitch, he was going to start flying around again, getting back on his broom to alleviate some stress would surely help, when a swoosh of air had them all looking up into the clear blue sky to see an owl bearing down upon them, a letter clutched in its talons.

It landed nicely on a tree limb just feet from where they were, and after exchanging looks with his comrades, Wayne approached the tree and the bird. He raised his arm in an offer and the owl accepted, swooping down and perching itself on his arm. He didn't recognize the bird, but he did recognize the writing on the outside of the envelope which bore Ernie's name. His eyes widened as he quickly relieved the owl of her package, and then she was high in the air again, flying away in a gesture that clearly said an answer was not expected.

He handed the letter to Ernie, only out of respect for the relationship his best friend had with the person trying to contact him because all he really wanted to do was rip it open himself and read about what was going on.

"It's from Justin." Ernie whispered as he stared down at the envelope in awe.

"Who's Justin?" Ellis asked, brows furrowed.

"He's a Muggleborn friend whose been missing." Wayne answered. "Open it."

Ernie nodded, and quickly ripped open the envelope, unfolding a single sheet of parchment. His eyes scanned it for a moment, before he suddenly stopped, his muscles tensing as he looked around suspiciously.

"What is it?" Wayne asked, drawing closer to his friend.

"This needs to be read in private. Come on. The pitch can wait."

Ernie folded the parchment as he led the way down to the Hufflepuff Common Room, then into the Seventh Year Boys' Dorm. Wayne took a seat beside Ernie on his friend's bed, so he could read over his shoulder, and Ellis sat at the edge of what (coincidentally) had been Justin's bed.

After quickly casting the _Muffliato_ spell Weasley had taught them all about, Ernie read the letter aloud.

_Ernie,_

_I assume the mail coming in and out of Hogwarts is being watched, so I've sent this letter with this random owl at a time when no mail is usually expected. We all know no one gets mail on Sunday mornings. I just needed to let you know I'm safe. You won't believe the shite I'm in, but I'm safe for now. Seriously, mate my parents are beyond concerned, but I've already taken care of settling their worried minds. What I'm doing now is for your benefit, my friend. As well as our other friends. _

_There was a break-in at the Ministry on Tuesday. I had my meeting then, and I know it's incredibly ridiculous to have attended, but I went. Stupid me. Right? Well, you're not gonna believe this, but Potter showed up. I know it was him because of the Patronus. Remember it from fifth year? And Weasley and Granger were there as well, _Polyjuiced_. Don't know what they were thinking, playing the heroes when they're each Wanted Criminals, themselves (damn Gryffindors), but they helped all the Muggleborns awaiting their trials to escape. I was there, actually so was Li Su, from Ravenclaw, you can let her comrades know she's safe and with me at the moment. (And you might be interested to know that even in the face of all the absolute shite we're in, me and Li have been getting very friendly. She's a sweet girl, if you know what I mean. Absolutely delicious.) I helped a few others get out, 'cause believe it or not, it was absolute Hell trying to get out, even with The Golden Trio's help. And we've been able to contact, well Li was able to contact Entwhistle. Ravenclaw. You know, the bloke who you hate with an absolute passion because he throws harder than you (really, Ernie, I've watched him hurl quaffles at the walls around here, and he's gotten about five times better than he was last season. You're super lucky he's not there to play this year). He's got a small place where we've basically set ourselves up. Not much, nothing compared to the luxury I'm used to, but it's better than Azkaban. _

_And there are quite a few of us. We've got an Auror here, he tells some incredible stories. And a newlywed couple who go at it like rabbits. (Part of the reason me and Li have been so close. 'Cause you know, teenage hormones are nearly impossible to control.) We've also got a few kids from school, I'll include their names in the bottom so their friends can be notified that they're safe. Do that for me, alright? Thanks. And there's a Secretary from the Department for Magical Transportation… and get this… Donaghan Tremelett. I don't give a flying shit that I'm a known name-dropper, you fuck. Believe me. I'm holed up in an underground facility with a bunch of kids from school and half of them are fuckin' Ravenclaws (ugh. Word to the wise. Don't get yourself stuck in a small vicinity with more than one of them, it's fucking annoying), an Auror, an anal OCD secretary, and the mother-fucking Bassist from The Weird Sisters. Shit is awesome 'cause we've managed to find him a guitar, and he plays melodies all the time. It's not as depressing an atmosphere when you can hear sweet songs in the background through the day. _

_Anyway, we're all here, hiding. I suppose if we ever are found, we'll scatter and find someplace else to go. We've all been doing a lot of planning, a lot of talking, and we're trying to come up with meeting spots. So we all know where to go if we do get split up. Oh, and I guess I should tell you that anyone trying to read this letter, if you don't give them permission to do so, all they see is a jumble of Runes. The Auror knows some really cool shit, and the Ravenclaws know a couple things too, so we were able to do this. Anyone not welcome to it tries to read the letter, or tries to decode it, gets zapped. Seriously, we tried some stuff out on Watson, and the kid was fuckin' terrified for hours. Keeps sending guarded glances at me, The Auror and Entwhistle. Don't write back, unless you've got the same spell-knot handy, 'cause I don't want to get caught, alright? Here's to hopin' you're all safe and sound up there with those Death Eaters. I'll pray for you all. I know you don't believe in God like I do, but Ernie trust me. In times like these Hope and Faith is all we really have. And God's never let me down. So I'm praying for you. _

_I'll update you if anything changes here on the outside, 'cause I've seen what _TheDaily Prophet _looks like, and it's all bollocks. And I'm assuming that _The Quibbler _has been banned there or something. So I'll try keeping you up to date, alright? Give the girls my love, and tell Leanne to chillax. She can't let bad things get to her. Watch out for her, for me alright? I'm not there, so I leave that job to you, Ernie. She's your responsibility now. _

_Thanks again. And don't write back._

_-Justin._

They each sat there for a while, thinking about the contents of the letter. Wayne was glad to know their friend was alright, and by the list of names at the end of the letter, countless other students throughout the school (most from Ravenclaw) would soon be put at ease as to the fate of their missing friends as well.

Justin, that sneaky bugger, had been able to get out, had been able to get others out, had been able to start up a mini-colony of runaway Muggleborns with Entwhistle. And Donaghan Tremelett. That was pretty awesome, Wayne had to admit. He was super proud of him. Here they were at school, starting up their resistance and taking up their roles in this war, and there Justin was, out there, doing the exact same thing. It really gave him a thought of solidarity, that they weren't alone in this. It was great to remember that there was a world outside the walls of Hogwarts, and in it people were being persecuted and tortured just like here, but they were also fighting against them, doing what they could for The Light, just like here.

Potter. The thought of Potter in The Ministry was completely mental. Why would 'Undesirable No. 1' go straight to the epicenter of the problem? Maybe he thought he'd find You-Know-Who there. Maybe he really did go to free a bunch of Muggleborns, to send a message that he wouldn't stand by and let them persecute the innocent, that he may be in hiding, but he wasn't silent, wasn't done, or out of the fight. No, Potter was in it. Potter and Weasley and Granger were all in it.

There was that solidarity again. For some reason, that had him thinking about The Marshall. Longbottom would definitely want to hear about this.

"We've gotta tell Longbottom," Wayne said.

Ernie nodded, Wayne noticed his friend hadn't taken his eyes from the parchment in his hand. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Wayne looked up and saw that Ellis already had his galleon out, his thin, elegant-looking Willow wand pointing at it. "Where do you want him to meet us?"

Wayne smiled at his Lieutenant. How brilliant that he took initiative. "The Room. Send it to all the Officers."

Ellis nodded, already beginning the incantation that would send their message to Longbottom and the others, rising to his feet.

"We'll be meeting them in ten minutes at The Room." He stood there, towering over the two boys who were still sat on Ernie's bed, and he offered a kind smile in the direction of Ernie's head which still had yet to look up from the parchment in his hands. "I'm just gonna give you two a moment," and he was walking away, through the door and then Wayne and Ernie were left in the silence of their dorm room.

Wayne had to smile in gratefulness. To Ellis as well as whatever Higher Power there was, Justin's God perhaps, for sending him to them.

"He's ok."

It was a whisper, probably not even meant for him to hear, but Wayne looked over in Ernie's direction, anyway. He was surprised to see a small dew of wetness dripping from his friend's downward turned cheek. That wasn't a tear, though. Ernest Macmillan did-absolutely-_not _cry. Never in Quidditch, never at the end of a lame muggle romance film, never when things got out of control and frustrating, and _certainly _never when he was relieved from all the tension and worry that had taken up residence in his chest as of late.

He chose not to comment on the sudden unexplainable phenomenon of wetness trailing down his best friend's cheek, and instead he placed a hand on the blonde's broad back. "Yeah. He's alright, Ernie."

"Oh Merlin, thank you." Ernie squeezed his eyes shut, as he whispered his thanks, and suddenly Wayne felt as much an intruder as Ellis had, and found himself almost wanting to leave his friend alone with the parchment for a while. "Wayne," Ernie cleared his throat, as if he suddenly realized how he was acting. When he spoke again, though he hadn't brought his hand up to clear what were unexplainable visible tracks of wetness stemming from his eyes, he still sounded as normal and collected as ever. "That bastard is cozying it up with _Donaghan Tremelett_! Can you _believe _that?"

Wayne laughed, shaking his head. But now that his friend mentioned it, Justin was indeed getting cozy, but it wasn't with another man. No, it was with that Ravenclaw girl. And he wondered what Ernie was feeling about that. Justin hadn't exactly offered details, but he made sure they knew exactly what the two of them had got up to in their underground outpost.

"Ernie, he's um- he's…"

"He's what?" Ernie asked, sounding only curious.

"Su." Was all Wayne could bring himself to say, and with just that one word, Ernie's entire expression changed, darkened, and the cheerfulness in his voice was forced, Wayne knew.

"Getting some action, eh? More than I can say for me and you, ol' chap."

"Ernie." Wayne rubbed a circle in his friend's back. "Come on, drop the act. You can be upset, you know?"

Ernie shook his head, all cheerfulness gone from his voice as he understood what Wayne wanted from him. "I can't, actually. I got no claim to him, no right. And if he's happy…" he shrugged, his eyes traveling the far wall of their room. "Well then that's all I want for him."

Wayne nodded, but continued to rub circles in his friend's back. He needed the comfort, it was obvious, because Ernie didn't shake him off. They sat in silence for a while, just knowing the other was there for them, that they were there for each other, not thinking, just knowing.

"Come on," Ernie stood after a while, rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to pull himself together. "Shouldn't keep The Marshall waitin'. And with news like this…"

Wayne nodded, smiling as he stood as well. "News that Potter has been sighted, that he's pulled off something as incredible as this, news that we've basically got contacts to an insurgent unit of our own friends on the outside, that we're not _alone _in this…" Wayne was boiling with excitement, and Ernie's wide grin told him his best friend was just as thrilled.

Ernie nodded. "Aye. Well come on, then. Time to gear up and let 'em know, and give 'em some reassurance and_ hope_ again."

!*!*!*!

Luna sat cross-legged on the floor in the center of five large, wobbling piles of books. The book sitting in her lap, _Advanced Translation for the Advanced Mind (A book on understanding the subtleties of transforming the human language) by Angelia Schlesinger_, was open to page 567, which meant there were only two more pages of the book, and then she'd be done, and then this book would be carefully placed atop the pile directly to her right, one of the discard piles. If, however, by some extremely odd chance, she was able to find anything useful in the next two pages, she'd be placing it carefully atop the shortest pile around her, the one on her direct left, which only held two books: _The Origins of Curses by Prattford Mallaick, _and _Advanced Spell-Craft by Peter Ronshim_.

A shadow was cast over her, blocking the light she needed to be able to read clearly from the page open in front of her. She looked up to see her roommate, Ava Perkins, standing there with hands on her hips.

"Hello, Ava." She said kindly.

"He's cut me." She said simply, and her voice sounded a bit odd, but Luna couldn't quite place what was wrong.

She tilted her head to the side, her loose blonde bun falling from one side of her head to the other. "Who cut you? Did it hurt?"

Ava shook her head. "Boot." She looked around quickly before returning her attention to the blonde on the floor. "The General. He said I'm not the Lieutenant."

Luna's eyes widened comically as she understood the problem now. "Don't be so upset, Ava. All it means is you have less responsibility."

Ava scoffed. "I love responsibility! I'd kill for that kind of responsibility. A Ravenclaw hasn't had the type of fame that could come from that kind of responsibility in centuries! If ever!"

Luna shook her head. "You have misdirection, Ava. Your motives aren't pure. And that's-"

"Exactly what Boot said." The brunette was staring down at Luna with sad eyes, confusion written across her features as she visibly deflated.

Luna gave her a small smile. "It's ok. It just means you have less to worry about-"

"I just said I don't _mind_ that! I want it!" Ava argued.

But Luna shook her head sadly, her eyes returning to her book as she said in a hollow voice "Nobody should _want _that kind of responsibility." She lifted her eyes to the girl's face once again. "Once you see battle, you'll understand what I mean."

Ava just stared at her for a long time, but Luna didn't mind. She was used to people staring at her strangely. So she cast her eyes back down at the page and squinted, trying to read in the darkness that was Ava's shadow.

Eventually, Ava huffed angrily, turning and stomping away from Luna. The blonde watched her leave with mild interest. _Poor girl really didn't understand what it means to take up rank as a Lieutenant. _

"Still upset, I see."

Luna turned to see Hayden standing at the end of the aisle, leaning casually against the stack, his eyes on Ava's retreating back.

"She really didn't understand." Luna said simply.

Hayden nodded, pushing off the stack and approaching Luna, taking a spot cross-legged on the floor on the other side of one of her large piles. With his wand, he levitated the pile to move so he could clearly see Luna's face. He smiled at her.

"No, she didn't. That's what Boot told her. And what I told her. And Wade, too, when she got around to complaining to him as well."

Luna tilted her head. "She went to all of us?"

"Yupp." Hayden nodded.

"Huh," Luna stared at a spot on Hayden's sleeve where he had rolled it up to his elbows, the folds were uneven. That bothered her. She blinked away her thoughts, and raised her eyes to his, to see him smiling at her.

"So it's just three of us now."

She found herself grinning. "I'll be Lieutenant before you are."

"I'll be Lieutenant one way or another."

"You wouldn't wish me harm…"

"Of course not." Hayden seemed to take real offense to her words. "But I will be Lieutenant. That's all I'm saying."

"I won't turn the spot down." She said.

He shrugged, still smiling at her.

She shook her head as she went back to her reading.

"Find anything?" he asked, leaning over to peer onto the page in her lap.

"I've got two books," She handed him the books she'd found useful, explaining that one was helpful for the forming of spells in general, and the other had mentioned a jinx which temporarily rid someone of their sight, but would ware off naturally after only minutes. She was wondering if the curse used on the fourth year was a variation of that spell, as they were attempting to make a variation of a Translation Spell for the Braille.

Hayden nodded along to her words, flipping through the pages and skimming what she told him she found useful.

"Sharing information?" The two looked up to see General Boot standing at the end of the aisle. He walked slowly toward them, an interested look on his face. "Normally, if you're competing with someone, you don't tell them about your progress, or your successes."

Hayden shook his head as Luna tilted hers.

"That's selfish in this situation," Hayden said clearly.

"This is more about the boy, than ourselves." Luna agreed, not moving her head or her gaze from Terry.

The blonde raised his brows at them. "What? You're not Slytherin about this?"

"Selfishness isn't a solely Slytherin trait," Hayden stated. "You can actually find quite a bit of that in Ravenclaw as well as Gryffindor. Fame seekers, not just ambitious people, can often be selfish."

"And you're not taking that route here?" Terry asked. "This is about who will become the Lieutenant, after all."

Luna shook her head, returning her attention to the book in her lap. "This is about helping a boy who may never see again."

"And actually getting to participate in the creation of an original spell." Hayden added. When Luna shot her glassy eyes at him, he just shrugged. "I'm a Ravenclaw. Sue me."

Terry shook his head as Luna gave her friend a fond smile.

"So have either of you seen Perkins?"

"Nope."

Luna had opened her mouth to reply to their General, but then promptly closed it, and turned a speculative gaze back to the brunette sitting beside her.

After a moment of just looking at him, she turned her head back to Terry and nodded once. "She came by, here."

"Tell you she's out of the running?" he asked with a slight raise of his brows.

She nodded. "Yes. She was very upset."

"Yeah. Complained a lot to me, too." Terry said, rolling his eyes. "My Lieutenant can't be a complainer. Good thing I cut her loose, eh?"

Luna nodded in understanding as Hayden shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, your odds just went up. Off to inform Bailey of the same thing." He said, before walking past them down the aisle, and disappearing to the right.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot, Luna turned her gaze back to Hayden, who had returned his attention to her books.

"Why did you lie?" she asked serenely, tilting her head.

He calmly raised his eyes to hers. "Why didn't you out me for lying?"

She blinked at his question. Once. Twice. The third blink had her tilting her head the other way.

"I didn't want to call you a liar…" She trailed off, staring passively at his face. "And change the way the General looks at you…"

Hayden shrugged. "She's out of the running anyway. So why tell him she complained? Why not just let him think she didn't say a thing to us? Why tarnish the way he looked at _her_?"

Luna shook her head. "He already didn't think highly of her. That's why he cut her."

Hayden nodded. "Maybe. But who am I to make that call?"

"The Lieutenant will have to make many calls she doesn't want to," Luna said as an answer.

Hayden smiled kindly at her. "The Lieutenant will make those calls when they're in front of him, and it's truly up to him. Otherwise he'll respect the situation."

She smiled back at him, before shaking her head and returning her attention to the book in her lap. He stood up, shaking non-existent dust from his legs as he straightened.

"Well, Lovegood. Good luck."

"Mm. I'm afraid I can't offer the same to you, Hayden." She looked up at him and smiled. "I really want to be Lieutenant."

He smiled kindly at her, nodding his head. "I understand. And when I'm Lieutenant, I want you to remember that you never wished me luck."

As he started to turn, she called out "Oh, don't misunderstand, Hayden. If you're given the rank, I do wish you all the luck in the world. But I don't wish you luck in getting the position. You understand…"

He nodded. "Of course, Lovegood."

She laughed as he began to turn away again, and he shot a grin over his shoulder at her, telling her he really did understand, and there were no hard feelings. She watched him go, and she pulled her wand from her hair and twisted it in the air as she thought. She really did want to be Lieutenant. She really thought she was the only one who was capable. The others had been right in electing Neville the Marshall, because he had experience. And Ginny and she should have been chosen straight off because of their own experience. But it didn't seem the way things were working out. Gryffindor had a Lieutenant, and it wasn't Ginny. Luna really thought Ravenclaw needed her. The DA needed her. There was just no one else for the job. No one else could do it properly. But she could. She just needed General Boot to see it too.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I've cycled back around to our seventh years. So we know what's going on with them, what do you think? Of Neville's slight transformation... of Theo's Dad... and his situation with Tracey... (haha) ohh. and of course Terry's mission. I quite enjoy that task force, myself. hehe. But I wrote it, I tend to be biased. Justin's totally fun to write, by the way. That letter was written in one go. Proof-read and edited just a tad, yes. But the entire thing was just a flow, as if I was Justin... and that was an interesting mind-fuck, let me tell ya. haha. And we got to see our lovely Luna in her quest for Lieutenant. What do y'all think? Will she get the spot? Well, I do hope with all my swollen heart that you, my amazing and lovely readers, are enjoying my story! And I wanna say a quick thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far, and especially my dear **mini bagel**. I do love love love your reviews. ^.^ Sigh. I''m a bit bummed tonight, cause I didn't get into a class I really wanted, I mean really really really wanted. It's about Harry Potter. Yeah. Who knew University life could be so cool? Anyway.. I didn't get in. But you know what? Reviews would make me totally happy! I mean.. really really really happy. :) So here's to hoping I get more reviews for this chapter! :) Thanks again for reading, everybody! And have a wonderful day! _


	9. It Starts Out Easy

It Starts Out Easy

_____**Warnings:** Violence. Gore. Rape. Torture. __Child Abuse (Physical, Emotional and Sexual). _Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations. Language. Racial Slurs. Religion (bashing and praising).___Improper Use of Drugs, Alcohol and Potions. Eating Disorders. Depression. AU (slightly) but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 10 'Appeasement'

_Sunday September 7, 1997_

Neville took a seat next to Hopkins, who had been in the room already with Macmillan and Ellis. Kirke sat beside him, and Seamus on the fifth year's other side, next to Boot, who rounded out their circle with the Hufflepuff Lieutenant on his other side.

"Is it just me, or is there a distinct lack of tits in this room?" Boot asked, his eyes scanning the faces of the others around the round table in the center of the room.

Neville swallowed the retort he wanted to make, that that kind of language was completely inappropriate, because he knew the Ravenclaws never cared what anyone thought of how they acted or spoke, and instead nodded his head. "Yes, there aren't any _women _here," he said. "I've noticed, too."

Macmillan smirked. "Must be a wet-dreamland for you, eh Boot?"

Neville's brows shot into his hair line as he gawked at Macmillan, who was known for being a pompous arse, yes, so maybe he should have expected it, but this was just completely inappropriate. Hopkins seemed to think the same thing, because he was giving his friend a look that completely read 'Really? Wow. Really?'

But when Neville turned his attention to the boy who should have been offended, Boot was just smiling, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah. I love me some Quidditch stars," he licked his lips suggestively as he openly examined Macmillan's muscled chest. "Chasers really do it for me. The muscles in those arms," he shuddered dramatically.

Neville wasn't sure whether to be slightly disturbed by the open adoration and appreciation for Macmillan's body written all over Boot's face, or amused at how they were obviously teasing each other, because Macmillan and Hopkins just burst into peals of laughter.

"Righ'," Seamus said, shifting in his seat and pointedly not looking at Boot or either seventh year Hufflepuff. "Well if yer well and done makin' me uncomfort'ble…"

Boot sobered immediately, as did the Hufflepuffs, and nodded his head in the Gryffindor's direction. "Sorry, General. Down to business, yes?"

Seamus nodded, still not looking at him. "Aye."

"Haven't found yourself a Lieutenant yet, Boot?" Neville asked, trying to rid the Ravenclaw of the slightly uneasy look on his face.

Neville felt a little bad. He knew, as did most everyone in Hogwarts, that Boot was attracted to other guys, and it didn't really bother Neville; it didn't really affect him, so why should it bother him? But he did know that it bothered some people, like Seamus, who had no problem with Boot as a person, but appeared to have some trouble when faced with the boy's sexual preference, as he had been a moment ago. He felt sorry that the boy had to deal with that, people who liked him as a person, but who were instantly offended or uncomfortable around him because of something that was part who he was. It must be really difficult, Neville figured.

The blonde shook his head, pursing his lips slightly. "Narrowed it down to two."

"Really?" Neville leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "Who?"

Again the boy shook his head. "Not yet, Marshall. I won't be jumping the gun and running my mouth all around. Not 'til I've made my decision. Not 'til I'm absolutely sure."

Neville nodded. "I understand." He decided to change topics. "How's the search in the Library coming?"

Boot sighed. "Fruitless, I'm afraid. We're at a complete loss as to what the spell or curse was, and if there's any counter for it."

Everyone around the table seemed to deflate at that. Neville had sincerely hoped and kept his fingers crossed that they would be able to find something to explain it, to help Fairview. If there was anyone who could do it, it would be the Ravenclaws. And no such luck, yet.

"Is there anything we could do?" Ellis asked.

Boot shook his head. "I've got Ravenclaw on it. If there's an answer, we'll find it." Ellis seemed a bit skeptical, but Boot just smiled pityingly at the boy. "You're new here, so you don't understand the determination and drive us Ravenclaws put into things like research and study, but you're also a non-Ravenclaw, and that means you also don't understand the fierce protectiveness we have for our own. We're doing everything we can to get to the bottom of this, to help the poor boy, and I promise, if there's an answer, we _will_ find it."

Macmillan placed a hand on the sixth year's shoulder, nodding his head. "He's right, ol' chap. You just will never really understand those crazy Ravenclaws."

Boot smiled at them, as Seamus nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest and finally bringing his eyes toward the Ravenclaw as he good naturedly said "And good thing too, 'cause I ain't faincyin' meself spendin' no time in the Library, ta help the kid or no. We can assign sommun ta walk 'im ta classes and the lot, though. If ye think he needs it…"

Boot nodded his head approvingly at Seamus. "Good idea. He's got friends who are there for that kind of thing, but if we need it, I'll let you know." He waited for Seamus to nod, before turning his attention to Neville. "You might be interested to know, however, that I've got my people working on something quite spectacular."

Neville tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it was an anonymous suggestion, that led us to Translation Spells," Boot said, trailing off as though the rest were implied and obvious.

Looking around with furrowed brows, Neville was a little relieved to know that no one in the room aside from the one with blue trimmed robes understood what that meant. He looked back to Boot. "Umm… Translation Spells…?"

"Honestly," Boot rolled his eyes. "Can't wait to have another Ravenclaw in on these meetings." He mumbled, before clearing his throat and giving a pointed, slightly disappointed look at Neville, as he said, his voice sounding teacher-like. "Translation Spells. Written and Oral-"

"You prefer those, eh?" Macmillan cut in, chuckling.

"Spells," Boot shot a sideways smile to the boy, and a wink, and continued over the new laughter as if he hadn't been interrupted at all. "which can be used to translate from one language to another. Whether spoken or written text. Now, there are no spells in existence which can do this yet, but I've got my contenders working on the adaptation of the spell in written form. We're trying to translate text to Braille."

There was silence that followed Boot's statement. Neville found himself a little embarrassed to note he still didn't know what the heck the Ravenclaw General was talking about, but next to him, Kirke leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table with a look of true interest on his face.

"Truly? That would be amazing. If you could do that with all his books-"

"Then he'd still be able to function as a student, yeah." Boot said, nodding his head.

"He'd have problems in class like Potions or Care with practical stuff, and even Defense when it comes down to it," Ellis added, nodding his head. "But he could still learn theory and other stuff that there's no practical needed."

"Theory," Boot said. "Is what Ravenclaws do best. It's what we live for, anyway."

Seamus nodded. "Aye. 'Tis a beauty, what yer tryin' ta do fer 'im."

"Wait," Macmillan interrupted, raising his hand as if he were in class. "I don't understand."

"Braille." Boot explained, patiently. "Is a Muggle writing system, consisting of raised dots on the page, and blind people are able to read it, through touch."

Neville's eyes widened. "Like, they feel the dots and it forms a word? A sentence?"

Boot nodded. "It's quite complex, each letter is a different patterns of dots, each word a different pattern, and so on. And like I said, there's no Translation Spell in existence that can do it. Yet. I've got my contenders, as well as every seventh year working on it right now. The Spell is really difficult to perform, let alone _invent_. It'll take some time, and I'm not even saying we'll certainly be able to do it, but we're definitely trying."

"Why is it so hard?" Ellis asked curiously.

Boot seemed to sit up a bit straighter in his seat. "Well, Translation Spells in general are N.E.W.T. level, pretty serious stuff. But the thing is that the verbal ones aren't as difficult to perform because all they do is mimic the voice, and distort it, translate it. Because, see, most Spells, including this one, use what are known as the original five senses: sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste. But with text, with words, it's a bit different. Because the Spell doesn't have a sense to base its translation off of. So the written Spells are basically a variation of the original, oral Translation Spell. And the construction of them is a lot more complicated than other Spells, which are able to be based off a sense."

Neville was intrigued, even if he had a slight head ache.

"But what 'bout the Cruciatus?" Seamus asked, leaning forward in his seat. "What sense is that based off?"

"Touch. The sense of feeling." Boot responded quickly.

Around the table, everyone nodded heads.

"And _Accio_?" Macmillan asked.

Boot shook his head. "That's a Charm. Not a Spell."

"So there really is a difference?" Ellis asked.

"Yes." Boot replied. "Curses and Spells tend to follow the same rules, whereas Charms, Jinxes, Hexes- they kind of have their own rules. Which is why it's possible to create Spells or Curses which do deviate from the guidelines. By borrowing techniques from Charm construction and so on. But it's very complicated."

"So, if there was a Translation _Charm_…" Kirke asked, trailing off.

Boot made a face. "It's different. Certain things won't ever work as Charms, and Translation is one of them. It has to be a Spell. But it can still be tinkered with."

"Ok, I think I understand what you meant earlier," Ellis said, turning to Macmillan with a tired look. "It's kind of hard to keep up."

Boot laughed as Macmillan and Hopkins nodded, Neville also nodding in agreement.

"Sorry," Boot gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I'm no teacher, so I might not be very clear."

"Well, General," Neville called everyone's attention to himself. "I think it sounds extremely incredible. And if you're able to do it, I don't know how we'd ever be able to thank you enough."

Boot gave a very large grin at that. "Well, actually, one of my contenders put it in a way which had me thinking, and actually if we do pull it off, it'll be reward enough."

Neville furrowed his brows. "And how's that?"

The Ravenclaw's grin grew, and his eyes sparkled. "We'd be inventing a new Spell. It could be published, and we'd have invented it. We'd be the youngest people to ever patent a Spell."

"Wow." Kirke said.

"But it's a collaborative effort, from what you're saying, right?" Ellis asked.

Boot nodded. "Most Spells are. And even still. Just to be involved in it and to know that my name could be recorded in the large book of names of Spells and the Masters who created them…" He gave a sharp whistle, looking back to Neville. "Trust me, Marshall, it'll be enough."

Neville gave him a smile in return. "I'm glad that works out then."

Boot's smile widened as he nodded his head. Then he turned his attention to Hopkins. "General, not that I'm not enjoying giving an update, but you're the one who called us all here. What's going on?"

Hopkins and Macmillan shared a look as everyone's attention shifted their way, and then Hopkins cleared his throat as Macmillan produced a sheet of folded parchment.

"Justin's written us."

They passed the letter to the left, Boot took it upon himself to unfold it and read it aloud. Listening to the letter, Neville couldn't help but be surprised and a little overwhelmed. Harry, Ron and Hermione had broken into the Ministry! Ginny would finally be able to hear _something_. He knew his red-headed friend was going spare without word of them all week. And wow, but they'd broken in and out right under their noses! And they'd freed plenty of Muggleborns!

And then there was this colony of Muggleborns that they now had access to. A group of people who were hiding, but who, from the way Hopkins and Macmillan were speaking, just might be able to help them if they ever needed anything from the outside, who might be willing to participate in a revolution, in the war, in the battle they were anticipating. It was a lot to take in.

"So… what does this mean?" Seamus asked the group.

Neville was trying to think. What did this mean? It meant they weren't alone. It meant they had contacts outside of Hogwarts. It meant-

"It means," Hopkins said. "We're not alone in this. The Golden Trio are doing their part. And now, so are Justin and Entwhistle and the others in their group. We've got a link to the world outside. Whatever the _Prophet _is saying, we've got someone that can let us know the truth. Whatever the Death Eaters tell us, we've got friends who can give us news and word from home."

Neville nodded. Turning his attention to Boot, he asked "General, do you know of the Spell they used on the parchment? To turn it to Runes and that?"

Boot shook his head. "Kevin is genius. Kevin is two places higher than me in class standing, Marshall."

"Entwhistle is first in the class?" Neville asked, impressed.

Boot nodded. "And Granger is second."

"Wait," Ellis said, turning with a small smile to the Ravenclaw. "They're both gone, now right? So that makes you top of your class this year?"

Boot grinned. "Right it does." They all laughed at the satisfaction of their intelligent friend. "So anyway, Kevin knows some stuff I don't, I guess. Unless they got this idea from their resident Auror. I can look into it, though, if you'd like Marshall."

"Yeah." Neville said. "Figure it out, it'll be damn useful, seeing as they've been checking all mail coming in during the week. We can't count on them continuing to not do it on the weekend. Once they figure out people actually do write then, too, they'll be reading them thoroughly then as well."

"Right," Boot nodded. "I can even try to find a way to make it so it doesn't look like Runes, but just normal words, less suspicious that way, you know?"

"Aye." Seamus agreed. "And then it'll jus' be what's intended ta say ta the intended reader."

"Yeah."

Around the table, heads nodded.

"I like it." Neville said. "Do what you can, Boot, but don't make it too hard on your kids. If Ravenclaw needs help-"

"We've got it, Marshall." Boot interrupted with a determined look.

"I understand, I do." Neville said. "But don't be too proud to ask for help. We're an Army, a collective, and if things get overwhelming or too much, there are two other Houses here."

Boot nodded, with a sheepish smile. "Yes, Sir. I understand."

"So what do we tell the rest of the Army? About Potter?" Ellis asked.

"About the break-in, you mean?" Neville asked.

The others around the table nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be really inspiring to hear that they're working from the outside, won't it? Good for morale." Hopkins said.

"And we haven't even started, yet." Ellis muttered.

"Actually, we have." Boot corrected him, looking thoughtful. "Fairview stood up to Carrow, Weasley's done it, Abbot," he inclined his head in the direction of the Hufflepuffs. "And I got word on Friday morning of a group of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who attacked two Slytherins and got Detention for it."

"Aye," Seamus shook his head. "Cox, Bennett and Thompson. Come runnin' up ta me all 'cited, yappin' on 'bout their Detention, and how they'd jumped on top o' Calvin Mackenzie."

From his spot between Seamus and Neville, Kirke snorted. "Bastard," he muttered.

Seamus smirked. "Aye. Thought it was funny, meself. But I can't go 'round endorsin' that kind o' behavior, now can I?" He shook his head, though his smirk remained in place. "Told 'em not ta do it 'gain."

"Thing is," Boot said. "They were being attacked, themselves. My fifth years stepped in and were protecting them."

Seamus inclined his head to the Ravenclaw. "Thank 'em fer me, then."

"Sure thing."

"Yeah, but" Neville said. "The fighting with the Slytherins isn't anything new. In fact, Kirke here did as well, right?" He looked over to the Lieutenant, who nodded as he looked to him from the corner of his eye, Seamus clapping him on the shoulder. Neville turned back to the others at the table. "Standing up to the 'teachers' is though. And I'm proud of them. But I just can't believe a little comment can escalate matters so much…" his voice lowered as he said the last part, and he trailed off shaking his head at how horrible the treatment of Fairview was.

"Aye, it's unfair." Seamus said, his voice dark. "But what we s'posed ta do? Tell 'em not ta say a thing?" he shook his head. "That's ridiculous, ya ask me."

"I agree." Boot said. "To ask the students not to say a word to them, because they might be blinded, is harsh. The punishment doesn't fit the crime."

"Well that's been happening all week." Hopkins said. "Their punishments will never match the offense. We just have to be cautious. Pick our battles."

Everyone nodded in agreement, though some a bit reluctantly.

Macmillan let out a long breath through his nose, shaking his head. "It's hard to believe it's only been a week."

"Aye."

"Yeah, well" Neville was trying to get back to the matter at hand. "We can't spend too much time on 'can't believe's', I guess." He looked around at each of the young men around him. "_We_ lead this Army. We _control_ morale. If we look confident and ready, the rest of them will pick up on it. If we look defeated and unprepared, they'll catch onto that as well." The others nodded in understanding, each of them seeming to forget about the unbelievable-ness of the situation, and their faces growing neutral, and even confident.

"So what to do in regards to this news?" he reached across the table, and took the parchment from Boot's offered hand. He glanced down at it, the neat writing speaking to him as words like 'Criminals', 'planning', 'safe' and 'responsibility' stuck out to him. Indeed it _was_ hard to believe so much had happened, when the entire DA hadn't had a general meeting yet, when most of the kids hadn't even met and they hadn't been introduced to how things would work for the year, what they would be learning and how they would be proceeding in this war. So much _had_ happened. But they needed to focus.

"As long as we present ourselves correctly, the way we've agreed to, how we've talked about, how we plan on doing this… as long as we control the way we appear to them, things will be alright." he'd been looking at the parchment throughout speaking, but now Neville looked up into the eyes of his Generals and Lieutenants, and Macmillan. "So we tell the kids about this at the meeting on Wednesday. It'll be a little more than a week since the incident, and it'll piss some off that the Ministry and Death Eaters have kept it from them."

"Playing both sides of this, are you Marshall?" Boot asked with a smirk.

"Keeping them confident in _us_," Hopkins picked up on the thought.

"And playin' 'em 'gainst the Authority at the same time." Seamus finished, with an excited gleam in his eyes. "I like it, Neville."

"Never would've thought Neville Longbottom could come up with something so…well, Marshall," Macmillan suddenly looked a little sheepish in his statement. "It's kinda Slytherin of you, isn't it?"

Neville smirked. "Is it?"

They all laughed at his innocent sounding question, oddly juxtaposed with that evil glint in his eye that suggested he knew exactly what he was doing.

He shrugged. "I guess I've been thinking, and I've decided we can't reject certain tactics just because they wouldn't be expected of us as Gryffindors, or Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws."

He _had_ been thinking about it, he had considered how Slytherin it may sound, and he'd debated internally whether to say what he'd been thinking, but in the end, decided he needed to trust his Officers not to think he'd gone 'round the bend. He needed to trust that they would trust him.

"In fact, if they don't expect it, it makes it that much easier for us. That's not to say we start torturing them like they have us, we don't do anything that drastic, but we still keep our options open. Don't let it be said we didn't look at things from all sides, and take everything into consideration.

The others nodded in understanding and agreement, much to his relief.

"So we're good, then?" Hopkins asked. He gestured to the parchment in Neville's hands. "We tell the others about the break-in. Do we tell them about the colony?"

"We should." Boot replied. "Some will know anyway, with the news of their friends' safety in it. Everyone might as well know."

"Yeah." Neville agreed. "We don't keep secrets from our Privates. Not unless it's necessary."

Everyone agreed with that.

"Then that's it, for today." Neville said. He smiled at all of them. "You're all dismissed."

They each gathered their things, which wasn't much, and stood from their seats, exiting the Room quietly.

Neville took a few large steps to come level with Boot, who had been the first to leave the Room.

"Is Luna one of your contenders?" Neville asked without looking at him.

He could hear the smirk in Boot's voice. "Marshall. I've already said my lips are sealed on the matter."

Neville nodded. "But-"

"Boot!"

They turned to see Macmillan walking quickly to catch up to them.

Boot turned to Neville with a smile. "See ya later, Marshall." He then turned to Macmillan, and the two walked down another corridor, talking about something Neville didn't hear.

_Damn_. He wanted to know Luna's chances of becoming Lieutenant. He had an idea for Ginny and Luna if she wasn't made a Lieutenant, to be his own personal advisors, because they were as experienced as he was, knew as much as he did, and he could really use them. It'd make his job as Marshall a lot easier to handle with their help.

Part of him hoped Luna would be available for the position, but part of him hoped she'd make Lieutenant, because that was what she wanted. He just needed to hear it from Boot. But the blonde had sealed his lips, and he probably wouldn't know until Wednesday, when they had their first general meeting and introduced the Officers officially. Well, if Neville knew one thing, it was that patience was a key quality to being the leader of an Army. He just needed to learn it.

!*!*!*!

"Why is it so important that I do this, again?" Alina asked as Rico looked her over one last time, reaching out to adjust the collar on her bright pink shirt.

He smiled kindly at her as he pulled away. "So Terrence can get with Ruby Ogden."

Alina rolled her eyes. "He's wasting his time…" she muttered.

"What?" Rico's forehead wrinkled. "Why? What have you heard? Does she have a boyfriend? It's Markham, isn't it? Terrence was always jealous of that kid, he's always all over her, and-"

"No." she shook her head, her neatly curled hair bouncing as she did. "It's not that. It's just…" she bit her lip, looking away.

"What is it?"

"You have to promise not to say anything to anyone. Not even Terrence."

"Alina, if it's gonna mess things up for him, I'm not gonna keep my mouth shut." Rico said.

"Well, it's just… it's just gossip. It might not even be true… I mean, Jill Green isn't exactly known for being reliable with stuff like this, but…"

"But what, Alina?"

Her soft brown eyes looked up at him from under her lashes, and he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry that she was so hesitant to tell him.

"I won't tell him, I promise." He said, taking two steps backward until the back of his legs hit his bed, and he plopped down onto it, reaching out and taking her hand to pull her toward him. She got the hint, and took a seat beside him, wringing her hands together in her lap over her white skirt.

"Ok, so it's just that…" she took a deep breath before blurting out with her very soft, and quiet voice. "JillGreentoldmearumorthat RubyOgdenhadbeenseenina broomclosetwithanothergirl."

Rico blinked, trying to sort through what she had just said. After a couple of moments of complete failure at it, he said "Umm… what?"

Alina sighed, her shoulders dropping, as she repeated "Jill Green told me a rumor that Ruby Ogden had been seen in a broom closet with another girl."

Rico was shocked. At first, he thought about the image of pretty Ruby Ogden smashed up in a tiny broom closet with a faceless girl, soft hands running through Ogden's brown hair, pink, rosy lips caressing pink, rosy lips, Ogden's thin body and noticeably average boobs pressed tightly against another thin body with large boobs, Ogden's tan hand rubbing over them gently. That was hot.

But then he looked up and made eye contact with Alina, and decided to file away the thought for later.

The second thing he thought was if she really was into girls, then Terrence really was wasting his time, and how much would that suck for him, because his friend had harbored strong romantic feelings for the brunette Hufflepuff for quite a long time. Terrence would no doubt find it just as hot as he did, but Rico couldn't be sure it wouldn't absolutely crush him at the same time.

"Well, It's just a rumor, right?" he asked, and when Alina nodded her head vigorously, he sighed in relief. "Then we don't have to say anything to him at all. It's just… a rumor."

"Yeah. That's what I thought…" Alina said. She looked away, then brought her brown eyes back to him, and smiled a little. "I saw that look, you know?"

"Huh? What look?" Rico looked away, trying to sound innocent, but knowing he failed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Alina gave a soft giggle. "You're such a boy, Rico."

He turned back to her and smiled. "Sorry."

She shook her head, as she turned her attention toward the door where Reese had just entered.

"Your date's here." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Alina.

She turned back to Rico, and sighed. "I guess this is it, then."

"You nervous?" He asked.

She bit her lip, and looked away. "Well," she gave a one shouldered shrug. "Summers isn't that bad looking, you know? And he seems nice…"

"Think he's boyfriend material?" Reese asked, wiggling his brows still.

She didn't look over at the Seeker, only up to Rico and said "I do kind of like him, Rico."

He nodded in understanding. "And he really sounds like he likes you, Alina. I'm sure it'll go fine."

She nodded, though she didn't seem to be fully calm.

Rico turned to Reese and asked "How's Summers look?"

Reese snorted. "Beside himself with delight. He couldn't even form an entire sentence. All he said when I answered the common room entrance was," he deepened his voice in an attempt to sound like the Hufflepuff waiting just outside the Tower's entrance as he said " 'Um. Hi. Um… Ross.' That's it. All he could say was her last name. What a loser." Reese shook his head, laughing.

Rico laughed as Alina smiled softly. "Don't make fun of him." She said.

Rico stood, taking his friend's hand and pulling her to her feet. He didn't let go of her hand as he pulled her from the room, passing Reese who continued to wiggle his brows and whistle suggestively as they entered the stairway, walking down and through the silent Common Room, and approaching the entrance.

"Wait here." Rico instructed, as he smiled at the small girl who was breathing funny.

She nodded her head, giving a small, nervous smile, as Rico took pity on her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's just a date. But don't feel any pressure, Alina."

"Ok." She whispered into his chest.

He smiled as he pulled away, placing a kiss to her forehead, before turning to the large door, and exiting into the hall, leaving her standing behind it. As he looked upon his Hufflepuff friend, who was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a white, uniform, button-up shirt, he had to laugh at how nervous Summers truly appeared to be.

"Hey," Summers said, smiling slightly. He tried to peer around Rico, who was standing in the open doorway. "Is Ross coming out, soon?"

"Ok, Summers, one word of advice…"

Summers turned to Rico with raised brows. "Yeah?" He asked excitedly.

"Don't call her Ross. Call her Alina."

"Oh…" He nodded his head. "Right, yeah. Ok."

"And another thing," Rico said, eyeing Summers' hand, which was tapping against his leg.

"Yes?" he asked, ancy.

Rico looked into Summer's eyes, and said "Don't hurt her, upset her, make her cry or worried, or uncomfortable, or-"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Summers rushed to say. "I won't. I don't normally do that to girls I like, you know? And especially not adorable ones like Ross. Uh- I mean, Alina." He smiled as he said her name, seeming to like how it sounded.

Rico just nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "Alright. Just the customary warning, you know?"

"Yeah." Summers nodded.

"And, just calm down, man." Rico reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's just a couple of hours with her. You're not getting married."

Summers gave a small nervous laugh. "Heh, yeah. Right."

"What are you two doing, anyway?" Rico asked as he took a step back, his hand returning to his side, and he placed both hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Oh. I'm taking her for a walk around the grounds, and the lake. And then, I've got a picnic set up."

"Really?" Rico asked, surprised. Who knew Summers could do something that would usually be considered romantic. He could almost hear Alina sighing dreamily from behind the door.

Summers nodded his head. "Well," he said. "Brent's gonna set up the picnic for me, before we get there."

"Right." Rico nodded in understanding and a little respect. He knew he would never come up with something like this, and he was very positive if he ever did, Terrence would probably complain if he asked him to set up the picnic for him. Brent and Raymond really were good guys. "Well, I guess I'll get her for you, then."

"Yeah, thanks."

Rico opened the door and retreated back into the Common Room, laughing as he saw Alina's bright face.

"Ready?" he asked quietly.

She smiled widely at him. "Yeah." She quickly stepped right past him, and into the hall.

Rico laughed, as he remained in the Common Room and watched his two friends exchange an awkward greeting as the door swung shut.

Shaking his head, Rico made his way back through the Common Room, and up the stairway. He heard voices coming from a partially opened door to the right on the fourth landing, and found himself peeking in through the crack to look upon four figures sitting upon a bed directly in front of the door, two girls and two boys. Instantly recognizing the group, especially the one sitting against the headboard with a lousy look on his face, Rico decided to push open the door and enter.

"Hey." He said, approaching the group.

They all looked up, and the girls smiled shyly at him.

"Hi." Said the girl with the honey blonde hair.

"It's Myers." The brown haired boy said as the other, the one against the headboard, perked up at hearing another voice, his eyes downcast, seemingly staring at the duvet, though everyone in the room knew that he couldn't see a thing.

"Hey, Fairview." Rico said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Myers." The boy said, moving his head so he could appear to be looking in Rico's direction. "How are things goin' out there?" he asked.

Rico and the brunette shared a look across him. "The search is still going on…" Fairview nodded his head sadly, looking away. "We're not gonna give up, Fairview." He said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and squeezing in a comforting gesture. "Promise."

"Thanks," he said in a small voice.

"They really won't stop, Lawrence." His friend tried to reassure him.

"Don't, Stewart. I know, ok? Everyone's doing what they can." Fairview didn't sound upset. But at the same time he sounded a bit defeated.

Holly Butler finally spoke up, as she seemed to scoot closer to Rico while she patted Fairview's hand, and Rico had to consciously suppress a smile at the girl's action. "It's ok, Lawrence. We're gonna figure this out. We're Ravenclaws, right? And with almost half the Tower searching, we'll find an answer. And a cure."

"Yeah," the blonde girl said, leaning forward as well. "A cure, for sure. You won't have to stay this way for long."

Fairview gave a small smile. "Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Lizzy," The blonde said, smiling softly at him. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Lizzy?"

"It's not that, Lizzy." Butler said.

"Yeah," Fairview said. "Sorry, Ellis. It's just, I don't use nicknames with _anyone_." He gestured to his friend beside him. "I don't call Stewart 'Stu' like Holly does. And I don't call Holly 'Hols' like Stewart does."

Rico laughed. "You call her 'Hols', Ackerly?"

The brunette shrugged. "It's a one syllable nickname."

They all chuckled, the girls giggling at the boys.

"Well, anyway," Myers said. "I really meant it when I said we wouldn't be giving up. I promise, Fairview you will _see_ again."

Butler, Ackerly and Ellis nodded their heads, and though Fairview couldn't see them, he seemed to know what they were doing, anyway. He smiled softly at them all.

"Ok, guys. I believe you."

And he sounded like he did. He really sounded like he was placing whatever small hope he had in them. Rico was overcome with emotion, then. Here was a boy, really out of options, out of his own sight, and he was choosing to dig up some small amount of faith and place it in his friends, in the rest of the tower, knowing that their loyalty to each other as well as studying could possibly help him in the end. Hope was an amazing thing, and so was Trust. Rico only just realized that.

Funny too, considering it was Hope and Trust that was keeping his friendship with Terrence alive, recently. Those two things were really important. They would keep the DA going, surely. And it would keep them all going just as people, as kids in the middle of this war.

!*!*!*!

"You hit on Macmillan? !"

Terry was sitting at the desk between his and Anthony's beds, turned in his chair so that he was facing his friend who was sitting on Terry's bed against the headboard.

"Yeah, it was funny." He smiled at his best friend, before turning back toward the desk. "Get your arse off my pillow."

Anthony pulled his friend's pillow from under his butt, placing it in his lap as he laughed. "I imagine. What'd he say?"

Terry shrugged. "He and Hopkins just sorta started laughing. Then Finnigan got all uncomfortable, so we returned to business."

"What did you even do? I mean, hitting on him. What'd you say?"

Terry laughed as he recounted how he'd basically hit on Macmillan with the fine points of his attraction to Stephen, which Anthony also found to be quite hilarious.

Shaking his head, Anthony couldn't help but be in slight disbelief. "Wow, Terry. I know you tend to go after different types of guys, lots of guys, and all…. But _Macmillan_?"

"You like Macmillan?"

Both boys turned toward the door of their room where Michael and Stephen had just materialized, both with books in their hands as they headed for their respective desks. Stephen placed his books on the edge of his desk, before turning back to look confused at Terry.

"You like _Macmillan_?" he asked again.

Anthony shook his head. "Nah, he just hit on him, today."

He and Terry laughed, as Stephen shook his head. "After I already declared him Public Enemy No. 1?"

"With capital letters and all," Michael said, nodding his head and widening his eyes dramatically.

"It's not like that," Terry started, as Anthony laughed at Michael. "You're getting the wrong idea-"

"No. Don't try to tell me I'm overreacting. I _hate_ that guy. He's an arrogant arse, and you" he pointed his finger at Terry accusingly "should've let me hex him when I had the chance."

Terry shook his head. "First off, I don't actually _like_ him, we were just teasing. And second, you don't think you're overreacting just a bit? I mean-"

"No. I'm not." Stephen shook his head emphatically. "He sent me a banner of a Raven being attacked and bloodied by a badger, Terry." He said it as though it was the worst thing imaginable. He pointed his finger to the side, toward where Michael was watching amusedly from the edge of his bed. "Just ask Kevin, I am _not_-" he cut himself off, his hand falling to his side as they each heard his slip. Terry's gut did a little twist. _Crap. Poor Stephen, _he thought sadly. Stephen blinked a couple times, then, his hand rising into the air again, he pointed straight at Michael and continued as if he'd never stopped. "Ask Michael. I'm not overreacting. This is a major offense that swine has committed."

Michael nodded his head, his dark hair bouncing a bit with it. "And don't say 'it's just Quidditch', Terry. 'Cause you know it means more to us than that."

Stephen nodded. "It's about the principle."

Terry shook his head. "It _is_ just Quidditch." He murmured, thinking no one but Anthony would hear.

"Heard that." Michael called from his spot on his bed, laughing as Terry shot him a guilty smile.

"Look, Terry," Stephen called the blonde's attention back to himself. "I don't usually care who you go after, who you like or whatever-"

"Except that one time," Anthony cut in, knowingly. "You were completely disgusted back in fifth year when he went out with Curtis Hardstone."

At the mention of Terry's ex, Stephen and Michael shared a grimace. "Yes well," Stephen looked straight at Terry. "We all remember how that turned out, don't we?"

Terry had to look away as Michael and Anthony nodded, Anthony shrugging in Terry's direction. Yes, they all remembered how that turned out. Terry remembered very well how heartbroken he'd been when he found out that his sixth year boyfriend had been cheating on him the entire time of their three month relationship. But, Terry was always one to look on the upside of situations. Right after that break-up was when he started to notice Stephen.

"But I have to admit, he was a hot kisser," Terry said with a smile on his face, which quickly turned into a smirk as he said "And let me just say, his name… Well. Curtis was a _Hardstone_, alright."

Michael cringed, making a gagging motion and looking away as Anthony laughed uproariously and Stephen shook his head with a fond smile.

"Anyway," Stephen said pointedly, though he couldn't quite rid himself of his smile. "I don't usually care. But Macmillan, as well as the entire Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, is completely off limits to you, do you hear me?"

Terry's mouth dropped open. "You're _forbidding_ me from-"

"Yes. I am." Stephen said simply. "They're foe to everyone in this tower after their Captain's little stunt, and I won't allow you to go anywhere near him, I mean it. If it's Quidditch players that really do it for you, Ter, there's about twelve other guys in this school on different teams. Go for one of them. But not a Hufflepuff."

Terry shook his head in disbelief. Had Stephen just said that? Had he actually just, unknowingly admittedly, but had he just given him permission to pursue him? He glanced over at Anthony whose eyebrows were in his hairline as he stared in amazement at Stephen.

Obviously trying to break the tension, Michael cleared his throat, then said in what sounded like a whine "Stephen, did you just basically give him permission to hit on me?"

Stephen laughed. "Yes. And damnit, Mike if it keeps him away from Macmillan, you're to take it and you're to _like_ it. Do you hear?" he had obviously been trying to speak in all seriousness, but once he finished he broke out in laughter at the look on Michael's face.

Shaking his head and leaving for the bathroom, Stephen didn't hear when Michael turned to Terry and said "I sure hope he remembers that when you completely give it all you've got, Ter."

Terry shook his head, trying to understand everything that had just happened. Stephen sounded a little crazy demanding he have no contact with the Hufflepuffs, especially considering Dumbledore's Army. Was Stephen really and truly going to enforce this? Well, he had another thing coming if he thought Terry was just going to sit by and be obedient to him.

When the brunette re-entered their room, Terry got up and followed him over to his desk.

"Listen, Stephen." Terry gently sat at the edge of his friend's bed, facing the boy who now sat in his desk chair, body facing toward his desk, but his attention firmly on Terry. "I understand you don't exactly like Macmillan right now-"

"Hate him." Stephen said softly. "I hate him."

"Ok," Terry nodded. "You hate him," When Stephen nodded in return, Terry had to resist a smile coming onto his face. "But we're at war." His words caused all humor to exit the conversation, as each of the boys in the room were now staring at him with a grim focus. "And they're our allies. Our comrades. Civil rivalries are one thing, but when we have a war on our hands, an _army_ on our hands, that stuff just has to take the back seat."

"I get it, Ter, I do." Stephen said. "But he's such a self-righteous arse, and-"

"Yeah." Terry nodded in agreement. "And that probably won't change anytime soon. But we've gotta stick together no matter what. We're all on the same side, we're all trying to protect ourselves and each other. That's the whole reason for the DA. And as Ravenclaw General, I can't stand by and watch a feud form in the midst of all this."

Stephen bit his lip, as his eyebrows pinched together, and he considered Terry's words. He looked around to Michael and Anthony, who both stated they agreed with Terry, though Michael was a bit reluctant to admit it. His eyes shifted back to Terry's face, as he narrowed his eyes. "You sure you don't like him?"

Terry nodded, releasing a breath in relief. "I don't like him. We were just teasing."

Stephen nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll release him of the title Public Enemy No. 1."

Terry gave a bright smile. "Thanks." He clapped his friend on the back as he went to stand.

"But that doesn't mean I've gotta like him," Stephen asked, looking up at him. "Just that I gotta be civil with him."

"Right."

"Ok. I can do that." Terry nodded his head, and as he turned around he heard Stephen mumble "Kevin won't like it, but I guess I can do it."

A thought suddenly struck Terry, a memory of something he should have opened his mouth and blurted the moment Stephen had entered the room. He spun back around, plopped down onto Stephen's bed and clapped his hand onto the brunette's strong back. (He loved the fact that he had so many reasons to touch the boy today, but he filed the thought away to revel in later.)

Stephen was startled, turning to give a curious glance at him. "What? Something else I need to change for the good of this war?"

Terry shook his head, giving his friend a bright smile. "Kevin."

"What about him?"

"I know how he's doing."

Stephen's eyes went wide as saucers as twin gasps were heard from the other occupants of the room.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Stephen asked.

"You heard from him?" Michael was by his side on the bed in a heartbeat, Anthony standing at the post, leaning toward them impatiently.

Terry shook his head. "Macmillan got a letter from Finch-Fletchley. He said he and a few other kids from school are all hiding together, they've basically got a colony of Muggle-borns, including adults, they've got an Auror, someone from the Department of Transportation and even Donaghan Tremelett-"

"The Bassist from The Weird Sisters!" Anthony shouted. "That's so sick!"

"Yeah," Terry waved him down, dismissively, not taking his eyes away from the eagerly listening Stephen. "Well there's a bunch of Ravenclaws with them, among others. I've got a list of names of kids whose friends I've got to inform of their health and safety. Kevin and Li are two of those students."

Stephen stared at Terry with his mouth slightly parted, and his eyes wide. "He's in a colony of Muggle-borns?"

Terry nodded his head. "It kind of sounds like he, Finch-Fletchley and the Auror are in charge down there."

"Down where? You know where they are?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. He didn't say exactly where. Just said in an underground facility. Kevin's the one who had it set up. He took them in. He already had it all going and operating."

"Wow…" Michael said breathlessly. "Damn, Kevin is crazy."

Stephen nodded. "But he's taking care of others. Just like he told me he would…"

"He did?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, we talked about it, he said he'd be going into hiding, there was no way he could do what you did, Ter." He gave Terry a small smile before continuing. "But he said if he knew of anyone else who needed to hide, anyone who needed help, he'd definitely take them in. I told him to meet up with Li, and he said he would. Guess they did in the end."

Terry nodded. "Yeah. Well, since Finch-Fletchley was able to get word out, hopefully you'll be getting something from Kevin soon, Stephen."

Stephen smiled a wide smile, one that almost made Terry melt. "I hope so. At least we know he's safe. How'd they get the letter here?"

Terry explained Finch-Fletchley's explanation of the Runes on the parchment, and their little jinxes for the unwelcome reader. He also explained how it was something the three he believed to be in charge had come up with together.

Michael stood from the bed, going over to his own and falling back onto it. "Crazy Ass, Entwhistle is, but genius none-the-less."

"Yeah. Definitely." Anthony also returned to where he'd come from: Terry's bed, reclaiming his spot at the headboard.

Terry gave Stephen a small smile. "You might also be interested to know, that from what I deduced of the letter, Macmillan's threatened by your team. At least, he was definitely not fond of Kevin's arm."

Stephen chuckled. "I always knew…"

Terry returned to his desk and the open books atop it, laughing and shaking his head.

"And hey…"

He swiveled in his seat so that he could see Stephen, who had also turned to face him. "Yeah?"

He smiled another smile that could melt. "About the whole Macmillan thing… he's straight, anyway. You'd be a complete nutter if you tried to go after a straight guy, wouldn't you?"

Terry quickly averted his eyes, sharing a look with Anthony. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Complete nutter."

!*!*!*!

Theo placed his towel to hang on the hook as he left the bathroom, and entered the dorm. He looked around and saw that Blaise was the only occupant of the room, the two goons not having returned since early in the morning.

"I wonder what they had to keep them busy all day," Theo murmured as he approached his bed, pulling back his duvet and readying himself for bed.

Blaise scoffed from his place against his headboard, his attention firmly on the sketchbook in his lap as his hand worked furiously across the page. "Malfoy's probably got them waiting on him hand and foot up in the Head Suite."

"Think they'll stay there tonight?" Theo asked as he sat at the edge of his own bed.

Blaise shrugged, not taking his eyes from his drawing. "Who cares?"

Theo nodded, looking around the quiet and dark room. The only light was the lamp beside his best friend's bed. "What are you working on, tonight?" Theo asked, going over and taking up a spot beside his friend against the headboard of his bed, their shoulders brushing, his legs spread out in front of him.

Blaise's hand stilled for a moment, as he looked at his friend from the corner of his eye, before he relaxed his shoulders, and his hand continued its movement across the page. "Tracey."

Theo nodded as he looked at the portrait his friend had come up with, impressed. "Is this from memory?"

"Yes." The Italian replied.

Theo watched the picture take form, the outline of her face was already there, and every other feature of her face was yet to be shown except for her eyes. Blaise was working diligently on them, the shape and the shading, and Theo had to admit that it was a very close representation of their beautiful friend's eyes.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

"Yes." Blaise whispered back. His hand stopped in its movements, and they sat staring at the page for a while in silence.

It wasn't awkward, the two friends often sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. It wasn't entirely comfortable, however, with the egg shells they had been walking around on all week. Theo hated being at odds with Blaise, especially because the tall, dark and handsome young man was known to go on pretending like there was no qualm between the two of them; he'd simply live life, sit near him, and be friendly. Entirely too friendly. And Theo hated that, it annoyed him to no end. The even larger problem of it all was that Theo let him, that he participated in the ridiculous game. But that's just how it always was; they played each other's games.

Blaise sighed, and Theo saw his fingers tighten around the quill in his hand. "Go on, then." He said, sounding only slightly annoyed. "Just get it over with."

Theo shook his head. "I don't know what-"

"Come on, Theo." Blaise finally looked over at him. His eyes bore into him, and Theo had to look away, bending his legs so he could rest his arms atop his knees.

"Gryffindor." He murmured.

From the corner of his eye he saw the corner of Blaise's lips twitch downward. "I've told you several times, already that it's not about that-"

"Yes, yes I know." Theo finally lost his patience. He turned his upper body so he could face his friend, who continued to stare down at his sketch. "It's not about some ridiculous misplaced sense of bravery and justice. It's about your dignity. It's about the fact that Malfoy has annoyed us for the past six years, and he's got too much control for the albino ferret with ridiculous hair he is. I understand. Blaise, I think the same things. But you and I both know, that you will accomplish very little with these stupid stunts."

"Stupid stunts?" Blaise finally looked up at his friend, and Theo saw him clenching his jaw, struggling to control himself. "What, _exactly,_ do you think I plan on doing? Speaking up in class, and preaching about how Muggleborns are our equals? Make a platform in the Great Hall at Dinner and begin a petition to get the Death Eaters removed from the Castle? Don't kid yourself, my friend. I thought you knew me better than that. And besides that, I thought I made myself _clearer_ than that. I am not about to make a fool of myself in front of this entire House, nor the school. I will, however, be resisting their hold on _me_. Don't make this about something you know it not to be. I care little about proclaiming Malfoy's stupidity in the Great Hall, or encouraging others not to take to heart the things the Carrows are trying to teach. No. All I want is for them to know that I do not kneel to them, and their ideals. I will not be persuaded to their side. I am not about to be Marked, nor will I let them think I can be used as a pawn, nor threatened."

Blaise was staring hard at Theo, and Theo had to will himself not to look away. That was passion hidden in his friend's eyes, an emotion hardly visible and a rare one to exist for the Italian in anything other than his illustrations.

"I know all of this, Blaise." He finally said.

His friend's eyes searched his face for a moment, before he gave a curt nod and looked away.

"Theo…" he was whispering. Blaise Zabini, the suave, confident, aggressive young Blaise Zabini, was _whispering_. "Just…" he looked up into his friend's eyes, and for the first time in the six years he'd known him, Theo saw his best friend's eyes unguarded. He was worried… a little annoyed, probably with himself for having opened himself up like this… vulnerable…and pleading. "Don't do this… you're my friend…" he was obviously having trouble voicing his thoughts, and Theo watched as his eyes began to water, so obviously overcome with emotion. "I don't want us to be at odds… and I don't… I… just, understand me…." Theo wanted to say that he did understand, that he knew what he thought, how he felt, but his friend was so obviously struggling with something he must have felt he needed to say, and Theo wouldn't interrupt him. "I just need you to understand… just… be here for me… be… understand and accept it… don't stop me… you keep doing that. Trying to stop me. I need you… I need you to not…"

Without thinking, Theo leant over and placed an arm around Blaise's shoulder, bringing the boy with tear streaks running down his face closer to him, as tears began to silently fall from his own eyes. "I do understand, Blaise." He whispered into the top of Blaise's head. How frustrated and insecure was his best friend, that this conversation had been so difficult? That he was actually brought to tears, that he had such trouble speaking his mind? Theo felt horrible at the moment, and he latched onto his friend's arm that came up to rest across his chest as Blaise gripped his shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

Blaise nodded. "I just need you to understand that I can't do this anymore. How I can't let it continue…"

Theo sighed, and squeezed the boy closer into his chest. They were silent for a long while, only holding each other in their embrace, feeling each other's presence in a way neither had before. Listening to each other's steady breathing, and feeling the other in their arms.

It was new to Theo, to hold his friend like this. It was strange, and unprecedented, but it wasn't wrong. If he'd been asked only an hour earlier if he'd ever be caught dead or ailing in the arms of another man, let alone in the arms of another man as they both _cried_, he'd have come up with the most interesting and torturing of curses at such an idea. But here he was, holding tight to his best friend, and not intending upon letting him go until he was absolutely sure he'd never question his trust and friendship again. They weren't Slytherins in this moment. They were just two best mates who really needed each other at the moment. And that was what Theo was thinking about. Being there for the young man who needed him, for the young man who was always there for him.

"You know I visited his grave, this Summer…" Blaise spoke suddenly, catching Theo off guard.

It took him a moment to register the words that had been said, and when he did he nodded, tightening his arms around Blaise's shoulders as he did. "Yes…"

"I just…" he sighed. "I sat there for a long time in silence, thinking. I thought about a lot of things. What my life could have been like if he'd have lived… how things would be different, how _I'd_ be different. I started thinking about you and Tracey… and the political situation… and Malfoy… and then _Her_." He didn't sound bitter, but Theo was able to pick up on it because he knew him so well. "I thought about everything she's done for me… to me. And I just decided that I'm done living my life being bullied by people like Her. People like Malfoy and the Carrows… I know I've never exactly folded under their pressure, but I'm done even sitting by and just taking it in silence. I want them to know that they can't control me… that they have no power over me. I want them to _know_…"

Theo understood immediately what he meant. "You want _Her_ to _know_."

He felt his friend nod against his chest. "I'm just so done."

Theo nodded, and when Blaise shifted, and tried to pull away, he loosened his arms and let his friend pull away to sit beside him against the headboard of his bed. They sat in silence, each of them discretely wiping away the tears which had dried on their faces and in their eyes. Neither made a comment about it, neither spoke at all, even when Theo finally stood from his friend's bed and entered his own. They didn't say a word as they tried to find sleep, and they didn't bring it up when they woke and readied for class in the morning.

It was never actually brought up again, over the rest of their lives, but it didn't matter. Because something happened that night. Something neither could explain, no matter how long or hard they thought about it. An even deeper understanding than either ever thought possible had formed, a closer connection fashioned itself between them, and they were better off for it. They knew each other. They understood each other, and they accepted each other. They supported each other. And whether or not that amount of open emotion was ever displayed in front of each other again didn't matter. Because it happened once. And that was enough to last them their lifetime. No matter how long or short it was.

!*!*!*!

_Monday September 8, 1997_

Wayne and Ellis exited the common room on their way to breakfast. Wayne was so very hungry. It was funny, because everyone assumed that Hufflepuffs, being so close to the Kitchens, were able to get food whenever they wanted. Which could be true. But not when you're Wayne Hopkins, tenth in your class, struggling to keep the position because it's such an incredible achievement no Hufflepuff has been able to accomplish in seventy years, with Quidditch Practice, and your Captain as your best mate and dorm mate, needing your help to come up with strategy and plays, along with trying to convince the pretty blonde who'd been eyeing you a few nights ago to tell you her name and let you know outright if she was interested. And it was especially difficult when one added in the fact that he was the newly appointed Hufflepuff General in Dumbledore's Army, and so responsible for his entire House. So for Wayne, sneaking out after curfew to visit the Kitchens and get some food to satisfy his hunger was a tad difficult.

As they entered the corridor outside the Hufflepuff's Common Room, Wayne expected to see many students with yellow and black trimmed robed bustling about, some very sleepily, nearly walking into walls in their half-awake state, and others happily chirping away in an eager, cheerful mood at such an early hour.

What he didn't expect to see, was a bunch of Hufflepuffs chattering curiously as they all stared strangely and nearly walked into walls as they walked around the group of boys standing almost directly in front of the entrance, arms crossed over their chests as they waited for something.

Cornfoot stood at the front of his Quidditch team, each of the boys standing in formation as though they were on the Pitch, his Chaser just to his right, his Beaters standing just behind them, one on either side, as the lithe Seeker took the spot of the other Chaser on the Captain's direct left, seeing as they were in need of another Chaser as well as a Keeper.

Wayne knitted his brows as he approached them, Ellis at his side.

"What's going on?" he was confused, certainly, but he was also a bit weary.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Teams didn't exactly get along, throughout their entire time at Hogwarts the two Houses were bitter rivals, and recently Cornfoot and Ernie had been more forward with their opposition, openly sneering at each other as they passed in the halls, and exchanging insults in classes, not to mention Ernie's banners. With the entire Quidditch team standing outside their Common Room, Wayne wasn't sure what to expect, now.

"I want to speak to your Captain." Cornfoot said, smiling slightly.

By the smile, Wayne knew they weren't here to duel or anything, but it didn't mean he could let his guard down. He was the General, after all, and it was something he needed to train himself to do: never let down his guard.

"For what?" He asked. "What's going on?"

Cornfoot shook his head, slightly. "No worries, General." At the title, each of them looked around to make sure no one unwanted was around and listening in. When they were satisfied that their only audience were the Hufflepuffs exiting the Common Room, they turned back to each other, and Cornfoot said "Nothing's wrong. I just need to speak with him." He sighed. "It's time we came to a truce."

Wayne's brows shot up at that, and he couldn't help himself as he looked over and locked eyes with Bailey, the Beater whom he had the most trouble with on and off the Pitch. "A truce?" He asked, looking straight at the sixth year.

Bailey bristled slightly, but then sighed, and inclined his head in Wayne's direction. "The Captain wants a truce." He said. "So it's a truce we'll get."

"So long as yours agrees." Hooper said, smirking at him. When Wayne turned narrowed eyes upon the young boy, he cleared his throat and hastily looked away.

It caused a smirk to appear on his face, and he returned his attention to Cornfoot, who had narrowed eyes at his treatment of their young Seeker.

"Just get Macmillan out here, please."

"I'm right here." Wayne turned to see Ernie approaching, Anthony just a few steps behind. "What do you need, Cornfoot?"

"Well, Captain," Cornfoot began, as Ernie came up to stand directly in front of him, Wayne falling into side beside him as Anthony came up on their Captain's other side, and Ellis wisely took a few steps out of the way. "I'm here to offer a truce."

Wayne didn't have to look at his friend's face to see the surprise. It took a few moments for him to say anything, but Wayne heard the smirk in his best mate's voice as he spoke. "Scared, are we, Cornfoot?" he shrugged. "Understandable. I just didn't expect you to crumble so quickly." His eyes traveled the faces of the others on the Ravenclaw team as he teased. "Bradley needed to pick a better replacement."

"I'm not _giving_ _in_." he said, and Wayne knew he was trying to control himself, sighing, as he closed his eyes and collected himself. Wayne looked over and exchanged a look with Anthony, who was chuckling quietly, much to the chagrin of Corner, who was standing directly in front of Anthony with narrowed eyes. "I'm here because my General has asked that we put aside our dislike for each other in favor of our _cause_."

"Mmm…" Ernie hummed, still smirking as he looked upon the dark haired boy. He quickly looked over to Wayne, who only gave a small nod.

Wayne knew what Boot must've done, why he wanted this truce to be called, and if Wayne was honest with himself, and took a look at it strictly as Hufflepuff General, and not part of the team, he had to admit it was necessary.

"Alright, then." Ernie said, nodding his head thoughtfully. "Alright, so a truce. What's that entail, exactly?"

It was Cornfoot's turn to smirk, and Wayne decided he didn't much like the look of it on the scholarly face. "I need to define a truce for you, Macmillan?" The other Ravenclaw boys laughed and smirked, which only caused Wayne and Anthony to narrow their eyes at them. "I know you're not altogether intelligent, but I didn't think your arrogance took up so much space in your head that you couldn't define such a simple idea."

"You arse," Ernie muttered.

"I think this is defeating the purpose." Wayne interjected before they could really start arguing.

Cornfoot looked at him from the corner of his eye for a moment before he nodded his head, his shoulders relaxing as he returned his attention to Ernie. "Alright, I understand what you're asking." He said, and he looked over the blonde's shoulder at something, just as Wayne felt a presence behind him, and he only slightly turned to see that the rest of their team had come, Summerby and Zeller standing just behind him, and Tamara Price standing behind Anthony, each of them with curious looks on their faces. He quickly returned his attention to Cornfoot, who nodded his head as he continued. "Just no more of the petty insults and tension. We have to learn to get along. We don't have to like each other," he quickly said as Ernie opened his mouth to say something, "But we do need to get along. Because of the Army. If it's going to work, then we need to put our differences aside, and step up. We are men, after all. We can handle this as such, I trust?"

Ernie nodded, as Wayne heard Summerby mutter something about being a man from behind him, and a giggle came from Tamara, which only caused him to smile softly, because Tamara always joked about being 'one of the guys'.

"Alright, Captain." Ernie said, and then he thrust out his hand in an offer to the Ravenclaw. "As Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain, I hereby declare a truce between our teams. There will be no insults or pranks or trouble from us. Not while we have bigger issues to tend to."

Cornfoot reached out and grasped Ernie's hand in a firm handshake, and it was surprising for Wayne not to see them try to squeeze the life of each other's hands as they usually did on the Pitch.

"Agreed, Captain." Cornfoot said clearly. "Neither will any of it come from Ravenclaw. You have my word."

Ernie smirked. "Don't expect us to go easy on you on the Pitch, however. We'll still kick your nerdy arses."

That caused a ripple of chuckles to break from the others on the team, but Wayne chose not to laugh, as he could really appreciate the magnitude of the moment for all of them, whether the others did or not.

"Sure, we'll see about that," Cornfoot said, before he tugged on Ernie's hand, and brought him closer so he could whisper something to him.

Wayne's brows furrowed as Ernie's shot upward, as he pulled away and looked strangely at the other Captain.

"Wha-"

Ernie nodded hesitantly after a moment, cutting Wayne off, and Cornfoot gave a quick jerk of his head as he looked upon Ernie with serious eyes.

"Alright, then, Captain," Ernie said, releasing his hand and taking a step back. "We're done here, right?"

"Yes." Cornfoot said, then almost as one, he and his team turned and walked around the corner, entering another corridor and leaving them, without even one look back.

That is, until Hooper stopped just at the corner, and smirked back at them, before running forward to catch up with his team.

Anthony laughed as he disappeared around the corner. "Hooper is such a moron." He said.

"What was that about?" Wayne asked Ernie, who just shook his head.

"Later," he said.

"So we seriously have to be nice to them?" Summerby asked.

Wayne fought the urge to roll his eyes as he turned to their Seeker and said, with as much Authority as he could muster, "Yes. Weren't you listening? This is for the Army. As long as you're part of this team, and part of this Army, you will respect the decisions we've made, as well as the treaties we've formed, and come to accept them as allies. That's an order."

Summerby nodded, his Adam's apple moving in his throat as he looked away from the General and over to Zeller. "Yes, Sir." He said.

Zeller nodded as well. "Right, we understand."

"Good." Wayne said, as he and Ernie turned to the two fifth years on their team.

"Do you two understand?" Ernie asked.

Anthony and Tamara both nodded.

"Yupp," She said, smiling at them. "Take it like a man, and be nice to the nerds."

Ernie chuckled as he looked over to Wayne with twinkling eyes. "Well, General. What do ya think?"

"I've already said, but I guess I can say it again," he replied, nodding his head. "I approve. I appreciate the gesture, on their part, and I understand the call for it from Boot. I completely concur."

Ernie shook his head as he laughed. "Good, then. This should be interesting, though. I mean, I've never been fond of Entwhistle or Cornfoot… but I guess I have to try."

"Yes, Ernie," Wayne said, turning as he returned to Ellis' side and they began walking toward his much needed breakfast. "You do have to _try_. We all do."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please? Feedback would be much appreciated. :)_


	10. I Would Walk A Thousand Miles

I Would Walk A Thousand Miles

_**Warnings: **______Violence. Gore. Rape. Torture. __Child Abuse (Physical, Emotional and Sexual). _Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations. Language. Racial Slurs. Religion (bashing and praising).___Improper Use of Drugs, Alcohol and Potions. Eating Disorders. Depression. AU (slightly) but DH compliant._

* * *

Chapter 11 'Suspicions, Lunches, Majors and Letters'

_Monday September 8, 1997_

By the time Monday morning came, Skye was completely exhausted. She woke early, took a nice, calm shower, and decided that it would be a good day, her hair was cooperating and her simple make-up looked nice, she even decided that her uniform looked unusually fashionable. However, once she entered the Great Hall with Rachel at her side, her good mood was ruined. Because the thing that had her exhausted wasn't school work, or the late nights, or even personal issues like family or boyfriends (mostly because the former were never involved in anything which would be worrying, and the latter she didn't have). What was really bothering her, what was making her dread every moment of the day, what was making her so completely tired was sitting at the table next to Leonard in a consuming conversation about Quidditch.

Jeremy Claverdon. He had been acquaintances with Leonard, Rachel and Skye since they were kids, when they all began to attend the same social gatherings. What both Rachel and Skye had apparently failed to notice was that Leonard and Claverdon spent more time together playing on a League Quidditch team during the Summers ever since they were nine years old.

So Claverdon had spent the entire last week with the triad, and the tension between him and Skye was intensely palpable. Rachel had pulled her aside and asked her about the situation after spending less than an hour with them. And apparently, Leonard had heard all he needed to from Claverdon, though Skye did get to tell him her version of the story.

Because apparently, Claverdon was entirely insulted that she hadn't considered him a friend. So they behaved politely around each other, but when out of his company Skye did little more than complain about him and insult him. According to Leonard, Claverdon was on the same page. It was exhausting trying to keep up pretence in public, for the sake of others around them, as well as in order to be dutiful members of Society. Skye _had_ to be kind to him, polite and civilized. When all she wanted to do was slap him across the face and ask what on earth his problem was. It's not like most people in Society were _friends_. Most where they came from smiled and engaged in conversation in public and stabbed each other's backs behind closed doors. Not that Skye had planned on stabbing his back, but he was certainly not someone she trusted, or considered anything more than a mere acquaintance.

It was confusing and exhausting trying to understand and keep up with Master Claverdon.

"I think it's kind of funny," Leonard said as they took seats in Muggle Studies.

She looked over at him with raised brows. "What's funny?"

"All the sexual tension between you and Jeremy."

Her mouth dropped as she stared at him with shock. _How did he come up with _that_?_ She quickly recovered, clearing her throat and hissing "Excuse me?" looking around to make sure no one had heard him.

Leonard smirked. "Well _obviously_ something's going on. He wants to be your _friend_…"

"Did he say that? Is he… is he…_interested_?" Skye was beyond confused. No way in Salazar's Chamber could Jeremy Claverdon be interested in her. That was just so wrong. He was a dolt for acting the way he was, for thinking what he did… had she missed this somehow because she was too busy looking at the situation at face value only?

But then Leonard chuckled, and she realized it was just Leonard looking for any excuse to bring up sex, like usual. "Not in so many words…"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Leonard. Stop thinking about sex and pay attention to what's going on. He's mad because we're not friends, where he got the idea we _were_ friends from is beyond me, but either way there it is. And I'm upset because your friend is a moron."

Leonard laughed, shaking his head as he pulled out his quill. "Ok, Skye. Whatever you say."

At lunch, Skye sat with Rachel a few seats down from Leonard and Claverdon who were staring intently at a Wizard's Chessboard in front of them, with a few younger students sitting around them watching. Skye narrowed her eyes as she looked over and saw the smug grin on Claverdon's face as one of Leonard's bishops was attacked by a pawn. _What an amateur._

"You don't think it's a little childish to keep this up?" Rachel asked as she sipped from a teacup she had conjured. "Why don't you just tell him he can be your friend, and then-"

"I don't want him as a friend. After this entire week…" Skye shook her head, looking away from the cheering crowd of students around the sixth years, and straight at her blonde friend. "He's acting childish, to even _expect_ that we _were_ friends…"

Rachel arched a brow in her direction. "So just lie to him. Tell him he's your friend, and pretend he's-"

"Oh that'd be even more exhausting than the situation already is!" Skye hissed, waving her arms in the air. "No. Claverdon is nothing. Not a friend. Hardly an ally. And I won't pretend otherwise. I'm so tired of this all."

She gathered her things, and walked from the Great Hall annoyed. Why didn't her friends understand? She did not want to be friends with him, and she didn't want to pretend to be friends with him, and they did not have any sexual tension between them! This was getting ridiculous.

As she reached the top of the stairs in the Entrance Hall, she turned quickly to round a corner and ran into someone, sending her stumbling back until someone's hands closed around her wrists, keeping her from falling onto her back.

"Lookout!"

She looked up in a huff, and glared daggers at the young Gryffindor holding onto her. She yanked her arms from his hold and sneered at him. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"Oh. Well, I was- uh…" he was confused. That much was obvious.

Skye continued to glare at him as she did a mental self-evaluation. She was fine, nothing hurt and her things were still in her arms. She needed to get out of here. "Watch where the bloody hell you're going, you moron!" she hissed, walking around him and ignoring his slacked jaw and shocked expression.

"Now hang on!"

Her arm was suddenly being pulled, and she found herself circling around to come face to face with him.

"Let go of me!" she tried to pull her arm away, but the damned fool wouldn't let go.

"I didn't do anything wrong. It was an accident, and you don't have the right to act like some Pureblood Princess-"

"How dare you!" she yanked on her arm again, but his hold only tightened.

"I don't need you to act like I'm just dirt on the underside of your expensive heels , and nothing but an inconvenience-"

"Oh, but you're a Mudblood aren't you? So you _are_ an inconvenience-" She didn't know a thing about the boy gripping her arm and glaring dangerously at her, but she was just so tired of being a nice polite person in public and who was this boy to demand she treat him like an equal when he clearly wasn't; for crying out loud he's wearing red-lined robes! She tried in vain to remove her arm from his vice-like grip, and continued to insult him.

"You don't know a thing-"

"I don't care!" she yelled shrilly, finally yanking her arm free and stumbling back a bit. "You foolish boy! I don't give a damn about you! Just leave me alone!" She shoved at his thin chest, and he staggered back a few steps.

"What's this?"

She looked up to see that Blood Traitor, Longbottom approaching them, and she sneered at him as well.

"I was just trying-"

Skye twisted back to glare at the mousy haired boy who had tried to explain himself to the seventh year. "Shut up!" she turned from his disbelief and glared at Longbottom, who was now standing right beside her with Weasley at his side, a curious and cautious expression on his face. "Keep your filth away from me!"

And with that, she stalked down the corridor and rounded a corner. What had just happened she wasn't sure, but she was sure that she was losing it. Her sanity, her composure, all of it. She was losing it. And it was mostly the fault of that dim-witted Claverdon and his ridiculous, tiring antics.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Oh, if she wasn't just the most unfortunate person in the entire world. That voice, that stupid voice was calling to her still as it neared, and then there was a gentle hand on her shoulder and she was being forced to stop as the owner of the voice came around to look down at her with –how dare he!- _concern_.

"Are you ok? What just happened back there-"

"It's none of your business, Claverdon!" She hissed, jerking her shoulder away from him. "I'm fine."

He furrowed his brows as he opened his mouth and said "But there was yelling, and Gryffindors and-"

"And what? Why do you care? Merlin, I'm so tired of this," she shook her head tiredly as she looked away. "We're not friends, Claverdon. Why you didn't understand that the first time is beyond me. In Society we tolerate each other, and make polite conversation, but we do not even _know_ each other," Had she been a lesser human being, she'd be gripping the roots of her hair now, but as it was she kept her poise and turned to look up into his confused brown eyes. "So here, at Hogwarts, you're lucky I stepped in and kept Malfoy and the others from harming you, but that is it. You can be friends with Leonard, but that doesn't mean you're _my_ friend."

Skye had thought when, and _if_ this conversation ever took place, there'd be a lot of shouting. He was so frustrating. But she'd kept her cool, and hadn't said any of it unkindly. Her words and her tone were different. Her words said 'we're not friends'. Her tone said 'I may be a little sorry this is so'. She surprised herself with that, but decided to just go with it. What could be the harm of befriending him, anyway? Other than the fact that he was currently on Malfoy and Mackenzie's shit list. That just wouldn't do.

"Are… do you mean…" he was at a loss for words, which didn't endear him to her, but it did cause something to settle into her mind, and she had to realize it was entirely the truth.

_You've chalked him down to nothing more than the average Slytherin,_ she told herself. _When you don't even know a thing about him. You thought he'd be a proper Socialite, and yet he'd gone and said those things to Malfoy and Mackenzie, and he'd opened his mouth about things he knew little about. He was seriously offended when you said you weren't his friend, and he was driven speechless by your little rant. You don't know a damn thing about Jeremy Claverdon._

He was staring down at her with furrowed brows, then he relaxed his face, taking a breath and adjusting his posture. He loomed over her as he said in a formally polite voice. "Fine. I understand, I really have all along, but I just hoped you'd change your mind… We're not friends. But this isn't Society. It's Hogwarts. So I just thought that maybe, because that was so, you'd see it differently here." He gazed down at her silently, probably expecting her to say something, but Skye found she didn't know what to say. "Just think about it," he said, before turning and walking down the corridor.

But what was she supposed to think about? Being his friend? Why was he so intent upon being friends with her? Maybe Leonard had been right, and he liked her… but then maybe not. Maybe he just wanted more allies in Society. Her Father had taught her that one should have many allies, but friends were different, weren't they? She was sure they were. Maybe-

She stopped dead and frozen in the hall as though a Body Binding curse had been thrown at her. A thought so impossible crept its way into her head when she thought of her Father, and his need for allies, as well as when she remembered something which had been promised to her at her seventeenth birthday, and as she thought of Leonard and his ridiculous ideas. But it couldn't be, could it? Claverdon would never agree- or would he? She didn't even know him, after all. He just might agree to…

A Marriage Contract.

!*!*!*!

Ginny threw herself into her seat in the Ancient Runes classroom, letting out a dramatic sigh which everyone around laughed at. She had to crack a small smile as she looked around at them. She'd just got another detention from Carrow. For what? Nothing. She had seriously just been sitting there, staring off into space while Carrow lectured about something she was blocking out, and then suddenly a shadow fell over her seat and Carrow was in her face, yelling about disrespectful Gryffindors and issuing her another detention. It took a lot for her not to laugh when Carrow had stumbled over what the detention would be for. 'Nothing' wasn't a good enough reason. In the end, she'd chalked it down to 'Insolence'.

The bad part, though, was that Friday had been her last detention from Tuesday's 'insubordination', and she looked down at the nasty scarred skin on the back of her left hand, her thumb running softly over the skin where the words 'Blood Traitor' were hardly discernible. This detention would, hopefully, only be for one night, and if all turned out like she hoped, the term would never truly materialize into her skin like Harry's 'I must not tell lies'.

"Oh, playing like a Drama Queen, today are you?"

Ginny looked up and smiled at Colin as he took the seat next to her, Kendell sitting directly in front of him.

"Careful, Colin." Kendell said, turning in her seat to wag a finger at the boy. "She may not be listening to you, but if she isn't… please don't be a Drama Queen yourself, and start screaming in her face."

They all started laughing.

"Did she really call me a Drama Queen?" Ginny asked them.

They all nodded their heads. "What were you thinking about, anyway?" Laura asked, leaning forward from her seat behind Ginny. "You gave a rather dreamy sigh. That's the only reason she even noticed."

"Probably Potter, eh Ginny?" Kendell asked, winking at her.

Ginny blushed, and looked away. She had been thinking about Harry, but she'd also been thinking about Hermione and Ron. Neville had told her all about the Ministry break-in, and that they'd got away, and she'd just been wondering where they were all night. Sitting in Carrow's classroom, she'd thought about it further, but then decided she wasn't ever going to figure it out, and so she needed to stop. That was about the time Carrow swooped down on her, so that must have been when she sighed loudly, without even realizing.

The others were laughing. "I take that as a 'yes'." Colin said, as he dropped a quill and some parchment down onto his desk.

"Oh. Colin. You'll be sitting here today?"

They each looked up to see Luna standing, clutching a roll of parchment in one hand, her book bag slung over her shoulder and staring down at Colin with seemingly vacant eyes, her head tilted.

"Uh- I mean… did you wanna sit here?" Colin asked sheepishly.

Luna shook her head. "That's alright." and began to walk away.

"Luna," Ginny called, and when the girl turned back to her she smiled softly. "Sorry."

Luna nodded, smiling softly as well, and then she turned and took a seat on the other side of the room, beside Hayden Sinclair. Ginny watched as he slowly turned to look at the girl who was busily removing things from her bag with a blank expression. His lips moved, and then Luna's did, though she didn't look away from her things. Then Sinclair looked up at the form of his fellow Ravenclaw Beater who had stopped in his tracks as he saw Luna sitting in what was normally his seat.

The Gryffindors all watched as the Beaters shared a look, and then Bailey turned and looked around for another seat, finding the empty seat beside Kendell satisfying and approaching them quietly.

"Hello, Doll. May I sit next to you?" He asked her with a smile.

She smiled back, and nodded enthusiastically. "How could I say no to such a charming, and…" her eyes traveled up and down his body, "strong man?" She winked at him.

He gave her an amused look as he sat in the desk, placing his bag atop the table. Ginny just shook her head as Kendell turned to grin at her, and she caught sight of Colin, who was looking at Bailey with a frown.

"Hey," Ginny quietly nudged him as Kendell started to flirt with Bailey, and the blonde shifted his frown over to Ginny.

"Does she have to be such a flirt?" He whispered sadly.

She smiled softly as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. "It's just how she is…"

He nodded grimly, as his gaze returned to the two in front of them. Kendell was laughing at something Bailey had said, and the Ravenclaw was smiling widely down at her.

"I think I understand her brother's worries, now…" Colin muttered.

Ginny laughed. "Maybe you should team up with him, protect her from all the bad boys, Colin." He turned wide eyes back to her, and her laughter stopped immediately. "Oh, no, Colin, I was kidding-"

"No," he whispered, "That's a great idea."

Ginny bit her lip as he returned to watch the flirting. This was probably not going to end well. Just as Colin opened his mouth to say something at a lull in the conversation, Professor Babbling entered the room, her golden robes fluttering behind her as she strode to the front of the class.

"Alright, class, let's see that homework, shall we?" she asked cheerfully.

Ginny sighed silently. Only Professor Babbling could be so excited about _Ancient Runes_.

"I've actually translated about four texts, over the last two years. It's a side project of mine, and Professor Babbling is just amazing at making time for me to come in. I mean, there are Translation Spells for this kind of thing, but I prefer the experience and stimulation from doing it on my own. It takes a long time, sure, but it's so worth it. Ancient texts are just so much more enlightening than modern ones."

_And Ravenclaws,_ Ginny silently amended as Bailey chattered on about how awesome Ancient Runes were as he handed up his homework.

Colin looked over with a scrunched nose, and Ginny giggled quietly at him, nodding her head in agreement as she whispered "I know, right?"

Apparently, Kendell was in over her head, because she turned back to look at Ginny with a 'help me, NOW' look. Ginny just laughed, shaking her head. The girl had got herself into that situation.

"Colin to the rescue," the boy beside her murmured before clearing his throat loudly, getting nearly half the class' attention. "Bailey," he said, with so much more confidence than Ginny ever thought the boy was capable. "I think it's great that you're a Ravenclaw, and all, but you don't have to shove it in our faces. I think the lady is trying to listen to the Professor. So you should probably shut it with your translation stories." At Bailey's dangerously raised eyebrow, Colin seemed to remember himself, and he stuttered "Uh, like-you-you know. Because this is class. Class time. Uh-pl-please?" He smiled sheepishly, and Bailey just looked around, confused for a moment, before shaking his head indifferently and returning his attention to the front of the room.

"Well, alright then…" As Babbling called everyone's attention back to her, Kendell turned and mouthed 'Thank you' to Colin, before turning in her seat to face the front.

When Ginny looked over at the boy, Colin was smiling goofily at the back of Kendell's head. She rolled her eyes as she tuned into what the Professor was talking about.

! ! ! !

"Creevy, ya crazy son o' a gun."

Ginny laughed as Patrick Kelly came up and slung an arm around Colin's shoulders as they exited the Ancient Runes classroom.

"Uh, ye-yeah, Patrick?" Colin asked, looking uncomfortable as he slightly crouched down under the hold of the shorter boy.

"Ya just told off the biggest lad on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team," he said in slight awe. "No'un's done that in all six years the bloke's been 'round. I mean… he's the school's Preppy Prince, ya know?"

Colin nodded as he concentrated on not stumbling over his own feet as they walked down the hall. "I- I mean, I know he's the most popular guy in our year-"

"Nah, Pat's the most popular guy in our year." Ritchie Coote said, coming up on Colin's other side, slightly pushing Ginny over. "They've just got reputations for different things."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Bailey's popular for his smile and charm, and Kelly's famous for his loud mouth and fists."

The boys all laughed at her comment.

"Well, jus' wanted ta say I respect ya for it, Creevy." Kelly said, removing his arm from the taller boy's shoulders.

"Uh- thanks." Colin said.

"Hey, Captain," Ritchie turned to Ginny, and slung an arm over her shoulders, causing her to roll her eyes. _The Gryffindor boys all liked to do that, didn't they_? "When are try-outs?"

Ginny raised a brow at him. "You're already on the team, Ritchie."

He nodded. "Yes, but we've all gotta be there, don't we?"

"An' anyway, it's me who's int'r'sted." Kelly said, looking over at her. "I wanna try out."

"Oh? For what position?" she asked.

"Keeper."

Ginny took a good look at the Irish boy, and decided that his small, slightly muscular body could do well in front of the posts. "Well, we'll just have to see what you're made of on the twelfth."

He smiled at her. "Alrigh' then."

"Quidditch try-outs are on the twelfth?" Kendell asked, as she came to Ginny's side with Laura.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Can you play?"

Kendell smiled, nodding her head. "I've played on some league teams as a Chaser."

"That's Gin's position." Ritchie commented.

Ginny nodded. "Well, come to the try-outs if you wanna play."

The blonde girl smiled. "Will do."

"What's the other position we need?" Laura asked.

At once, Ginny, Kendell, Kelly, Colin and Ritchie responded "Seeker."

They all laughed at the jinks, and then Ginny's smile faded as she remembered why they were in need of a Seeker, and she couldn't help but feel terrible, because Harry deserved to play his last season here. He was the rightful Captain of the team, but he'd passed it to her in his absence… she sighed aloud.

"It's alright, Gin." Ritchie said, leaning down to rest his head atop hers. "Potter'll be really proud of what you're gonna do for the team."

She smiled as she placed her arm around his skinny back. "Thanks, Ritchie."

"Hey, ya know sum'thin'?" Kelly asked. "I think it should be the team's job ta cheer up their Cap'un."

Ritchie removed his head from its resting spot, as he nodded, pulling Ginny closer to him. "I agree. We should have a party."

"A party? No." Ginny said, shaking her head. "But you can do something else."

"Well, it doesn't just have to be the team," Colin said. "We're all her friends. And we should all cheer her up. So we'll plan something."

"When she's not around!" Laura interjected excitedly.

"Yeah," Kendell said. "In private."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So I should expect a surprise sometime in the near future?"

"Well, now Ginny if ya did that, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Ritchie asked, laughing.

Ginny just shook her head and leaned into the boy's side as they walked. _Did she have great friends, or what?_

!*!*!*!

Seth was walking casually down the stairs in the Entrance Hall, looking around for someone to talk to. He spotted his sister strolling along with that Creevy kid, and picked up his pace as he practically jumped the last couple of steps, calling out her name to get her attention. She twirled around and smiled brightly at him, clutching her books against her chest.

"Seth, what ya doin'?" she asked.

"Wanna have lunch with me?" he came to a stop in front of her, and looked over her shoulder at the mousy haired boy who was nervously glancing in his direction. He inclined his head to the boy, "Creevy,"

"Ellis," he responded in a small voice, causing Seth to smirk on the inside. The kid knew where he stood with Seth, and that was good.

"Lunch with you? At your table?" Ell asked, clearly not liking the idea too much.

Seth shrugged, placing his hands into his trousers' pockets. "Or somewhere by the lake? It's nice out, today," he glanced in the direction of the open doors leading to the grounds, the crisp cool breeze refreshing him, the blue sky and green grass calling to him. He smiled, refreshed, as he turned back to Ell, who was also smiling.

"Sure," she nodded. "Let's grab some food,"

"And Lizzy," Seth added as he began to follow his twin who was now walking toward the Great Hall's entrance, Creevy at her side. "Have you seen her today?"

"No…." she trailed off in thought, then shook her head decidedly. "No, not today."

"Oh." Seth looked around as they entered the large room, and easily spotted their younger sister sitting at the Ravenclaw table with a few friends. "I see her. I'll get her, you get the food. Meet you back here in a sec," he said, and at Kendell's swift nod, he wandered in the direction of his sister.

"Lizzy," as he approached he called her name, and each of her friends turned their heads in his direction, though one didn't quite find him. His gut did a little twisty thing as he saw Lawrence Fairview's blank gaze pointed somewhere off to the right, and sighed deeply as he came upon the small group.

"Hello, young Ravenclaws," he said, mostly because he didn't remember all their names. He knew Fairview, but the other boy and the girl just weren't coming up on his register. They smiled in greeting to him though, and he decided his sister had some dorky looking friends. The boy had ugly square glasses, which Fairview also had (round though, not square), and the girl's teeth were kind of crooked. They were cute though, in a geeky sort of way. He found them endearing. But that didn't mean he'd let his guard down around them. Experience taught him boys were no good as far as his sisters were concerned.

"Hey, Seth." Lizzy said, smiling up at him. "What do you need?"

"Wanna have lunch with me and Ell?" he asked. "On the grounds…"

"Oh," she bit her lip, looking around at her friends, then down at an empty plate in front of her, then back to him. "I was gonna eat with them… here…I'm sorry. Have fun with Ell, though."

"Oh, ok." He nodded, before leaning down and giving a quick kiss to her cheek. As he was standing straight, he placed a hand on Fairview's shoulder and delivered a knowing glance to the boy across from him as he said "Have a nice lunch guys."

As he was walking away, he heard Fairview say "He scares me, kinda." He was still chuckling and smiling smugly when he came upon Kendell waiting by the doors.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

He shook his head. "Come on, let's eat." He said, steering her back into the Entrance Hall.

Seth was content to walk silently until they found a suitable place to settle at, but that just wasn't Kendell's style. She turned to him within a few moments of descending the steps just outside the Entrance Hall, and asked "So why'd you wanna have lunch with me?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, then reached out and took a few of the food items she was struggling to hold onto as he answered. "Haven't seen you in a while."

She nodded as she adjusted to the lighter load in her arms. "You've been following Hopkins around like a lost puppy all week," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "I just… ok. Don't laugh," he warned her, turning to glare at her. She nodded her head, struggling to keep in a smile, Seth could easily tell. He sighed, knowing it was useless as she'd be laughing at him soon, anyway. "I just thought if I spent enough time with him… well I mean, I like him, he's a cool guy-"

"And hot." When Seth turned narrowed eyes at her she just giggled. "He is. Totally buff and has a handsome face... but that's not why you were hanging out with him, right?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," he answered, rolling his eyes as he looked around for a spot to sit. "It's not. I figured the Lieutenant and the General should be like a Unit, ya know? We should appear as a single entity, maybe we'd be taken more seriously that way."

From the corner of his eye he saw Kendell's blonde head bob up and down quickly. "I know you well enough to know when there's a 'but' coming…"

Seth sighed. "But I'm starting to think it wouldn't be too bad to be seen as two individuals with different things to offer and help with as well."

"Over here," Seth turned to see that Kendell had changed course, and was now approaching a tree just a few feet from the shore of the lake. ""It's shady, and cool." She explained.

He followed, and once they were both seated with crossed legs, facing each other across the layout of all the food Kendell had gathered sitting atop her robe, Seth's stomach roared.

Kendell laughed, reaching out for a piece of bread. "Eat," she shoved it at him, and he took it and bit into it immediately.

"You grabbed a lot of stuff, Ell," he said once he'd swallowed, looking at all the fruit, sliced meat, bread, crisps, crackers and pastries. "And nothing to drink," he groaned once he realized her error, glancing up to her with a helpless look.

She smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I thought Lizzy was coming with us. And… I guess I forgot about something to drink… but the Lake's just right there. You could-"

"Oh, shut up." He grumbled, reaching out and taking a bite from an apple.

"It's understandable," she said a few moments later as she peeled a banana. "To appear as a Unit of _two_ entities," she said, eyeing him meaningfully.

"Yeah, like Finnigan and Kirke," he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" his sister asked as she bit into her mushy fruit.

"Well, Finnigan's loud, and opinionated. Always has something to say. Kirke though… he's quiet. He listens more than anything; you know there's a difference between the two."

Kendell nodded in thought. "And I don't see Kirke trailing after Finnigan everywhere."

"Yeah…" the crisps in his mouth crunched loudly in his ears as he chewed.

"I don't think anyone else sees it like I do, that you're some lost puppy," Kendell said, and Seth knew she was trying to reassure him. "I'm your sister, I'm supposed to scoff at everything you do."

He smiled kindly at her. "When did you start saying the word 'scoff'?"

"Shut up!" She laughed, throwing a piece of her banana at his chest. "I was being serious."

"I know." He sighed as he picked the banana off his leg and tossed it into his mouth. "And thanks."

She smiled at him. "Of course."

She watched him as he grabbed a slice of bread and the sandwich meat, sticking them together as he made a turkey sandwich. Once he bit into it he looked up at her, waiting because he knew she had something to say.

"I'm trying out for the Quidditch team."

He swallowed his food, nodding his head as he furrowed his brows at her. "You don't have a broom."

She shook her head. "Yeah, but the school does-"

"I hear those suck." Was his answer.

She scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well what other choice do I have?"

He shrugged. "Write home and ask Mum for an early Christmas present."

She just shook her head, looking away. "I wanna play."

"I know, Ell. But without a broom-oh no! Wait, Aliza's got a broom."

She just stared at him blankly. "So… your girlfriend's got a broom. Good for her."

"No," he shook his head. "She's not trying out for a team, she's just got a broom. It's a Nimbus, I'm not sure the model-"

"The newest one?" She asked excitedly, leaning forward.

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I just know she's got it, but no use for it. I could ask her, if you want-"

"No, Seth. I don't need a charity broom."

He sighed as he found himself butting heads with his sister's pride. "Ell, if she'll let you, why not? She's my friend, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

She just shook her head. "No one in their right mind would let someone else use their broom for an entire year, especially if it's the Nimbus 2003. That's the latest broom produced, Seth; just last quarter. It's rumored that Cleansweep is coming out with a Twelve, but that hasn't been confirmed, and anyway-"

"I get it, Ell. She'd be barking mad to lend you her broom," Seth interrupted, knowing where this could go if he didn't stop her now. Kendell was obsessed with Quidditch Brooms. It's what she wanted to do after school. Go to University and study Business Marketing, and then work for Nimbus Racing Broom Company.

"Yes, she would." She said dejectedly. She glanced up at him, then, and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, anyway."

He nodded to her, and they entered another few minutes of silence, and Seth started thinking about their friends from back home, and the rather loud lunches they would share. Most of them were studying for A-Levels, now. Seth and Kendell would have been too, had Magical Education not suddenly become mandatory. He missed his friends, he missed the laughter, and the foolishness, and the fun. He missed Kendell's smile.

Sure enough, his sister always had a reason to smile, but he'd not seen her true, bright and large, unadulterated smile since they'd left home. He wondered if he'd ever see it again, seeing as now they were entering war. He wondered if they'd make it, if they'd live to see an easier time, a time where Kendell was free to smile genuinely and Lizzy could breathe freely without wondering if her friends would be hurt that day; if _she'd_ be hurt that day. It was what he wanted for them, and he was reminded now why he'd taken that oath in the first place, why he'd stepped forward in the Common Room in front of his entire House and promised to be dignified and strong, protector and counselor, faithful and responsible. Because of his sisters, and their beautiful smiles.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kendell asked, reaching out and snagging a crisp from in front of him.

He blinked a few times as his eyes settled on her face, and he smiled at her. "Just thinking about home."

"Home," she said, looking over his shoulder distantly. "Yeah, I miss it."

"Me too." He said earnestly, getting up from his spot and folding his legs under him as he sat beside her, pulling her into him as she layed her head on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders. "Christmas break, we can go back," he said.

He felt her nod against him. "Yeah, can't wait to tell Trish all about Hogwarts."

Seth shook his head, "You never should have told her."

"She's my best friend, I can tell her anything I want," she disagreed, reaching out for another banana.

"Will you tell her about the war? The DA?" he asked, knowing the answer already.

Kendell was a smart girl, kind and optimistic. She was also protective, she liked to tell Trish about Magic, but she only ever told her about the tickling charms, healing spells and other kinds of simple, nice magic. She'd never even mentioned a tripping hex. She never wanted to taint her friend's view of her magic, and she wouldn't do it now.

"No," she sighed. "I don't think I will."

Seth sighed as he pulled her closer, still, resting his chin atop her soft hair. "Never should have told her," he repeated softly.

!*!*!*!

"I just think you'd be better off as Neville's Advisor," Terry said, smiling kindly at Luna. "And he specifically asked for you."

She nodded her head thoughtfully. To be honest, she wasn't sure whether The General was just being nice, and if he and Neville had come up with the position so she didn't feel bad, or if her friend truly needed her as his 'Advisor', and thought she'd serve the Army better there than as Ravenclaw Lieutenant. She needed to speak to Neville.

"I think you should speak with The Marshall, Luna," Terry said, echoing her thoughts.

"Yes," she said in her normal, semi-thoughtful and light voice. "I think I will."

When she saw Hayden that night in Ravenclaw Tower, it was with no small amount of bitterness that she congratulated him on the appointment, though her voice conveyed no such thing, and he smiled widely at her.

"Thank you," he inclined his head to her. "And I heard about your own appointment; I have to say, had it been offered to me, I'd be quite honored. Congratulations."

She nodded her head as she gave him a tight smile, bobbing her head. "Thank you."

! ! ! !

_Tuesday September 9, 1997_

"He's just trying _way_ too hard-" Neville was speaking with Ginny when she saw him between her second and third morning classes the next morning, smiling as they discussed something seemingly of no importance, as Neville chuckled freely, and lightly, at what the red head was saying.

"Well, that's Colin for you," he replied, looking up just in time to spot Luna coming toward him, his smile remaining in place the closer she got. "Hey, Luna. Did you hear-"

"Advisors!" Ginny said in an excited hushed voice once Luna was standing directly in front of them. "He actually asked us to be his personal Advisors, how awesome is that, right?"

_Well_, Luna thought, tipping her head to the side thoughtfully as she stared at Ginny, _With Ginny involved, the position seems a tad more legitimate. None-the-less…_

"Neville," Luna turned her silver gaze to the smiling boy. "Is the position, real?" his smile faded as she continued to speak, his brows knitting together. "Or did you just make it up? Because I can see that being a rather cruel joke…"

He shook his head with furrowed brows. "Wh- No, Luna. Not at all. I-I-" he looked around, and gestured toward the door of a nearby classroom. "Let's talk in here," he said, walking forward and opening the door to an empty room.

Luna and Ginny walked in, and turned waiting for him to speak. Once the door was closed, Neville turned to them with concern.

"I would never do that to you, or Ginny. It is real, I spoke with Boot, and I just…I need you two. I need help, and I figured the Generals would have their hands full, and I could use someone else…" he sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "See, the thing is that I've been doing some research. And… well there haven't really been any Wizarding Wars, and my History grade isn't good, so I don't know jack about the Goblin Wars, but the Muggles… well there's an entire section in the Library about their wars, and most _good_ Leaders have a Council, their own Advisors… And while the Generals could be that for me…" his eyes traveled to the floor for a moment, as he released a heavy breath. Then he looked up and locked gazes with Luna. "The truth of the matter is, I just don't know them very well right now, and they me. We three have real experience in this stuff, in fighting, and we'll understand each other a lot better. From what I've heard, Hopkins may know a bit, the gossip is his Dad's a Hit Wizard or something, and maybe he's taught him some stuff. But other than that, Boot and Seamus haven't got too much experience. And while I trust them… you two are like my sisters."

Luna's eyes widened slightly. _Sisters. _Did he truly think that? Her eyes quickly shot over to see that Ginny was smiling at Neville. She steadied herself as she looked back into the sincere face of her friend as he continued to speak to her.

"I'd put my life in either of your hands, and in fact I have actually done that. I trust you with everything in me, and I know you'd not lead me astray. I also know that you'd bonk me over the head if I tried to do anything stupid."

"So true. So true," Ginny said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her, before turning to Luna again. "I trust you guys more than anything, and I'd really appreciate it if you could be my Major. It's not that you couldn't do well as Ravenclaw Lieutenant. It's just that you're more valuable to me as my Major."

Luna struggled to find words that would come out her mouth around the lump of sudden emotion sitting in her throat. No one had ever said that before… that she was so close to them, that they considered her a _sister_. She was an only child, and she'd not had the blessing of friends until her fourth year. She had considered The Golden Trio as well as Ginny and Neville to be her friends, but none of them had ever expressed what she meant to _them_. This was new, and it was incredible. That Neville cared so much about her, and trusted her enough to ask that she be his personal Advisor… Well.

She couldn't find words, so soundlessly, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her friend. He was surprised at first, letting out a small "Oh!" but then he returned the hug, and she smiled as she felt Ginny behind her, wrapping her arms around them both as well.

"Thank you, Neville." Luna said, pulling away. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back down at her.

"I'd never make something like that up just to-"

"Yes," She said, nodding her head. "I understand. I know. And I would be honored to be your Major."

! ! ! !

"Are we going to sit by each other in every class, now?"

Luna smiled at Hayden as she placed her bag atop the desk, fiddling with the strap as she turned to him. "Don't you think you should start to be more sociable with others, aside from Wade? You are Lieutenant now. Other students should see you as approachable, don't you agree?"

He eyed her warily for a moment, before raising his eyes and giving a pitiful look. "Do you think she's right?"

Luna turned to see that he was speaking to Wade, who was standing behind her. He shrugged, smiling at the pair. "Sure, she's got a point." He looked down at Luna, and said "It's not a big deal if you sit here. I can sit by Ellis." And then walked to the other side of the room and settled into the seat beside Ginny's new roommate, Kendell Ellis.

She turned back to see Hayden shaking his head, smiling as he twirled his quill in his hand. "By your argument, I should sit with someone else, not you. Because people know _we're_ friends."

Luna tilted her head to the side, as she thought of what he'd just said. "Do you not want to sit with me?"

"No! that's not it," he rushed to explain, staring at her with wide eyes. "I just-"

"Always sit with Wade."She finished for him.

"Yeah." He said, sighing. "But we can sit with each other. It doesn't bother me."

"Well good." She said, turning to watch as Carrow stepped forth from his desk, and began to speak.

"I have something I'd like to say before we start class, today." He said, looking out at the class with a vicious twist of his lips. "What happened last week was…unfortunate."

Luna knew he was speaking of the many uses of the Unforgiveable Curse, as well as the blinding of the fourth year, Lawrence Fairview. It upset her thinking back on it, but she tried to remain calm. There was nothing to be done now, just to move forward. Next to her, she saw Hayden's grip on his quill tighten slightly.

"We do not want this to be a difficult year," he paused, giving a small chuckle. "Well, we are not trying to make it so hard. You all need only cooperate, and be good and you will have no hardships this year." Luna felt a skeptical look coming over her face, but quickly stopped it, tilting her head to the side as she gazed emptily at her Professor. "We want this to be an educational experience, a chance to instruct you in the proper way true witches and wizards should be taught. And we want _you_ to want this as well." He stopped, looking around the room between the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. Then, he took a deep breath, raising his shoulders and clapping his hands together. "Now then, let's get started."

Luna watched as Amycus began to lecture, enthusiastically speaking about N.E.W.T's and theory versus practical uses of Spells. The hardest thing about being in his class was that he was so… enthralled by the subject. If he were a history teacher, and he was as enthusiastic, the class might not be so boring. If he were a proper Defense teacher, she could find herself liking his teaching methods. But as it stood, he was a Death Eater, teaching the Dark Arts, and so he disgusted her. And he was so consumed by it, so adamant that it was right, so eager and bright about the subject. It made her stomach turn. And as she turned to look around at the rest of the class, she knew this held true for the others as well.

She was nudged in her arm, and she turned to see that Hayden had scooted his parchment over toward her, turned so that she could read something he had written in the corner.

_He doesn't want us to cause trouble? Isn't he in for a hell of a year._

She couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, then. _Indeed_, if Carrow expected them to stop, if he expected last week to be a warning and enough to scare them into submission… Well he was in for a rude awakening.

!*!*!*!

_Hey Munchkin._

_I hope all's goin' good back home. You're making sure Pop's taking his pills, right? It's on you, now. So you better be. So, I'm doing ok. School's…normal. Learning stuff, you know. So, want the spell of the week? It's _Obscuro Coisa._ Practice the pronunciation. How's your Dad and Mum? Tell 'em hi for me, alright? Have you been helping my Mum out at work? I need you to send me that care package from her, now. You know what all goes into it, from Mum's pharmacy as well as from my room. And I forgot some Potions ingredients as well, I need them, they're in my room, so send it soon. Thanks. Lance and Jack say hello. Jack sends a kiss and a 'gracias', which means 'Thank you'. So tell me about school. What are you learning? And home. How's everyone doing? Your parents are better, right? And Mark's been going to those meetings we signed him up for? I really hope you're doing well. Sorry this letter's kind of short. But next time I'll write more. I love you Munchkin._

_-Drew._

Andrew folded the parchment in three, then carefully placed it in the envelope he had already labeled with his thin messy writing as 'Martina'. Once he had it sealed, he stood from his desk and approached where his owl, Mercury, was perched atop his trunk.

"Alright, boy. This goes to Marty. Wait for her reply. It'll be a little large." He said, as he tied the letter to the owl's leg, petting him as he hooted in reply.

He watched the brown bird fly off through the window of the dorm, knowing he'd be intercepted soon, and his letter would be read. It was aggravating, that their mail was being checked. Their packages were always checked, but their letters? No. It shouldn't be necessary. It's ridiculous.

"Think it'll work?" Lance asked from his spot lying on his stomach, his pillow squeezed between his arms as he rested his head at the foot of his bed.

Andrew turned to him and smiled. He took a seat at the edge of his friend's bed and nodded. "She's been getting better. So long as she gets her hands on Pop's or Mark's wand then she should be fine."

"Good," Jack said, as he flung himself back onto Lance's bed, his head landing on Lance's back and the blonde let out an 'oof'. "I'm practically going through withdrawals, here."

Lance raised his brow as he turned his head to look over his shoulder at his friend while Andrew laughed. "It's only been about a day since you last had anything."

Jack shook his head. "No. It's only been a day since we've had Drew's painkillers. You know how I feel about that shit. I need me some good stuff."

"Hey," Andrew said, cocking his head to the side. "Don't you still have that phial of Romilda's?"

The brunette's eyes widened dramatically as he tilted his head back to look at Andrew. "Oh yeah!" he jumped up from the bed, rushing over to his trunk, digging through it until he stood up straight with the phial of blue, gold specked liquid in his hand. "Aha!"

Lance shook his head, digging his face into his pillow. His muffled voice came to them, saying "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay in tonight."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, coming over and placing a hand between his shoulder blades. "You feeling alright?"

"'M fine." He said, sounding agitated as he shook Jack's hand away. "Just go."

Jack looked over at Andrew with a worried look, before turning back to look at the blonde's back. "You've been eating, right? So you should be ok-"

"I said I'm fine, Jack." Lance lifted his head from the pillow, turning to glare at the worried brunette. "Stop hovering."

"I'm not hovering," he said defensively.

Andrew shook his head. "You're kinda hovering." He said, which only earned him a hurt look from Jack.

"'M not." He mumbled, turning away and approaching his own bed across the room.

Andrew looked down at Lance, who was watching Jack's back for a moment, before he buried his head in his pillow again. Andrew sighed, getting up from the bed and going over to his own trunk. He fished out his bag of pills, setting one in his mouth before tossing the bag back into his trunk, closing the lid and then going into the bathroom. He approached a sink, turning on the water and then cupped his hand beneath it. He brought the water up to his mouth, swallowing it with his pill.

He turned off the running water as he looked up into the mirror and watched himself run the back of his hand across his mouth. He looked into his own hazel eyes, and brought his hand up to pat down his messy brown hair. It felt kind of greasy. "I need new shampoo." He told himself.

"What kind of shampoo?"

Andrew turned, startled, to look at the brunette boy standing at the door leading to the fourth year's dorm. He tried to remember the boy's name, but couldn't place it. He was new this year.

"I didn't know anyone else was in here…" Andrew said.

The boy shrugged. "Just walked in." He walked over to the wall which was lined with full shelves, and grabbed a bottle of orange liquid. He walked over and placed it at the lip of the sink Andrew was in front of. "It works well for me," he shrugged. "Maybe it'll work for you, Lieutenant."

Andrew watched the boy with a raised brow as he turned around and approached the urinals along the opposite wall. He looked down at the bottle in front of him, and read the label which said '_for dry hair_'. When he heard the flush, and the boy walked over to a sink and washed his hands, Andrew picked up the bottle and put it down in front of the boy.

"Thanks, but my hair's not dry. It's the opposite," he said, turning and walking toward his dorm.

"Jimmy's got greasy hair…" the boy said thoughtfully, and when Andrew turned around he saw him already walking over to the shelves again. He replaced his bottle, before grabbing another with red liquid, and bringing it over to him.

Andrew was amused. "And Peakes won't be pissed you just handed me his shampoo?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't think so…"

Andrew chuckled. "Well, here's to hoping he doesn't take his Beater's bat to you." he inclined the bottle to the boy, before turning and re entering his dorm. "What's the name of that new fourth year?"  
He asked his friends as he approached his bed.

Lance didn't look up from his pillow, and Jack was sulking at the edge of his trunk. The thin brunette looked up at Andrew with a bored face. "What?" he asked.

"That new kid," Andrew said, standing over his open trunk, gesturing toward the bathroom with the shampoo in his hand. "What's his name?"

"Parkes." Was the muffled response from Lance.

Jack nodded, eyeing Lance from the corner of his eye. "Hilton Parkes."

Andrew smiled a bit as he leaned down and pulled out a phial from his Potions set, uncorking it and pouring some of the shampoo into it. "Hilton Parkes. Well, Parkes just gave me some of Peakes' shampoo."

Jack snorted from his spot atop his trunk, eyeing the phial Andrew had just corked and carefully placed on his bed while he closed the shampoo bottle. "What the hell?"

Lance had lifted his head from his pillow and was staring at Andrew with confusion etched on his face. "That's kind of random, Drew…"

Andrew just shrugged. "I'm a random guy."

"Don't we know it." Jack muttered, earning him a laugh from Lance.

"Piss off," Andrew said, smiling as he reentered the bathroom and returned the bottle to its original spot on the shelf. Walking back into the room, he eyed Jack who was looking over at Lance with a hesitant smile. Upon looking over at the blonde, Andrew saw him roll his eyes, nod his head and give a small smile in return. Andrew rolled his eyes, himself. "So now that you two have made up, get the kissing part done and I'll meet you downstairs."

He quickly snatched the phial of gold-specked blue liquid from Jack, and rushed out the door, a shout of protest following him. He chuckled as he flew down the stairs of the boys' dormitory, and looked around once he was in the Common Room. There was no sign of Alyssa or Romilda. But he did see Towler sitting in front of the fire with a book in her lap. Quickly debating the pros and cons of such a move, he decided to suck it up and approached the bitch.

"Hey Towler, can ya do me a favor?"

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "And why would I do that, Kirke?"

He drew himself up, narrowing his eyes right back at her as he did his best to pull off a haughty attitude. "It's Lieutenant."

He almost laughed at the reaction, which was pure surprise. Her mouth dropped, and her eyes widened comically. She was shocked that he'd use this against her, and even Andrew himself thought it was a tad bold of him, especially when they hadn't even had a proper meeting of the DA yet, and he had no real authority as yet. But it was entertaining, her reaction. So he figured it was justified. Then she narrowed her eyes and set her jaw as she glared at him.

"Right. _Lieutenant_," she mocked. "Why on this green _green_ earth would I do _you_ a favor, _Lieutenant_?"

He smirked. " 'Cause you've nothing better to do."

"Wrong." She said, glaring at him. She returned her attention to her book, noisily turning the page.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Come on Towler, I just need you to tell Alyssa and Rom I'm looking for them. They're in your dorm, right?" She didn't look up at him, nor answer. "Towler, it's not too difficult-"

"Leave me be, Krike!" She hissed, slamming her book shut and rising from her seat. "If you want them, go get them yourself." And with that she turned and exited through the portrait hole.

Well that just wouldn't do. He couldn't get up the stairs. He turned to look at them with a defeated look. Then he brightened, pulling his wand from his pocket and murmuring "Accio Rom's necklace," a sneaky smile on his face. A moment later, he saw the silver chain with the small flower charm on it floating through the air, and he reached up and grabbed it. He was waiting for the girls when he saw Jack come down the other set of steps.

"He still doesn't wanna come," his brunette friend informed him as he came to a halt in front of him.

"Ok," Andrew nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you think he's eating, Drew? I mean… have you seen him eat recently?" Jack asked, all seriousness and concern.

"I… I thought he was…" Andrew trailed off as he thought about sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends, but couldn't really decide on an answer. "I'm not sure anymore…"

"We gave him the diary… he's been writing in it-"

"Then that's good, right? He's eating. He's good."

Jack shook his head as he looked away. "I hope so…"

"Here they are," Andrew nudged Jack with his elbow as he saw Alyssa and Romilda coming down the stairs, Romilda with a glare.

"Was that you?" she asked.

He smiled, nodding his head and holding her necklace out to her.

Jack looked on, confused. "What happened?"

"I needed to get them down here," Andrew replied, as Romilda turned, shaking her head and pulling her hair up so he could return the necklace to around her neck.

"Very interesting way to go about calling us," Alyssa said as she gave Jack a greeting hug.

Andrew smiled widely. "What? No, nothing interesting or strange about it," he said mischievously, which got him some giggles from the girls and an amused-slash-confused glance from Jack. He shook his head as he chuckled. "Come on," he pulled the phial of Romilda's potion from his pocket and showed it to the girls. "Let's go out."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I've been away for so long! But here's the next installment. Hope you liked it! :) I, myself, am really really really looking forward to the next chapter... seeing what people think of it. It's my favorite so far. hehe. Wondering what happens? Well, you'll just have to wait 'til next week to see! haha. Review, please!_


	11. I Have This Feeling In My Gut Now

I Have This Feeling In My Gut Now

_**Warnings: **________Violence. Gore. Rape. Torture. Child Abuse (__Physical, Emotional and Sexual)._Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations. Language. Racial Slurs. Religion (bashing and praising). Improper use of drugs, alcohol and potions. Eating Disorders. Depression. AU (slightly) but DH canon compliant.

* * *

Chapter 12 'Coming to Some Agreements'

_Tuesday September 9, 1997_

Seth walked into the Common Room, sighing and pulling at the knot of his tie. Students were sitting around, speaking quietly and enjoying themselves, and he couldn't even smile at them. He'd had a long day. He actually succeeded in acquiring a detention, something he had never done in all the years he had attended school. He'd never even got in trouble with his Mother when she was giving them lessons in their home.

But today a group of Slytherins had cornered two second year Hufflepuffs and were taunting them. In stepping in and trying to get them to scamper off, he was 'interfering with a justified punishment', the crime still unnamed, and Professor Carrow had given him and the two second years detention. After that, he'd gone the entire day thinking about how horrible it was going to be.

"Hey," he looked up as he turned the corner into the hall to see his General walking toward him with an unreadable expression. "Parkes said you got a detention?"

Seth bit his lip, nodding his head. "Yeah, for getting some Slytherins off these kids' backs… Carrow said I was interfering…" he looked into Wayne's eyes. "I'm sorry.''

"Sorry?" he asked, confused. "Don't be sorry. Parkes told me what happened," he shrugged. "It's not for tomorrow during the meeting, right?" Seth shook his head in answer, and Wayne gave him a small smile. "Then you're fine."

Seth smiled back, a bit surprised to hear that there was no problem with his having a detention. He wondered if Wayne was of the opinion, like a few others he knew, that getting a detention with the Carrows signified one's true dedication to their cause.

After only about a week of school and the reinstatement of the DA, already fifteen detentions had been given out, six of which were to Hufflepuffs. This, according to Zeller, was a new record.

When he entered his dorm, he almost hit Summerby with the door.

"Sorry," Seth said, wondering why he was standing just behind it.

"That's ok." Summerby said, stepping out of the way, and throwing the quaffle in his hands across the room to Zeller, who was standing in front of the window.

Zeller caught the ball with ease, a smug smile on his face. "We've got try outs coming up," he explained, juggling the ball between his hands.

"Yeah," Summerby said, clapping his hands together and then holding them up in expectation. "And Brad needs all the help he can get."

Brad hurled the quaffle back to his friend quickly, the loud _smack_ it made as it hit his friend's open palms making Seth wince and take a step away from them. He approached his bed and tossed down his bag by his trunk.

He turned back around as he sat on the foot of his bed, removing his trainers. "But I thought you two were already on the team," he said.

Summerby nodded. "Well yeah. But we need a Chaser, which means that Brad-"

"As Keeper, needs to be on top of his game," Seth said, nodding in understanding. "I get it."

"Right ya are, ol' chap." Summerby said, launching the quaffle into the air in a spinning motion.

Seth was surprised when Zeller caught it, as it seemed to have been aimed at the ceiling. But the brunette had jumped high in the air, stretching his arms above his head and landing with a _thump_, the quaffle in his hands, an exhilarated look on his face.

Seth laughed, shaking his head as he kicked his shoes beneath his bed. The sound of soft footsteps had Seth looking up to watch as Owen came in from the bathroom, going to his bed and picking up his wand, carefully sliding into the pocket of his trousers. He had changed from his uniform, and was now wearing black jeans which sat low on his waist and a solid black t shirt. Seth could also see a golden chain around his neck, hidden beneath his shirt.

"Relaxing, Owen?" he asked, pulling the fabric of his tie from around his neck.

The blonde shook his head, slipping his feet into a pair of lace-less shoes and not saying anything.

"Where are you going?" He asked, rising from his bed and going to sit in front of the boy on his bed.

"Out," he replied, simply.

"You won't get anything out of him, Ellis." Zeller said, carelessly tossing the quaffle back to Summerby. "He typically disappears for hours at a time. Hey!" he stopped, seeming to come up with an idea, and came over to lean against the post at the foot of Owen's bed, a smirk plastered on his face. "Maybe he does have friends after all."

"No, don't think so," Summerby replied, joining them with the quaffle in his hands. "He just wanders the lonely halls of Hogwarts at night. Finding solace in the silence, eh Owen?"

Seth didn't like how they were speaking to him, but Owen just nodded his head absently as he pulled a quill from his bag, slipping it into his pocket with his wand, along with an ink well, which he kept in his hand as he rolled up a bit of parchment and tucked it into the back pocket of his jeans.

"You always go out like this?" Seth asked, and when he got a nod in answer he continued, saying "But that was before The Carrows. If they catch you out after curfew-"

"Whatever," Owen said, shrugging and heading for the door of their dorm. "Then I get detention."

"You know it's likely to be more than just that, especially if you're alone-"

"Whatever," He said again, shrugging one shoulder as he pulled open the door and disappeared into the hall.

Seth looked around at the others, but the two seemed unable to care less. He quickly followed Owen into the hall, catching him by the shoulder just before he entered the Common Room. He turned back to him with a bored look, rolling his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You're gonna get in trouble." Seth released his shoulder, taking a step back. At the blank look he received he sighed, and asked "What is it you do, anyway?"

Again Owen rolled his eyes, but then he reached back and pulled out the roll of parchment from his pocket. "I write to my Mum. Is that what you want to hear? I go out nearly every night, and write a letter to my Mummy back home."

"Fine," Seth said, shaking his head as he turned around. "Don't tell me. I was just trying to look out for you."

"Well I don't need you to, Ellis." Owen said, but when Seth turned back to look at him he had already disappeared into the Common Room.

"What was that about?"

Seth turned quickly at Aliza's voice, and saw her coming down the hall with Edith Kennedy, another new student in their year. He smiled softly at the girls as they approached.

"Nothing. Just more of me trying to figure Owen out, and more of him getting irritated by it."

Aliza shook her head as Edith laughed.

"When are you going to give up, Seth?" The blonde asked with a fond smile.

"When are _you_ going to tell Wayne your name, Edith?" He retorted, following the girls into the common room.

They took seats at an empty table along the wall, Edith's smile turning from fond to coy in a matter of seconds, and Seth couldn't help but laugh.

"What's it matter? I'm not interested." She replied, flipping her hair over her shoulder and absently looking around the room. "I was just trying to rattle him that night."

"I know what you were doing," Seth said, leaning on his folded arms atop the table. "And it wasn't very nice. But either way, he thinks you're into him. Playing hard to get."

"Can't be much harder than taken." She shot back, rolling her eyes at him.

"You know," Aliza turned mischievous eyes to Seth, and he paid close attention to her words as she winked at him. "Word has it your boyfriend isn't exactly friends with the General."

"Oh, he hates him." Edith replied quickly, leaning forward in her seat. "Despises him to the core. You know how the whole Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff rivalry goes."

"Yeah, I've seen it in action a few times," Seth said, recalling the tension in the hall the day the truce was called. "It's intense."

"Yeah," Edith shrugged her shoulders, again looking around the room, acting like the conversation wasn't the most interesting thing ever. "And Wade always used to gripe to me about Hopkins in his letters home, and whenever he was on break it was always half-filled with complaints about the only person in school that could rile Wade up, make him lose his cool. So maybe when I saw him up there that night, I got a little protective."

"Of your boyfriend who wasn't even in the room or being directly insulted, and who has a ridiculous rivalry over a sport." Aliza looked unconvinced.

Edith laughed, shrugging a shoulder. "Maybe it was dumb. But I've spent the last year listening to how aggravating this guy is, ok? Give me a break."

Seth shook his head at Aliza, and the two of them laughed as they agreed to drop the subject for now. He looked around the room, watching with a small smile as a group of third years played Exploding Snap at the next table over, laughing and making fun of each other, falling out of their seats as they jumped back from the cards.

"Wanna play, Lieutenant?" One of them asked when he looked up and made eye contact with him.

Seth shook his head, "No, thanks though."

"Yeah, well," The boy shrugged, returning his attention to the table, and smacking his friend's hand away from them.

"What'd he wanna play with you for?" The friend asked, rubbing at his hand and glaring at the other boy. "You cheat."

"Do not!" he shouted.

"Yeah you do!" the friend pointed his finger at the boy, a wild expression on his face. "You cheat all the time!"

"Hark! Who was just trying to take my turn?!"

The rest of their group laughed loudly as the two continue to squabble, and Seth couldn't help himself but to join in, the girls just shaking their heads.

"Hey," Aliza tapped him on the arm to get his attention, and he had to force himself to focus on her words, and not the boys next to them. "Isn't your detention tonight?"

He groaned as he turned to find the clock on the wall. "Yes," he murmured, realizing he needed to leave now if he was going to be on time. "I've gotta go."

"Enjoy yourself!" Edith sing-songed to him as he rose from the table.

He just smiled at her, nodding his head. "Right. Joy."

"It's the Lieutenant's first detention!" Aliza said, smirking as she knew she'd got other people's attention. "It should be a joyous occasion!"

"You've got detention?" Young asked from his spot on the couch with a book open in his lap. "Good luck."

Seth nodded at him. "Thanks." He delivered narrowed eyes to Aliza as he tried to make his way back to the dorm for his shoes. She was just trying to embarrass him about it all, telling nearly anyone and everyone who would listen. Well. The next time he had something on her, it was free-for-all. This was a two-way street.

!*!*!*!

Terry tied up the laces on his trainers and then grabbed his wand, returning it to the pocket of his trousers. As he turned to exit his dorm, he saw Anthony coming through the doorway.

"Where you going?" he asked, stepping aside as Terry got closer.

"Just out," Terry replied.

"To the grounds? Want me to come?" he asked, stepping into the room and tossing his books down on Terry's bed, quickly pulling his jumper over his head. "Just give me a sec to get out of my uniform-"

"No, Tony," Terry said, reaching out and stopping him. "I just need some time to myself…"At his friend's hesitant look, he gave a small smile. "The meeting is tomorrow, I just want to… to think, I guess."

"Alright," he said, nodding his head and returning the smile. "I get it. But if you need me," he reached into his trousers pocket and removed his gold coin. "I've got this on me, ok?"

Terry smiled, nodding his head at his best friend. "Yeah. Thanks."

As he walked through the silent halls, down the empty stairways, Terry couldn't help but be thankful that his best friend was such a great guy. Tony had always been there for him when he needed him, always ready and willing to help out, and listen, and even make someone else's life hell.

He had to laugh as he remembered the day after Terry had told him about Curtis Hardstone cheating on him. He had entered the Common Room to see Tony had Curtis pressed against the wall, a nasty colored vine creeping its way up his legs as his arms were spread out. Tony was standing smug with his arms crossed a few feet away as he watched the vine crawl into Curtis' trousers, and the sixth year made shrieking noises, begging to be released, and

"_Please _Please_ don't let that thing castrate me, Goldstein!" _

"_You going to apologize to Terry, you horny bastard?"_

"_I already did, _Damnit_!"_

"_In public, Hardstone. In front of the entire tower-"_

"_Alright, Yes, yes! Bloody hell, get it off, _get it off_!" _

Tony was always talking about the interesting hexes and spells he researched, always gushing about wanting extreme scenarios to try them out, to really _see_ what they could do. And when Terry had thanked him for the little display in front of the entire House, he had smiled, shrugged and thanked him in return for an experiment fully satisfying in all outcomes.

The fresh air hit him as he exited through the large doors in the entry way, the stars shining in the sky and the trees rustling in the breeze. He breathed it all in as he walked over toward the greenhouses, in need of a quiet place to sit and think, get all his feelings and thoughts sorted out before the big meeting the next evening.

These last few days had been hard; two more Ravenclaw students had got detention, no progress had been made on finding a cure for Fairview, though Sinclair and Bailey had made major developments with the Translation Spell – thank Dennis for that excellent idea – and Tony had stepped in to help the sixth years – thank him for his expertise.

Anthony was really a kind person, loyal and understanding, incredibly intelligent and always willing to offer help. He even tutored a group of second years in the Library every Tuesday, which was probably where he had been coming from just now. Tony was always fun to be around, usually ready with a joke, a one liner or a sexually loaded comment, and he was never modest about his sense of humor. Often, the curly haired boy would laugh heartily over a particularly ace one, or he'd stare harshly at someone who didn't at least crack a smile.

Tony had a good heart, and Terry loved him for it. The fact that Tony could come from the family he did, could deal with hardships productively, could love and appreciate Terry the way he did, it was very inspiring to Terry.

He found a spot between two bushes against the wall of Greenhouse Three and took a seat, nestling himself into the soft dirt, folding his legs under himself and resting his head against the wall behind him. He sat there, looking up into the dark sky, and staring at the bright orbs of fire which were the only light over the entire grounds of Hogwarts.

Terry had found early on in third year that the grounds were an excellent spot for him to think, to sit and be alone and sort through his thoughts and find answers to life's most difficult questions. To be himself, and be relaxed and not looked at in any certain way.

He had just had his first kiss. It was with a fourth year, Tammy Mauldwin from Hufflepuff, in the library. He had been so upset that there were no fireworks, no sizzling sensation in his stomach like Michael and Stephen described they felt with the girls they had kissed. It had been that night, sitting against the cool wall of a greenhouse, that Terry decided to accept the fact that he liked boys, not girls. He had suspected for quite a while, seeing as the girls never interested him while he couldn't keep his eyes away from half the males in the school's rear ends no matter how hard he tried. And once he decided it was alright to let others know this, he had rushed back to his dorm in the tower and burst into the room with his news.

"_I'm bent and you can all piss off if you don't like it!" _

The only other person in the room had been Tony, and he looked so amused.

"_Like we didn't already know, Terry?" _

Terry had spent the next five minutes slumped in his desk chair as Tony explained that everyone in their dorm had at one time or another seen him checking out some guy's arse. Tony told him Michael had even caught Terry staring at _his_ arse, and Terry felt bad that he had made their friend uncomfortable. When the others had returned to the room, Terry sat them all down and apologized for ever having made any of them uncomfortable, and when he got slaps on the back, and small smiles and _'That's alright' _from each of them, they laid rest to the issue, and went on with their lives.

Terry smiled, thanking the larger forces of the Universe for making it so that he ended up with such nice and accepting friends.

"What are ya doin' out here?"

Terry looked over to see Macmillan walking his way, stopping to tower over him from a step away and look down at him with an amused look.

"Enjoying the silence." Terry replied.

"Aw, well then," Macmillan made to turn away. "I'll just leave ya to it."

"Nah, you can stay," he said, moving over to make room between the two large bushes against the greenhouse. He looked over and nodded his head to assure the blonde with the raised brow. "I'm just relaxing," he said.

"Alright then," he said, taking a seat with his legs stretched out in front of him, pressing his back into the wall as his shoulder brushed Terry's.

"It's been a while since we've talked anyway, hasn't it?" Terry asked, looking over and smirking when he saw the blonde avoid his eyes.

He cleared his throat. "I- uh. Yeah, I guess it has."

Terry laughed. "Relax, Ernie. I'm hardly about to go around shouting to everyone that you're lying about dating Abbott."

Ernie looked over to him with narrowed eyes. "Maybe it's not a lie. Maybe I like her. Got a thing for both, ya know? Maybe I like tits just as much as I like – you know – guys."

Terry nodded his head, not looking away from him. "Alright, yeah. Maybe. And maybe I've decided I don't really like the feeling of someone else's dick in my hand."

Ernie cringed and looked away again.

Terry sighed, reaching over and placing a hand on his friend's arm. "Or maybe you're scared," he said softly. "And you don't know what to do anymore. I'm not trying to be an arse, it's just that the last time we talked, you were pretty certain."

Ernie slumped his shoulders, settling his gaze on Terry's hand. "Maybe I've decided I hate that he's so damn far away, right now." He whispered.

He nodded, understanding his friend's plight. "At least you heard from him, you know he's safe."

Ernie's eyes narrowed. "Safe in Su's arms."

Terry bit his lip to keep from laughing. Yes, that little fact had surprised Terry when he read it, but for the sake of the Hufflepuff's feelings, he wasn't going to say that he thought it was funny. "Maybe he just needs some comfort-"

"Or maybe he's just straight, like he's always been, and not suffering his own identity crisis." Ernie pulled his hand from under Terry's and dragged it down his face, stopping over his mouth. "All these maybe's…"he trailed off, shaking his head. "Can we just talk about something else, please?"

"Sure," Terry said, pulling his hand back to rest in his lap, watching as he fiddled it with the other hand. "How's Abbot doing, anyway?"

Ernie nodded his head, saying "Yeah, she's ok. Better. A lot better."

"That's good…"

"How about Fairview?"

"He's down," Terry said, furrowing his brows. "He hates life right now. But his friends are nice kids, and they've not left him alone, and they're very optimistic, so hopefully we can find a counter-curse and he'll be ok."

"Well he's lost his sight. I'd go crazy if it was me."

"Yeah, he's not broken down or anything, yet. He was upset at first, crying and all. But today and yesterday he seems calm, just really…irritated."

"Understandable…" Ernie said, trailing off for a bit. Then, he asked into the night "Are you ready for tomorrow? Do you know what you're going to say?"

Terry nodded, placing his palm against the cool dirt beside him. "Yeah, I've written it all down."

Ernie snorted. "What, you gonna go up there with a parchment in your hand?"

"No, I'll memorize it."

"Oh," he said, ducking his head, and pulling at the bush beside him. "Right. Wayne's just got bullet points he wants to remember to hit."

"If that's how he does it," Terry shrugged, trailing off into silence.

It was quiet for a while, as they each sat in their own thoughts, Terry's gaze fixed on his hands as they twisted around each other, his thoughts on the sad face of the fourth year who sat each night staring up at the floating candles in the common room, gaze fixed upon them but not seeing them, his arms out stretched over his head as he laid back on an armchair.

"Who was your first kiss?" Ernie asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Terry turned, surprised, back to his companion. "Um, Tammy Mauldwin. Third year." He chuckled. "So random, I was actually thinking about that earlier."

"Yeah? Huh, well I meant with a guy. Your first kiss was a girl?" Ernie asked, surprised.

Terry nodded, returning his gaze to his lap, fiddling with a leaf he'd picked up off the dirt. "Yeah. I hadn't been sure about being gay at that point, so I tried it." He shrugged one shoulder. "It wasn't anything special."

Ernie chuckled, shaking his head. "What about with a bloke?"

The corner of his lip lifted as he thought about his first kiss with a boy. "Also third year, only about a week later, actually."

"With who?"

Terry's lips turned up in a full-on smile now, as he called back to the moment, and the boy, and he gave what Ernie would describe as a giggle, but what Terry would adamantly claim a chuckle if ever asked by anyone. "Warner St. Vincent."

It was silent for a moment, then Terry looked over, still smiling, to see the shocked look on his friend's face. "What?" Ernie whispered. "No, no way." he said, regaining his voice. "Warner St. Vincent was _not_ queer! St. Vincent shagged half the girls in Hufflepuff, and only half because it's just sick to go after fanny under fourth year!"

Terry laughed at the response. "No, I promise. He kissed me. We'd been in the Potions Lab, me working on some project, and St. Vincent was delivering something to Snape. After Snape entered his office to do something or another, me and St. Vincent got to talking… and one thing led to another. Before I knew it, he had my face in his hands and he was laying one on me." He stared off into the distance as he recalled, licking his lips. "Best kiss ever." He returned his attention to Ernie. "And that's after I've snogged plenty more, too."

"He was secretly bent?" Ernie asked, his eyes glazing over.

"What are you thinking?" Terry asked, seeing the look on the blonde's face and having a good idea what it meant.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times, then shook his head. "Nothing."

Terry laughed. "You know, Ernie: it's alright to admit other guys besides Finch-Fletchley are attractive."

"Piss off, Boot." Ernie said, shoving at him as Terry laughed.

"So then," he said, trying to find even footing for their conversation. "What about your first kiss?"

Ernie gave a small smile. "Her name was Gwen. She was a friend from back home," he explained, looking over to Terry. When Terry nodded in understanding, he went on. "It was winter of third year, actually, and we'd been walking around – by my house, there's this lake. It's about a mile away, in the middle of the woods behind my neighborhood. So we were walking through there, and it was all filled with snow, the lake was frozen over, and I remember thinking she just looked so pretty… Her skin was real pale, and she was wearing a light blue coat, her eyes… they were so vibrant. A bright blue, and she just looked so adorable. I took her hand then," he said, still smiling softly into the distant night. "And we walked around like that all day, just talking, messing around in the woods, holding hands. And when I walked her back home, before I left, I kissed her goodbye. It was really nice."

Terry stared at the profile of his friend's face as he continued to smile into nothingness. His lips were slightly parted as he took in everything the Hufflepuff had just admitted. "Oh," Terry groaned, startling the blonde. "You're one of _those_ guys!" He looked away with a pained expression.

"What?" Ernie asked. "What guy?"

"You know!" Terry looked back to him, waving his arms. "That guy! The one who holds her hand for an entire afternoon and walks her to her doorstep. Fuck, I didn't know what I was dealing with, here! And I'd have never guessed- Oh Christ." He buried his face in his palms, shaking his head. "_No one_ would _ever_ guess." He mumbled.

"And that's opposed to – what?" Ernie asked, slightly miffed. "To what other guy?"

"As opposed to – to – me, I suppose." Terry said, lifting his head from his hands to look at Ernie. "I'm the guy who stares at a pair of tits hanging in his face, wondering why it doesn't excite him, and lunges in to see what the fuss is about- because that's what happened, by the way. Mauldwin had her chest way too close to my face. I'm the guy who scopes out an arse before daring to look at the face and decide whether it's worth my time."

Ernie chuckled. "Well, I don't know… it's not like I've never checked a girl out." He shrugged.

"It's not a bad thing, I guess." Terry said, after thinking about it for a moment. "Just definitely not what I'd expect from you."

"Do you think my first kiss with a guy will be like yours?" he asked after another moment of silence.

Terry smirked, pulling apart the leaf in his hands. "Mind blowing? Not bloody likely, unless you're snogging Warner St. Vincent."

Ernie shook his head with a small smile. "Eye opening."

Terry sighed, looking over to him. "Look Ernie, here's what ya gotta do. The fact of the matter is, Finch-Fletchley is off in his own little world right now. Safe, and away. Far away. So you've gotta deal with what's in front of you. I suggest you find a guy with a reputation. A sure thing who will snog you brainless. Get some experience, decide if you really like it and all that. And then, when you do see him, you'll have your head about you. And trust me, things will definitely be easier if you're well and truly convinced."

Ernie laughed. "Anyone listening would think you just suggested I use _you_ to gain experience."

Terry frowned. "What?"

The Hufflepuff turned to look straight at him. "Well you're a for sure thing, definitely experienced. I'm even sure if there are any other bent guys in this school, and they saw me with you, they'd be a little jealous. Of one of us, at least." He chuckled. "It might even piss Justin off if he were to find out I'd been snogging a Ravenclaw."

"Well that's because there's this ridiculous athletic rivalry between our Houses… But hang on… You may just be onto something there…" Terry trailed off as he remembered another similar conversation he'd had the week before.

"Oh? You want to snog me, Boot?"

Terry smirked at him. "Well, sure. You're fit." He was satisfied with the small blush which crept onto the blonde's cheeks. "But, well… Stephen would also be quite upset if he knew I'd been – well, if he knew I'd done anything with you. With any Hufflepuff, yes. But definitely, _especially_ if it was you."

Ernie nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I know."

Terry tilted his head at him. "You know?" he asked.

Ernie nodded again, looking at him. "When he came to me about the truce, and we'd handled it and all, he offered me his hand. So I shook it, and he pulls me in real close, like, breathing-on-my-ear-close, and tells me to stay far away from you."

Terry's jaw dropped. "He did what now?" he asked in a whisper.

Ernie smirked. "You didn't know?" When Terry shook his head, he laughed a little. "Yep. Told me to stay away, being all protective… why'd he do that?"

Terry swallowed the lump in his throat so he could speak. "That was after he found out we'd been teasing each other at the meeting, and he threw a fit. Went as far as to forbid me from going anywhere near you. He really hates you, Ernie."

Ernie laughed. "He got mad because of a little flirting? Well, I'd say he'd definitely notice if he found out we snogged."

"What about a fake relationship?"Terry asked, and then went on to explain Michelle's earlier idea, that in order to make Stephen jealous the two of them hook up, or at least pretend to, and really anger him, make him jealous, maybe… maybe get him to see how special Terry really was. "And yeah, I'll help you out with the whole gaining experience, thing." He said, laughing a little at the smile which had appeared on his friend's face.

"Alright then, you got yourself a deal." Ernie said.

"What about Abbott? You can't suddenly be dating me if you've got a six month relationship with her going."

Ernie shrugged. "We could break up?"

Terry quirked a brow. "So soon after her Cruciatus? How cruel of you, Macmillan."

Ernie rolled his eyes. "I'll end up with a _guy _shortly after the break up – I'm an arse either way, I think."

Terry laughed. "True enough. Well come on, then, boyfriend. Walk me to the castle." He said, rising from his spot. "I've got stuff I got to get to before bed tonight, and that doesn't include memorizing my words for tomorrow."

Ernie smiled, standing as well. When he did, Terry realized for the first time just how much taller he was than him. Terry was nearly a head shorter than Ernie. It had never occurred to him that he might be short for his age, but damn if it wasn't staring him in the face now.

"Alright, I'll walk you to your tower." He said.

"No, why? You're closer to your common room down here." Terry replied as they turned in the direction of the front doors.

Ernie shrugged, turning to offer a small smile to Terry. "Well, I am _that_ guy, aren't I?"

Terry laughed, as he reached over and hooked his arm in Ernie's muscled one. "Yep. And now everyone's going to know it."

Ernie chuckled, shaking his head as they started on their way up to the school. "This is going to be interesting."

"Fun," Terry corrected, patting the boy's arm. "This is going to be fun."

!*!*!*!

_Wednesday September 10, 1997_

Skye had done a spectacular job of avoiding Claverdon since two nights ago when she had made an idiot of herself to him, cleverly timing her arrivals and departures from classes and the common room so as to never be in the same vicinity with him alone. Even in class she pointedly avoided looking in his direction. She didn't need to see the looks he would give her, or have him say anything to her; she was mortified enough as it was. The one person she could not seem to shake, however, was Leonard.

"Well good thing you're not getting married this weekend, Skye, or we'd be obligated to forego this entire week of schooling. For the preparations." Skye could see the smirk playing on his lips from the corner of her eye. "And miss all these wonderful lessons."

She settled into her seat, deciding at the last moment to kick at the feet of Leonard's so that when he went to sit he just barely landed on the edge, saving himself from falling straight to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice." He deadpanned.

"You're not being very nice," she returned. "Really, Leonard can we just let it go?"

"Come on, Skye, it's funny!" he insisted, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. "You're so naïve sometimes, and your innocence…" he paused, glancing down at her unamused expression. "Oh, alright." he let her go as he turned to his own belongings on the table top. "Your innocence is just annoying, cause it means eventually I feel really guilty about teasing you so much."

She refrained from apologizing for being such an inconvenience. But just barely.

"Oh, you deserve it," Rachel said as she slid into the seat in front of them, flicking her long hair over her shoulder. "After the spectacle you made of yourself."

"It's not like it was unwarranted!" Skye could feel her cheeks burning. Her friends had not missed a single moment to remind her how stupid she'd been when she confronted Claverdon about what she had been sure was a Marriage Contract between their parents. As it turned out, nothing of the sort was involved, leaving her only more confused than before about Claverdon's intentions.

If there was a third test it would be keeping her sanity, and as things stood she couldn't be sure if she'd pass this one.

"I already told you, he's got it in for your knickers-"

"Oh, _really_, Leonard." Skye huffed in annoyance as he continued speaking over her.

"-not your vows."

"Actually," And at the sound of that voice, her cheeks started to physically burn. "he's got it in for neither." Claverdon slid gingerly into the seat beside Rachel, looking not unkindly back to Skye. "No offence, I'm just the type of person who likes to keep friends, not lovers."

She couldn't help it as she snapped back "And why would you want to keep me?"

"I thought we were already-"

"Yes," she leaned forward in her seat, carefully keeping her voice measured. "But why would you _want _that?"

He looked at her like it was obvious. "I thought we'd connected."

Next to her, Leonard chuckled. "In what _way_?"

Skye ignored him, staring at the boy across from her, dumbfounded. "What?" She breathed. "When?"

"You know. Last year, at the Edwards Twins' Thirteenth-"

"An Inferius is a corpse," Professor Carrow emerged from behind his desk, speaking loudly so as to gain the attention of the class, voices trailing into silence as everyone watched him come around and sit against the edge as he spoke to the class. "which has been reanimated to provide service to whomever may be powerful enough to call upon them."

Skye watched as the others turned their attention to the professor, a wave of clarity rushing through her as she recalled the event Claverdon had been about to mention.

A Gala in the Edwards Mansion, so many dazzling gowns and polite chatter and eloquent music, and she had been enjoying herself until Leonard and Rachel had disappeared together, leaving her to mingle with the likes of Bridgette Wilson, a plain, boring young woman. Her eyes had spent five minutes searching for an escape when they landed squarely on Claverdon standing in the center of a circle of boys, his eyes flicking up when they felt her gaze and making eye contact with her. Whether she was easy to read or he was exceptionally perceptive, she didn't know but moments later he was greeting Wilson and then her, asking kindly for her company on the floor.

When they took their place in each other's arms, waltzing as though they'd been partners for years, Skye finally managed a small smile and a 'Thank you.' He'd smiled back, inclining his head and speaking of madams in need and loyal responsibilities. She had found him kind and charming, the pair finding many topics to discuss, ideas to agree upon.

"_Where are Hughes and Powell? You're usually never far from them."_

"_They've found a silent room to stow away in, I believe," Skye had replied, unable to completely leave the bitterness out of her voice. _

"_Ah." He'd raised his head, eyes travelling the room. "A tad disrespectful."_

"_Is it?" She had studied his face, curious. "Don't all boys want that? A girl to hide away in secret rooms and do secret things with?" _

"_Not all of us." He had said, looking down to her. "Respectable men of society are expected to behave in just the same way respectable women of society are. And we do." _

_She had just stared up at him. After hearing Leonard and Rachel speak for years about how behind the times Skye was with her values and boundaries she had started to believe them. But here was a young man her age who valued discretion and virtue as well. And he was so confident. It had been reassuring to say the least. _

"_That's what I believe, anyway." _

"_I agree." She had rushed to say, a small blush creeping up her cheeks as he looked down at her, curiosity in his eyes. "I mean – it would seem that traditional values have been lost on our generation, that we've embraced modernity as if it meant the destruction of our society, but…"_

"_But that's not so." Claverdon had picked up, nodding. "Modernity doesn't mean lack of morals. If anything, it should mean keeping with the times while remaining steadfast in one's beliefs. And yes, it would seem – if one used the habits of members like Masters Parkinson and Zabini as telling of our society – that we have foregone all ideas of tradition and morality. Discretion. But if I may be so bold as to say – members like those are not the rule, Mistress Barnes. I'd dare say they are the exception." She could feel assurance rushing through her spine as they moved across the smooth floor with grace, Claverdon's voice soothing and sincere. "Find yourself in the company of non-Hogwarts students more often, and you will see what I mean."_

_She had nodded, many thoughts running through her head as she realized that her school was not the world, and that out in the real world there were much greater things than teenage mediocrity. _

"_That's not to say either of your friends aren't good people," he added slyly._

_Skye had giggled. "Of course not."_

_He had smiled at her. She had smiled back. _

He had been nice the rest of the dance, returned her to Rachel's side when she reappeared, kindly went his own way. And that had been it. She had appreciated the moment where everything she stood for had been validated, had given credit completely to Claverdon for having reinforced her faith in those principles, for having shown her that Society was not losing touch with modernity, that there were still people around who understood that, but that hadn't made him her friend.

It had been a moment shared with a member of society, and that was all she had seen it as. She'd even _forgotten_ about it. But according to him they had 'connected'. Was it such a rarity, the things they agreed on, that he felt it connected them? Were there so many more people who thought like Rachel and Leonard, that when Claverdon had found someone who agreed with him, he automatically considered them a friend?

Was she truly old-fashioned like they said? Had she been blind about all of this all along?

Leonard did always call her naïve.

Well, no more. Because now her eyes were opening to this and so much more. What with a cold war looming on the horizon, she thought perhaps she had best open them wide to prepare herself for the near future.

!*!*!*!

The wind whipped Ginny's copper hair across her face, and the fleeting thought of regret at not tying it back entered her mind before she pushed it out, focusing her attention, leaning closer to the broom as she projected herself toward the other end of the pitch.

The goal posts grew closer, and she readied herself, pitching back her arm and then flinging forward, hurling the quaffle straight through the center ring. She swerved to avoid slamming into the post, circling around and sweeping down to brush the quaffle back up into the crook of her arm from its fall toward the green ground.

She straightened herself, shooting high into the air and across the pitch again.

This was perfect. Just the amount of physical exercise to get her adrenaline pumping, but not so challenging that she couldn't feel relaxed afterward. Playing the game and having competitors on the pitch was exhilarating, but these solo practice sessions were cathartic.

She could practice, she could work out, she could think. She could come up here, and do it with almost little effort, spicing things up with a few tricks here and there, but for the most part the purpose wasn't to challenge herself. It was about being alone with the quaffle, the goals and the wind. It was about alone time. It was about reminding herself of her strengths, refocusing and gathering her confidence.

After about forty five minutes in the air, Ginny touched ground near the structure which held the locker rooms. She quickly entered, hanging her broom on the wall as she pulled her guards from over her shoulders, her elbows and knees. She tossed them on the ground by her locker, opening the small metal door and reaching for her towel, running it across her forehead, wiping away her sweat.

She kicked off her boots and then removed herself from her Quidditch robes, tossing them in the large bin near the entrance to the showers. She pulled her under clothes off as well, tossing them in before stepping through onto the cold tiled floor.

Once she was under the steady stream of hot water, she breathed a sigh of comfort. Hot showers were the best after a great work out. Turning under the spray, she reached up and pushed her hair out from her face, running her fingers through it.

Tonight was the first meeting. She wanted to feel confident that it would go well, but there was so much going on she could only be nervous. That's why she'd taken to the sky, hoping to settle some of those nerves. It only sorta worked.

When she, Neville and Luna had got around to combining the lists and getting a total, there had been significantly less students who had signed up for the DA than they had anticipated. Definitely more than the DA back in fourth year, but still a lot less than they had thought.

Neville's original idea had been representatives; he'd wanted to split the DA into groups that would meet at different times so as to limit suspicion. But it wasn't going to work, not when Luna had asked a question that had left them all on edge.

_Are we sure we can trust everyone who's enlisted?_

Ginny had been operating on faith that no one who might have heard something but didn't agree was going to out them. She didn't want the Carrows and Snape to find out, and she had naively assumed that wouldn't happen. But Luna had pointed out that Death Eaters came in all shapes, sizes, and house robes. Had it been stupid to give the speeches in the common rooms? Had they sealed their own fates by being so open?

Neville had said he'd figure out what to do about it, but one thing they had all agreed on: They had to be careful. Around the school, others who hadn't enlisted, around the Carrows and Snape, and even around the DA. Because what if there were spies?

The thought infuriated Ginny, but Neville had cited incidents of double agents in muggle wars and she had brought up Snape and The Order, which had threatened to make her _cry_ just thinking about, and it was agreed that they couldn't afford to be naïve. They had to be suspicious, in a secretive sort of way, but suspicious none-the-less.

Neville had asked to be confident in their officers, but Ginny had pointed out that some of them they didn't know at all. Damn, but they'd rushed into all of this and set themselves up for some really bad fallouts. But Luna had insisted they didn't get paranoid. She said the DA would fall apart if they couldn't even trust the officers they'd elected. She was right, of course.

So whatever decisions Neville came to about how to handle it, she'd trust and support. He used the word delicate, _"We're in a delicate situation"_, and she had a feeling he was going to handle it like that. Delicately. If he wanted to trust his officers, that was fine for him. But she had silently concluded that the only people she truly trusted were Neville and Luna. If the two of them were going to put their lives in others' hands, well then Ginny was going to be paranoid enough for the lot of them.

She wasn't going to let herself fall into any false security. Because look how that turned out for Dumbledore.

She turned the knob to off, stepping out of the small cubicle and grabbing up the white fluffy towel that had been hanging on the hook. As she dried herself off, she looked over and smiled at her clothes sitting folded on the bench in front of her locker. Bless the house elves.

After she dressed into her uniform shirt and skirt, she placed her robes into her bag, and then her vest followed as she hung her tie around her shoulders. Walking out of the locker room, she had her head down, rummaging through her bag, trying to find the sugar quills she knew had to be at the bottom now.

"Hey."

His smooth voice startled her, and she looked up into Michael's soft brown eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, no- uh – it's fine," she said, standing straight and closing her bag. She gave him a small smile, pulling some of her wet hair behind an ear. "What are you doing down here?"

"I left my Charms book in my locker yesterday on accident. Need it," he replied, casually sliding his hand into his pocket. "Wanna wait a sec, and we'll walk back up together after I get it?"

"Oh – uh – sure."

"Kay, great." He smiled before quickly walking past her, disappearing into the boys' locker room.

While he was in there, Ginny took a moment to consciously not think about the fact that she had been running into Michael a lot lately, and that each time he looked at her with such affection in his beautifully soft eyes. She didn't know what it meant, and it was starting to bother her. It could mean so many things. It could be innocent… Or… it could not be innocent at all.

Yes, she most certainly was _not_ going to think about that.

She heard the door swinging open, and looked over to his smiling face. He raised his book into the air. "Got it. Ready?"

"Yeah."

Together they walked off the pitch in silence. It was a bit awkward, but Ginny was resolute that she would not be the one to break it. She couldn't. She didn't know what to say.

"So – uh – ready for tonight?" He asked.

She nodded, toying with the frayed ends of the handle on her bag, not looking at him. "I'm all set. It's my job to give a pep talk to Neville beforehand."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "I bet you'll be excellent at that."

She nodded. What was happening? She couldn't not think about this, it was going to eat at her one way or another. What was happening between her and Michael? Why was he everywhere? Why was he being so… himself? Why was it making her nervous? Why was it comforting and endearing and so very unfair?

Her eyes flicked to the side briefly, catching on the hold his fingers had on his book. Gentle. That was something she remembered about Michael. He was so gentle. She could remember quite vividly how he would hold her, his fingers ghosting over her skin like-

_Stop it. Stop it, now, Weasley. _She told herself. Why was this happening? She hadn't thought of the Ravenclaw like this in a very long time. Well, she hadn't really found herself around him in a very long time. Not since the days of the DA.

She nearly rolled her eyes at herself. Here the DA pops up again, and so does he. Go figure.

"I think Terry's giving himself an aneurism trying to memorize what he's gonna say," Michael said, almost hesitant. He was trying to fill the silence. So, it was awkward for him too. "He's got it down to a handful of note cards now, I think." She felt his eyes on her briefly. "Know what you're gonna say to Neville?"

She inhaled, shaking her head. "When I get in the moment I'll know what to say."

"Yeah, you usually do."

"I wish Harry were here."

The words left her lips before she realized. Oh, Merlin.

She couldn't look Michael's way. What was his face like? What would he think? How did that make him feel? She just- she didn't know what was going on and it was really starting to put her on edge, and maybe if Harry was around she wouldn't even be feeling this way around another guy, let alone _Michael Corner, _quite possibly the most good-looking guy in Hogwarts. And her ex. And a kind, gentle guy who even while making her nervous had this way about him that put her at ease about everything else she had going on.

What could she do? She could avoid him altogether, or just subtly remind him that she had a boyfriend, even if he wasn't around. Or she could shove it in his face like she just had. How awful she is. And how upset he must be. That's another thing about him: his heart is quite fragile.

"Yeah, he always knew what to say, too. He could make anyone listen and not just listen but _believe._" He didn't seem to be upset, he was actually talking up Harry, and actually, wait- was he taking this differently than she had meant? "I mean – even Smith shut the hell up around him. Now there's a feat to be proud of – forget surviving the killing curse."

He laughed. Oh Merlin, he _laughed_, and he was alright, not upset, he hadn't even realized what she meant!

Well, if he was giving her an out….

"I'd be a lot less stressed if he were here to take care of things." There was a double meaning to it on purpose. Because if he did catch what she meant, she just wanted him to understand.

"Yeah. But he's not, and we can't just wait around for him to solve everything, right?" He wasn't being bitter or sarcastic or anything like that. He was just stating a fact. "We've gotta do what we can to protect ourselves. We're citizens too, you know what I mean?"

When they had been dating, Ginny had noticed that most of Michael's competitive-ness was an act. He liked confrontation very little, opposed to what most people thought of him. He much more preferred collaboration.

Once, they had a very deep conversation about Governmental systems (well, really it was more like a lecture, as he had hardly taken a breath for Ginny to offer any of her own ideas [not that she had many], but she had found the passion in his voice so captivating as he spoke so it hardly bothered her) and political theory, and how those things were telling of cultures and values. He praised systems which worked on the basis of democracy, those which stood on foundations of Freedom and Distribution of Power and Equal Service. He said those systems were the ones which thrived, because they called all citizens to take part, they required "_input from every possible power source, leading to maximum efficiency and thus maximum output_".

It had amazed her at the time that someone as young as him could even _have an opinion _on political philosophy, let alone one so strongly developed and thoroughly insightful. It still amazed her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

She looked over, finally allowing herself to make eye contact. His kind eyes looked back at her, and she felt a warmth spread through her chest. He smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I mean – I'm just saying…"

"I know."

She pulled at the frayed ends of the handle on her bag, realizing, not for the first time, that there really _were _more people involved in this than she had cared to think about before. It wasn't just some unfinished business between Harry and Voldemort. It was an overtake of their ministry, a coup of their school, and a war on all citizens of their world.

Everyone was involved. Everyone had a part and a story to tell. Everyone had reasons for being there.

Michael had his reasons, just as she did. He was quite avid about them. He would make an excellent soldier, she decided. And maybe someday, an excellent leader.

!*!*!*!

The meeting with her Head of House had been pushed back twice now, and Luna had felt bad about the postponements both times, which was why she was trying to kindly ask Ritchie to leave her for a moment as they maneuvered through the sea of students at the end of the school day. It was a _private_ word Flitwick had asked for. But the boy was being adamant.

"But we have to set up, Lovegood. And we all have to be there, and if you're gonna be late-"

"I won't be late, I promise."

He stopped her with a hand on her arm in the middle of the corridor, a rush of students stepping around them in irritation. He stared hard into her eyes. "Lovegood, this means a lot to all of us – we haven't just gone through two days of intense actor's camp to come up a troll short."

Luna smiled softly. He liked Ginny, she realized. "I know, Ritchie. I promise, I won't be late. You'll have your Troll Number 2."

He spent another moment staring at her, then threw his arms in the air as he turned away. "I can't work like this!"

She watched him stomp away for another moment before turning and entering the charms classroom. The young man was kind, but in need of some patience.

Her eyes searched the room and she found the Professor organizing books near the back.

"Professor?" She called as she approached, smiling kindly when he turned to her.

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, yes, have you come to speak now?" He asked, setting two books down on the shelf.

She nodded, removing her shoulder bag and placing it lightly on a desktop.

"Good, good. Well," he paused, looking up at her. "I suppose you should know what this is about." She had an idea – he was always trying to help her with this – but she wasn't going to say it out loud. She didn't like to. When she didn't say anything, he sighed deeply. "Luna, you're one of my favorite students – now, don't repeat that – but you really are. I just – There has to be something we can do about your grades this year. A repeat of last term won't do, and if you're to advance at all _something_ must be done."

She cast her eyes to the side, aware of his gaze fixed intently on her. "I know," she said softly. He leaned in closer to her. "I know," she said, louder this time. She looked back to him. "I want to do well this term, Professor. I just don't know how focused I'll be. With all the changes happening around here…"

He nodded sadly. "I can't say I'm happy about all of this either. You only made four NEWTS, and Herbology– only just. With the new change in requirements, you'll have to take them all and I know you're going to struggle very much with them."

The sinking in her stomach made her look away. She was ashamed of herself, really. Some Ravenclaw she turned out to be; she struggled with keeping focus on her studies and getting good grades. Everything was hard, especially with the events of the last three years she could hardly remember her schedule, let alone the material from class.

And Professor Flitwick had been there all along, offering extra help and resources when she needed them, but she'd failed to really take him up on the offers. Much like the past week, she'd keep postponing and forgetting. It was strange, really, that he even had a care in the world about her still.

"Now, I know you don't like the idea very much, but I'm going to suggest you get tutoring. There are sessions every Tuesday in the library." She felt his eyes on her. "Luna, dear, this is all going to be very tough. But I'm not done preparing you for the real world."

A real world full of bad men and monsters. That's what she needed preparation for. Not plants and ancient languages.

"Until the day I'm called to fight on a battlefield and die, I will continue to do my job, Luna." He was so small and so quiet and the look in his eyes so sincere, Luna couldn't imagine him dueling on a battlefield. She could only see him at the front of the classroom, where he belonged. How unfair that one day it really would come to that.

"Right now, my job is to teach you and help you when you need it. And the only way I can do that right now is force you to go to tutoring."

"Sorry?" Did he say _force_?

He sighed. "Tutoring starts Tuesday. I'll be there, I'm the faculty member in charge of it. So, for every Tuesday you miss, a deduction of ten house points."

"But Professor-"

"I'm sorry, Luna, but for three years I've been trying to get you to come and you say you will and then you don't. This is the only way I can figure." He sighed. "I am doing this for your own good."

As she walked on her way to the Gryffindor common room, Luna tried to take deep breaths. This was all her fault, really. She had messed up her grades all on her own, and she had proven herself unlikely to follow through on options to fix them. She could be bitter with her professor, but that required being bitter with herself. And that took too much energy that she was going to need for other things this year.

Things like the DA. And like the play tonight.

When Kendell and Laura had approached Luna about an idea to cheer up Ginny, she had been quite pleased that they thought she knew their friend better than anyone, and so would know just the thing. And as it happened, she did.

It had been at the start of fourth year that she had learned about Ginny's love of plays, especially classics like 'Pause Up The Lane' , 'Amascus', and the one they would be performing for her tonight, 'Rainer: A Unicorn's Tale'. Luna decided that a comedy was best to put a smile on the redhead's face, not to mention that with only two days to prepare, and none of her friends with acting experience, it was bound to be a horribly comedic rendition.

Ginny was always one to find humor in stuff like poor performances.

There hadn't been more than two copies in the library, so Luna had been rather disappointed at first, but it turns out Gryffindors are less careful about following Madam Pince's rules regarding spellcraft and her books than she was, and so Ritchie duplicated the short play so that there were six copies, enough that the maximum amount of people up at once could have one in their hands.

When she quietly gave the password to the Fat Lady that Ritchie had provided her with, she stepped through the portrait hole to see just what the set-up looked like. Ritchie and Colin, who had been in charge of staging, had done well.

They had pushed all the couches and seats into rows facing the fireplace, where the actors would be performing. There was a deep red curtain pulled to two sides hanging from the ceiling, a bright blue sheet hanging behind it, hiding the fireplace. White pillows hung around it, and Luna giggled into her hand as she realized it was supposed to be a cloudy sky. It was perfect.

"Finally," Ritchie said, coming over to lead Luna to the group of sixth years huddled in the corner. "You were who we've been waiting on."

"What about Ginny?" Luna asked, looking around.

"Well, ok, she isn't here yet either, but–"

"Here she comes!"

"Crap!"

Ritchie turned Luna around, and everyone else faced toward the entrance where Ginny appeared, smiling with wide eyes as she looked around at the room full of her friends and other students.

"What's this?" She asked, setting her bag on a table top, pushing a strand of her wet hair behind an ear as she approached them.

"Our Cheer-Up-Weasley-Surprise!" Ritchie said, spreading his arms as he gestured to the room. "Like it?"

She laughed. "What is it? Oh my- you guys didn't really have to-"

"Nonsense." Luna strode forward, placing an arm through one of Ginny's as she led her to a seat on the couch in the front row. "It's our job."

"Yeah, now sit," Kendell placed a pillow in the girl's lap. "And enjoy the show."

"What's the show?" She asked, leaning forward with the largest smile Luna had seen on her face in a long while. How sweet.

"Nuh uh," Patrick wagged a finger at her. "Wait an' see."

Luna watched from the side as the first cast members picked up copies of the play, standing at the front as everyone else in the room took seats, a few younger students laughing giddily as they waited in anticipation.

Neville had said that everyone in the tower should be welcome to watch, that everyone deserved something to lighten the mood. But it being just before their first meeting of the DA, he sat a bit tense in his seat, Seamus looking quite similar as he sat on the arm of the chair the Marshall had settled in. Luna hoped that they were able to relax, too, as the show went on.

"Ahem Ahem." Ritchie cleared his throat from his spot center-floor, straightening his tie in an obnoxious manner. "Thank you for your attendance tonight," he bowed low, sweeping his arm out. "We are so humbled by your presence." He stood back straight, smiling gleefully. He seemed quite in his element up there, and Luna wondered if he actually did have any experience performing. "And we like to keep our fans happy, so without any further delay, I present to you The Amateur's Presentation of 'Rainer: A Unicorn's Tale'."

Everyone clapped and cheered, Ginny looking quite delighted as Ritchie let Kendell take his spot in the middle of the floor. She had dressed up in a shimmery golden skirt, her white uniform shirt partially unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up for a casual look, and a homemade golden unicorn horn strapped to her forehead, glitter across her entire body.

She smiled largely as she began the play.

"Hear ye, hear ye! An announcement from the Queen of the Unicorns! Nay! An invitation! To a ball! Of most splendid jubilation! For the Princess is to be wed! To whomever Unicorn can win her heart in a single night! There shall be merriment and feasting; and with many a competitor, each Unicorn had best come with his best efforts– no need to give the Princess an easy decision, now, eh?"

!*!*!*!

_(Tuesday September 2, 1997)  
_

_Ebony had seemed otherwise occupied, sitting at the edge of the desk with her hands in her lap, her legs swinging and her gaze a million miles away. Jimmy had said she seemed bothered, but Dennis hadn't been sure what that had even meant. Ebony didn't get bothered. Ebony was always collected. _

_But not then. Something was up._

_He supposed he should have – like – said something. But he didn't know what._

"_If you don't wanna talk right now-"_

"_No!" she practically shouted at him, and he threw his hands in the air in surrender._

"_Ok…" he had left the floor to her but she just looked away again. God, girls were so damn confusing._

"_I… I think we should break up."_

_First thought? No frickin way._

"_You're kidding, right?" She'd looked back to him and he could clearly see that she was not. "What the hell?"_

"_I'm sorry, Dennis, but you're just – this isn't working – we can't –"_

"_I'm just what?" Second thought? How could she break up with him? What did he do? No, no way. Because, third thought, Dennis was cool, and cool guys don't get broken up with. Especially not by one of the hottest girls in his year._

_She looked like she was gonna cry. Fourth thought: he really didn't want her to cry._

"_You're just a jerk sometimes, ya know?"_

"_What? How – when am I a jerk to you?"_

"_Not to me, no. But do you even hear yourself sometimes? Like with Fairview, he's not half bad if you gave him a chance –"_

_Fifth thought: "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" _

"–_but you don't, Dennis, you don't give anyone a chance to be anything other than what you decide they are."_

"_Fairview's a dork, if I can't make fun of dorks who can I make fun of?"_

"_You see! This is what I'm talking about. Listen to yourself, Dennis!"_

"_I can hear myself just fine, thanks!"_

God, he'd been an idiot. And an arse and a jerk and all of that. She'd been right, of course, and he'd been an arse.

Every time he saw her that fight replayed in his head. Her words were what had made him cry, oh crap, he'd frickin cried in the middle of the common room like a wuss and, God, Jimmy had looked at him like he was an alien. Definitely not his best friend, the cool guy Dennis Creevy, who was cool and didn't cry.

Like an alien. That's how he felt lately, ever since last week when Ebony had broken up with him and threw all that crap in his face about how he wasn't a good person and at first he'd just been mad. 'Cause how dare she even say that to him. He was a good person. He held doors open for girls and shit.

But then it'd been about a day and her words sunk in and he started catching himself being a jerk. Saying mean things about other kids, laughing at them and he realized he even thought he was better than – like – everyone. He'd come to school on that first day feeling like king of the world 'cause he wasn't even supposed to be here. But that hadn't even been him. That was all Terry and Colin, and he'd just been riding their coattails on the cool shit they'd done to his family tree. He wasn't the cool one. They were.

And then Fairview had to go standing up for him, for _him_, and get himself blinded and then everything just hit him all at once and he _hated _himself. That stupid little dweeb had to be looking straight at him didn't he? Didn't he? Dammit. The last thing that kid would ever see is gonna be Dennis' face.

It was all he could think about lately.

After everything he'd done to that guy, teasing him, calling him names, shoving him into walls in the corridor, and now his stupid face was blazed into the inside of Fairview's eyelids forever. It made Dennis feel like such crap. And with Ebony's words ringing in his ears, he added some shame and regret.

And looking at her, watching her back as she walked in front of him, it was stupid but he felt like tapping on her shoulder and telling her that yeah, she'd been right, but he'd seen the error of his ways and wouldn't she take him back?

She should, right?

"Staring is just creepy, Dennis."

He didn't even give Jimmy the dignity of a glance his way.

"Should I do it?"

"Talk to her? Maybe. Tell her she was right? Definitely not."

"Why?" This time he did look, and he caught his best friend staring at his ex-girlfriend's arse. Not cool. He elbowed him in the side.

"Girls should never be told that they were right. It just boosts their ego."

"What the hell do you know about girls?" Hilton asked.

"Only everything."

"He's got like five sisters," Dennis offered.

"Three," Jimmy corrected, shifting his gaze to Ebony's best friend's arse beside her. That was alright, the girl had a nice arse. "And I have never told one of them they were right about anything. Otherwise they'd hold it over me forever. I'm telling you."

Hilton shook his head. "Staring is just creepy, Jimmy."

The tall brunette flashed a smile at their new friend. "Touché."

"We have to look like a group, right?" Leslie had turned around, a hand on her hip as she stared at Jimmy like he was scum. "Keep with us, so we actually do, ok?"

Jimmy made a face as he mimicked her. "_Ok_?"

"Merlin, you're so immature."

Leslie pulled Ebony away by the arm, and Dennis only had a second to catch eye contact with her. And just like every other time that had happened this week, she looked sad. God he hated when she was sad.

He was gonna say it, tell her she was right, tell her that he was sorry, he understood what she had meant, tell her she should give him another chance. He could be a good guy. He could prove that to her.

"Hey Eb-"

"Here."

Leslie stopped suddenly, Dennis nearly running into her as she turned toward a blank expanse of wall in front of her.

"Merlin!"

Hilton had stumbled over Ebony, and the two had went crashing to the ground and – just great, _just _what he wanted to see. Hilton's hand landed on her arse.

"Get up!" Dennis yanked the brunette off of her, throwing him to the side as he offered her a hand and she carefully took it, pulling herself off the floor. "You ok?" he asked, quickly looking her over. She didn't seem to have any scrapes.

"I'm fine, thanks," Hilton grumbled from behind him.

Ebony just nodded, pulling away. "I'm ok."

"Shut up!" Leslie shushed, leading Ebony to turn toward the wall. "If we get caught right now this is _so_ your fault," she glowered at Hilton, and he just put his hands in the air with a _what the hell_ expression on his face.

"You're the one who didn't even tell us to stop," Jimmy put in.

She sighed heavily, and Dennis tried to forget the image of his new friend and his ex –girlfriend laying all over each other on the floor. That was not cool. Or easy.

As Leslie began to mutter something with her eyes closed, Dennis looked around to make sure no one was watching them. With the coast clear he nudged her. "Go ahead now."

She kept muttering, then as she finished, a door began to materialize in the wall. "I was doing it already," she said through gritted teeth.

Dennis rolled his eyes. Leslie was so frikin' aggravating.

Once through the door, the girls hurried away from them, taking seats against the far side of the room. For all Dennis wanted to sit by them, he didn't want to sit by the Hufflepuff girls they had sought out; Michelle Cornfoot was totally hot and all, but not what he needed if he was going to win Ebony back. She'd always accused him of having travelling eyes and if he wanted to prove he was a good guy, he'd resist that temptation.

He led his friends to a row of seats on the close side of the stone room, in front of the girls for two reasons. 1. He didn't want to end up staring at Ebony _or _Michelle, because that would be too distracting. And 2. He kind of wanted Ebony to end up staring at him. It was sneaky, but he didn't care.

At the front of the room stood all the officers for the DA, some of them talking and some of them just staring out at the students who had basically filled up the seats that had been set up. It appeared to Dennis that they were either waiting on only a few more people, or extra seats had been set out just in case. There were a lot of people here.

"First meeting of the DA, and it's packed, eh?" Hilton asked.

Dennis nodded.

"Hey, what do you guys think of Kirke?" Hilton asked suddenly, and both Dennis and Jimmy found themselves looking over to where the Gryffindor Lieutenant quietly listened to a conversation Finnigan was having with what must have been the Lieutenant from Hufflepuff.

Jimmy shrugged. "He's a nutcase, I think."

"There's no proof he's mental," Dennis returned. "Those are rumors."

"I think they were started after that whole Potions Lab incident," he shot back, eyeing Dennis meaningfully.

"Potions lab incident?" Hilton asked.

Dennis sighed. Jimmy was such a gossip, and this just happened to be his favorite story to tell.

Jimmy leaned over Dennis as he started telling the tale quietly. "Right, so, last year, Kirke and his friends got caught sneaking into the Potions Lab in the middle of the night, some people said they got caught having sex in there, but I don't know. What I _do _know, is that when Snape tried to take them all up to see Dumbledore, who was the Headmaster we told you about-"

"Snape killed him," Hilton recalled, getting nods from Jimmy and Dennis.

"Yeah, Snape killed him," Jimmy continued. "Well, when Snape tried to take them – there were like six of them or something – well one of his friends – this super skinny kid that everyone knows totally pukes up his food – he slashed his wand at Snape. Only, Kirke blocked whatever spell it was the guy had sent, and then tackled him to the ground. He started calling him a monster, yelling at them all to run the other way, that he totally had it, he'd fend off the beast–"

Hilton snorted.

"Seriously," Jimmy said. "I guess his friends thought he was joking, but he totally wasn't cause he tried to decapitate the Puker."

"I think the tale's been embellished a couple of times." Dennis said, rolling his eyes.

"Nope; I overheard Jack-the-ripper talking about it to his chick-of-the-hour. Not embellished."

"Why's he called Jack-the-ripper?" Hilton asked, clearly unsettled.

Jimmy's face darkened. "Well that's a whole 'nother story, all its own."

Suddenly there was a tense hand on Dennis' shoulder, and he jumped as he realized that Jack Sloper was leaning between him and Jimmy.

"If you value your pathetic little life," he growled. "You will shut the bloody hell up right about now."

Dennis realized that the fifth years were sitting behind them, probably had been listening the whole time, and from the pain he felt in his shoulder, Sloper was _pissed _at them.

"S-s-sorry, Jack– I–"

"Ok, everyone," Longbottom stepped forward at the front of the room, clapping his hands together. "We're gonna get started now."

Sloper slowly released his hold on Dennis and Jimmy, edging back into his seat as Jimmy took a moment to regain his breath, and Dennis rolled his shoulder to see if the pain would go away. No. Damn Jimmy and his big mouth; he's such a dumbarse. Always getting them into trouble with it.

"Ok, so, welcome." Longbottom smiled, but it seemed kinda shaky. _Holy crap, he's nervous. _"So you all know what you're doing here. This is gonna be kind of short, today; we're going to handle some introductory material mostly.

"I'd like to start out by going over some numbers," Longbottom paused, looking around. He kept his gaze in front of him as he asked "Terry, how many students were enrolled in Hogwarts last year?"

"Five hundred and forty-nine," Terry replied from his spot in the line of officers behind The Marshall.

Longbottom nodded. "And how many are enrolled this year?"

"Four hundred and thirty-two."

Dennis' brows lifted. _Over a hundred kids were missing._

Longbottom looked over them all. "How many would be enrolled if there were no new students this term?"

_Oh. Wait…_

Terry sighed deeply before saying "Two hundred and fifteen."

_Holy shit. _

Low murmurs came from everywhere around him, everyone reacting to that number. There was no way over half the school was muggle-born, was there?

"Over half of Hogwarts is absent this term. Over half of us have been exiled and imprisoned. And a few are actually dead." Dennis' stomach turned. Longbottom looked pretty intense. "I'm not telling you this to incite fear; I'm saying this to remind you that fear reigns these halls. For good reason." Longbottom looked around the room, speaking with his hands. "Of the two hundred and thirty-one students over fourth year, sixty-eight are enlisted in the DA. You have friends who will not be joining you here. Out of fear or some other reason, we're left with a meager representation of this school."

Dennis looked around again. Suddenly it felt like there was hardly anyone here at all.

"Now, what you heard in your common rooms was no exaggeration. You all know the realities of current events; you all agree something should be done about that; that's why you're here. But I also want you to realize that though we are few here, we are not alone.

"We've just found out about a couple of things, one some of you already know about. There is a group of muggle-borns who have gathered and are in hiding. This group is made up of a lot of Hogwarts students as well as a lot of others, and they're pretty much doing what we are: resisting and planning and preparing for all the possible outcomes. They're on the outside, and we'll be keeping in touch with them."

Dennis wondered if that's where he'd be if not for Terry and Colin.

"Also, Harry's been sighted."

Dennis could practically feel the impact of those words vibrating through the room. It was strange, but Dennis only knew one word for it. _Hope. _

"He, Hermione and Ron broke into the Ministry and freed a bunch of muggle-borns awaiting trial. We don't know what happened afterward, but I can promise you that he got away. If he'd been caught, it would be all over the news."

_Shit, that's true, damn! _Dennis couldn't believe it. Potter had went into the snake pit to free a bunch of muggle-borns!

He caught sight of his brother's wide smile as he turned back to look at Dennis, and he had to grin in return. Colin's freakin' hero! Harry Potter was a real hero after all. Wow.

"We're not alone. We're not the only ones resisting, we've not been abandoned. I think Harry _can_ defeat You-Know-Who. I think Harry will come back for us. Just like he did those muggle-borns at the Ministry. But what he can't do is save us from the Carrows. We have to do that for ourselves. And that's why we're here."

Longbottom went on to talk about what kind of people they all must be to be there: strong, assertive, maybe even a bit defiant. He reminded them that they were there because they wanted to learn to protect themselves, but that didn't mean they were going to ditch detentions and shout over the Carrows whenever they opened their mouths.

"They shouldn't be here," said Longbottom. "But we have to accept that they are. We don't have to like it, we just have to be realistic. And the reality is that if we're belligerent, they will treat us that way in return."

"We've seen the lengths they'll go to," Terry said, stepping forward. Longbottom took a step back to fall in line with the rest of the officers. "We're doing everything we can to reverse it, but we also can't let that happen to anyone else." Dennis felt a huge weight on his shoulders as he kept himself from turning to find Fairview. He really hoped Terry could reverse that curse for him.

"This is a delicate situation we find ourselves in; I don't want to see anyone get hurt, but we have so far and it won't end soon. Our primary goal is survival. The DA is going to be focused on ensuring that we all survive this year. That does not mean we go by unscathed, it means we minimalize the damage. And that means keeping ourselves in line.

"Resistance is secondary. Survival comes first. That will be the mantra I want each of you to play in your head when you feel like making a stand. Ask yourself if the resistance at the moment means sacrificing your survival. And if it does, don't do it."

He looked around, his eyes falling on Dennis. He gave a small smile. "We've all done stupid things so far, that put us in far more danger than we would like. And if I could take back some of it, I would." Dennis swallowed around the lump in his throat. Did he regret ever stepping foot in the Creevy's home? "I wish I could keep you all safe." He looked away and Dennis realized that he did. He regretted it.

"But I can't. I can't keep myself safe. Not for sure. But what I can do is give you the tools you'll need to do the best for yourself. That's why I'm here. We're going to teach you not just spells and charms. We're going to teach you patience, will-power. We're going to teach you how to remain calm under stress, how to speak without digging yourself a hole. We are going to become a support system. And a foundation."

"That said," The Hufflepuff beater– General– stepped forward, Terry falling back as the big guy took over. "We aren't calling ourselves an army for no reason." Dennis heard Jimmy snort beside him. He looked over to see he was smirking. "We are going to resist. We are going to ensure that Hogwarts remains Hogwarts. Not a platform to spread Supremacist propaganda like they seem to think it is. We'll be challenging them, asking questions and referencing everything we can to go against the shite they're teaching.

"We'll be learning to deflect certain spells that they're likely to try, and we'll be figuring out what can be done about the Cruciatus, because I don't want to see anyone suffer through that ever again." His glance stayed in one place for a moment, and Dennis figured he was looking at the seventh year girl who'd been cursed last week.

"We have some of the brightest minds in the school in here, and we're going to use them to our full advantage. I don't know how many of you realize this, but we're at war." Dennis' gut did that twisty thing again. "Our way of life is under attack. We are being hunted down, segregated, imprisoned, and killed. While we're within these walls, it's easy to forget what's happening elsewhere, but take a look at the front page of _The Prophet_ and you'll remember.

"Boot's right; we need to survive this year. But what about next year? Or the year after that? By then half of you will be graduated. What kind of world will you be entering? Survival is first. But resistance is second, and we will be preparing you in every way we can for that. For the resistance and the rebuttal. For the fight, because this will be a long one.

He started talking about physical training, and Dennis tried not to groan out loud. Learning more spells and stuff was one thing, and he wasn't very excited about what amounted to more homework. But _physical_ training? They were going to make them run laps and bulk up? Like Quidditch stars? Or football players? Dennis was lean. And that was putting it nicely. He didn't think he'd be able to lift more than fifteen pounds without hurting himself. But there was that big muscled guy at the front of the room talking about an exercise and diet regimen? _Christ. _

"I know how this sounds, guys," Weasley stepped forward and stood beside the Hufflepuff. "But Hopkins knows a thing or two about training people at a beginner's level. And so does Kirke." She motioned to the brunette who stood awkwardly beside the Marshall. "Don't worry, we're not going to turn you all into mini-Hufflepuff Quidditch teams."

People laughed. So did Dennis. _Christ, _all those guys had so much frikin' muscle. Even the chick on the team was fit!

"This isn't about making anyone bulk up. This is about getting into shape to be able to handle physical stress."

"Right," Hopkins nodded. Weasley smiled reassuring at everyone.

"So with all that," Longbottom stepped forward again, and the others stepped back. "I wanna take care of some things real quick. First, of course, is to explain how we're handling the DA." He paused, looking around the room. "It's not a secret. Obviously." People chuckled. Longbottom smiled. "But no one knows who's actually enlisted except those in this room. And I want it to stay that way.

"As far as students go, if people are asking, you don't know. You're not involved, you don't know who is except maybe me. Or any other of the Generals. People want to know information, send them to one of us. But the Carrows, Snape, any other professors?" He shook his head. "What's Dumbledore's Army? That's the template, it's not tinkered with. No exceptions. We don't know who we can trust, that's the sad truth. Friends or mentors, I don't care who they are to you. If you don't see them in this room, you don't tell them a thing.

"We don't really know what the Carrows would do if they got their hands on a list of us, but I don't intend to find out. It's dangerous that we're doing this; more so than it was back when the DA originally formed. So we have to be careful. Us officers are taking the responsibility of being the faces of this group. But you're the body of it, and we're going to protect you at all costs."

It felt like he wanted the DA to be a mysterious entity. It only made everything seem like out of a movie or something. Pretty much bad-ass.

"Now, as for the younger years, there are a few who have enlisted. But obviously, they don't require the level of involvement that we do of you. But they need to be taught much the same things, they need to be protected and so on. So I'm going to ask for four volunteers who are willing to dedicate themselves to an office; to teach the younger years, 1-3, what we teach here, at a more appropriate level."

Dennis looked around to see who would volunteer.

"I know some of you tutor kids in the libraries on Tuesdays; if any of you think you can do the same for the DA, it would be greatly appreciated."

Dennis saw Colin's hand shoot into the air.

"Ok, we have two." Longbottom nodded at someone on the other side of the room, asking them to stand. "Anyone else?" After a few moments he nodded in satisfaction again. "Your names?"

When the Marshall looked to Colin, he drew himself up. "Colin Creevy, reporting for duty, sir."

Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Brent Young. Fifth year Hufflepuff."

"Terrence Powell. Fifth year Ravenclaw."

"Lizzy Ellis. Fourth year Ravenclaw. Seth's my brother."

Dennis turned back as the soft spoken girl spoke, seeing that it was the new girl who started hanging around with Fairview. Who was Seth?

"Our Hufflepuff Lieutenant," Longbottom said, nodding. When Dennis looked back to the front of the room he saw the blonde Hufflepuff smiling proudly at the girl at the back of the room. "Very good. I'm going to leave the decisions on how you teach up to you, and how the meetings go, where, when, if you'd like to do it altogether; all that is up to you. But you're officers now. Captains. So you report to us before you do anything. But they're your responsibility. We're entrusting them to you. All twenty-five of them."

He asked them to salute him, each of them placing their wands over their hearts as they recited a vow to be good leaders, kind and gentle, responsible and reliable. Once they were seated again, Finnigan stepped forward, clapping his hands together loudly.

"Aye then, seems we got all the dismal stuff outta the way, eh?" he grinned. "So now what we want is ta let ye all get ta know each other. How many o' ye know and regularly speak ta kids from other houses?" he asked, and Dennis looked around to see that only a couple of hands were up. Finnigan nodded. "Thought so. I mean, look at ye!" he waved his hands at them. "Yer sittin' by house!"

Looking around, Dennis realized that their entire half of the room was mostly Gryffindors.

"So, if we're gon' be a army, we gon' have ta act like it. And that means bein' friends." He grinned. "So let's have a get ta know yer neighbor moment." He trailed off, looking at them expectantly and Dennis just turned to Jimmy, who had turned to him.

"Hi," Jimmy said, holding out his hand. "Name's James."

Dennis laughed, shaking his head.

"No! Come on, lads!" Finnigan was clearly amused. "And lasses. No no no. Move! Get up, e'ryone up and shuffle 'round, an' move. Then we'll have our get ta know yer neighbor moment."

Dennis groaned. He hoped fervently that he didn't end up next to Fairview. Which he didn't. It was worse than that. He ended up next to Michelle Cornfoot. He could practically feel Ebony's eyes burning a hole in his head the whole time.

!*!*!*!

After dinner Skye found her way to Claverdon's side, lightly clearing her throat to gain his attention. He looked her way and when she was sure that Leonard and Rachel's conversation was keeping them occupied, she quietly asked to speak with him.

As they approached the common room, Claverdon opened the door to an empty classroom, holding it open with a bow as he ushered Skye inside without anyone seeing.

Once the door shut with a quiet thud, Skye turned to his openly curious face and spoke. "I want to know."

His eyes flicked back and forth between hers for a moment before he asked "Know what? I've told you what I thought, already."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I want to know…" She didn't know how to say it. How to speak her questions with confidence when not three hours before she hadn't wanted definite answers to them. She tried another way. "Your father sits on the Wizengamot."

"Ah." Claverdon released a deep breath, folding his arms across his chest in a manner she had never expected from him. "This is one of _those _things," he said, his voice filled with displeasure.

"One of _what_ things?"

"A societal thing, a thing betwixt allies for informational purposes," he replied with a level look. "Not a thing between friends."

A feeling of guilt settled in her stomach. She was getting very good at offending Claverdon when she didn't intend it.

Skye bit her lip. "I – I know what you were going to say before. About the dance."

"Yes. I actually thought we'd connected on something, then." He spoke in such a clear voice, a bit of something akin to a question in his tone, as though he couldn't believe he'd ever thought so. "Finding some common ground and having a good time and all. And since, I'd felt you'd always been kind. Well," he shrugged. "Perhaps it was mere societal politeness than real kindness. But I really had thought…" he trailed off, his mild gaze fixed just over her shoulder. "That is until I showed up here, and found myself at odds with the likes of Malfoy and Mackenzie. And then you were completely cold." His eyes found hers again. "Are you aware of that? That you can be so utterly cold?"

A chill ran through her spine. She hadn't ever thought of herself that way, but now that he said it… It had been rather rude how she'd chastised him, how she'd just dismissed him. And really, if she thought for a moment longer, she could come up with many other times where she had behaved with similar form.

He was right. And more than that, he was so straight forward about it. So honest. No one had ever been so honest outside of Leonard and Rachel, and even they had never called her cold.

"Leonard always calls me naïve," she answered, unable to meet his gaze. "I suppose that means about myself, as well as outside factors."

She couldn't understand it, but she had no problem being openly upset in front of Claverdon. She felt her mental shields lowering, allowing glimpses of her worry and thought to seep through. She didn't trust people, that was a rule, but she felt she could trust him. She didn't feel in danger about letting her guard slip in front of him. Did that make them friends? Did that mean she was comfortable enough already and she hadn't even realized?

"Forgive me," he said, and when she looked back to him she saw regret. "I am not trying to rattle you, I spoke without thinking and just-"

"No, you're right." She said. "I'm sorry. For being so rude."

They were quiet for a few moments, and Skye could feel that something had shifted between them. But she wasn't going to say anything, and it was plain neither would he. Had they just become friends through something as simple as honesty?

He cleared his throat. "What is it you want to know?" he asked.

She looked back to him. "I want to know…" The resolve she'd had just after dinner had nearly washed away, and she found it difficult to speak.

"I'll be honest with you if you're honest with me," Claverdon said kindly, and she believed him.

"I want to know…if it's true." She spoke slowly, each word harder to release than the last. This was taking a lot, but she was determined not to remain in the dark any longer. "If… if The Dark Lord has really…" She couldn't – couldn't ask – could she?

She took a deep breath.

"There are rumors that the Minister is among the marked."

She couldn't believe she'd said it.

Claverdon nodded. "So I've heard. But if my father knows something he's not told me. That would be political knowledge, and he doesn't just share that with me on whim."

"No," she acknowledged. "But… but you must know if…" The question she hadn't before but must now want an answer to. "You would know if we were on the brink of a war. A real war. Not a cold one, like so many, including myself, have been calling this. Not a political struggle for power. But a war in every sense of the ugliness the word suggests."

Her voice had been soft, so quiet she wasn't sure if he'd heard her. But then he was nodding.

"Yes."

She was quiet. Taking it in. Because she'd known, hadn't she, that this was happening, but had tried not to think about it. Perhaps, she'd thought, if they just kept out of the middle of things then it would be like it wasn't happening. Which was why she'd been so adamant about Leonard staying out of things. But how could she ignore a war? A real war?

"You're worried about what this could mean."

"Yes." She whispered.

"About being caught in the middle." She nodded silently. "About taking a side."

She looked up at him. "Will you?"

He was silent for a moment, watching her. "Last time both our families were able to remain neutral. It was a power struggle, and being outside of that realm, being so young with so many other choices, our parents were able to avoid the entire thing. Now I think we both know we don't have that option." He paused, his gaze intensely locked on hers. "We'll have to take a side."

"The first test," she murmured to herself, her stomach sinking.

"What's that?" Claverdon asked, stepping toward her.

Her eyes found the floor, burning a hole into it as she came to such an unsettling conclusion. "The first test, I thought we'd passed. That to keep ourselves safe during all of this we'd need to stay out of it all. But that wasn't the test at all: finding the strength to step away." She looked up into his curious eyes. "The test was finding the strength to take a side."

Claverdon sucked in a breath, her words registering. Then he nodded slowly. "We have to."

"And which side will you take?"

How personal of a question. How rude to ask. She had manners, she knew better than that. And yet she'd asked. And worse, she really wanted to know.

His silence pounded through the air around them, and she knew she'd been wrong to ask. She knew he must think her so imposing. She knew he wouldn't answer.

"I will fight with every fiber of my being to maintain the world we live in."

She couldn't help the gasp of shock at his words. Not what they were, but what they meant. His straight-forwardness.

"You're surprised?"

"You're so…honest."

"I said I'd be."

Yes, he had. Again Skye was struck with the thought that she had definitely judged him far too early. She knew very little about Claverdon. And it seemed every time they spoke, he surprised her with something else. His honest nature. His kindness. His seemingly desperate need for friendship. For approval. For someone to trust.

That was it, wasn't it? He was looking for someone to trust. She could feel it in the way he was looking at her. Now that she thought about it, and looked for it, yes. He had thought he could trust her. And he wanted so badly to be able to. Because in the world they come from there are few you can trust. Skye had known that for quite some time now. And here was a boy who had been homeschooled, and so interacted with people only at events and as a rule social events were no place to find trustworthy relationships. But he had thought he had, that night less than a year ago, and now… Now he wanted it to be so.

Looking into his eyes, Skye was trying to determine if she could allow that. If she could trust him. And thinking back on everything they'd ever said to each other, on his words tonight, she decided that yes, he was trying earnestly to be genuine with her. And it appeared to come easy to him. And that he could be so open so easily was something she would have to tell him could not happen with others because there were so few who wouldn't take advantage of that.

But she wasn't one to take advantage. Not really. She didn't think so. And if he was looking for trust, well… She looked back at his unguarded expression of sincerity… wasn't she looking for the same?

* * *

_A/N: I have no excuses for the ridiculous time between updates, only the most sincere of apologies. I hope readers are still out there, and that you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews would be a great boost to make sure I continue this. Which I will be doing, but reviews make it all that much easier to do. Cheers!_


	12. You Always Feel Justified

_****_You Always Feel Justified

_**Warnings: **________Violence. Gore. Torture. Child Abuse (__Physical, Emotional, and Sexual). Mentions of Rape. _Character Death. Slash. Femslash. Het. Sexual Situations involving minors. Language. Racial Slurs. Religion (bashing and praising). Improper use of drugs, alcohol and potions. Mentions of Eating Disorders. Depression. AU (slightly) but DH canon compliant.

* * *

Chapter 13 'Head-to-Head, Toe-to-Toe'

_Saturday September 13, 1997_

Packing peanuts littered the floor as Andrew pulled out the bag of first aid materials from his mum that Marty had sent, noting that she had went overboard with the little foam pieces. Again. How many times had he told her to cut that shit out? It got everywhere.

He examined the bag, sifting through the band-aids, alcohol prep pads and gauze from the pharmacy. He noted with satisfaction his mum had also included some pain killers with a sticky note bearing a 'For Headaches ONLY' message. Setting it aside, he dug his hand through all the foam to find the letter Marty had sent along, tossing it onto his bed. He dug through the over-sized box and removed the moonbeans and hellebore seeds he'd forgotten on purpose, and with one final sweep of the box, he pulled out his wand.

"_Finite Incantatem." _He paused, counting in his head to thirteen. "_Finite Incantatem._"

He reached into the box again and pulled out the bag of pill bottles Marty had snagged for him, seeing that she'd been able to get all the ones on his list. He removed two bags of spliffs, laughing to himself that she'd actually gone through the trouble of making them for him. Kid had too much time on her hands. Setting the weed underneath his pillow, he swept his hand through the foam one last time, seeing if she'd been able to get her sticky hands on anything else.

He smirked when he pulled out the bag of mushrooms and full-on grinned when he caught sight of the ecstasy. An image of Rom in that skimpy red silk popped in his head. What was it she had said when Jack talked about making her horny?

"_Will it, though?" _

With those wide eyes and red lips. All bloody seductive and shit. She had wanted to get horny that night, he concluded. She had wanted to get horny with _him_. He couldn't get rid of his grin. Next time.

"Marty come through?"

Andrew turned to Jack, who'd just come into the dorm. He nodded, gathering the drugs and putting them into his trunk.

Jack whistled. "Bloody genius, that kid."

"She can do pretty much anything."

"So long as she can find a wand," Jack added.

Drew snorted. "Mark's unconscious half the time. Not too difficult."

Jack laughed. "Your brother's a real winner."

"We gotta get word to Mills," Drew said, throwing shit on top of the bags at the bottom. "And Hughes," he added.

! ! ! !

_Monday September 15, 1997_

The washroom was filled with kids between classes, just the way Andrew liked it. Jack hated when there were a bunch of other people around, he got a bit ancy. But Drew figured if they could do it stealthily – and they could – then being in the middle of a bunch of other guys doing their business was the best situation. Everyone minded their own business.

And besides, if a professor starting asking questions about what he did in the toilet? _Are you asking me to recount how I held my cock for you, Professor? _

Drew smirked. It was way too easy.

The sound of coins on porcelain called his attention to the left, and he nodded in approval at the stack sitting on the stall wall. Hughes was an ever-reliable customer.

"Enjoy," Drew said, pulling the bag of spliffs and E from his pocket and swapping them for the coins.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Hughes said, zipping his trousers and exiting from the room in a flurry of green robes. For a Slytherin, that guy wasn't half-bad.

Drew went over to the sinks and washed his hands, then joined Jack as he leaned against the wall by the window.

"Do you think this is something you should continue to do now you're Lieutenant and all?" Jack asked.

Drew shrugged. "Why not?"

"You're supposed to be a role model."

"I am a role model." He smirked. "I'm a small businessman. Trying to provide for my family the only way I know how." Jack laughed, shaking his head. "I got a kid at home and all that."

"Marty could probably provide for herself. Little kid genius and all that. Man," he shook his head fondly. "Imagine when she gets to Hogwarts? That'll be a sight to see."

Drew smiled. "Marty is pretty bad ass."

When Mills and Markham walked in, everyone else had gone. Mills dropped a handful of coins into Drew's hand as Jack went to hand him his order but he wasn't born yesterday. He knew how much this shit weighed.

"Wait a second."

Jack snatched the bag back, Mills yelping indignantly.

"This isn't the agreed upon price," Drew said, weighing the coins in his palm. Mills seethed. "It's still the same as last term, Mills. This shit ain't cheap."

"And I'm not made of money," he shot back. He waved his hand in Jack's direction. "And how much does this little shit pay?"

"Same as everyone else, twat," Jack replied, taking a step in his direction.

"Just give him the money, Al," Markham said, his eyes shifting toward the door. "We're gonna be late."

Mills stood for a moment, clenching his fist like he might hit Drew, which didn't really phase him. If he took a swing the prat would end up in the hospital wing. Too many incidents like this made it like eating glass to deal with the sixth year, and Drew was getting tired of it.

"Here," he said, throwing the rest of the money into Drew's hand. "I guess it's worth it, seeing as who I'll be doing this with." He examined the bag once Jack returned it to him. "Vane can get pretty randy without this shit, imagine her with it." He exchanged a look with his friend.

Drew's blood boiled.

"Piss off Mills, you fuck." Jack's hand was hovering in front of him, like he expected Drew to swing at him.

Mills smirked as he turned around, practically bouncing from the room. When the door swung shut Drew tried to take a deep breath, but that was harder than he thought it should be.

"Why does Romilda mess around with that fool?" Jack asked. Like Drew knew the answer.

"She's a big girl, she can make her own damn decisions." He said, looking away.

What the hell she was doing with that twat wasn't his business. He didn't want to know about it.

"I thought she might be into you," Jack said slowly. "She's never said-"

"We're not you and Alyssa, Jack. We don't share that shit."

He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Whatever."

As Jack approached the mirrors to look at himself, Drew decided that now was as good a time as any to confront him about the arse he'd been last night.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jack's eyes swept over his own reflection. "I like hearing about what she does 'cause it turns me on. Why? I dunno. Biology or somethin'."

"No, not that."

Jack rolled his eyes over to him. "I'm not about to start paying, Drew. Marty fuckin' steals it from your brother, and I know the money goes back to her and all, but I can't afford to pay you."

Drew shook his head. "I know. It's not that either."

He stepped away from the mirror. "Then what?"

"What's with the attitude?"

He looked away. "What attitude?"

"You've been an arse all week. And last night you snapped at Lance, and it was like whacking a puppy on the nose. What gives?"

He saw Jack bite the inside of his cheek, eyeing the floor. After a couple of moments, he came and stood against the wall next to Drew.

He started to speak twice, then stopped himself. Finally he said "It was Peakes."

"Peakes?"

"Why didn't you tell me 'Jack-the-ripper' was still going around?" he asked.

Drew's stomach dropped. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Peakes," he repeated.

"Kid's a gossip," he said quickly, trying to dismiss it. "He'll talk about scandals thirty years old if it gets him attention."

"Scandal…" Jack whispered the word like it had betrayed him. _Damn. _

"Jack, come on, no one's still talking about that. It's over-"

"If it was, I wouldn't have heard him telling your shampoo buddy. New kids learn about old shit and it brings it all right back up."

Drew tried to catch Jack's eyes but he just looked away.

"Merlin, Jack, what does it matter? The people who matter know it's not true. Me, Lance, your parents – her parents know you didn't do it, Jack. Everyone else can piss off." This topic made Drew so uncomfortable. It was like talking about Lance's eating disorder – talking about Gracie Cosway's murder and Jack's involvement – or lack thereof – made him uneasy. Not because he had doubts, but because of how much it hurt his friend.

"It matters because I can never forget finding her like that, Drew. Because I can never walk through the woods behind home again." He paused, eyeing the tile. "It matters because she was my friend. And I would never…"

The silence that enveloped the rest of Jack's voice was dense and suffocating. There was nothing to say because for nearly two years Drew had already said it all and there was nothing to do except offer Jack a spliff.

So they sat there, skiving off class and getting high in the toilet to ease their tired minds just like always. Because it was the only thing Drew knew how to do and it was the only thing Jack would let happen to him.

And like always, Jack pretended that the spliff had actually done something, going about the rest of their day calm and collected. And like always, Drew pretended he didn't hear Jack turning restlessly round and round once the lights were out and the curtains were closed around their beds.

!*!*!*!

_Wednesday September 17, 1997_

If Dustin could name one thing that without a doubt had changed in the short week since the DA's first meeting, it was the amount of detentions given out. People stopped mouthing off to the Carrows, stopped trying to correct them whenever they said something that even slightly sounded wrong, and stopped being so brash. What he noticed was the shift in the approach. It seemed that when a hand did go up in Dark Arts or Muggle Studies, the words had been carefully calculated and thought-out, the speaker having waited for the right moment to speak up. And usually, they weren't accusatory; they were more politely curious.

It was almost like any other class; despite the Carrows usually irritated responses no one had been cursed and only a few detentions were given out the entire week.

Dustin guessed General Boot's words had registered with all the DA. He wondered if the only people in the school who would speak up were in the DA, and recalling the numbers they had brought up, he imagined they were.

It was unsettling to think about, that such a small percentage of them were willing to be a part of this. Shouldn't everyone want to stand up to those gits? Shouldn't everyone want to learn to protect themselves?

But then he remembered how the Marshall had talked about fear ruling the school, and how even on the outside, while there were so many who believed in Potter as The Chosen One, not so many of them were quick to do anything about what was going on in the Ministry. And if they couldn't do it for their government, they were certainly not going to do it for their school.

The Marshall had wanted them to know they weren't alone, that there were still groups on the outside, but it was hard to be truly reassured when there were so many others who were willingly looking the other way. Just to protect themselves, which he could only see as selfish. Smart or not had nothing to do with it. In situations like this, what's smart shouldn't be the point; everyone should act upon what's _right_. Because as stupid as it sounded, Dustin was prepared to put himself in harm's way if it meant standing up for all the other kids in this school, because that's _right_.

He wondered what his family would say when they found out what the DA was doing. His Grandfather had been in the muggle army back in World War II, and growing up he'd always told Dustin just how important it was to stand up to bullies. He talked about honor and stuff, so he figured he'd be proud of him if he were still around.

But Grandmum was something else, and she might try to tan his hide if he said he was involving himself in a group that would attract negative attention. Mum and Dad might understand, though. Mum had that compassionate nature that made it easy to talk to her, never judging him or scolding him for bad decisions. And Dad was a strict believer in making one's own decisions and following through with them. If Dustin had committed himself, his dad wouldn't stand in his way.

Of course Ty would think he wasn't strong enough to be in a real army, but then his brother was always making fun of him that way. He imagined he'd be proud, though. Because he'd been a Hufflepuff too, and they believed the same things. The younger ones probably wouldn't understand.

How to tell them though? Because letters were out of the question, but it seemed so rude to wait 'til holiday in December. Maybe he'd ask them to visit Hogsmeade this weekend and tell them there. That was probably the best idea.

"Are you going to tell your family about the DA?" He asked Beth quietly, leaning toward her as he kept writing notes from the Charms book open in front of them.

She shook her head. "How could I?"

"At Hogsmeade?" he suggested. "That's how I'm gonna do it."

"No," again she shook her head, her long brown hair falling into her face. "I mean, they wouldn't understand."

"They wouldn't?" he asked, confused. "But they'd support you…"

"Nope. Long line of Ravenclaws, remember? They've all decided that the logical solution to all these problems in the Wizarding community is to stay away. They've pulled out of the community entirely. Pulled their money from Gringott's, quit their jobs, and set themselves up elsewhere." As she continued to speak, Dustin realized this was the most open and personal she'd ever been with him. "Only reason I'm here at all is that it's mandatory. Otherwise I'd be in a muggle school somewhere."

"Oh," he said uselessly.

She shrugged. "Whatever, doesn't matter."

"Well why do you wanna do it then? What do _you_ think?"

She sighed. "I think all this looking the other way is what got us in this mess. Do I know if these teachers are Death Eaters?" she shrugged. "No. Do I know it wasn't Potter who killed Dumbledore?" She shrugged again as Dustin's stomach sank. "No. Do I really know if You-Know-Who is back? No. But I know that the Carrows are way too harsh, and that Fairview's a sweet guy. And out of respect for him and the hope that it doesn't happen to anyone else, I joined the DA. Because looking the other way won't do anyone any good."

How could she not believe Potter? He's The Chosen One, everyone said so. He wanted to question her more but he had a feeling this was one of those things that could cause an argument, and that's not what he wanted so he let it go. Not to mention she had been so open with him and she didn't tend to do that.

Beth closed herself off a lot, and as much as he enjoyed it, he felt like most of their relationship consisted of snogging and talking about where and when they could get away to snog. He liked that, he really really did, but he also liked the hand-holding, the sitting in the common room doing homework together, the talking. She didn't seem to, but it was nice when she did it anyway.

He didn't really know how to take what she'd just said. He hadn't realized her family had moved. Or that they were like all the rest.

He was suddenly struck with the thought that maybe the DA weren't all he thought they were. What if there were others like Beth, who'd only joined because of the two options, it was better than torturous silence?

Well, he told himself, hopefully Beth and all the rest could eventually come to believe, because as much as he valued loyalty, _faith_ was what won wars. His grandfather always said so.

! ! ! !

_Thursday September 18, 1997_

"Did you see them together? Did you?"

Cody threw _Mastering The Dark Arts_ at his headboard, not even watching as it dropped to a thud on his pillow.

Dustin tried not to wince. He could feel the crackle of energy in the air and he needed to calm his friend down.

"I did. And Merlin did they look cozy."

The look Dustin leveled at Anthony told him that he was _clearly _not helping.

"I'm sorry, Cody, but maybe it was just-"

"Maybe it was just WHAT?" Cody turned on him, his anger rippling off of him. "Maybe it was an ACCIDENT they were holding hands? How about that kiss he gave her? Maybe THAT was an accident!"

"Cody, she's not your girlfriend-"

"So has been shoved in my face all day! Thanks for joining the Rain on Cody's Bloody Day Parade, Dustin!"

"Mate, you need to calm down-"

"Don't! Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

"Cody, you're wilting the daisies."

Cody's face was stunned for a moment, then he turned around to see that, indeed, the vase on the windowsill now contained some dreadful looking flowers when they'd only been placed there this morning.

And just like that it was like the fight flooded out of him. His shoulders sagged as he fell onto the edge of his bed, and the air around them all stopped sizzling. Dustin's blood cooled as his own magic stopped buzzing in his veins in response.

"I thought we were on the verge of something," the blonde said sadly.

Dustin took a spot next to him as Anthony leaned against the bedpost. "So did I," he shrugged. "Maybe she got tired of waiting for you to make a move?"

"I tried."

"No you didn't," Anthony raised a brow at him.

"Ok, fine, no I didn't, but I didn't wanna be pushy! I thought she'd appreciate a more subtle approach." Cody was straight-up sulking now. "Guess not what with _Powell_." He spoke the boy's name like he'd offended him, which he obviously had.

"People the likes of Powell don't exactly do subtle."

"That is such crap." Dustin sat up straighter. "We all know Powell's liked Ruby longer than you have. Whole school knows that."

"Yeah, but he never had a chance! He's never said two words to her before today, had he? I'm her _friend_-"

"No you're not."

"-I had so much better odds. And I'm her friend by default," he finished, aiming a glare in Anthony's direction. "Dustin and Beth and all that."

Anthony shook his head. "You know who set them up?"

"They were set up?" Cody leaned toward him, eager for the information.

"Yeah, an _actual _friend of hers. You know, one she _chooses _to hang-"

"Who?!"

"Tamara heard her talking about it in their dorm."

"Anthony, I swear to Merlin, if the next words out of your mouth aren't a name I will shove your bloody broomstick-"

"Summers."

It was silent for a moment, Cody taking the information in. Then there was a loud buzzing in Dustin's ears and he felt the energy shoot through his veins.

"WHAT?!"

And the air was crackling again.

"I'm gonna kill 'im!"

"Kill who?"

They hadn't even heard the door open, but once Cody realized they were in the room he had his wand pointed at Summers. He marched across the room, Young standing in front of his friend as he pulled out his own wand.

"Don't come closer," he warned in a way that said he wasn't sure why he should be standing between Cody and Summers except that he just should be. Cody ignored him.

"You set Ruby up with _Powell_?!"

Raymond's face went from shocked to confused. "Yes?" he answered slowly.

"Knowing I was getting with her?"

"You were _not _getting with Ruby," Raymond returned, and he gently pushed Brent out of the way as he came to stand toe-to-toe with Cody. Dustin had a feeling he should intervene, but he didn't quite know how. "Ruby doesn't want you, you tosser. Anymore than she wants to snog a mandrake. I thought that was clear."

"You have no idea what goes on between us-"

"I'm going to say this once, and then I'm going to leave." Raymond was angry, or irritated or something, but the point was Dustin hadn't ever seen him like that. His voice was strong, almost menacing in a way that meant he was serious, and that made Dustin want to take him serious. He hoped Cody recognized it too. "Ruby is my friend, she is with Powell now, and you are going to stay the bloody hell away from her. Come near her, come near Powell, and I will personally see to it that your pillow attacks you every time you go near it. That the urinal shoots your piss back at you every time you stand in front of it and that every spell you issue from your wand is returned two-fold."

With that he turned and quickly exited the dorm, Brent following silently behind him.

Cody stood tense for a few moments. When he turned back to them his face said he had the most evil plan. "If that's how he wants to play it."

Dustin's stomach sank. _Ohhh no._

!*!*!*!

_Friday September 19, 1997_

Wayne couldn't quite believe his eyes.

Never had anyone shown up three weeks into the school year, that just wasn't heard of, but not only that, never had anyone shown up three weeks into the school year who had been on the run because of his unknown blood status. How had he– when had he– why had he even come? Merlin, if he knew anything about what it was like this time round, Smith would have stayed far away from Hogwarts this year.

"I don't understand, they just let you– oh you poor thing, Zach, you had to be in that office with just them– oh my– what did they do to you?!"

Susan suddenly started running her hands all over Smith's body, looking for some sort of damage that had been done to him.

"Whoa, lass, easy!" he slapped her hands away, laughing. "Merlin, you're a right mess, aren't ya?" he smirked down at her. "Miss me that much?"

"Oh you twat!"

The sound of skin on skin had everyone in the room wincing, the sting of that slap vibrating through the common room.

"Oi! You mental or what?!"

Ernie went and gently tried to push Susan away. "Susan, come on–"

"I've been so worried, and you come in here like a right prat!"

"I wrote you to tell you what had happened!" Smith was furious, his hand still covering his cheek that Wayne knew had to be stinging. "Don't turn this round on me, you crazy cunt!"

"Oi, that's enough." Ernie pushed Susan further behind him as Wayne came up to stand between them all. "You're not gonna be calling her names like that while I'm around."

Smith just sneered at him.

"Since when is it _your _place to get between our rows, Hopkins? Oh don't tell me you're shagging her now." He peered around him, trying to catch Susan's eye. "You're a slag now, too? I should've known when you let me so easy–"

Susan shrieked. "Oh! You–"

"Ernie!"

"Got her!"

Wayne grabbed Smith by his shirt front, pushing him back so that he fell against the back of the sofa. He leaned in close, saying quietly "Shut your mouth now, you hear me you grimy little twit or I'll make it shut permanently." Then he raised his voice and said "Everyone who's not involved, get to your dorms. Now."

He didn't take his eyes off Smith as he heard the room empty, the blonde's anger temporarily giving way to confusion as he watched everyone in Hufflepuff House follow his direction. He turned wide blue eyes back to him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Wayne couldn't help the smirk. "You've missed a lot, Smith."

He could hear Hannah speaking quietly to Susan behind them. Assuming Ernie had a good hold on the girl and that she wasn't about to come running to hit Smith again, he let him go, standing back.

"Susan's been worried for a lot of reasons, you prat." Hannah hissed, coming to stand beside Wayne. He hoped he didn't have to restrain her too. "You've no idea what's been going on here, and she had no idea what was happening to you so don't you think she should be worried?"

"Worried, sure, but enough to slap me? What'd I do?!" Smith leaned toward Hannah, Wayne stepping toward him in turn.

"She thought maybe they'd hurt you," she said.

"I'm fine. Bloody well more than that, too. We were just hiding out in my grand-da's cabin, not the Ministry. No one's hurt me."

"Well I didn't know, how would I, Merlin I've been so scared, Zach." Susan came around and threw herself into him again, wrapping her arms tight around his middle. He seemed annoyed, but he returned her hug anyway. "And then you had to be in an office with Snape and the Carrows and I wasn't sure– what with your mouth like to get you into trouble so often I thought maybe they'd hurt you."

Her voice had dwindled to a mere whisper but the five others in the room had no trouble hearing.

Wayne should've known Seth wouldn't go like everyone else, but when he first spotted him standing silently by the door his first instinct had been to yell at him to leave. But then he decided it was fine if his Lieutenant stayed, actually touched and impressed that Seth differentiated himself from the others when an order was given like that. Definitely a bit arrogant, but also rational, and that was the mark of a good officer.

"Why would they? I might have mouthed off, they were mad, sure," Smith shrugged awkwardly. "But they didn't have a reason to do anything to me."

"You don't understand…"

Susan was actually crying, but the only person in the room who seemed to acknowledge this was Hannah. She stepped toward her and offered her a box of tissue from the side table, the ginger girl taking a bit and sniffling softly into it.

Smith pulled away from her, irritation clear on his face and Wayne wasn't sure if it was because he was still mad that she'd slapped him, that she hadn't exactly said a good enough reason that the Carrows would hurt him, or that she was getting his shirt wet.

With this git, it was like to be a bit of all three.

"The Carrows are in charge of discipline, here now," Ernie said, folding his arms across his chest. "And they lash out for the smallest of things. It's not a stretch to think you'd get yourself into trouble with them so quickly."

"Yeah, Snape gave me the Welcome to Hogwarts Prison of Mudbloods, Blood Traitors, and Death Eaters speech, thanks. I think I get it."

"I don't think you do," Hannah said quietly, rubbing her fingertips along her hairline where Wayne knew she had a scar from her head impacting with the corner of the desk.

"We've resurrected the DA," Wayne said, watching Smith's face carefully for a reaction.

He rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to be impressed you're tutoring fourth years about Defense after class?"

Wayne shook his head. "No. It's not a homework club, anymore. Dumbledore's Army."

It took him a moment, but then his eyes went wide. "Are you bloody serious?" He looked around at them like they'd all gone mental. "An army? A proper one? You're _students _not soldiers you bloody idiots." He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at Susan with narrowed eyes. "And you've signed yourself up, is that it?"

"We had to do something, Zach–"

"Mental, the lot of ya."

"She set the Cruciatus curse on Hannah on the _first day_!"

That stopped him in his tracks. He slowly turned wide eyes to the blonde who was pouting by the armchair.

"You– they– " he trailed off, clearly lost for words. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly, and it was the first time in seven years Wayne had ever heard him sound the least bit sincerely concerned for anyone but himself.

Hannah bit her lip, shrugging as she looked away. " 'M fine. Now."

"Merlin," he whispered, standing awkwardly. It almost seemed like he wanted to reach out toward her.

"So you see," Hannah said, lifting her head to look at him head on. "We _had to_. I'm not the only one; a fourth year was _blinded_, permanently, the first week, Weasley was cursed, and they're using blood quills in detention and it's all just so messed up. We have to organize, to fight back, because it's the only way we're going to get through the year. Susan was worried because what if they'd cursed you in there?" Smith looked cautiously back to the girl who was looking at him with sad eyes. "How are you back when so many others are in Azkaban or dead and why would they let you in without hurting you first? It's not the same ol' Hogwarts anymore, just like you said, Smith. Which means no fears are unjustified. And that's why we started the DA back up, that's why everyone listens to Wayne, because he's Hufflepuff General now, and that's why Ellis is standing in that doorway, because the Lieutenant has to always be on guard; we don't know who's a threat or how much of one or anything."

Smith's eyes traveled over each of them, spending a little more time on Wayne and Seth than the others. He shook his head.

"This is too much."

"You might have been safer out there," Susan said sadly, again leaning into his side.

He placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him. "You've been dealing with all this, and I–" he shook his head in disbelief. "I was chuffed about coming back and tellin' ya lot what I found out and it's just so– Merlin, it ain't right." His arm tightened around Susan and her tears were back as she buried her face in his chest. "What does that matter when– oh Susie."

He leant down and kissed her forehead. It was the most tender thing Wayne had ever seen him do toward her. Suddenly, he felt like he was intruding.

"What did you find out?" Ernie asked, clearing his throat and effectively getting everyone's attention away from the couple for the moment. "What had you so excited to tell us?"

Despite him questioning its importance just a moment ago, Smith straightened up and stood tall and proud as he beamed at them.

"It's why I'm back."

"And why's that?"

"I'm a Pureblood, alright. Or at least, on Da's side. Mum's still trying to figure it out– she hasn't returned like the rest of the family did."

"What are you getting at, Smith?"

"I'm a direct descendent of Helga Hufflepuff."

Wayne and Ernie let out identical snorts of derision.

"Come off it."

"I'm serious," he said, angry at their disbelief. "I really am. My Da found out when he figured out our family tree."

"Right, Smith," Ernie shook his head, and Wayne had to keep from groaning. This was so ridiculously typical of him to be on about. "Whatever you say, then."

They shared a look.

"Oi, I'm telling the truth!"

"I believe you, Zach."

Susan tightened her arms around him, and he was only half placated.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "Don't believe me you wankers, but I'm telling the truth."

"Sure."

"So when's practice, anyway?" he asked suddenly, changing the topic.

_Oh no,_ Wayne mentally flinched. This was not going to go down well.

"Try-outs were yesterday," Ernie looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"And? Who'd we have to replace? I mean – I'm obviously not captain, but it's one of you, right?"

"Ernie," Wayne said, glad not to be on the receiving end of all the outrage that was sure to come.

"Right then," Smith gave Ernie his full attention. "When do we start practice?"

"Actually, well, what happened is that we replaced you."

"WHAT?"

Smith pushed Susan away, totally forgetting about everything that had just happened as he stalked across to Ernie.

"You did WHAT?"

"We had to, you weren't here, twit! We _had _to."

He looked so bewildered. "With _who_?"

"Kid named Summers– he's in Anthony's dorm– he's well damn good, actually and I–"

"Well, pull him down to reserve now I'm back. You don't need him," Smith said passionately.

"I've got half a mind to put _you_ on reserve, you tosser."

"I'm the best chaser in the joint!" Smith poked a finger into Ernie's chest.

"Watch who you're talking to, Smith!" Ernie poked him back.

"Ok, come on, enough." Wayne pulled them apart. "There's really only one way to handle this." He looked at Ernie, who just looked away angrily.

"Your foul attitude is enough to make me question whether I want you on my team at all."

"My talent is what almost got us the Cup last term!"

"Almost doesn't exactly cut it, though, does it?"

"Ernie, come on, stop."

Ernie huffed a breath of annoyance, looking at the ceiling as he thought about it. "Fine. Tomorrow, 1 pm on the pitch, you and Summers are going to have a sudden death match. I don't know what else to do except tell Holmes she's second chaser on reserve, now, instead of first."

Smith didn't look happy but he was going to have to deal with it if he wanted on the team at all.

"Fine," he grumbled.

They all stood around for a few moments, awkwardly trying to find something else that needed to be said.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." Hannah walked over to place a hand on Susan's arm. "You gonna be ok?"

Susan nodded, smiling softly as she hugged her friend goodnight.

"I'm heading in then, too. Your bed's all there waiting for you, Smith." Ernie said, heading toward Seth.

Wayne figured he should go as well, and they left Susan and Smith leaning against the back of the sofa, listening to the faint bits of their conversation that travelled after them down the corridor.

"So you're really ok?"

"You're not shagging Hopkins?"

"No, honest."

"Does that mean I can do this?"

"Oh! Zach!"

"I missed you, Susie."

"Does this mean we're together again?"

"If it means I can do this."

"Zach!"

!*!*!*!

_Sunday September 21, 1997_

Keith watched the Gryffindor table from his spot at his, idly chewing his food. His eyes travelled over different faces, trying to figure out their secret.

Cal had asked Malfoy about the Ravenclaws standing up for the Gryffindors and the prat had scoffed at them, subtly remarking upon Cal's pitiful familial station as he waved them off. Cal, of course, didn't even catch it and just decided to dismiss the entire situation. But Keith wasn't so quick to do so.

Something had to be off if Myers thrust himself into the hero role; it didn't sit well with Keith. And what those kids had been talking about when they came upon them was strange too. They'd been talking about a General, and after eavesdropping on a couple other conversations that told him this was important he did a small amount of research, finding out that it was a rank in a Muggle army. Now why in Salazar's chamber had they been talking about that?

Trying to bring it up to Cal was useless; his friend was quickly growing irritated by his interest in it at all.

"Give it a rest, will ya?" Cal slammed his goblet onto the table. "The firsties aren't our problem."

But they had an army! Keith wanted to strangle the dense Scotsman next to him. Could these mindless idiots be starting an army? The way Keith figured it, no one in the school was particularly happy with the Carrows here, Snape in charge, or with what was happening outside of the castle walls. And most of them believed in the likes of Potter. And hadn't Potter started a resistance group a few years back? That was the entire reason for the Inquisitorial Squad and Malfoy's bloated sense of authority.

If the rest of that group got it in their heads that they stood a chance, it wouldn't be a stretch to say they restored the old group. And hadn't they called themselves an army back then, too?

If Keith was as far up Malfoy's arse as Cal was, he'd have told someone about this by now. But he wasn't, so he just kept it to himself and took to watching them all closely. He wasn't about to get himself involved in something that wasn't his business. Let the Death Eaters sort it out.

The damn thing that irritated him beyond belief was that no one else seemed to realize. After a good two weeks of watching them, Keith couldn't see how they hadn't noticed certain things.

Like how a bunch of kids suddenly started eating differently; less desserts were finished by dinner's end while nearly every salad bowl was scraped dry across the three other tables. And like how they stopped talking back in class. Or at least, they were more careful about doing so. Keith had even seen Palmer – whom he could swear to Merlin had never looked sideways at a pair of tennis shoes – jogging. Merlin's beard, the kid was as coordinated as a giant in heels, what was _he _doing jogging?

But no one noticed, and Cal took the piss every time he mentioned it, so he backed off. Fine, let them have it their way. When they come up against a student army that's been training all year long, well, wouldn't be Keith's problem. He wasn't a Death Eater. All Keith had to worry about was passing his O.W.L.'s, bedding Astoria, and keeping his place on the Quidditch team. None of which should be a problem.

"Try-outs in ten, fellas."

"Come on, then." Calvin took one last drink from his pumpkin juice before tossing it back, slapping Keith on the back and walking away, expecting him to follow.

He did. He grabbed his bag and gave Astoria a kiss on his way out.

"Good luck!" she called out.

He rolled his eyes. "Like I need luck to keep my spot."

"Ya might," Goyle said, coming up alongside him. "It's free-for-all, now with Hughes, innit?"

"I'm not gonna have a problem," Keith said, taking a couple of steps away from him. The brute smelled funky. "You, on the other hand," he shrugged. "Isn't Gibbon going out for Beater today?"

"It's my position!" he said, sticking a finger at himself.

"It's _anyone's_ for the day."

He caught up with Cal and enjoyed the relative silence as they headed down to the pitch.

"I know what you were gettin' at, but you know Hughes won't replace him or Crabbe, right?" Cal asked once they entered the locker room. "They're the best for the job."

Keith shrugged. "Gibbon's not bad."

"You trust League too much," Cal shook his head. "Gibbon's not bad there, but these guys don't play there. Only at Hogwarts–"

"You guys all talk like Hogwarts matters so much more–"

"You talk like League is superior–"

"Neither bests the other alright?" Hughes leaned against the locker between them, shaking out the banner he had in his hands. "Scouts watch both, I'll have you know. Which is why I play both. But we make good teams out there, we make good teams in here, and I do intend on making the best team this year."

"We gonna win that cup, eh?" Cal asked, smiling.

Hughes nodded. "Now I'm Captain, tides are turning for Slytherin."

He eyed the banner in his hands, holding it out as they all took to watching the badger tear the snake in its mouth to pieces on the backdrop of a Quidditch pitch.

Keith smirked. "You pulled that one right out from under Parkinson, you know?"

"That prick can be mad, I don't care. I'm the best man for the job, I'll prove it."

"Is that why I'm here instead of in Hogsmeade like the rest of the school? So you can prove yourself?" Keith went back to shrugging on his gear.

"Relax Davidson," Hughes smacked him on the back. "Just do your best and try not to think about all the other capable Keepers on the field."

Keith didn't miss the smirk on his face as he walked away to hang the banner he'd been carrying around with him by the play-board. Arse.

Once they were in the air, though, none of it mattered. Keith counted three others who'd come out to try for his spot on the team and he was going to beat every one of them. As quick as Edwards could be, he didn't have the patience to be a good Keeper, Webber was just too small, and while Phillips was interesting to watch straddle a broom, she was far more talented with her mouth than her body. Keeping involved the entire body, and Keith had the best command of his own out of all of them. He was not worried.

What he paid more attention to was the Chasers, Hughes not among them since his spot as Captain kept him safe. Keith was well-used to Parkinson's wild arm, knowing how to work around that and keep his quaffles the hell out of his goals. That didn't mean he didn't get a couple past him, but Keith figured three goals out of sixteen attempts was damn good.

Even though he had about six people aiming for his most sacred treasure, only two kept his attention.

He recognized Claverdon from League, so he knew just how to handle a bloke like him: eye contact. Some players could handle it and others couldn't, and Claverdon really couldn't. His aptitude when executing plays across the field was notable, but that was Hughes' concern, not Keith's. All that mattered to Keith in a good Chaser was the ability to put quaffles through hoops; to get past _him_.

Keith smacked away about half of the quaffles the sixth year hurled his way, and only four of the others actually made it through the rings. The rest hit the posts and tumbled out of sight. Keith could hardly keep his smirk to himself.

But what really made his day was when he first realized Eric Max was on the pitch. They had been on the same League team for nearly four years, and Keith had failed to find an adversary more worthy ever since that first practice. It never mattered that they were on the same team, the two of them could go hours alone on a pitch, hurling insults and quaffles at each other.

Did he hate Max? Not particularly. Did he enjoy his company? Not particularly. But did he make everything about practice more invigorating? Bloody hell, yes.

A lot of it came down to the eye contact thing. Max could definitely take it, and dish it back in spades. Staring him down as he came toward him, not even blinking either of them, not flinching or stopping or moving, except for the one flying forward… It was so exhilarating.

Max could be intimidating to anyone who hadn't spent four years playing with him, just as could Keith. The rapport between them was unlike anything he'd ever experienced with another player, and he found himself looking forward to practice far more than matches, such was the extent of joy he experienced from it.

The try-out became just like every other time. Max stared him down, rushing toward him, Keith trying to read his face. With other players, it was about body language. Sometimes a chaser would lean one way with his arm and another with his body and you had to follow the arm, always. But sometimes a chaser wouldn't give it away in his body or his arm. Sometimes it was all in the eyes and that was what contact could do: rattle them into giving themselves away.

But not Max.

Max would stare back unflinchingly with not even the slightest break in contact before he suddenly moved to score. But that's why Keith stared at him, why he watched his face. Because just before he did, just as he was about to decide to move, Keith could catch it. In his face. He'd jump. Like – his face would jump. That was the best way Keith could describe it, and it was the only way he knew the other boy was about to make a move.

During the try-out, Max didn't disappoint. He kept eye contact, rushed forward, didn't waver, and then his face would jump and he'd swerve to the left and Keith had only a couple of moments time to extend in the right direction, the tips of his fingers skimming the quaffle as it sailed through his ring.

The matter-of-fact nod Max sent in his direction before turning the other way was perfect. More reason Keith loved going head-to-head with the guy. He wasn't arrogant or an arse on the pitch. Off the pitch he had an ego to rival Malfoy's. But once they were in the air and the quaffle was in their hands a mood overtook them that radiated from one to the other. As exciting as it was to have Max on the pitch with him, his presence steadied him too.

Seven for fourteen.

An annoying outcome, but because it went to Max, Keith was willing to deal. It solidified his spot on the roster and that meant an entire year of having him on the pitch. Life could try to get better, but it wouldn't get very far.

!*!*!*!

"So it just attacked you?"

"He hasn't slept with a pillow in three days."

"This is so wrong."

"I wanted to pay him back but he won't let me."

"Merlin, it's everywhere."

"You should've seen him before we came out."

Alina and Brent were pulling white feathers from Raymond's hair and clothing, his pillow having apparently waged war against him just as he was trying to leave his dorm. Rico was trying not to laugh, what with Terrence and Ogden both standing around looking like they'd swallowed something sour.

"I'll handle this, Ray." Ogden had her arms crossed, her foot tapping the floor in impatience. "I am so going to handle this."

"It's kinda my fault," Raymond shrugged, looking sheepish. "I shouldn't have said all that."

"You shouldn't have had to," was Terrence's response and Rico had trouble trying to remember a time his friend had been angrier. "Markham needs to mind his own bloody business."

Raymond shrugged sheepishly. "I've kinda been scared to use the men's; keep going out of my way to find a toilet Markham's not like to be anywhere near."

Brent sighed. "It's been really annoying."

"I'm sorry," Terrence scowled, his upraising the only thing keeping him from being more visibly irritated. "If you hadn't have set us up…" he trailed off, looking at the floor uncomfortably.

"It's okay," Raymond shrugged again, then looked softly down at Alina. "It's worth it, anyway."

She smiled shyly, plucking another feather from his jumper.

Rico glanced toward Terrence and Ogden to see them sharing a look, and then quickly tried to catch Brent's eyes but the boy was preoccupied with his task.

_Merlin. When did his friends become a bunch of saps?_

"I promise, Ray, I'll handle this."

"Can we handle it together?" Terrence asked with a smirk. "As it's _our _business, and I do have a couple of ideas in mind…"

The look Ogden gave his best friend had Rico wondering why these two had never got together before this. By all accounts they were frighteningly similar.

"That would be delightful, Terrence."

He took her hand in his, raising it to his lips in a gesture of pureblood manners, and this time when Rico glanced Brent's way they were able to roll their eyes together.

"Let's head to town now." Terrence led Ogden away.

"You won't be embarrassed to be seen with me?" Raymond asked, taking Alina's hands from his hair and holding them to his chest. "First I lose my spot on the team and get bumped down to reserve and now this? Mr. Feathers?"

"We won't be calling you feathers, mate." Brent laughed.

"I won't be embarrassed, I promise." Alina began to pull him behind the others.

Rico stood for a second, watching after them, trying to decide if they'd lose this fluffy sappy attitude anytime soon.

"Well," Brent came up real close to him, their arms touching. Rico looked over to see him attempting to smother a smile. "Don't wanna be left out."

He reached out and grabbed Rico's hand.

"Whoa, no." Rico pulled away fast, not really sure what had just happened. "Don't think so, mate."

Brent laughed, shaking his head and walking away. "Just trying to be inclusive."

He stared after the Hufflepuff for a couple of seconds, trying to wrap his head around the guy who always managed to surprise him.

"You're prime entertainment, you know that Young?" Rico jogged to catch up, slapping the boy on the back.

Brent nodded happily, and they continued to make their way to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade before they had to be back for the next DA meeting that evening.

Sitting across from Brent in the small carriage with the two couples had Rico wondering if he should find a girlfriend. He did like Brent and all, but definitely not like _that_, and as much as he hadn't originally thought it would be too bad hanging out with him while the others were snogging in the corners of the carriage and smiling goofily at each other, actually being in the situation had them both shifting awkwardly in their seats, avoiding eye contact.

But then if he did find a girl, would that leave Brent the ultimate seventh wheel? Geeze, this was aggravating. Maybe he should tell them they couldn't all hang out like this if it was gonna be this way. It wasn't really fair.

! ! ! !

"The very first thing I want to see is your shield charm. Please, go on. On three. One. Two. Three."

Longbottom walked among them all, his eyes scrutinizing each shield he came across. As he passed the Generals, he nodded at each in turn, then they began to walk around and examine shields too.

Rico's shield was lacking. When Hopkins came upon him he stopped, coming to speak lowly next to him.

"You'll want to practice this, it's the one charm we'll use the most, I think." His eyes flicked to the shield, frowning, and Rico's face flushed. He realized, though, that other people were being spoken to, also, and that made him feel slightly better.

"Charms isn't my best subject," he said lamely, earning himself a small smile from the seventh year at his side.

"No, what about Defense?"

Rico shrugged. "I do alright there, yeah."

Hopkins nodded. "Tackle this that way. It's not a charm, it's not about manipulating the perception of your opponent." He took up a stance beside Rico, flourishing his wand. "It's about protection. The shield will deflect anything cast your way. It'll protect you if you have full intent to protect yourself. Think about that as you do. Try it again."

Rico took a deep breath, nodding. He tried to emulate Hopkins' pose, then, thinking about protecting himself, he cast out. "_Protego!"_

The shield he produced this time was a little more solid, shimmering brighter than he could ever remember.

"Good. Better." Hopkins nodded. "Practice, ok?"

When Rico nodded, he moved on.

"Think the rumors are true?" Reese was standing next to him, swinging his arms back and forth.

"Rumors?"

"Say his dad's a hit wizard, that maybe he trained him to kill."

Rico looked over to where Hopkins was quietly speaking to a fourth year about her shield. His stance was guarded, his shoulders looked tense but then that could have just been all the muscle. Oh, and there _was_ all that muscle.

"You think?" Reese asked, leaning in conspiratorially. "I mean, look at him. Looks like he could snap your neck with a single hand."

Rico shuddered. "He's seventeen. What kind of sane man would train his seventeen year old son to kill people?"

Reese raised his eyebrows. "Well you know what they say about the hit wizards: not a single sane man among 'em."

Rico rolled his eyes. "Just rumors, I think."

"They say he's the one in charge of training for the Hufflepuff team," Reese said, not dropping the subject. Boot walked by them, Reese dropping his voice to a whisper. "He's the one responsible for all how they're buff and shit. Now where'd you think he learned that?"

Rico rubbed his ear with his shoulder, Reese's whispered breath irritating him. "A gym?"

"And how he talks?" Reese ignored him. "The one so adamant that we remember this is _war_?"

"He's being realistic," Rico said, annoyed with the whole thing. "Drop it, Reese."

"But what about-"

"Does it matter? If he does know how to kill people?"

Reese stared at him for a moment. "Well, I dunno."

"It doesn't. Except that his value to this army would increase ten-fold, eh? Let it go, Reese."

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to defend the Hufflepuff General, except that he knew if people were spreading stupid rumors about how his parents raised him, he'd be upset. He found himself wondering if they were true, sure, but not to the extent that he particularly wanted to think about it when he was supposed to be paying attention to what the Marshall was saying.

"-charm is a default protection, one everyone goes to. It's expected. So we've come up with a couple of alternatives that work just as well and aren't as predictable."

Most of the second meeting was about defense. Defensive shields, deflective maneuvers. A couple of the girls even tried to show them all how to bend out of the way, but Rico didn't bend that way and he wasn't sure a bloke was supposed to.

He could spend forever watching Romilda Vane hold that position though. That was for sure.

"If you stare much more, I'll personally render your cock a moot point."

The voice was a whisper over his shoulder but it startled him all the same.

When he turned round, it was the girl he'd met at the last meeting, Patil, glaring at him, her wand tapping her palm like she meant to use it.

"Oh – I was just–"

"Save it," she rolled her eyes. "Really, though, get your head out of your pants. This isn't a game, yeah?"

He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt like a child being scolded, and that it was by this bird who he'd gotten to know a bit last time and whom he had developed a slight crush on made it all the worse.

"Sorry."

"Ok, that's good. But I don't think we can all do that." Even Longbottom's face was flushed, his eyes looking everywhere but at Vane and Cox as they stepped back into the line opposite Rico. "So that means you all have to practice those other options we gave you. And try that, try practicing that," he waved his hands in the Gryffindor girls' general direction. "See if you can't get that down. That'd be good."

He looked around at them all again, taking them in from their spots he'd had them move into: half the room facing off in two lines against the other half's lines, each person spaced an arm's length apart.

"Now, defensive shields were our first focus not because you use them whenever there's a potential punishment coming your way. We've already said: not only do we not know anything that can block the Cruciatus; we don't think it'd be smart to do so against the Carrows. I don't know what they'd do then."

He paced in the lane between the two center lines, actually making eye contact with some of the students he passed by, and Rico couldn't help but think about how contrary that was to anything he'd ever heard about the seventh year before this. Longbottom was exceeding all his expectations.

"No; we're focusing on shields because it's the most basic form of protection and we need you to know it. The point, though, is to head off the reason for the Cruciatus in the first place. And since we can't do a thing about the Carrows presence here, we have to do something about our response to them."

Longbottom stopped talking, turning around and nodding to someone down the line. A girl who was Patil stepped forward and it took him half a moment and a couple of blinks before Rico remembered that Patil had said she was a twin when they were paired up last time.

The girl clasped her hands in front of her, awaiting instruction as Longbottom introduced her.

"This is Pavarti Patil; she knows a lot about meditation." _Pavarti! Right, behind him was Padma._ "And seeing as we want to teach you all patience and calmness," he trailed off, raising an arm as to present the girl to them all. "She's going to run a meditation exercise to close us out."

"Thank you Neville." Patil said, stepping forward. "I'm going to go through a relaxation exercise today. Why don't you all take seats just where you are, crossing your legs."

She folded to the floor in the center lane, smiling indulgently at everyone as they all slowly sat down. Rico folded his long legs beneath him, taking a breath as he tried to get into the mindset to relax. Usually if he wanted to relax he'd lie in bed. But this was obviously not going to involve a bed. Too bad.

"Ok, so, we're going to start out with our breathing," Patil said in a calm, even voice. She had a soft voice, but firm with confidence. "Deep breathing is a great way to calm down and deal with stressful situations, especially like the ones we find ourselves in in the Carrows' classrooms." She had her eyes closed, her back straight and her palms resting on her knees. Rico tried to copy that.

"First, we have to center ourselves," she continued. "Breath calmly, in and out through your nose for just a moment. Let all the emotion and action of what you've been doing all day exit your body through your exhales. Calm yourself."

Rico tried to concentrate on her words, closing his eyes and picturing, like she suggested, all his stress leaving his body through his breath. As she walked them through the exercise, he focused hard, trying to do as she said but really, he imagined that the effort of focusing on it was messing him up because he wasn't calming down all that well.

"Feel your abdomen fill with all that is Peaceful, let it sink as the Tumultuous exits your body. And let it calm your soul."

If he was one to do such things, he'd have rolled his eyes at how ridiculous she sounded. But as it stood, he was trying to take this all seriously; Boot and Longbottom had been serious about teaching them patience and calmness so he was trying. Really he was. But was it his fault he couldn't take her hippie-esque techniques seriously?

All this light breathing from her soft sing-songy voice was actually distracting. All the more because it was the same voice as the twin he knew and oh, how he had loved how soft she spoke last time.

_Don't get a stiffie here, don't get a stiffie here, don't get a stiffie here._

He didn't hear any of the rest of what she said because he was too focused. Merlin, he needed a girlfriend. He wondered if Padma would agree to a date.

But after she just saw him plainly objectifying Vane and Cox?

Maybe he should just ask Raymond if he had any more single girl friends.

!*!*!*!

_Tuesday September 23, 1997_

The crisp air up on the Astronomy tower was refreshing, the day one that had many students out on the grounds for picnics during the lunch hour. It was the kind of day Dennis would have spent with Ebony by the lake, probably snogging or just holding hands with their feet buried in the sand of the beach.

But as it was, he spent it sitting in the tower, looking out at all those happy blokes down there who didn't have a girlfriend that thought he was a horrible person. Lucky bastards.

"Dennis?"

He nodded at his brother as he approached him. "Hey Colin."

"Hey," he said, looking out at the view for a moment. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," he trailed off, looking around.

"Ok, then."

Colin took a seat beside him, letting his legs dangle over the edge like Dennis was, leaning his arms on the railing.

"So…"

Dennis sighed, trying to remember why he had asked to speak to his brother. At the time he'd thought it was what he needed to do. But now that he was actually faced with the moment to apologize he didn't know if he could gather the courage. He didn't know quite how to say what he wanted to.

"Dennis?"

"Do you remember when you got your letter from Hogwarts?"

"On my eleventh birthday?" Colin asked. "Yeah."

"Remember how I stole it?"

Colin laughed. "Yeah. I was so freaked, thought I'd lost it and then Mum found you under your bed with it."

Dennis nodded, remembering his mother's soft laughter as she had pulled him by the foot from under his bed, shaking her head as she'd calmly asked him to give his brother his letter back.

"I was scared," he admitted.

He felt his brother watching him but he didn't turn to meet his gaze. He didn't know if he could say everything if he caught a look at him. He just kept watching the kids by the lake, one slinging mud at the other. He wondered if the mud was cold, seeing as it was from the beach, or if it was hot and sticky.

"Scared of what?" Colin asked it like he couldn't believe Dennis had ever been scared of anything. Funny that.

"That you'd go away to your kick-ass Mage School and leave me behind." Colin opened his mouth to respond but Dennis went on, needing to get this all out there. "When we were kids, we were reasonably close, you and me. But I just knew that the second you got here you'd realize that I was just your lame kid brother. I was scared you'd start treating me like Mark treats Willis, that you'd come back and want nothing to do with me."

Colin's face showed Dennis exactly what he thought of that. "Dennis, I'd never– we both came."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that. That I could come too."

"Of course you were gonna come, Den, we both had magic."

The confusion in Colin's voice made Dennis hesitant to go on. But he'd never said any of this to him before and he knew he needed to now. He was trying to start over so he needed to get it all off his chest.

"I've never been like you, you know? All good and stuff. And this school… it seemed like a place good kids got to go to. Good witches and wizards who could do good things with their magic… I thought maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"You know what I'm like. How I am. I'm kind of mean, right?" He looked him in the eye, his brother frantically shaking his head.

"No, Den– well I mean–"

"It's ok, I know." He returned his gaze to the beach, watching as one of the thin boys tackled the other, sending them both falling into the gentle waves rippling into the beach. "Ebony laid it all out for me."

"She what?"

"I'm inconsiderate and a jerk and I don't let people be anything more than I perceive them to be… something like that. I dunno, she said a lot of stuff." He ran a hand through his thick hair, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. "And she's right. I'm all that stuff and I have been for a real long time. I'm not a very good person; I'm a shit son and a horrible brother…" He paused, catching sight of two girls staring at the two boys wrestling in the shallow water from under a nearby tree.

"What right do I have to expect her to stay with a guy like me? Or to expect Mum and Dad to go easy on me about all the detentions I get? How about to expect my friends to be there for me when I kind of need a shoulder to lean on? I can't, I shouldn't because I'm not worth it… But you…"

Dennis turned and looked at his brother, the one person who had always been there for him when he needed him. The most kind, encouraging wizard to probably ever walk the planet.

"You never turned away from me, even when I did from you. I'm the one who came here and acted like a right prat and forgot about you. But you still do everything you can to be a good brother. I frikin' _cried _and you sat up with me all night and just let me and didn't judge me or anything, just listened to all my babbling and I just – _Christ,_ Colin, you're so much better than I am."

Colin's wide-eyed stare was so ridiculous. It was like he didn't even _know _himself. Maybe that was a Creevy trait, not really knowing who you are 'til someone else points you out.

"I just – I don't deserve it," Dennis felt a pang of _something _right in his chest as he glanced back down and saw the two boys sauntering away from the beach, arms around each other's backs, throwing their heads back in laughter and friendship.

He felt the words leaving his mouth and had no way to stop them. It was a sudden wave of emotion and of words and he let it all flow out of him.

"And you're frikin' – like – amazing or something for all that you're a dork and I guess what I'm saying is that I get you and I appreciate you even when it doesn't seem like I do and I wish I could be more like you – honestly – because you're just so damn _good _even if you are a fair bit girly and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for being such a prick and I'm going to try to change that I promise."

The silence that settled between them was thick with things neither knew how to say. Dennis felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, knowing that he'd needed this to not only feel better about himself, but to be finally able to change. Colin was the one person who deserved his apology, his _respect_, and he was finally giving it to him.

"I – I don't know what to say." Colin's eyes passed back and forth between Dennis'.

"You don't have to say anything," Dennis said, giving a small smile. "Just know that I think you're a good guy. I… I like you and stuff."

Colin's face was suddenly overtaken by this goofy grin. "You mean you lo–"

"I said I like you and stuff!" Dennis rushed to say, stopping his brother from getting all girly on him about this. That wasn't what he was going for. "Don't push it, Colin."

Colin just grinned. "I like you and stuff, too, Dennis."

He could see the two boys by the lake chatting it up with those girls, wishing he could have some of that back with Ebony. The whole flirt-with-her-and-make-an-arse-of-himself-to-get-her-to-giggle-adorably thing had always been fun and usually resulted in a bit of snogging. He almost panicked when he realized he was starting to forget what her lips felt like against his.

"And you're not a bad guy, Den," Colin said, pulling his attention back to him. "You're not the nicest bloke around, but people _like_ you, and it's not just 'cause you're cute, you know? You have this air of confidence about you that's really inspiring. I've always been kind of jealous of that. You're really sure of yourself, and it – like – _radiates _off of you. Whenever I'm around you, I wanna be that confident, I wanna be that convinced of my own coolness, you know? Does that make sense?"

Dennis felt a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow. "I don't even know."

Colin shook his head. "You're funny, and you don't let other people get to you. You don't have to be the nicest or the smartest guy; people just think you're _cool_. I dunno, I've never had that." Colin looked away, out at the grounds and the lake and the forest in the distance. "I've always been the strange one, the girly one," he glanced Dennis' way with a smirk. "The one who hid behind his camera and gushed about heroes and boys-who-lived." He bit his lip, the messy hair so like Dennis' own that framed his face fluttering in the breeze. "I don't have many friends and I can hardly get a girl to look my way with anything other than dubious amusement. But nearly everyone knows your name and all the girls fawn over you and you can get – like – anyone to do anything just because you're you. You've got a tight group of close friends and you don't even need me…"

His voice had lowered considerably there at the end and Dennis suddenly felt really bad for his brother. He really _didn't _have many friends, he'd never had a girlfriend, and he was always being made fun of. The thought of someone picking on Colin, the absolute _nicest _guy _ever_, had him clenching his fists in anger. He felt that if he came across anyone who'd ever been mean to Colin he'd hit them square in the jaw.

And then he realized that he teased people like Colin, had actually silently made fun of his own brother before. He realized that he probably made fun of someone else's brother… that Fairview might have a brother… Dennis really had been a truly _awful _person.

"I do need you, Colin."

Colin smiled at him. "I need you, too, Den."

"I'll be here," Dennis promised, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I promise, from now on I'll be here."

"Forever?"

"Forever. We're gonna fight this war together, Colin. And we're gonna get through the year, and we're gonna find you a girlfriend." Colin snorted. "No, I mean it, we are. We're gonna find you a nice bird who likes posing nude for photos–" Again he snorted. "–and you're gonna marry her and have bunches of girly kids and you're gonna be the most famous rich photographer the Wizarding World's ever seen." Colin's grin was blinding, his laughter pouring through every inch of his face.

"We're both gonna be famous one day and everyone's gonna know that the Creevy brothers like each other and stuff, and that they don't get messed with. Everyone's gonna know our name one day, Colin, I swear it."

Colin nodded along. "I'll be the photographer and you'll be the model."

Dennis smiled, he actually _smiled_, laughing because whoa did that sound like fun. "Exactly!"

"I'll set you in front of fountains and mountains and white walls and grand malls," Colin laughed, jittery with enthusiasm. "And you'll purse your lips and send smoldering glances at the camera and girls everywhere will paste your photo to their bedroom walls."

"And we'll go to New York City and Los Angeles and Sydney and Paris! And your nude model will tag along and I'll bang a different bird in every city! And you'll have photos of all of it! The credit will always read 'Colin Creevy'."

They laughed, falling into each other's shoulders as they planned their futures.

Dennis felt like it could happen, really it could. He could be a damn good model. And Colin was an amazing photographer. This plan could actually work.

"First we're gotta get through this year together, though, Den."

"Yeah, ok, we get through this year. And then we make a name for ourselves, alright?"

Colin nodded, his eyes shining with what Dennis assumed was anticipation for the bright future they'd just painted. "Yeah, Den. We soldier-up and then we hit the road. Mum and Dad will be furious, but I want a nude model, Dennis." Dennis grinned. "You'll get me one?"

"On my life, I swear it."

Colin laughed. "I believe you, too. With you by my side, Den, nothing can go wrong."

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry if my recent edits have meant a flood of notifications in your inboxes. I was adjusting some things in the format (you'll notice I added the dates). I hope it wasn't too bad. But here's a REAL update! :D Hope you're all enjoying where I'm taking this story. The pace is picking up now, guys. The beginning of the year was fast but slow, so you could be introduced to everyone appropriately. But now we're diving into the year, which means time starts to fly. Thought I'd let y'all know. Looking forward to your reviews! _


End file.
